Good Boy vs Bad Boy
by Silent Kaisoo
Summary: SQUEL & END / Kaisoo & Hunhan / Perjuangan Cinta dan Hidup Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terusir dari keluarganya sendiri, juga Aksi Pelariannya bersama Kim Jongin demi mendapatkan restu masing2 orang tua mereka / RnC
1. Chapter 1

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"Keluar kamu sekarang, keluar dari rumah ini" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga,

"Maafkan aku omma" isak seorang anak,

Sangat jelas sekarang bahwa anak itu adalah objek dari teriakan dan pengusiran wanita paruh baya tadi,

"mulai detik ini, kamu bukan anak omma, statusmu berubah, kamu bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi" seru wanita itu, nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat, emosinya meledak-ledak

"omma, tolonglah, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya" erang anak itu lagi, anak yang juga seorang pemuda bermata bulat indah, dia bagaikan terdakwa yang disidang dan hampir vonis

"tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, semuanya sudah jelas"

Pemuda itu masih terisak, dia tersungkur di tepi meja panjang di ruang tamu rumahnya, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi pemuda itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa itu bukanlah rumahnya lagi

Disampingnya teronggok bukti nyata yang membuat kemarahan ibunya meledak dan sulit dibendung, kaset DVD dan gambar. Itu bukan kaset DVD dan gambar biasa, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dipandang normal sekarang, dua benda itu adalah benda yang sudah diklaim menyimpang, oleh orang yang menganggap dirinya normal,. ya.. kaset dan gambar orang berkelamin sama, gay, sejenis atau apalah istilahnya.

"omma tidak habis pikir apa salah dan dosa omma dimasa lalu sehingga bisa melahirkan anak lemah dan menyimpang sepertimu" seru ibu pemuda itu, matanya menatap robekan gambar hasil buah tangannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi terucap kata 'lemah dan menyimpang'

"aku yakin, bokong anakmu itu sudah jebol, memalukan" celutuk salah seorang pria paruh baya yang ada diruangan itu, celutukannya terkesan sadis

"ajuhsi, aku tidak serendah itu" ujar pemuda tersebut membela diri, dia masih terisak

"Kyungsoo, sudahlah, semua bukti sudah sangat jelas. Kamu hanya mempermalukan keluargamu saja" ketus orang itu, yang ternyata adalah paman si pemuda, terkesan memprovokasi keadaan

"ajuhsi…" teriak pemuda itu, yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo, suaranya tertahan karena melihat kilatan kebencian dari ibunya sendiri

"jangan berteriak seperti itu dirumah ini, kamu sudah tidak mempunyai hak apapun" gumam ibu Kyungsoo, suaranya sedikit direndahkan, entah apa maksudnya

"tapi sayang, dia masih anak kita. Anak kita satu-satunya" sahut pria paruh baya lain, dia adalah ayah kyungsoo. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ayah kyungsoo bisa bersuara, membela putranya

"dia bukan anakku lagi"

"sayang.."

"dia bukan anakku, aku tidak mempunyai anak lemah dan pesakitan seperti dia" teriak ibu kyungsoo,

Hening

Tidak ada yang menyahut lagi

10 menit penuh kebisuan

Ayah kyungsoo menghampiri kyungsoo, dia membantu tubuh anaknya untuk berdiri, biar bagaimanapun dia tetaplah ayah kyungsoo, dia tetap menerima keadaan anaknya. Hal yang berbeda diperlihatkan oleh ibu kyungsoo, yang tidak bisa terima, baru kali ini terjadi sejarah baru dalam keluarganya, mempunyai keturunan yang 'abnormal' alias membelok, sangat sulit diterima memang

"sebaiknya aku masuk dulu, aku akan menutup semua jendela, kalian tidak ingin jika semua tetangga tahu bahwa anak kalian sudah rusak seperti ini kan?" kata paman Kyungsoo, sembari meloyor pergi, terlihat senyuman licik disudut bibirnya

Ayah dan ibu kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, mereka sudah tahu tabiat paman kyungsoo itu, semua yang dikatakannya benar, jadi tidak ada gunanya membantah atau mencelanya

"aku memberimu waktu 5 menit untuk meninggalkan rumah ini" ujar ibu kyungsoo, dia tidak lagi menggunakan kata 'omma' dalam kalimatnya

Kyungsoo diam, tidak ada gunanya membantah. Kyungsoo mengambil tas ukuran sedang yang tadi dilemparkan oleh ibunya, Kyungsoo sungguh diusir dan terusir

Ayah Kyungsoo menyelipkan amplop yang berisi uang disaku Kyungsoo, dia membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga anaknya itu

"carilah kontrakan yang jauh dari tempat ini, appa rasa uang ini cukup untuk sebulan kedepan, appa akan menghubungimu nanti" tutup ayah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia menepuk bahu anaknya, lalu memeluknya

Ibu Kyungsoo hanya diam, tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh suami dan anaknya

"selamat tinggal appa… omma" ucap Kyungsoo sedih dan kalut

"tunggu.." ibu Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah anaknya,

"bawa barang-barang jahannam ini" tukas ibu kyungsoo sambil menunjukk kaset dan gambar kepunyaan kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo memungut kaset dan gambar itu, kasetnya sudah retak sedangkan gambar atau foto yang masih utuh hanya tinggal satu, sembilan gambar lain sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Kyungsoo membereskan sampah-sampah itu dengan hati yang sakit, air matanya sudah kering, yang ada hanya isakan kecil saja

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah berada di jalan besar, melangkahnya kakinya tak tentu arah, menyusuri pinggiran jalan, dia terusir karena orientasi seksnya yang berbeda, melepaskan statusnya sebagai anak tunggal keluarganya. Kyungsoo mencoba tabah, dia mencoba mengganggap apa yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah untuk pembelajaran hidup. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, semuanya sudah terjadi

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

"terima kasih ajuhsi, akhir bulan aku akan membayar sisa sewa kontrakannya" ujar kyungsoo sambil membungkuk kepada si pemilik kontrakan yang sudah lumayan tua

"baiklah" ujar si pemilik kontrakan sambil menyerahkan kunci kontrakan kepada kyungsoo, dan setelahnya pemilik kontrakan tersebut pergi

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar yang kini disewanya. Kamar itu lumayan, walau memang sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran kamar tidur kyungsoo di rumahnya dulu, namun kyungsoo bertekad tidak akan mengeluh. Semua kartu ATM dan kartu kreditnya sudah di blokir oleh ibunya

Kyungoo meletakkan tasnya, dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya. Kyungsoo menata bajunya yang tidak seberapa dilemari kayu tua diruangan itu, menggantung kemeja kuliahnya. Kyungsoo memang sudah kuliah, semester kedua

Kyungsoo menghitung uang yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Seperempat uang itu sudah digunakan untuk membayar sebagian sewa kontrakan, kyungsoo berencana untuk membeli sepeda bekas untuk ke kampusnya. Dan selebihnya untuk kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo harus memikirkan untuk mencari pekerjaan

Tidak lama, kyungsoo tertidur diruangannya, istirahat, karena besok kyungsoo akan menyongsong hari, yang jelas berbeda dengan sebelumnya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…

Kyungsoo agak terlambat datang ke kampusnya. Dosen yang sudah lebih dahulu ada diruangan, tidak memperbolehkan kyungsoo untuk mengikuti mata kuliahnya, dosen tersebut memang terkenal killer dan berprinsip. Dengan langkah lesu, Kyungsoo mengerahkan kakinya ke perpustakaan kampus, melewatkan mata kuliah Ekonometrika tadi

Kyungsoo yang jalan tidak fokus, menabrak seseorang

"hei, sialan.. kalau jalan lihat-lihat" seru orang yang ditabrak itu, dia memaki kyungsoo

"ma.. maaf sunbae, aku tidak sengaja" jawab kyungsoo, suaranya sangat pelan

"tidak sengaja, alasan klasik yang sering diutarakan oleh junior pendek sepertimu" tukas orang itu, secara tidak langsung kembali menghina kyungsoo

"maaf.." hanya itu yang terucap dibibir Kyungsoo, tidak ada gunanya melawan senior

"junior kurang ajar, apakah kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan masalah"

"…"

"cium sepatuku, cium.."

"…"

"lekas cium, atau kamu ingin merasakan sepatuku ini mendarat di wajahmu" ucap senior kyungsoo sadis

"ta.. tapi.." kyungsoo sukar bersuara, sekitar mereka lumayan sunyi

"cepat…" teriak senior tersebut

Kyungsoo dengan ragu-ragu menunduk, mencoba menuruti perintah senior kejam tadi, wajahnya sudah didekatkan disepatu sang senior, namun tiba-tiba..

"hentikan.." ujar sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan cium-mencium sepatu yang hampir saja terjadi

"hei, kamu dipanggil oleh saem Victoria di ruang UKS, ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan" kata orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, menyelamatkan kyungsoo yang hampir menangis

"aku.. aku dipanggil?" Tanya kyungsoo mendadak gagap, terlebih lagi orang yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sangat kyungsoo kenal

"iya kamu, kamu kyungsoo kan? Anak tahun pertama dikampus ini?"

"iya, namaku memang kyungsoo"

"jadi aku tidak salah orang, kamu dipanggil diruang UKS, ayo" kata orang itu sambil menarik lembut lengan kyungsoo,

"hey, tunggu dulu" ucap senior yang ingin membantai kyungsoo tadi, dia merasa diacuhkan dan dinggap tidak ada

"ada apa Kris sunbae? Maaf., kami harus cepat, kami sudah ditunggu" jawab orang yang menarik tangan kyungsoo, dia tersenyum singkat

"Jongin, dia belum meminta maaf setelah menabrakku tadi" kata si senior yang ternyata bernama Kris

"Sunbae, kalau tidak salah temanku ini sudah minta maaf, aku mendengarnya sendiri" jawab orang itu lagi, ternyata dia Jongin, anak tahun pertama juga, sama dengan Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin memang terkenal tidak takut dengan senior

"tapi.. dia.."

"sudahlah sunbae, kami harus pergi, sampai jumpa lagi" tutup Jongin sembari tetap memegang tangan Kyungsoo, dan membawanya ke ruang UKS

Kyungsoo mendadak tersipu, wajahnya merah dan malu. Dia dipegang oleh orang yang sudah lama Kyungsoo amati. Kyungsoo dan Jongin beda Fakultas dan otomatis juga beda kelas

"maaf, apa memang aku dipanggil ke ruang UKS? Untuk apa?" Tanya kyungsoo, dia mendapatkan suaranya kembali setelah tenggelam dalam bunga-bunga khayalannya

"tidak, aku tadi berbohong pada senior yang sok cakep itu, dan sepertinya kamu harus membentuku untuk borbohong kembali" jawab Jongin kalem, dia tersenyum

"maksudnya? aku masih tidak paham" kernyit Kyungsoo

"maaf kyungsoo, sekali ini saja, berpura-puralah sakit. Mungkin pusing, atau sakit perut, terserah dan buat penjaga UKS percaya, bisakan?" ujar Jongin menampilkan mimik penuh harap

"untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti

"lakukan saja, tolonglah"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang UKS, mereka di sambut oleh penjaga UKS, seorang wanita yang masih lumayan cantik

"ada apa? siapa yang sakit?" Tanya penjaga wanita itu, seakan pertanyaan ini adalah pernyaan otomatis dan wajib bagi setiap mahasiswa yang muncul di pintu UKS

"ini saem, temanku, dia pusing, tadi badannya panas" kata jongin menjelaskan, dia melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, mengharapkan akting terbaik Kyungsoo sekarang

"apa betul seperti itu?"

"iya, saem, kepalaku mendadak pusing saat diruangan tadi, dan temanku ini yang menyarankan kemari" jawab kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, mendadak menampilkan ekspresi lesu dan lunglai, yang jatuhnya malah sangat lucu

Jongin tersenyum singkat

"baiklah, silahkan berbaring diranjang ujung sebelah sana"

"terima kasih saem"

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo ke ranjang yang dimaksud, tentu saja semua itu hanya acting belaka.

"maaf saem, bisakah aku menemani temanku ini, disini?" Tanya jongin kepada penjaga UKS itu,

Hening sejenak,

"silahkan, yang penting kamu tidak repot, aku juga sebentar lagi pergi menjemput anakku, ini obat sakit kepala dan airnya ada disana" sahut penjaga UKS tersebut sambil menunjuk dispenser tidak jauh dari ranjang yang Kyungsoo tiduri

Jongin mengangguk senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menebak-nebak dalam hati maksud Jongin yang masih ingin diruang UKS untuk menjaganya

"istirahatlah kyungsoo" ucap jongin, saat penjaga UKS tersebut sudah keluar ruangan

"aku tidak sakit" jawab Kyungsoo cemberut

"anggap saja kamu sakit" timpal jongin singkat

Hening,

Masih hening,

"ehm.. kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kamu menyuruhku untuk pura-pura sakit, dan kamu sendiri tidak segera ke kelasmu" Kyungsoo memecah kebisuan, memberanikan diri bertanya,

"aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku malas di kelas, jadi aku minta izin saja untuk ke kamar mandi, dan tadi aku melihatmu di zalimi oleh si Kris, dan pikiran untuk mendekam di UKS adalah pilihan yang bagus sepertinya. bukankah begitu?"

"jadi kamu sengaja untuk menghindari kelasmu?"

"ya, dosenku tadi sangat membosankan, dosen tua yang sangat konvensional, caranya yang memberikan materi kuliah sungguh tidak kumengerti, dia hanya meracau tidak jelas seperti orang yang orgasme" ujar jongin sedikit terkikik, mesum

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan gigi putih dan bibir bentuk hatinya yang khas, jongin yang melihat senyum kyungsoo itu entah mengapa hatinya jadi tenang dan tentram

"tapi kamu menyeretku untuk kesenanganmu, membolos dari mata kuliah" repet kyungsoo lagi, senyumannya mendadak hilang

"apakah kamu merasa terseret?"

"ah.. eh.."

"apa kamu tidak senang?"

"…"

Kyungsoo terdiam, jelas saja kyungsoo senang. Namun sebisa mungkin rasa senangnya itu dia sembunyikan, Kyungsoo jadi malu sendiri

Jongin yang pertanyaannya tadi tidak direspon oleh Kyungsoo, akhirnya merebahkan kepalanya disisi ranjang kyungsoo, Jongin memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur hingga mata kuliah yang membosankan itu terlewat

Kyungsoo merenung sendiri, dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan selembar foto. Foto satu-satunya yang terselamatkan oleh amukan tangan ibunya. Difoto itu jelas terpampang sosok pemuda, berkulit coklat eksotis dan shirtless, ya.. foto Kim Jongin, seseorang yang saat ini berada disamping Kyungsoo, sangat dekat

Perasaan apakah ini tuhan?

Mengapa engkau ciptakan rasa yang sulit diterima oleh logika?

Apakah cinta yang dicap terlarang ini bisa terhenti?

'jika bisa kualihkan rasa ini kelain hati, pasti tidak akan sesulit ini. Maafkan aku appa, omma..' batin Kyungsoo sesak,

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Author note :

Ini baru permulaan, maaf jika pendek. Setelah FF **"The Secrets Boys"** yang berjumlah 19 Chapter tamat, aku buat kembali **FF baru**, masih dengan Cast utama yang sama, dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya.. dan komentarnya dinantikan di kotak **Review**, apakah FF ini bisa lanjut atau tidak… salam **EXO-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya, dia mengerjap lucu diatas tempat tidur ruang UKS, Jongin masih ada disampingnya, tetap dengan posisi kepala yang tidak berubah. Masih tertidur pulas.

Kyungsoo merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, mendadak suasana sekitarnya sunyi dan sepi, tidak terdengar suara mahasiswa atau para pengajar yang mengoceh. Kyungsoo beranjak dari tidurnya dengan pelan-pelan, dia tidak ingin membangunkan Jongin yang ada didekatnya

Keadaan dan suasana sepi membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik, ada yang aneh, dia menatap keluar jendela, tidak ada seorangpun yang tampak. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka jendela itu untuk memastikan penglihatannya, namun jendela tersebut ternyata tidak bisa terbuka, jendela itu terkunci permanen.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan dirinya kepintu, dia menggoyang-goyangkan gagang pintu UKS, namun nihil, pintu terkunci dari luar. Kyungsoo mendadak panik, dia memandang kiri dan kanan, menggendor-gendor pintu, mencari celah.

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju kearah Jongin, bermaksud membangunkannya,

"Jongin, bangun. Ada yang aneh" erang kyungsoo sembari memegang lengan jongin, menggoyangkannya

Jongin beraksi, dia membuka matanya, rasa kantuk masih jelas terlukis di wajah tegasnya,

"ada apa Kyungsoo? Apa sudah pergantian jam mata kuliah?" Tanya Jongin, dia meregangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku,

"sepertinya jam kuliah sudah lewat Jongin ah" seru Kyongsoo, dia mondar mandir panik

"lalu saem Victoria kemana? Apakah dia sudah kembali?"

"aku tidak melihatnya Jongin, sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar, kita terkunci Jongin" panik Kyungsoo

"terkunci?" Jongin menghampiri pintu dan melakukan adegan yang sama dilakukan kyungsoo tadi, Pintu itu memang terkunci dari luar

Jongin bergerak cepat menuju jendela, menggendornya keras, namun usahanya sia-sia

"ada apa ini? Victoria saem tidak kembali dan membangunkan kita, dan sekarang pintu malah terkunci" seru Jongin, dia masih bertanya-tanya

"sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui kita disini, dan penjaga sekolah menutup semua pintu, karena besok hari libur nasional Korea" kata Kyungsoo menerka-nerka, terkaan yang tepat

"tapi yang kuliah malam ada kan?"

"tidak, mulai kemarin jadwal kuliah malam di tiadakan sampai senin depan, itu yang aku dengar dari saem Luna"

"sial.." rutuk Jongin kesal

Suasana di luar ruangan sudah mulai gelap, senja mulai hilang dan berganti dengan pekatnya malam, jongin menyalakan sakelar lampu, namun nihil, sepertinya penjaga sekolah memutuskan aliran listrik di sakelar induk

Jongin merogoh ponselnya, dan sekali lagi Jongin mengumpat pelan, Ponsel itu kehabisan daya baterai, Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin mengeluarkan Ponselnya mendadak merogoh sakunya juga, namun dia baru Ingat bahwa ponselnya itu tertinggal di kontrakan

"kita terperangkap di ruangan ini" guman jongin pelan, tidak mungkin mereka bisa tahan selama dua hari dalam ruangan UKS, tanpa makan, yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanya obat dan air mineral saja.

'siapapun diluar, tolong kami…" Jongin berteriak keras,

Kyungsoo diam, memperhatikan tingkah jongin yang berteriak seperti orang gila

"kalian-kalian yang diluar sana.." jongin kembali berteriak, dia memukul-mukul pintu ruangan UKS dengan brutal, hasilnya bisa ditebak, sia-sia

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, mencoba berfikir bagaimana caranya mereka bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, jongin melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.05 malam.

Dilain pihak Kyungsoo, berjongkok, dia memeluk lututnya seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo was, was dan lebih parah lagi, perutnya keroncongan, dia lapar

"kamu lapar?" jongin yang mendengar kicauan perut Kyungsoo, mendadak bertanya dan mendekati Kyungsoo

Kyungso mengangguk lucu, dia malu

"tunggu, siapa tahu ada makanan di ruangan ini" Jongin secepat kilat membongkar lemari yang didominasi oleh obat-obatan generik, sirup, perban dan obat dalam bentuk botol, wajah jongin sumringah saat dia menemukan sekerat roti yang masih dalam bungkusan, masih layak makan

"aku cuma menemukan ini, makanlah, mudah-mudahan bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa laparmu" Jongin membuka bungkus roti itu dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo,

"kita bagi dua" timpal Kyungsoo

"makan saja semuanya, ini sedikit, lagipula aku belum lapar" jawab Jongin sedikit berbohong

Kyungsoo menerima roti tersebut, tanpa melalui tangannya, namun langsung melalui mulutnya, anggaplah seperti scene suap-suapan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang hanya sepihak

Jongin tersenyum melihat cara makan Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu, Jongin membayangkan dirinya memberi makan seekor Pinguin kutub imut, oh tidak, Jongin tidak akan membandingkan Kyungsoo dengan binatang, paling tidak setelah tadi dia membayangkan demikian

20 menit penuh kebisuan yang dalam antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Terutama karena mereka sendiri baru beberapa jam yang lalu saling sapa setelah enam bulan kuliah di kampus yang sama, pertemuan tidak disengaja itu sangat membekas terutama oleh Kyungsoo, yang dua kali sudah ditolong oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum mengucapkan terima kasih

"baiklah, mari kita akhiri keterkurungan ini dan menjebolnya" seru Jongin semangat, dia sudah berpikir berbagai cara untuk keluar dari ruangan ini, dan cuma satu cara yang tepat, dia tidak ingin mati konyol bersama kyungsoo di ruangan yang berbau rumah sakit tersebut

Jongin mengangkat tabung oksigen ukuran sedang yang terletak di sudut ruangan, mendadak kyungsoo kaget dan menampilkan ekspresi burung hantunya,

"mau diapakan tabung berat itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Jongin

"memecahkan kaca sialan ini" jawab Jongin enteng

"jangan, kacanya bisa rusak dan pihak kampus pasti meminta pertanggung-jawaban" gumam Kyungsoo sedikit takut, dia mundur menjauh dari kaca

"kaca yang pecah berantakan masih lebih baik, jika dibandingkan dengan kepala sekolah botak yang menemukan kita besok lusa, sudah tidak bernyawa dan membusuk dengan tidak elitnya diruangan ini" jawab Jongin sedikit lebay dan panjang lebar

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun keadaan seperti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk nyengir lebar dan bergembira ria

Beberapa detik kemudian, Prangggg…. Kaca jendela berhamburan, serpihan-serpihannya berjejal kesegala penjuru

"ayo, kamu duluan" kata Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, dari tatapannya seakan dia mengatakan bahwa dia mempunyai prinsip 'ladies first', namun Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita yang harus didahulukan, tapi dalam hal ini Jongin ingin menjadi pelindung kyungsoo dan mendahulukannya

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati merangkak naik melalui jendela yang sudah pecah berantakan, Jongin membantunya dari bawah, memegang pantatnya dan mengarahkannya ke area yang bebas dari serpihan kaca, setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa dengan selamat menginjakkan kakinya di tanah luar ruangan, bebas

"apakah sebaiknya aku memanggil bantuan?" tawar Kyungsoo, memandang Jongin dari luar jendela dan melihat kiri dan kanan, yang memang tidak ada seorangpun, sepi

"tidak usah, aku akan naik sendiri" timpal Jongin, dia menginjakkan kakinya ditabung oksigen dan melompat dengan gerakan yang cepat, dan tiba-tiba…

"ahh… uhh" erang Jongin tertahan, dia memandang kakinya yang terluka oleh serpihan kaca, hanya goresan, namun sangat perih

"kamu berdarah Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo kembali panik, dia memegang kaki Jongin yang berdarah itu, melapnya dengan tangan

"tidak mengapa, ini hanya tergores, sebentar lagi juga darahnya akan beku" Jongin tersenyum memberikan tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja, kyungsoo sedikit lega

"ayo kita pulang" seru Jongin, dia menarik lengan Kyungsoo, dan mengabaikan lukanya yang masih sakit itu

"arah pulangnya disana" kata Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk gerbang kampus yang berjarak 30 meter dari tempat mereka sekarang,

"kamu ingin memanjat gerbang itu, gerbang itu pasti terkunci Kyungsoo ya. Apakah kamu ingin kita terlihat masyarakat sekitar keluar dari kampus malam-malam begini, memanjat, dengan keadaan yang lusuh, mereka pasti mengira kita habis merampok kampus miskin ini" jelas Jongin kembali disertai lelucon garing,

"he..he.." Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, dia salah tingkah

"disana ada lubang tikus, kita lewat sana" jelas jongin lagi,

"lubang tikus? Kita pasti tidak muat Jongin, itu kecil"

"bukan tikus dalam arti yang sebenarnya, lubang tikus itu semacam jalan rahasia, tempat mahasiswa membolos"

Kyungsoo memerah, dia tertunduk malu, sifat lugu dan polos kyungsoo tampak

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah kyungsoo

"eh, katamu tadi semacam jalan rahasia untuk membolos, setahuku ini kampus, bukan sekolah menengah. Jadi setiap mahasiswa yang ingin pulang tidak perlu mencari jalan alternatif, karena pintu gerbang akan senantiasa terbuka, satpam kampus tidak akan mencegah" tutur Kyungsoo sedikit bingung,

"fungsinya bukan untuk membolos sebenarnya, jalan itu digunakan oleh mahasiswa yang ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya dengan cepat, yang berbeda kampus tentunya, dan dibelakang sana ada sebuah bangunan tua, dan yah.. tahu sendirilah, mereka akan melakukan apa disana" jelas Jongin, dia tersenyum jahil

"jadi secara tidak langsung kamu menceritakan pengalamanmu" semprot Kyungsoo,

"tidak, aku mengetahuinya dari seorang teman, aku masih suci dan bersih"

"no coment"

Mereka berdua saling diam, tidak ada kata yang terucap saat mereka tiba dengan selamat di luar gedung kampus

.

.

"rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, saat mereka berdua tiba di samping bangunan tua yang Jongin ceritakan tadi,

"lumayan dekat dari sini" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong, tempat kontrakannya masih lumayan jauh, dan sialnya sepeda bekas yang dia beli setengah harga sedang teronggok diparkiran sepeda motor kampus, mungkin tidak ada yang peduli dengan keberadaan sepeda butut itu

"tunggu disini, aku akan mencarikan makanan dan minuman" kata Jongin sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo,

"ta..tapi, tidak bisakah aku ikut denganmu" ucap Kyungsoo otomatis, matanya membulat lucu

Hening, Jongin berpikir, dia memandangi Kyungsoo sedemikian rupa

"tidak, kamu kelihatannya sangat lelah, aku tidak ingin kamu pingsan dijalan, tunggu disini saja" kata Jongin khawatir, bukan tanpa alasan, karena Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat lemah berjalan tadi, padahal baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar dari gedung kampus

"tidak, aku.."

"kamu terlihat lemah Kyungsoo ya" ujar Jongin cepat,

Kyungsoo terdiam, Jongin mengucapkan kata 'lemah', kata yang sudah sering disandangkan kepadanya, baik oleh keluarga maupun teman kampus sekelasnya. Bagaimana Jika Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukan saja lemah, namun juga 'menyimpang'. Kyungsoo kembali teringat makian ibunya saat mengusirnya, Kyungsoo mendadak sesak

"duduk disini, tunggu aku disini, aku tidak akan lama" gumam Jongin sambil menunjuk kursi panjang yang terbuat dari semen, tidak jauh dari bangunan tua disamping mereka

Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk, dia tidak ingin dianggap penakut oleh Jongin. memutuskan untuk langsung pulang adalah pilihan yang buruk, karena Kyungsoo sendiri memang merasa lelah dan lemas.

"ingat, jangan kemana-mana, aku segera kembali" tutup Jongin, lalu dia dengan sigap dan sedikit berlari menembus pepohonan untuk mencari warung yang masih buka di ujung jalan

5 menit penuh kesunyian, sepi. Tempat sekitar Kyungsoo yang terkesan remang-remang sama sekali tidak ada orang, kata Jongin bangunan Tua disampingnya adalah tempat berkumpul anak muda yang kasmaran, namun ternyata tidak satupun batang hidung pemuda-pemudi yang terlihat oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan, dia mengusap-usap telapak tangannya untuk membuat efek hangat. Dan tiba-tiba dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat, langkah yang terdengar sempoyongan dan tidak teratur

Kyungsoo berdiri, dia melihat kesana kemari, dan mata burung hantunya menampak sesosok pria yang berjalan kearahnya, dalam keadaan mabuk. Kyungsoo kembali panik, dia sendirian, tanpa Jongin

"hei bocah, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi aku lupa.." orang itu bersuara, bau alkohol konsentrasi tinggi sangat jelas tercium oleh kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tidak merespon kalimat orang itu,

"bocaahh… jangan diam saja"

"…"

"ah, aku ingat sekarang, wajahmu itu mirip dengan pemain drama di TV, siapa.. siapa namanya, yang tertindas oleh ayahnya.." racau orang itu semakin melantur, jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo sudah semakin dekat,

Orang itu membuang botol ditangannya, prangg…. Kyungsoo kaget bukan main, sepertinya dia sedang dalam masalah besar saat ini,

"hei bocah, siapa namamu? Pasti namamu Han Kang Woo, iya pasti itu namamu, marilah bersenang-senang denganku"

"…"

"aku bosan dengan wanita, mereka hanya menginginkan uangku saja… kesinilah bocah, nikmati malam denganku… ehek…ehekk…" orang itu cegukan, membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut dan sekaligus muak

Dan tanpa terduga, orang itu maju dan memeluk paksa Kyungsoo, kyungsoo otomatis memberontak, dia mendadak mual dengan bau alkohol orang itu,

"lepaskan…" erang Kyungsoo, dia kembali terduduk paksa

"sayang, sebentar saja, tidak lama. Bangunan disebelah sana bisa kita pakai.." racau orang itu lagi, sepertinya kehilangan akal sehat

Kyungsoo masih meronta-ronta, dia semakin lemas karena mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk melawan. Kyungsoo mengharapkan bantuan, siapapun itu, dan kemudian….

"hentikan… sialan…" seru suara yang tiba-tiba muncul, suara yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal

"jo..jongin.." rintih kyungsoo lemah

Jongin meletakkan acak makanan dan minuman yang sudah dia beli tadi, dan pukulan yang sangat keras melayang dari tangannya yang kokoh, tepat mengenai tengkuk orang yang ingin mencabuli Kyungsoo, orang itu terhuyung dan merintih kesakitan

"kamu ingin mati… jangan ganggu temanku sialan…" seru jongin kembali, dia menendang dengan keras perut orang itu yang sudah tersungkur kesakitan, menambah rasa sakit yang menderanya

Dan tanpa berlama-lama, dengan sisa tenaganya, orang mabuk itu lari sempoyongan, menahan rasa sakit dan mabuknya, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya erangan kesakitan yang terdengar

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya jongin, emosinya sudah kembali stabil

"aku...aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo lirih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, lagi-lagi nasib malang menimpanya dan Jongin yang menyelamatkannya lagi

"syukurlah, maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu" kata Jongin merasa bersalah

"bukan salahmu" ujar kyungsoo tidak enak,

"makanlah kyungsoo, setelah itu aku akan menggendongmu keseberang sana, mencari bus yang akan membawa kita pulang" kata jongin kalem, sambil menunjuk makanan bungkusan yang tergeletak di dekat bangku semen yang Kyungsoo duduki

Kyungsoo belum sempat menanggapi kalimat Jongin, seberkas sinar tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, sepertinya itu adalah lampu sebuah mobil yang mendekat, mobil pertama yang Kyungsoo lihat selama dia ditempatnya ini,

Wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi dan elegan turun dari mobil, model rambutnya seakan menegaskan bahwa wanita adalah wanita kelas atas yang terpandang,

"Jongin, seharian omma mencarimu, kamu kemana saja? Omma berputar-putar di sekeliling kampus ini, tapi omma tidak menemukanmu, ponselmu kenapa? Susah dihubungi. Ayo, naik kemobil, cepat" cerocos wanita itu cepat, tidak ada habisnya,

Jongin pusing harus menanggapi bagaimana kalimat ibunya itu, seperti biasa jongin dibuat kesal oleh tingkah ibunya yang berlebihan terhadapnya,

"tapi omma, aku.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi, ini sudah malam, ayo.." potong ibu Jongin cepat, mulutnya seakan dirancang untuk berbicara cepat, dia menarik tangan anaknya, tidak memperdulikan bahwa ada pemuda yang bersama anaknya

"tunggu omma, kalau bisa ajak teman.."

"tidak ada alasan, cepat naik" kalimat kembali dipotong oleh ibu Jongin, lagi dan lagi

Tangan Kanan Jongin ditarik oleh ibunya kemobil, dan secepat kilat jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, dia menampilkan ekspresi meminta maaf yang tulus, hatinya was-was meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, aku harus pergi, makanlah makanan yang aku beli tadi, dan kamu tinggal jalan membelok kearah sana dan akan menemukan bis yang bisa membawamu pulang.." kata Jongin dengan cepat, karena tangan dan tubuhnya terus ditarik dan dibawa ke mobil oleh ibunya, hingga akhirnya hanya kepala Jongin yang tampak sebelum pintu mobil tertutup,

"terima kasih atas semuanya.." akhirnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan kata itu juga, ucapan yang sudah lama ingin dia ucapkan

Jongin mengangguk tanda dia mendengar dan menerima ucapan terima kasih Kyungsoo, dan tidak lama mobil ibu Jongin menghilang, menembus kegelapan malam, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang terpaku sendiri

"terima kasih Jongin, terima kasih.." ucap Kyungsoo lagi, lebih kepada dirinya

Kyungsoo makan dengan cepat, dia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan tempat sialan itu, sebelum masalah baru menimpanya kembali.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mendapatkan tenaga lagi, tepogoh-pogoh membelok kearah yang dikatakan Jongin tadi.

Kyungsoo sedikit lega saat mendapatkan banyak mobil yang melintas tidak jauh didepannya, daerah yang ramai, pikir Kyungsoo, malam memang sudah semakin larut, dan aktifitas di pinggir kawasan seperti ini memang tidak seramai di pusat kota

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan Kyungsoo, mobil yang mirip taksi, andai itu memang benar taksi maka kyungsoo dengan senang hati menaikinya, dan membayarnya saat sampai di kontrakan nanti, biaya mahal tidak apalah, yang penting sampai dengan selamat

Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengarahkan wajahnya di kaca mobil, pintu depan mobil terbuka dan Kyungsoo kembali terkaget karena pikirannya tadi tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan..

"hei, manis.. jumpa lagi, mari kita bersenang-senang" seru orang tersebut dan menarik kerah baju Kyungsoo dan memaksanya masuk kemobil,

Kyungsoo terbekap, dia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah-katapun,

Kyungsoo meringkuk didalam mobil, air matanya jatuh berlinang, dia mendadak lemas kembali

'jongin, dimana kamu? Tolong aku…. Tolong aku Jongin ah….' Batin Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 2 Up, maaf jika dicerita yang masih awal-awal ini Kyungsoo selalu tersakiti atau ternistakan, tidak akan selalu begitu juga, itu sebagai pendukung cerita saja, Mudah-mudahan reader tidak kesal… he...he… terima kasih yang sudah memberikan **reviewnya** di chap 1 kemarin, sangat membuat semangat untuk lanjut dan update cepat. **Review** masih ditunggu kembali, gomawooo… **salam EXO-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Romance**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author newbie, maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin tiba dirumahnya yang mewah 15 menit kemudian, dia melihat mobil pribadi dengan supir yang biasa mengantarnya ke kampus. Ibunya dari tadi terus mengoceh perihal kenapa bisa anaknya itu telat pulang.

Ibu jongin menyuruh anaknya untuk mandi air hangat, Jongin hanya mengangguk, pikirannya bukan di rumahnya, tapi di tempat lain. Saat ibu jongin sudah masuk kedalam kamar, Jongin secepat kilat menghampiri supir pribadinya, meminta kunci dan bergegas mengeluarkan mobil itu dari bagasi, kemudian meluncur membelah malam, Jongin keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya

Jongin tiba lebih cepat 5 menit di tempat yang dia tuju, dia memang melajukan mobilnya sekencang mungkin, entah mengapa perasaannya was-was, khawatir akan seseorang

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun secepat dia bisa, namun hatinya sedikit mencelos saat tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari

"Kyungsoo ya, apa kamu sudah pulang?" teriak Jongin

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan memang Kyungsoo sudah tidak tampak. Jongin rela kembali meninggalkan rumahnya demi Kyungsoo, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo tadi, kyungsoo terlihat lemah.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi semen tempat kyungsoo tadi menunggunya, dia melihat bungkusan makanan tergeletak dengan isi yang nyaris habis, Jongin sedikit lega, kyungsoo memakan makanan itu, paling tidak kyungsoo mendapatkan tambahan energi, pikir Jongin

Setelah agak lama duduk di tempat itu dan tidak ada tanda keberadaan Kyungsoo lagi, jongin akhirnya beranjak

"ah, pasti kyungsoo sudah pulang" gumam jongin kepada dirinya sendiri, mensugesti dirinya bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja

Jongin melajukan mobilnya lagi, kembali kerumah, dia tidak peduli jika ibunya nanti akan menyemprotnya. Dan jongin berharap bisa beruntung, dia bisa sampai kekamarnya dengan tenang tanpa mendengar ocehan ibunya yang berlebihan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo meringkuk di mobil yang berjalan dengan kencang. Dia terus menutup matanya dan berdoa dalam hati, semoga tidak ada hal-hal buruk yang terjadi kepadanya nanti

Dalam Mobil itu ada tiga pemuda, dan sekarang sudah berjumlah empat dengan adanya Kyungsoo.

"kamu belum mencium sepatuku" seru salah seorang dimobil tiba-tiba, kalimatnya sangat jelas ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo masih diam dan menutup matanya. dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang berkata tersebut, namun Kyungsoo berusaha tidak menanggapinya. Dua pemuda lain yang duduk paling depan belum berbicara, kecuali yang duduk disamping kemudi yang sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dibelakangnya

"kamu kenapa? Kamu buta? Menutup mata seperti itu, dasar lemah" kata orang itu kembali, menekankan kata 'lemah' kepada kyungsoo

"bagusnya diapakan bocah ini? Kalian ada saran?" lanjut orang itu lagi, bertanya kepada dua rekannya didepan

"Kris, terserah kamu sajalah. Kami tidak ada urusan dengan pemuda itu" tukas seseorang disamping kemudi, dia menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo dan rekannya yang ternyata adalah Kris, senior Kyungsoo dikampus

"Luhan, tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini. Ini kesempatan kita untuk bermain-main dengan bocah lemah seperti dia" ungkap Kris sadis sembari menunjuk kyungsoo dengan dagunya

"terserah kamu sajalah" kata orang yang bernama Luhan, pemuda bertampang imut, malas

"jujur saja, aku agak muak dengan orang Korea, apakah dia merasa wajah mereka itu sempurna. Aku sebagai warga China yang mayoritas di bumi ini selalu dinomor dua kan dalam segala hal. Di negeri ini hanya orang Korea saja yang selalu disanjung" Tutur Kris tidak jelas, entah mengapa dia curhat sendiri

"Kris, kamu bilang apa? aku tidak mengerti" kata Luhan lagi, mengernyitkan dahinya

"Luhan, kamu jugakan warga China, apakah kamu tidak merasa di nomor duakan oleh warga pribumi disini?"

"sedikit, tapi Negara ini adalah Negara mereka, kita hanya warga pendatang saja, jadi wajar jika warga korea harus mengutamakan ras mereka" tutur Luhan bijaksana

"Lay, bagaimana pendapatmu sebagai warga China?" Tanya Kris kepada si pembawa Mobil didepannya,

"…"

Seseorang yang bernama Lay itu hanya diam, dari tadi tidak ada komentar yang mengalir dari mulutnya, dia betah tidak berbicara dan hanya sibuk membawa mobil sesuai perintah Kris

"oh, sudahlah Kris, jangan bahas ini lagi, tidak ada hubungannya antara pemuda ini dan curhatmu mengenai Korea dan China" tukas Luhan kepada Kris,

Kris tidak berkomentar lagi, dia tidak sabar ingin mengerjai Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Dia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang imut, Kris berpikir akan menggagahi tubuh Kyungsoo, namun Kris bukanlah orang yang doyan sesamanya, dia masih normal, jadi bersenang-senang dalam hal ini adalah bukan dengan berhubungan badan dengan Kyungsoo,

"baiklah, aku akan memaksa bocah ini untuk minum" ujar Kris bersemangat, dia mengambil sebotol minuman keras di bawah jok mobilnya,

"buku mulutmu bocah.." kata Kris lumayan keras kepada Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo tidak membuka mulutnya, dia hanya membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, dan tepat saat itu dia bertatapan mata dengan Luhan yang ada di kursi depan, Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak, dia kenal dengan Luhan, sangat kenal malah

"hei, jangan diam saja, buka mulutmu.. tegak minuman ini.. cepaaattt…" teriak kris lagi, membuyarkan pandangan dan ingatan Kyungsoo akan Luhan,

Kyungsoo belum bereaksi membuka mulutnya, dia hanya menatap minuman yang disodorkan oleh Kris, seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah menyentuh minuman keras, apalagi meminumnya

"oh, kamu membangkang, apakah kamu mau bokongmu aku masukkan benda ini?" kata Kris mengancam, dia memperlihatkan Dildo besar didepan hidung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo otomatis bergidik ngeri,dia tidak ingin benda laknat itu menembus pantatnya

"Kris, sejak kapan kamu punya benda seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan, heran

"sudah sejak lama, benda ini sering aku gunakan kepada wanita-wanita haus seks yang ingin dipuaskan lebih" jawab Kris enteng, seakan pertanyaan Luhan adalah pertanyaan satu tambah satu hasilnya berapa,

"cepat, minum.." lanjut kris lagi, lebih keras kepada kyungsoo

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo dengan tangan gemetar, ragu-ragu dan takut mengambil botol yang disodorkan oleh Kris, dia memandang sejenak botol yang terus bergetar ditangannya

"minum.."

Sedetik, dua detik dan tidak ada pilihan, Kyungsoo meneguk minuman haram itu, dan dia memuntahkannya cepat, rasa pahit dan tidak terlukiskan meracuni tenggorokan Kyungsoo,

"enak saja, kamu memuntahkan minuman itu, itu minuman mahal. Lebih baik aku yang meminumkanmu manis" ujar Kris menyambar botol ditangan Kyungsoo,

Kris tanpa belas kasihan menjejalkan mulut botol ke mulut Kyungsoo, kyungsoo tersedak, namun karena kris yang terus memaksa dan memiringkan posisi botol dimulut Kyungsoo, akhirnya minuman racun itu masuk juga melalui tenggorokan Kyungsoo, dada Kyungsoo terasa panas, dia seperti ingin mati saja

"bagaimana? Enak kan?" kris kembali memaksa Kyungsoo, meneguk dan terus meneguk

Luhan hanya bisa melihat adegan pemaksaan yang dilakukan oleh Kris, sedangkan rekannya Lay tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan dia bisu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dibelakangnya

"jangan ditumpahkan, atau dildo ini akan bersarang dibokongmu" ancam Kris lagi, dia terlihat puas telah bersenang-senang,

Sebotol minuman hampir habis, dengan hanya sedikit yang tertupah. Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk meminumnya.

Kyungsoo menderita, dia tidak sanggup lagi jika di suruh meminum botol kedua. Kyungsoo mendadak pusing dan mungkin sudah mabuk.

Tidak terasa air mata kyungsoo kembali mengalir, dia sedih dengan jalan hidupnya yang seperti ini, apakah dia selemah ini? Tidak bisa melawan. Dan detik ini kyungsoo berjanji akan membalas dendam atas semua perlakuan keji yang diterimanya, Kyungsoo bersumpah

"apakah kalian tidak ingin bermain-main dengan bocah lemah ini?" Tanya kris kepada Luhan dan Lay

"tidak" jawab Luhan cepat, dia kembali memandang keluar jendela, mobil yang mereka naiki hanya memutar-mutar saja, sesuai perintah Kris tentunya

"oh baiklah, tampaknya kalian tidak menikmati ini" kata Kris lagi kehilangan semangat, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah teler dan cegukan

"hentikan mobil disini, aku akan membuang bocah ini disini saja" kata Kris cepat dan tidak lama mobil berhenti secara total, sangat kentara sekali bahwa Lay ingin segera adegan-adegan pemaksaan dibelakangnya terhenti

"hei, kamu menjejalkan apa di saku pemuda itu?" Tanya Luhan, dia melihat Kris menjejalkan bungkusan warna merah, yang isinya seperti serbuk di kantong Kyungsoo

"bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu nasib anak ini jika seseorang menemukannya nanti, mabuk dan menyimpan narkoba illegal" jawab Kris enteng, mata angry bird nya berkilat licik

Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kris membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Kyungsoo keluar dengan kasar, dan kembali memberikan aba-aba kepada Lay untuk melajukan mobil, membelah malam yang suram, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang acak-acakan, lemah dan mabuk

Rasa sakit yang dirasakan disekujur tubuh Kyungsoo karena terhempas di jalanan yang berpasir dan berbatu kecil tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati yang kini dia rasakan, air matanya terus mengalir, maratapi nasibnya. Malam sudah semakin larut, Kyungsoo yang oleng mencoba berdiri, pandangannya kabur, dia memang mabuk, namun Kyungsoo masih menemukan kesadarannya, dia tidak ingin kalah oleh efek minuman Keras itu, kyungsoo akan membuktikan bahwa dia kuat, dia bukan orang yang lemah

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, dan dia sedikit senang, karena dia mengenal daerah tempatnya kini, yang dia harus waspadai adalah panjaga malam yang bisa saja menemukannya dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, bukan saat yang tepat tentunya.

Kyungsoo berterima kasih kepada tuhan karena dia hanya perlu berjalan 20 meter saja untuk sampai ke tempat kontrakannya, ternyata dia dibuang oleh Kris tepat didepan jalan menuju lorong kontrakannya.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan berjalan sempoyongan, kyungso tiba dengan selamat di kontrakannya, dia langsung menidurkan dirinya tanpa membersihkan diri, kyungsoo sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan Kyungsoo berharap hari yang buruk ini tidak akan terulang kembali

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke kampusnya. Dia tidak peduli ketinggalan mata kuliah atau nilai mata kuliahnya jadi Error. Kyungsoo merenungkan banyak hal yang terjadi pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo juga jarang makan, uang pemberian dari ayahnya sudah hampir habis, kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi ayahnya lewat ponsel, namun tanpa terduga nomor ayahnya tidak aktif, bukan hanya sekali dua kali, tapi berkali-kali kyungsoo menghubungi ayahnya, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dan hampir 2 minggu lebih ayah kyungsoo tidak pernah menghubunginya, ayahnya telah berbohong.

Efek dari jarang makan, wajah bulat kyungsoo mendadak menjadi tirus, rahangnya juga menonjol semakin jelas. Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan dirinya secara fisik.

Kyungsoo kembali teringat masa-masa dia selalu dibully, diremehkan dan dianggap lemah. Hati kyungsoo mendadak sesak, dia harus berubah, tidak boleh ada yang meremehkannya lagi, selamanya

Kyungsoo beranjak dari pembaringannya, menatap kaca besar di dinding. Kyungsoo menatap pantulan wajahnya sendiri dikaca, memegang tiap inci wajahnya lembut, dan yakin bahwa dia bisa berubah

"Cukup sampai disini, kamu bisa Do Kyungsoo, kamu kuat, buktikan jika kamu tidak selemah yang dipikirkan orang" tukas kyungsoo pelan namun tegas kepada dirinya sendiri

"Hari ini adalah hari baru untukmu Do Kyungsoo" lanjut kyungsoo lagi

Dan hari itu juga Kyungsoo segera mandi dan berangkat ke pusat perbelanjaan, membeli baju dan perlengkapan lain dengan sisa uang dari ayahnya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Di kediaman keluarga Jongin,

Keluarga Kim duduk manis diruang makan, beberapa menit yang lalu ayah Jongin sudah berangkat ke perusahaan. Jadi hanya tersisa jongin dan ibunya saja,

"Jongin, hari ini kamu ada jadwal kursus Dance dan Piano" kata ibu jongin sambil membaca jadwal kegiatan anaknya yang sudah tersusun rapi

"omma, tidak bisakah jadwal itu dibatalkan? Aku capek, sehabis kuliah langsung kursus lagi" protes Jongin kepada ibunya

"tidak jongin, kamu sudah sering tidak mengikuti jadwal ini, ini juga untuk masa depanmu"

"tapi aku lelah omma"

"lelah cuma alasanmu saja jongin, minggu lalu kamu kuliah dari Pagi dan keluyuran hingga malam dan setelah omma jemput ternyata kamu masih saja sempat keluar, jadi kata lelah bukan alasan kan?" ujar ibu Jongin lantang, dia merapikan rambut palsunya yang terlalu berat di kepalanya

Ibu jongin kembali menyinggung perihal jongin yang kembali mencari kyungsoo minggu lalu. Walaupun ibu jongin tidak memarahi anaknya karena sudah terlalu malam, namun ibu jongin selalu mengungkit-ungkitnya kembali, padahal malam itu Jongin tidak keluyuran, dia terkunci bersama kyungsoo diruang UKS kampusnya, tapi Jongin malas menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya

"dan jangan lupa, besok kamu ada jadwal Les bahasa Prancis dan Mandarin" kata ibu jongin, dia beranjak meninggalkan kursinya,

"dan omma lupa, jangan bawa mobil sendiri, omma sudah membayar mahal supir pribadi, jadi jangan buat supir pribadi itu makan gaji buta" tutup ibu jongin, lalu mengecup dahi anaknya. dia segera menuju ke mobilnya yang juga mempunyai supir pribadi, ibu jongin sudah siap berangkat ke butik mewahnya

Jongin sudah kehilangan selera makannya, hampir tiap hari ibunya akan mengoceh tentang kegiatan-kegiatan jongin, tapi yang pasti jongin sangat tahu bahwa ibunya itu hanya ingin mempunyai anak yang bisa dibanggakan kepada tetangga, teman dekat, kolega, rekan kerja ataupun siapalah.

Jongin yakin suatu saat ibunya pasti akan memamerkannya di acara arisan ibu-ibu 'lihatlah ini anakku, dia sangat pintar dance dan pandai memainkan piano', atau 'perkenalkan ini anak semata wayangku, dia pandai 5 bahasa, kalian akan terpukau saat melihatnya berbicara' atau 'ini dia anakku dia sangat pandai di ranjang', oh.. lupakan yang terakhir itu, itu hanya khayalan Jongin yang berlebihan saja

Lanjut mengenai tabiat ibunya, jongin merasa terbebani dan tidak bebas akibat sikap ibunya itu. Jongin ingin merasakan indahnya masa kuliah yang normal, tanpa harus disibukkan dengan jadwal yang memusingkan kepala

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, jongin dengan supir pribadinya berangkat ke kampus, karena jongin memang ada jadwal mata kuliah pagi

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dikampus, setelah hampir dua minggu dia tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tegap dan cepat dan secara tidak terduga banyak bisik-bisik yang menyertai langkahnya,

"dia anak ekonomi kan? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi penampilannya berubah ya.." kata seorang mahasiswa dengan badan yang kecil,

"kalau tidak salah namanya kyungsoo, aku tidak menyangka penampilannya berubah begini" seru teman yang lain

"iya, aku juga kaget, setahuku pemuda itu sering kena bully oleh senior"

"tapi sekarang dia sungguh tampan.. ah, menggemaskan" kata teman yang satunya lagi sembari mengepalkan tangannya dan menampilkan eskpresi gemas, beraegyoo, namun hasilnya gagal alias jelek

Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik itu, yang jelas kyungsoo akan segera masuk keruangannya, karena sepertinya dosennya sudah masuk terlebih dahulu

Kyungsoo dengan cuek masuk ke kelas mata kuliahnya, statistika. Semua mata tetuju kepadanya, banyak yang bedecak heran dan tidak percaya dengan penampilan kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo memakai baju kaos hitam dan dilapisi oleh jaket kulit tipis warna senada dan menggunakan celana jins yang robek di bagian lutut kanannya. Penampilan kyungsoo sangat _manly_ dan jauh dari kesan culun yang selama ini dia tampilkan

Kyungsoo memberikan efek gelap dimatanya dengan tambahan _eyeliner_ di bagian bawah matanya yang sudah bulat.

Kyungsoo dengan santainya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang kosong di sudut. Mata semua mahasiswa masih tetap tertuju kepada kyungsoo, tidak terkecuali seseorang yang bernama Bang Minah, gadis sipit yang memandang Kyungsoo tidak berkedip

"sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa dimata kuliahku, mahasiswa dilarang menggunakan baju kaos" seru dosen statistika, memecah kebisuan dari efek kyungsoo tadi

Kyungsoo langsung sadar bahwa dia yang dimaksud oleh dosen berperut tambun itu, dan tanpa berlama-lama kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya

"aku akan keluar" gumam kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya santai, biasanya dia akan menampilkan ekspresi memelas jika di tegur oleh dosen, namun kali ini Kyungsoo cuek dengan semua itu, para mahasiswa di kelas masih terpana dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya sambil jalan, model rambut kyungsoo yang biasanya berponi jatuh kini tidak terlihat lagi, yang ada sekarang adalah model rambut yang semua poninya dinaikkan keatas dan ditata dengan menggunakan gel, menampakkan alisnya yang hitam dan tebal

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman tidak jauh dari ruang perpustakaan kampus, kyungsoo tidak peduli jika dosen tadi memberinya nilai error, yang sekarang dipikiran kyungsoo adalah mencari pekerjaan, uang pemberian ayahnya sudah nyaris habis dipakai untuk kebutuhan mendadak Kyungsoo, dia juga sudah lupa bahwa masih ada sepeda bekasnya terparkir di parkiran kampus

"Hai.." sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia sedikit mengagetkan kyungsoo,

Namun kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi cuek dan hanya tersenyum singkat

"perkenalkan namaku Jiyoon, oppa pasti mengenalku kan?" kata yeoja yang bernama Jiyoon itu sok akrab

"maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu" tukas kyungsoo masih cuek

"ha..ha.. oppa ini lucu, aku kan sering terlihat di kampus ini, masak oppa tidak mengenaliku" kata Jiyoon sembari menepuk lembut lengan kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya mengernyit saja

"kalau boleh tahu nama oppa siapa?" Tanya Jiyoon tidak tahu malu

"namaku Kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo singkat,

Jiyoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sungguh tidak terduga bahwa usahanya untuk berkenalan dan menggaet Kyungsoo tidak mudah

"aku salah satu aktivis di kampus ini, aku banyak berurusan dengan organisasi dan memperjuangkan hak-hak warga kecil, aku juga pernah di wawancarai oleh sebuah stasiun televisi swasta, aku juga biasa terlibat sebagai panitia dalam event-event K-pop, dan ikut mengkoordinir penggemar K-pop diluar Korea" kata Jiyoon panjang lebar, menceritakan dirinya,

"hm..."

Tanggapan kyungsoo yang adem ayem dan datar seperti itu membuat jiyoon gerah juga, tapi ini baru permulaan, dia akan terus berusaha dan mungkin akan mengambil langkah yang ekstrim

"baiklah oppa, aku pergi dulu" tutup jiyoon, dia melangkah pergi, kesal

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat, ekspresi datarnya sulit ditebak. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja, namun langkahnya terhalangi oleh mahasiswa lain yang lebih tinggi darinya,

"wah..wah.. penampilanmu berubah bocah, apa efek dari minumanku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Tanya orang itu, dia Kris, dia memandang Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, meneliti setiap inci penampakan kyungsoo

"bukan urusanmu Wu Yifan" tukas Kyungsoo lantang,

Kris terkaget, dia shock. Baru kali ini pemuda yang dijahilinya berkata dan membantahnya, terlebih lagi pemuda itu alias kyungsoo menyebutkan nama aslinya, dia sungguh tidak percaya

"lancang kamu berkata seperti itu" bentak Kris, wajahnya merah padam sekarang

"kenapa? Wajahmu sudah merah begitu, apakah kamu sudah tidak tahan ingin mengisap Penisku…" ujar Kyungsoo santai,

Jgerrr… Kris bertambah kaget, kris mengedarkan pandangannya kiri dan kanan, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo tadi

"ka..kamu… bicara apa kamu…" gagap Kris, entah mengapa dia kehilangan sedikit suaranya

"apa kamu ingin serbuk haram kepunyaanmu itu di balurkan ke penisku dan kamu akan menjilatnya?" ujar Kyungsoo lagi, suaranya semakin keras, dia menyinggung bubuk haram yang di jejalkan Kris ke sakunya minggu lalu, Kyungsoo tidak akan lupa itu, dia masih menyimpannya dan akan membalas dendam

"ka.. kamu.." Kris naik pitam, dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah siap-siap menghindar, namun…

"tenang Kris, jangan buat masalah dikampus, sebentar lagi kamu lulus, kamu tidak inginkan jika kelulusanmu bisa tertunda" ujar teman Kris, yang tiba-tiba muncul, memegang lengan Kris, memaksa menurunkannya, menepuknya singkat, menenangkannya

Dia Lay, si pembawa mobil rekan Kris dan Luhan. Dia menenangkan Kris yang wajahnya sudah semakin merah menahan amarah,

"aku akan ingat penghinaan ini" kata kris, matanya berkilat memandang Kyungsoo

"_whatever_" balas Kyungsoo cuek,

Kyungsoo memandang punggung Kris dan Lay yang sudah semakin menjauh, Kyungsoo mendengus singkat, Kyungsoo sedikit gemetaran, baru kali ini dia berbicara tidak senonoh seperti tadi, namun Kyungsoo sudah bertekad tidak akan menyerah dan memperlihatkan kepada dunia bahwa dia kuat dan tidak boleh ada yang meremehkannya

Dan tiba-tiba Jiyoon kembali muncul, dia menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Kyungsoo, lalu tanpa berkata-kata dia meloyor pergi

Kyungsoo membuka lipatan kertas itu, membacanya dengan cepat, dia mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu meremas kertas itu, menimang-nimangnya ditangan, berpikir sejenak dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Kyungsoo pergi, menuju gerbang kampus, untuk pulang

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, sedari tadi sejak awal Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman hingga terakhir Kyungsoo pergi, sudah ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jarak jauh, dia adalah pemuda berkulit eksotis, Kim Jongin

Jongin bergegas menuju tempat sampah, dimana Kyungsoo tadi membuang kertas pesan dari Jiyoon, Jongin mengambil kertas itu, membukanya dengan cepat dan membacanya. Seketika Jongin mendadak galau, dia kembali khawatir

'Kyungsoo ya, kamu terlihat berubah… tolonglah, jangan ikuti kemauan yeoja gila itu, kamu akan terperangkap' batin Jongin sedih, dia terlihat takut jika memang benar-benar karakter bad boy yang ditampilkan tadi adalah karakter asli Kyungsoo, Jongin belum siap menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau memberikan** Reviewnya** di chap 1 dan 2, kalian memang pembaca yang baik, he…he… mudah-mudahan chap 3 ini sudah menjelaskan sesuai judul yang ada. **Review** lagi ya… salam **Exo-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Di Kediaman keluarga Kyungsoo,

Ayah Kyungsoo mondar mandir tidak jelas di ruangan keluarga, dia terus melirik isterinya yang merapikan berbagai barang, ya... mereka akan pindah, pindah kerumah baru yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang,

"sayang, pikirkan baik-baik, tidak seharusnya kita pindah dari rumah ini" ucap Ayah Kyungsoo kepada isterinya, tampang kalut jelas terpancar di wajah tuanya

"keputusanku sudah bulat" balas Ibu Kyungsoo tegas, dia masih merapikan berbagai barang

"dan untuk apa kamu membuang nomor ponselku? Disana ada nomor anak kita, Kyungsoo" cerca Ayah Kyungsoo lagi

"…"

"untuk apa?"

"sudah jelaskan, agar anak itu tidak menghubungi kita lagi" jawab Ibu kyungsoo enteng

"aku tidak habis pikir, Kyungsoo itu anak kita, kamu begitu tega mengusirnya dan menganggapnya sebagai orang lain" kata ayah Kyungsoo lagi, dia menggeleng lemah, merasa gagal sebagai Ayah

"alasannya sudah jelas" kata ibu Kyungsoo singkat

"hanya karena anak kita menyimpan kaset dan gambar porno?"

"itu bukan kaset dan gambar porno biasa, seandainya saja itu bukan kaset dan gambar.. ah.. sudahlah, aku muak membahasnya" terang Ibu kyungsoo, dia kembali gusar

"kyungsoo hanya menimpan kaset dan gambar, yah.. yang berkonten gay, tapi seharusnya sebagai orang tua kita memberikan pengajaran terlebih dahulu, dan tidak langsung mengusirnya seperti yang kamu lakukan"

"yang kita temukan cuma gambar dan kaset dan bukan tidak mungkin sehari-harinya anak itu melakukan seks bebas dengan seseorang atau beberapa orang yang berkelamin sama dengannya" tukas ibu Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi jijik dan mual

"kamu keterlaluan, aku yakin kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal itu" ayah kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya

Ibu kyungsoo mendadak berdiri, dia seperti naik pitam,

"aku punya alasan, trauma masa lalu dan itu masih menggangguku"

"trauma masa lalu?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo ingin tahu,

"tapi sepertinya kamu tidak akan bisa mengerti, jadi percuma saja" ibu Kyungsoo kembali terduduk,

"ceritakan, aku ingin mendengar seberapa kuat alasanmu sehingga mengorbankan anak kita" paksa ayah Kyungsoo, dia menunggu isterinya untuk bercerita

Ibu Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, dan mulai bersuara, bercerita

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum aku mengenalmu, aku sudah mempunyai tunangan, dia seorang yang gagah dan penyayang, aku merasa bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi mendamping hidupku dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku kelak, namun suatu peristiwa mengacaukan semuanya, ternyata tunanganku itu hanya berkamufalse dan pura-pura mencintaiku, dia dipaksa oleh orang tuanya untuk segera menikah dan aku yang dipilihnya sebagai korban kepura-puraannya. Dan kemudian waktu membuktikan bahwa dia adalah seorang gay, yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan…" ibu kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, menarik nafas dan bercerita kembali,

"… aku memergokinya berhubungan seks disebuah hotel, di hotel milik orang tuanya, aku shock dan tidak bisa menerima, dia melakukan itu dengan pria lain, aku sungguh terkejut. Dia menjelaskan bahwa itu cuma salah paham dan dia ditipu oleh temannya, aku dengan bodohnya percaya, aku memaafkannya, namun peristiwa itu kembali terulang, aku kembali memergokinya melakukan hal laknat itu dirumahnya dan aku sudah tidak mau percaya semua penyangkalannya. Aku muak dan jijik. Aku membatalkan pertunangan dan berjanji kepada diriku tidak akan berhubungan dengan orang seperti itu lagi, aku membenci mereka dan aku juga berjanji bahwa tidak akan ada keluarga ataupun keturunanku yang 'membelok dan pesakitan' seperti itu. Tapi… anakku sendiri.. ahh.." ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menangis, dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan terisak-isak

Ayah Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa, dia memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh isterinya, mencernanya

Ibu Kyungsoo masih terisak-isak, saat bel rumah mereka berbunyi, ayah kyungsoo bergegas menuju pintu depan, karena pembantu mereka sudah mereka suruh beres-beres di rumah yang baru

Ayah kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mendadak espresinya tidak senang,

"Jin Young, ada apa kemari?" ayah Kyungsoo langsung bertanya ketika melihat saudara lelaki isterinya, paman Kyungsoo muncul

"aku ada urusan sedikit dengan saudaraku" kata paman Kyungsoo, nadanya terkesan meremehkan

"urusan apa?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo lagi,

"Min Joon, tidak biasanya kamu bertanya seperti ini, baiklah aku masuk dulu" tutup paman Kyungsoo yang mempunyai nama lengkap Park Jin Young itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan ayah Kyungsoo, dia meloyor masuk

Ayah kyungsoo diam, dia melihat punggung saudara isterinya itu masuk kedalam kamar keluarga

.

.

Ayah Kyungsoo mencoba menguping pembicaraan isteri dan saudaranya,

"Yeom ah, sebentar lagi kamu akan pindah rumah kan?" Tanya paman Kyungsoo basa-basi

"iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya ibu kyungsoo, dia sudah menghapus air matanya sedari tadi

"begini, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke China, tempat mendiang isteriku, kalau bisa aku ingin menitipkan anakku, bisakan?" kata paman kyungsoo dikalem-kalemkan

"anakmu yang mana?"

"anakku, Luhan… dia sebenarnya bukan anak dari darah dagingku, tapi setelah aku menikah dengan ibunya, terpaksa aku harus mengakuinya sebagai anak"

"aku tidak suka kata terpaksa di kalimatmu"

"oh, maaf..maaf.. itu tidak sengaja"

"akan aku pikirkan, dan aku akan membicarakan ini dengan suamiku dulu"

"jangan berpikir terlalu lama, anakmu Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada, maksudku dia sudah pergi entah kemana, jadi anggaplah Luhan sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo, aku tahu kamu mampu merawatnya, dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyungsoo" ucap paman Kyungsoo memaksa secara halus

Ayah Kyungsoo yang mendengar percakapan antara isteri dan paman anaknya hanya bisa diam, dia tidak keberatan jika seseorang yang bernama Luhan itu tinggal bersamanya, namun yang dia tidak suka cara penyampaian Jin Young yang terkesan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah mati dan tidak akan kembali lagi

Ayah Kyungsoo masih teringat kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu, saat Jin Young datang dan meminjam kamar Kyungsoo untuk istirahat, padahal ada ruang tamu yang masih kosong. dan tidak lama Jin Young keluar dan berteriak heboh sambil menunjukkan Sesuatu yang didapatnya di kamar Kyungsoo, kaset dan gambar porno gay, milik Kyungsoo

Ibu kyungsoo shock bukan main, dia tidak percaya bahwa anaknya menyimpan barang laknat dan sudah membelok seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang masih dikampusnya saat itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak, saat dia pulang, barang-barang ditas sudah tergeletak di depan pintu, dia tidak di berikan waktu untuk menjelaskan, dia diusir

Dan yang sulit diterima oleh ayah kyungsoo yaitu sikap Jin Young yang terus memojokkan kyungsoo, mengintimidasi keadaan dan memanas-manasi isterinya, sejak itu ayah Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan keramahan terhadap Jin Young

Harapan ayah kyungsoo semoga kedepannya, pikiran isterinya bisa lebih terbuka dan mengingat fakta bahwa Kyungsoo itu masih anaknya, darah dagingnya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jongin,

Jongin kembali kerumah dengan perasaan hampa, entah mengapa sejak membaca pesan kertas dari Jiyoon untuk Kyungsoo hatinya tidak bisa tenang, Jongin lumayan mengetahui sepak terjang Jiyoon, gadis itu setahun diatasnya dan menjadi seniornya di kampus, gadis bitchy yang labil

Jongin ingin membaca ulang kertas pesan dari Jiyoon, namun teriakan ibunya mengagetkannya,

"Jongin, kamu belum meminum susu mu" kata ibu Jongin di lantai bawah

Jongin mengumpat kesal, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, lagi pula dia punya pembantu yang biasa membawakan susu itu, ibunya memang selalu begitu

Jongin turun dan dia berencana bicara empat mata dengan ibunya, mencoba memberikan pengertian agar ibunya tidak over seperti itu,

"jongin, susunya sudah hampir dingin" sambut ibu jongin sembari menunjuk gelas berisi susu di meja, dia asyik mengupas buah apel, rambut palsunya sedikit merosot

"omma, aku ingin bicara"

"katakanlah"

"omma, aku sudah besar dan sudah kuliah, tidak sewajarnya omma selalu menganggapku anak kecil lagi"

"omma tidak mengerti jongin, omma tidak pernah menganggapmu anak kecil" tukas ibu Jongin santai, masih melanjutkan kegiatannya

"dengan sikap omma yang terlalu berlebihan ini, omma menunjukkan bahwa omma masih menganggapku anak TK" kata jongin serius

Ibu Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mengupas buahnya, dia menatap lekat-lekat anaknya itu,

"bagian mana yang kamu rasa terlalu berlebihan?" Tanya ibu Jongin mendadak serius

"banyak, diantaranya selalu mencek jadwalku, memaksaku selalu bersama supir, selalu mengingatkan ini dan itu, tidak membiarkanku bebas dan sebagainya" tukas Jongin, curhat

"omma rasa itu tidak berlebihan, sebagai ibu yang baik, omma akan selalu memberikan perhatian, terlebih lagi setelah kematian adikmu. Omma hanya punya kamu seorang" ungkap ibu Jongin, memberikan tatapan khas seorang ibu untuk anaknya

Hening,

Jongin tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, dia sedikit paham, sejak kematian adiknya 8 tahun yang lalu yang menyisakan duka mendalam, ibunya jadi berubah, selalu bersikap over terhadapnya. Namun seiring keadaan, yang Jongin rasakan adalah sikap ibunya itu sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan posisi jongin sebagai anak satu-satunya, tapi terlebih kepada ambisi ibunya untuk mempunyai anak yang bisa dipamerkan kepada semua orang,

Jongin meminum susunya yang sudah mulai dingin, dan entah mengapa dia teringat Kyungsoo, mungkin kulit kyungsoo yang putih mengingatkan Jongin saat melihat susunya

Jongin mendesah pelan, dia kembali galau.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sudah setengah jam yang lalu Kyungsoo kembali ke kontrakannya, dia memperhatikan kamar di sebelahnya, pintunya terbuka dan banyak karton berisi barang-barang tergeletak acak didepan pintu itu, sepertinya ada penghuni baru

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali masuk ke kamar, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh paman pemilik kontrakan,

"maaf, anak muda.. apa kamu sudah mempunyai uang untuk membayar sisa sewa kontrakan?" Tanya pemilik kontrakan

"maaf ajuhsi, beri aku waktu seminggu, aku akan melunasi sisanya, tolonglah" kata Kyungsoo penuh harap,

"oh baiklah, seminggu lagi aku akan menagih" ujar pemilik kontrakan, matanya mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo, dia sedikit heran dengan perubahan yang dia lihat, awal kyungsoo masuk dulu penampilannya tidak seperti ini, paman itu sedikit menggeleng

"terima kasih ajuhsi" ucap kyungsoo sopan,

Pemilik kontrakan pergi, menyisakan Kyungsoo yang harus berpikir ekstra keras bagaimana mendapatkan uang dalam waktu seminggu, dia mempunyai tawaran yang menggiurkan, namun kyungsoo mencoba menepisnya dan mencari alternatif pemecahan masalah keuangan ini

Dan entah mengapa, Kyungsoo teringat jongin, sudah sangat lama dia tidak melihat pemuda berkulit eksotis itu, kyungsoo sedikit rindu. Kyungsoo merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan foto lusuh satu-satunya yang dia punya, foto jongin dalam keadaan shirtless.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat saat dia mengambil foto itu secara diam-diam, saat semester pertama setelah ospek mahasiswa, dia mengikuti jongin sampai di ruang ganti eskul basket. Kyungsoo diam diam menjepret Jongin yang sedang berganti baju, dengan kamera canggih yang dia punya, Kyungsoo dapat menghasilkan gambar kualitas tinggi dan mencetaknya. Kyungsoo juga mempunyai 5 foto jongin hanya menggunakan celana dalam, saat jongin diruang ganti untuk eskul renang. Namun semua foto itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena ulah tangan Ibu Kyungsoo, dia merobek foto-foto itu dan untungnya masih ada satu yang selamat

Kyungsoo memendam perasaannya selama ini, perasaan yang tidak wajar. Sejak pertama kali dia melihat Jongin yang menolongnya saat di kerjai oleh senior cewek, saat itu mereka belum saling sapa, namun benih cinta sudah tumbuh di hati Kyungsoo, dia selalu memperhatikan jongin, mengikuti Jongin ketika hendak berganti baju, ke kantin, ke WC, dan sebagainya. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah cinta, Kyungsoo hanya sanggup memperhatikan dan memfoto tambatan hatinya itu, dia tidak mampu mengungkapkannya

Kyungsoo sebenarnya malu kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia terlahir berbeda? Kadang, Kyungsoo membayangkan dia bisa berkencan dengan seorang gadis, berpelukan, berciuman, menonton ke bioskop, dan tidak perlu untuk malu dilihat orang. Namun semua itu hanya angan belaka, tidak ada ketertarikan kyungsoo secara seksual dengan perempuan. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat gadis yang pura-pura dikencaninya terluka, sangat tidak ingin. Jadi kyungsoo memutuskan tidak mengejar cintanya, biarlah rasa cinta itu tetap dalam dadanya, walau perih dan sakit, biarlah cintanya yang utuh hanya untuk seorang yang bernama Kim Jongin, walau sampai mati seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan tahu bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo begitu mencintainya, 'Cinta Terlarang'.

.

.

Kyungsoo hendak keluar, mencoba mencari peruntungan, pekerjaan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melirik ruangan tetangga kamarnya, kyungsoo mendapati seorang pamuda, jangkung, mungkin sejengkal lebih tinggi darinya.

Orang itu tersenyum menampakkan senyuman lima jari dengan gigi yang rapi dan teratur. Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, menampakkan senyuman bentuk hatinya,

"hai… aku penghuni baru disini, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, kamu bisa memanggilku Chanyeol saja" sapa tetangga baru Kyungsoo, yang bernama Chanyeol itu

"aku Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu" balas Kyungsoo, sebisa mungkin dia menampilkan ekspresi tegas dan datar, dia tidak ingin orang baru dihadapannya ini menganggapnya lemah, yah tahu sendirilah

Mereka saling membungkukkan badan, dan mulai berbasa-basi ria. Dan ternyata orang yang bernama chanyeol itu adalah orang yang peramah dan suka melucu, Kyungsoo yang awalnya jaga image, mendadak cair dan bercanda apa adanya

"wah, jadi kamu adalah bartender di Yoshi caffe?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias

"yap, aku termasuk baru disana, baru 6 bulan. Dan aku memutuskan pindah tempat tinggal, aku tidak ingin tempat tinggalku dijadikan base camp oleh teman-temanku, jadi aku pindah ditempat yang sederhana ini" terang Chanyeol sumringah,

"kamu tidak sekolah? Atau mungkin kuliah?"

"tidak, aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan memutuskan untuk bekerja, aku jauh dari orang tua, jadi aku harus berusaha hidup mandiri" kata Chanyeol kalem

"prinsip yang bagus"

"kamu sendiri? Sekolah, kuliah, orang tua dimana?" rentet Chanyeol cepat

"aku kuliah, baru semester dua, orang tuaku… eh, orang tuaku jauh, aku mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku mau tinggal sendiri, ya begitulah" ujar Kyungsoo sedikit berbohong

"jadi kamu setiap waktu dikirimi uang oleh omma dan appamu?" Tanya Chanyeol mengulik

"eh.. itu.."

"apa kamu juga bekerja?"

"aku.. aku ingin bekerja, tapi aku tidak tahu jenis pekerjaan apaa yang cocok untukku" ungkap Kyungsoo jujur, dia malu sendiri berkata seperti itu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya

"kebetulan sekali Kyungsoo ya, pemilik caffe tempatku bekerja membutuhkan pegawai baru, aku rasa kamu cocok, dengan wajah dan penampilanmu sekarang, kamu bisa diterima" ujar Chanyeol semangat, dia memandang wajah dan pakaian Kyungsoo

"ini…ini serius?" gagap Kyungsoo

"yah, ditempat itu penampilan para calon bartender adalah yang utama, mereka hanya mempekerjakan pemuda yang wajahnya diatas rata-rata" ungkap Chanyeol, mempertegas bahwa dia mempunyai wajah diatas rata-rata

"…"

"dan yang perlu aku ingatkan, pekerjaan seperti ini juga tidak mudah, ini berhubungan dengan dunia malam, dan selalu ada cap negatif terhadap dunia seperti ini, dan aku harap kamu bisa paham"

"iya, aku tahu" angguk Kyungsoo, dia menerawang

"gajinya lumayan besar, kamu akan digaji perminggu dan biasanya banyak Tip yang diperoleh dari para tamu"

"…"

"dan satu lagi, ini sangat penting, di caffe tempatku bekerja itu, sebenarnya tidak cocok dibilang caffe, tapi bar. banyak ruangan-ruangan yang biasa dijadikan tempat melakukan 'you know', tapi tenang saja, kamu tidak akan terseret kesana, kecuali kamu memang menginginkannya"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk, dia paham dengan peringatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol.

"mari aku bantu menata dan merapikan barang-barangmu ini" tukas Kyungsoo ceria, dia memang orang yang rapi dan teratur, bersih-bersih adalah salah satu keahliannya

"baiklah" ucap Chanyeol senang,

Dan tidak lama kedua pemuda yang baru saling kenal itu membersihkan, dan merapikan barang-barang diruangan tersebut

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo sudah bergalau ria, uang pemberian ayahnya hanya cukup untuk 3 hari lagi, Kyungsoo yang saat ini berada didepan pintu kontrakannya melirik sekilas ruangan Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol itu masih tertidur, karena Chanyeol dapat shift malam

Kyungsoo berencana untuk meminjam uang kepada Chanyeol, namun kyungsoo juga masih sedikit malu, baru dua hari mengenalnya, masak sudah pinjam uang, jadi akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan tidak jadi mengutang

10 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah ada di bus yang mengantarkannya hingga ke kawasan dimana rumah keluarganya berada, Kyungsoo turun dan diam sejenak, dia memandang rumah bercat putih yang megah cukup jauh dihadapannya, itu rumahnya, Kyungsoo sedikit ragu

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan dan kembali menghentikan langkahnya, karena mendapati seorang gadis yang sepertinya dia kenal keluar dari rumahnya, gadis teman kampusnya, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak akrab dengannya, untuk apa gadis itu kesini? Pikir Kyungsoo heran

Kyungsoo mendekati gadis itu,

"Kyungsoo oppa..?" sapa orang itu, tersentak namun sangat senang

"Minah?" kyungsoo menampilkan eskpresi O_O nya

"iya Oppa, aku minah… senang bertemu oppa disini" minah berteriak girang, entah mengapa sikap centilnya mendadak muncul

"sedang apa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia memandang bergantian antara Minah dan daun pintu dibelakangnya

"ini rumahku oppa, appa sudah membelinya 4 hari yang lalu dan hari ini aku pindah" jawab Minah sembari tetap menatap wajah tampan Kyungsoo, Minah terpesona

"rumahmu?" Tanya Kyungso, dia tidak percaya

"iya, oppa, kenapa?"

"oh, tidak ada apa-apa, jadi pemilik sebelumnya kemana?"

"aku tidak tahu, mereka sudah mengosongkan rumah ini 3 hari yang lalu oppa"

Hening,

Kyungsoo diam, ternyata keluarganya sudah pindah dan dia tidak tahu sama sekali, ayahnya juga tidak mengabarkan perihal kepindahan ini. Kyungsoo lesu, ternyata dia memang sudah tidak diharapkan dikeluarganya

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu" ucap kyungsoo datar

"yah, sebaiknya oppa masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman" kata minah sembari memegang tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, seharusnya ada desiran yang dia rasakan, namun pegangan dari minah itu tidak menimbulkan desiran apa-apa, ketidaknormalannya memang sudah tidak bisa diubah

"terima kasih Minah, tapi aku harus pulang" tutup kyungsoo, menarik lembut tangannya

Dengan terpaksa Minah mengangguk, dan detik itu juga bunga cinta sudah tumbuh dihati Minah, cinta yang hanya untuk Kyungsoo, cinta yang baru muncul saat penampilan dan gaya Kyungsoo sudah berubah. Entahlah, yang Minah tahu dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Besoknya,

Jongin mencari-cari Kyungsoo di kampus, dia sudah berkeliling banyak fakultas, namun belum menemukan sosok Kyungsoo. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.05 siang, hari ini jongin punya jadwal mata kuliah siang, jadi kemungkinan dia tidak bertemu Kyungsoo karena jadwal Kyungsoo yang sepertinya pagi

Jongin melihat seorang mahasiswa dengan wajah yang cemas, jongin mengenalnya sebagai teman sekelas Kyungsoo

"kamu Baekhyun kan?" Tanya Jongin, menghampiri orang itu

Pemuda yang bernama Baekhyun itu terkaget, tas yang dipegang didadanya nyaris merosot, dia gelisah, pandangannya tidak fokus

"i.. iya, aku baekhyun ada apa?" jawab baekhyun sambil berbalik bertanya

"kamu teman sekelas Kyungsoo kan? Tahu dimana dia?"

"dia.. dia pulang.. dia.. aku…"

"kamu kenapa?"

"kamu teman akrab Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, masih gelisah

"hanya teman biasa, kami baru saling kenal beberapa minggu yang lalu"

"oh, baiklah… tadi dia tergesa-gesa pulang dan menitipkan ini kepadaku, dan sepertinya dua lupa" terang baekhyun seraya mengangkat tas yang ada didadanya

"lalu?"

"aku pusing, sebentar lagi aku ada tes mingguan dan aku takut ada razia mendadak, jadi tolong ambil tas ini, tas kepunyaan Kyungsoo" gumam baekhyun, lalu menyerahkan tas milik kyungsoo kepada Jongin, jongin reflex menerimanya, dia bingung

"kenapa dengan tas ini?"

"aku tidak tahu, tas ini ku titipkan padamu, sebaiknya kamu langsung pulang saja"

"kenapa?"

"jangan tanya-tanya, bye.. dosenku sudah masuk, selamat tinggal" tutup Baekhyun lalu berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang kuliahnya, dia hanya melambaikan tangan singkat

Hening,

Jongin bingung dengan sikap teman Kyungsoo tadi, dia menatap tas milik Kyungsoo yang sudah berpindah ditangannya, ada apa dengan tas ini? Pikir Jongin

Jongin memberanikan diri untuk membuka zipper tas itu, sedetik… dua detik… dan dia terkejut bukan main,

Isi tas Kyungsoo adalah DVD Porno, Rokok dan… dan 2 pack Kondom baru,

Jongin shock,

Dengan masih terkejut, Jongin cepat-cepat menutup tas itu, meremasnya dan membuat ukuran tas itu menjadi kecil, dan kemudian di masukkan di tas kepunyaan Jongin sendiri. Jongin masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya tadi

Cepat-cepat jongin merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan kertas pesan dari Jiyoon untuk Kyungsoo tempo hari, membaca ulang pesan itu :

'oppa, aku suka penampilan oppa yang baru, _so hot_. Aku tahu, pasti oppa juga sangat butuh uang, mungkin untuk bayar kontrakan atau yang lain. Aku punya penawaran yang menggiurkan, seminggu dari sekarang aku tunggu oppa di Grand Piece Hotel, jam sembilan malam, kamar 101. Oppa tidak akan menyesal'

Jongin melumat kertas itu, dia kesal. seminggu dari sekarang, berarti tinggal tiga hari lagi, pikir Jongin. perasaan galau muncul untuk kesekian kalinya, jongin menatap tas Kyungsoo yang isinya sungguh tidak terduga tadi

"Jangan sampai Kyungsoo mau… ya, tuhan.. tolong kembalikan Kyungsoo seperti yang dulu" guman Jongin pelan, penuh harap. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Akhirnya **Chapter 4** bisa Update cepat, ini karena reader yang memberikan Komentar dan Semangat, terima kasih ya.. he...he… untuk yang tidak menyukai gaya dan penampilan Kyungsoo di FF ini, aku **mohon maaf**… itu harus demikian, tapi tenang saja, tetap pasti ada perubahan, sesuai alur dan plot juga. Komentar dan pendapatnya tetap di nantikan di kotak **Review**… gomawoo… **salam EXO-L**

**Big Thanks :**

**Insooie baby, mrblackj, beng beng max, BangMinKi, Gyurievil, Chinen Yuuri, YeolSoo, SognatoreL, , Guest, aku adalah aku, nisakaisa, ZeeKai, and All Reader**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo kembali tidak diperkenankan oleh dosennya untuk mengikuti mata kuliah, kira-kira sudah ada 5 mata kuliah selama seminggu ini yang dilewatkan oleh Kyungsoo, dikarenakan gaya dan penampilan Kyungsoo yang dinilai tidak sesuai standar kampus. Dan hanya ada beberapa dosen yang tidak memperdulikan mahasiswanya mau pakai apa ke kampus

Kyungsoo berusaha cuek, namun dalam hati kecilnya dia memberontak dan tidak terima, namun dia sudah yakin dengan semua konsekuensi yang harus diterima akibat perubahan yang dipilih olehnya

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke westafel untuk cuci muka, dia memandang pantulan wajahnya yang telah dibasuh dengan air dicermin dekat westafel, eyeliner yang dia pakai sedikit luntur. Kyungsoo menatap ekspresi wajahnya, matanya yang bulat dan bibir tebal bentuk hatinya. Banyak yang memperoleh kesan bahwa pandangan matanya terkesan tidak bersahabat, itu karena mata Kyungsoo yang seperti melotot, bukan tanpa alasan, Kyungsoo memang menderita kelainan mata yang membuat dia harus memicingkan matanya saat memandang seseorang.

Dengan pandangan yang dianggap judes itu, seharusnya orang-orang yang mengenal Kyungsoo akan merasa segan dan menghormatinya, namun dalam kenyataannya tidak sedikit yang membullynya, menganggap remeh, lemah dan tidak gentle. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu, dia menuju kesamping ruangan WC, tempat yang agak tersembunyi

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu di sakunya, Rokok. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok itu dan membakar ujungnya, seumur hidupnya Kyungsoo baru sekali memegang rokok dan dia tidak mempunyai pengalaman apapun dalam hal isap-menghisap,

Dengan sedikit ragu, Kyungsoo mengarahkan ujung pangkal rokok itu di bibirnya, dan dia mulai menghisap rokok itu, dan… uhukkk… uhukk…. Kyungsoo seketika terbatuk, dia tersedak asap rokok yang masuk tiba-tiba ke paru-parunya.,

Dengan masih terbatuk, kyungsoo menatap rokok yang masih ditangannya, dia kembali mencoba, dan hasilnya tetap sama, dia tidak tahan dan kembali terbatuk-batuk, sial

"kamu tidak pantas bermain dengan benda seperti itu Kyungsoo ya" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mendengung ditelinga Kyungsoo, dia kenal dengan suara itu, suara yang begitu dia rindukan,

"Jo…Jongin?" gagap Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo reflex membuang rokok yang sudah dibakar itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya cepat, dia seperti bocah yang kedapatan mencuri permen dikios tetangga

Jongin berdiri dengan manis di samping tembok belakang WC, dia memang sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan isap-menghisap rokok yang gagal dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo

"merokok itu tidak sehat" kata Jongin lagi,

"aku tahu" timpal Kyungsoo otomatis

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Kyungsoo, dan seketika Kyungsoo menjadi tegang dan memerah, jaraknya kini dengan Jongin sangat dekat, kira-kira hanya setengah meter,

Dengan jarak yang sedekat itu, bisa-bisa Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya, dia kemungkinan bisa pingsan atau lebih ekstrim lagi menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh Jongin

"kamu melupakan sesuatu" ujar Jongin kalem,

"lu…lupa apa?" gagap Kyungsoo lagi, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan menampilkan ekspresi datarnya

"ini.." timpal Jongin sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu di tasnya, tas Kyungsoo yang tempo hari di titipkan oleh teman kyungsoo, Baekhyun

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat, kenapa tas itu ada pada jongin? Tanya kyungsoo dalam hati, kyungsoo hanya berharap jongin tidak melihat isinya. Dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menyambar tas itu dan mendekapnya didada

"dimana kamu mendapatkan tas ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu

"dari teman kelasmu, kalau tidak salah namanya Baekhyun" jawab jongin santai, namun ada sedih dalam kalimatnya

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia memang menitipkan tas itu, karena Kyungsoo ingin pulang tanpa membuat curiga dosen yang masih memberikan kuliah di kelasnya. Dan kyungsoo lupa menanyakan tasnya itu ke Baekhyun, ceroboh

"maaf, Kyungsoo ya.. aku sudah melihat isi tas itu…" ujar Jongin hati-hati,

Deg, Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Aduh, Jongin sudah tahu isi tasnya itu dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menebak-nebak bagaimana pendapat dan komentar Jongin atas isi tasnya yang tidak senonoh tersebut

"…"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk,

"sebagai teman, aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu Kyungsoo ya, aku…" Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya

Hening,

"maaf Jongin ah, aku pergi dulu" ujar Kyungsoo, dia antara setengah hati untuk pergi atau tetap tinggal, Kyungsoo dilemma, namun egonya lah yang menang, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya melewati Jongin yang masih berdiri dekat tembok WC,

Jongin tidak berucap apa-apa, dia ingin menahan Kyungsoo, namun dia sadar dia tidak punya hak, dia bukan saudara atau keluarga Kyungsoo, mereka hanya sekedar teman

Jongin menatap bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh,

"aku ingin kamu kembali seperti dulu Kyungsoo ya" ujar Jongin lemah, namun jelas bahwa perkataannya itu tidak mungkin didengar oleh Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh

Jongin menghela nafasnya,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o….o….o

Di ruang Kuliah Kyungsoo,

Pemuda teman Kyungsoo yang bernama baekhyun mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo, namun nihil, Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan dirinya dikelas,

"hei, baek… kamu sedang mencari siapa?" Tanya seseorang di samping Baekhyun, pemuda yang berkulit putih, sangat putih

"Sehun, mana sopan santunmu terhadap yang lebih tua, mana kata-kata Hyungnya?" timpal Baekhyun sengit,

"eh, aku memang lebih muda, tapi anggap saja kita seumuran, kita sama-sama baru semester dua kan" balas seseorang yang dipanggil Sehun itu,

"tapi tetap saja aku ingin kamu memanggilku Hyung dan semua yang lebih tua darimu" kata Baekhyun lagi, matanya masih mencari-cari sosok Kyungsoo

"iya, dasar tua… maksudku iya, hyung" kata sehun, mengejek

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan ejekan sehun, dia masih fokus mencari Kyungsoo,

"hyung.. mencari siapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi, agak jengkel, pertanyaan pertamanya tadi belum dijawab

"Kyungsoo… puas.." jawab Baekhyun sambil memelototkan mata sipitnya

"paling-paling dia tidak masuk lagi, aku heran dengan perubahan yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo hyung akhir-akhir ini, mulai dari penampilan dan cara berbicaranya" ucap sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"aku juga merasakan itu"

"kemarin aku mengambil ini dari tas Kyungsoo hyung" kata sehun sambil menunjukkan benda plastik licin yang masih dalam kemasan ditangannya, Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya,

"turunkan tanganmu, jangan sampai teman-teman yang lain lihat kalau kamu membawa kondom" hardik baekhyun pelan, dia menarik paksa tangan sehun untuk turun di bawah meja

"hyung.."

"kenapa kondom ini ada padamu? Katakan? Kamu mengambil tanpa izin?" cecar baekhyun sengit,

"aku hanya iseng mengambilnya di tas Kyungsoo hyung, lagi pula ada banyak dan aku cuma mengambil satu ini saja" terang sehun,

"tapi, bisa bahaya kalau ada razia mendadak, tahu sendirikan kalau kampus kita ini sering diadakan razia mendadak" ujar baekhyun takut, itulah alasannya dia memberikan tas kepunyaan Kyungsoo yang dititipkan kepadanya ke jongin, tapi baekhyun juga sadar bahwa perbuatannya juga tidak baik, dia membahayakan nama baik jongin yang mungkin saja kena razia

"Cuma satu, hyung" kata sehun lagi

"iya, 10 juga tidak apa-apa asal kamu sudah dewasa dan mapan" timpal baekhyun disertai pernyataan yang ambigu

"aku sudah kuliah hyung, dan otomatis aku sudah dewasa"

"bukan itu masalahnya, lagi pula untuk apa kamu mengambil kondom itu? Jangan bilang kamu sudah mulai ancang-ancang untuk menjebol salah satu gadis dikampus ini?"

"kan tadi sudah aku bilang, kalau aku cuma iseng, cuma main-main saja"

"sudahlah, terserah kamu, jangan salahkan jika kondom itu bocor dan berakibat kamu menikah muda" baekhyun mulai melantur kemana-mana

"…"

Percakapan dua pemuda yang berbeda gaya itu terhenti, karena dosen ekonomi internasional sudah menampakkan dirinya,

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepintu,

'dimana kamu Kyungsoo, kalau kamu terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa kamu akan di Drop out dari kampus ini' batin Baekhyun,

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, dia tidak menggunakan jasa angkutan bus untuk menghemat pengeluarannya. Kyungsoo menendang kerikil kecil, Kyungsoo yang memutar arah dan kembali pulang, dia memutuskan untuk tidak ke kampus, dia malas

Dipinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi, kyungsoo melihat seorang anak kecil, perempuan, sedang menangis, tidak ada seorangpun yang menghampiri anak kecil itu dan menanyakan kenapa dia menangis. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri anak itu, kyungsoo berjongkok

"ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan bersahabat, dia menampilkan senyum hatinya

"om..ommaku… dia hilang.. aku terse.. tersesat" gagap anak kecil itu sambil cegukan dan menangis terisak

"memangnya omma tadi dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi,

"omma tadi disana" jawab anak itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar diseberang jalan,

"ayo, aku bisa antar kesana, mencari omma" ajak kyungsoo, anak itu mengangguk singkat

Kyungsoo dan si anak berjalan pelan, kyungsoo menuntun anak itu dan menanyakan kepada setiap ibu dan wanita yang dia papasi, mungkin ada yang mengenal anak yang tersesat itu

Dan tidak lama kemudian, muncul wanita paruh baya, dia mendekati kyungsoo dan anak yang dia pegang,

"Jinri, omma mencarimu dari tadi" kata wanita itu sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dari anaknya dan memeluk anaknya erat,

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega, anak dan ibu bisa bertemu, kyungsoo sedikit teringat ibunya, ibu yang sudah mengusirnya

Ibu dari anak itu sejenak memandang wajah dan penampilan kyungsoo, dan dia langsung menampilkan ekspresi sedikit terkejut, dia menjauh dan membawa pergi anaknya, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi

"terima kasih" yang memberikan terima kasih adalah anak yang ditolong kyungsoo, dia melambaikan tangannya dan kyungsoo balas melambai, mereka saling senyum

Kyungsoo sedikit aneh dengan sikap ibu si anak tadi,

Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang dan dia kembali teralihkan oleh sesuatu, kali ini bukan anak gadis seperti tadi, tapi mobil, mobil yang cukup mewah dan kyungsoo sangat kenal dengan mobil itu,

Kyungsoo mendekati mobil itu, dan dia menghentikan langkahnya, karena mendengar suara yang sudah dia kenal, pemilik suara itu sepertinya sedang menelfon dengan seseorang,

"sayang, sebentar lagi aku ke sana… siapkan masakan china yang enak… anakmu sudah aku titipkan bersama saudara perempuanku, kamu tenang saja. Aku pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya ikut dan mengganggu bulan madu kita sayang" orang itu berbicara dengan dialek korea namun dengan tambahan aksen china juga,

Kyungsoo kenal dengan orang itu, dia pamannya. Paman yang sudah sejak dahulu meremehkannya, selalu memojokkannya didepan ibu dan ayahnya dan terakhir oleh karena ulah pamannya yang ember akhirnya kyungsoo terusir dari rumahnya sendiri

Kyungsoo berdehem cukup keras, dia mengagetkan pamannya yang masih asyik menelfon, jika tidak ada yang mengganggunya mungkin dia akan melakukan phone sex

"kyungsoo, sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya paman Kyungsoo, dia memandang intens penampilan kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah,

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab,

"Wah.. wah.. baru 2 minggu terusir dari rumah penampilanmu sudah seperti ini, kamu pasti memang menginginkan hal seperti ini kan?" kata paman kyungsoo sinis, dia mendengus,

"…"

"aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi ibu dan ayahmu begitu mengetahui anaknya sudah jadi berandalan" kekeh paman Kyungsoo meremehkan,

"…"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam,

"aku juga ingin tahu sudah berapa banyak ajuhsi di luar sana yang memakaimu.." tukas paman Kyungsoo sadis, nada bicaranya merendahkan,

Kyungsoo masih memandang wajah pamannya, pandangan marah, kyungsoo membuka suaranya

"sayang sekali ajuhsi, aku tidak tertarik dengan om-om tua, terlebih lagi yang seperti ajuhsi ini"

"apa katamu?" seru paman Kyungsoo berkilat marah, dia kaget karena Kyungsoo berani membalas ocehannya

"apa kurang jelas ajuhsi, aku harap ajuhsi bertemu 'seseorang sepertiku' diluar sana, yang bisa merobek mulut sialan ajuhsi itu" tukas Kyungsoo dalam, dia sedikit bergetar saat mengucapkan kata makian itu, namun kyungsoo berusaha menguasai dirinya

"kurang ajar kamu, kamu akan menyesal sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu" balas paman Kyungsoo tidak terima

"seharusnya ajuhsi yang menyesal, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi omma saat tahu bahwa saudaranya tidak benar-benar tulus menitipkan anaknya, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dan tidak ingin anak itu mengganggu bulan madunya, iyakan" kata Kyungsoo datar, tapi menusuk

Wajah paman Kyungsoo merah padam, dia merasa dilecehkan dan dipecundangi oleh Kyungsoo, dan tepat saat itu, ponsel paman Kyungsoo kembali berbunyi, dia menekan kasar tombol terima,

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" ujar paman Kyungsoo setelah dia mendengar informasi dari si penelfon, dia memasukkan ponsel disakunya, masih secara kasar

"ingat bocah, aku tidak akan lupa penghinaan ini. Kamu akan menyesal telah lahir dari rahim ibumu, bocah sialan" tutup paman Kyungsoo, dia berbalik menuju mobilnya, menutup pintu mobilnya kasar dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi ancaman pamannya itu, dia sudah tahu tabiat pamannya dan baru kali ini dia bisa membalas semua kata-kata dan cercaan pamannya itu, kyungsoo sedikit puas, dia tidak peduli dengan ancaman itu

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin pulang dengan perasaan gundah, pikirannya terus dipenuhi oleh sosok kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang dulu pendiam, pemalu dan kalem , dan sekarang berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenali lagi olehnya, dia rindu Kyungsoo yang dulu,

Jongin rindu saat-saat dia ada dikala kyungsoo butuh bantuan, dia rindu moment dimana kyungsoo butuh pertolongan, dan jongin muncul sebagai penolongnya, dia rindu semua hal itu. jongin juga tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapanya,

Jongin kembali membuka koyakan kertas pesan dari Jiyoon kepada kyungsoo, besok, pikir jongin. dia meneliti setiap kalimat yang dituliskan oleh jiyoon, mencari pencerahan kemana arah kalimat itu, dan tiba-tiba jongin mendapatkan titik terang, dia beranjak turun dari ranjang dan bergegas menuju ruangan ibunya

"omma, aku butuh uang" kata Jongin cepat, saat dia tiba dikamar ibunya yang tidak terkunci

"untuk apa?" Tanya ibu jongin sambil membersihkan BB cream di wajah keriputnya

"Komputer kamarku rusak dan jaringan internetnya tidak berfungsi" jawab Jongin enteng

"bukannya komputer itu masih baru, baru 2 bulan digantikan?"

"barang baru tidak menjamin kalau tidak akan rusak dengan cepat kan omma, ayolah omma, aku banyak tugas"

"nanti omma menyuruh teknisi menggantinya, kamu sebaiknya siap-siap, kamu ada les hari ini kan?"

"tidak omma, aku ingin membelinya sendiri. Omma hanya tinggal memberiku uang saja, beres"

Ibu Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan Make up, dia menatap wajah anaknya, tidak biasanya anaknya merengek seperti itu, terlebih lagi dia meminta uang

"tidak ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan dari omma, jongin?" Tanya ibu Jongin serius,

"sembunyikan? Sembunyikan apa? tidak ada omma, aku hanya perlu uang untuk beli komputer baru, itu saja"

"baiklah" ibu Jongin akhirnya menyerah, dia tidak ingin berdebat masalah uang, karena uang bukan salah satu masalah dalam keluarganya, dia punya cukup banyak uang

Ibu jongin beranjak ke lemarinya dan mengeluarkan uang won berlembar-lembar,

"ini cukup?" ibu jongin memperlihatkan lembaran-lembaran uang itu kepada anaknya,

"cukup omma" seru jongin gembira, dia meraih uang itu

"terima kasih omma" kata jongin sambil berbalik keluar, dia berjalan cepat

Ibu jongin tersenyum,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo bersama tetangga kamarnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju Yoshi Caffe tempat Chanyeol bekerja sebagai bartender. Perasaan kyungsoo gelisah, dia sedikit takut, ini kali pertamanya dia mencoba peruntungan untuk bekerja,

"Chanyeol, aku sedikit takut" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia memandang wajah Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya dari tadi

"takut kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol,

"aku takut tidak diterima ditempat ini, aku merasa banyak mempunyai kekurangan. Aku… aku tidak tinggi sepertimu.. dan.." kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya,

"ah, kamu tenang saja. Postur bukan yang utama Kyungsoo ya, disana ada seorang temanku yang posturnya seperti kamu ini, namanya Kim Junmeyon, dia mungkin lebih pendek dari kamu" kekeh chanyeol sedikit bercanda,

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sedikit bernafas lega, Chanyeol menenangkannya,

10 menit kemudian , mereka tiba di tempat yang mereka tuju

.

.

"jadi ini temanmu itu?" Tanya seseorang yang bertampang orang jepang, dia adalah pemilik resmi Yoshi caffe.

"iya tuan" jawab Chanyeol singkat

Kyungsoo yang sudah ada diruangan bos yoshi caffe mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dia menatap banyak pigura yang didominasi oleh gambar botol-botol berbagai merk dan jenis,

"namamu siapa?" Tanya bos caffe kepada Kyungsoo, dia meneliti penampilan kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, Do kyungsoo" jawab kyungsoo cepat, ada getaran dalam nada suaranya, namun tidak terlalu kentara,

"baiklah Kyungsoo, kamu ada pengalaman dalam bekerja?"

"tidak ada tuan"

"jadi ini kali pertamamu bekerja?"

"iya tuan"

Bos yoshi caffe mengangguk angguk sejenak, dia berfikir, dia masih menatap penampilan dan wajah kyungsoo, mungkin anak ini bisa menarik banyak pelanggan remaja, pikir sang bos caffe

"baiklah, sebagai permulaan, kamu ikut sebagai asisten chanyeol, perhatikan semua yang dia lakukan, amati. Dan aku harap seminggu dari sekarang kamu akan mahir sendiri" tegas bos pemilik caffe,

"terima kasih tuan, jadi aku diterima di caffe ini?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi, dia memperjelas

"anggap saja begitu, dan aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dan memajukan bar ini.. eh, maksudku caffe ini" ucap pemilik caffe memperbaiki kesalahan kalimatnya

"ingat, kamu mulai bekerja senin lusa. Ini sudah tradisi tempat ini bagi pegawai baru"

"terima kasih tuan" Kyungsoo membungkuk berkali-kali

Disamping kyungsoo, terlihat Chanyeol yang senang dan sumringah. Dia akan mengajari kyungsoo untuk menjadi seorang bartender yang handal,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Hari Minggu dilalui Kyungsoo dikamarnya, hari ini tepat hari dimana gadis yang bernama Jiyoon memberikan jadwal penawaran kepadanya. Tinggal menghitung jam lagi tepat jam 9 malam. Kyungsoo sedikit gelisah, jadwal bekerjanya adalah besok dan dia sangat butuh uang, sangat butuh

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, antara menerima penawaran itu atau mengabaikannya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat butuh uang, dan memang kenyataannya demikian

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya, dia galau… satu menit, dua menit, sepuluh menit… satu jam berlalu, dan akhirnya kyungsoo membuat keputusan…

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Hotel yang di jelaskan dipesan kertas Jiyoon untuknya, dia masih mengingat nama hotel dan jamnya, juga letak dan nomor kamarnya

Kyungsoo memakai baju kaos berwarna hitam dan celana jins robek warna senada, black fashion adalah favoritnya. Kyungsoo memandang bangunan hotel yang menjulang dihadapannya, dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya,

'aku harus melakukan ini, maafkan aku omma, appa..' batin kyungsoo pelan,

Kyungsoo hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan tiba-tiba seseorang memegang erat tangannya dari belakang, kyungsoo kaget,

"tolong kyungsoo ya, jangan lakukan ini" seru orang itu, nadanya memohon, dia masih memegang erat tangan Kyungsoo,

"Jo.. Jongin, kamu.." gagap Kyungsoo, dia semakin kaget

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jongin, bukan saat yang tepat tentunya

"maaf jongin, aku…" ucap kyungsoo gugup

Jongin menatap sendu manik mata Kyungsoo,

"tolong kyungsoo, jangan lakukan.."

"tidak jongin, aku… aku butuh…" kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, dia ragu

"…aku harus melakukannya.."

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya di Kyungsoo, dia lalu dengan cepat mengeluarkan amplop tebal, yang berisi uang

"ambil ini Kyungsoo ya, aku tahu kamu sangat butuh uang. Tapi kamu harus janji tidak akan melakukan 'hal' itu dengan gadis disana" seru jongin menggeleng, seraya menunjuk hotel di hadapannya

"tidak, aku tidak bisa menerima ini… tidak, aku.." kata kyungsoo menolak uang pemberian Jongin, dia heran kenapa bisa jongin tahu jika dia sangat butuh uang,

Jongin berpikir keras, dia harus menghentikan aksi kyungsoo yang kemungkinan menjual dirinya kepada orang lain, dia tidak rela kyungsoo ternoda

"kalau begitu, puaskan aku kyungsoo ya.." ujar Jongin cepat,

"ap..apa?"

"iya, puaskan aku… anggap saja aku pengganti penawaran gadis bernama Jiyoon itu, terima uang dariku, tolonglah"

"tapi Jongin, aku…"

"ayo kita lakukan sekarang dan semuanya selesai sampai disini"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Chapter 5 kelar.. terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkomentar dan Review, maaf kalau chap ini masih pendek juga… he..he… tidak berpanjang-panjang lagi, **Review**nya lagi ya… gomawoo**… salam Exo-L**

**Big Thanks :**

**Mapple fujoshi2309, Insooie baby, ZeeKai, Fuji jump910, mrblackj, beng beng max, BangMinKi, Gyurievil, Chinen Yuuri, YeolSoo, SognatoreL, , Guest, aku adalah aku, nisakaisa, and All Reader**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"tapi Jongin, aku…"

"ayo kita lakukan sekarang dan semuanya selesai sampai disini"

Entah karena memang ingin atau tidak ada pilihan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin setengah jam kemudian sudah berada di sebuah ruangan, kamar Hotel. Yang jelas bukan hotel tempat dimana Jiyoon kini menunggu Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling diam, tidak ada yang berkata sejak dari masuk kamar hingga mereka duduk di masing-masing tepi ranjang King size milik hotel. Kyungsoo gemetar lumayan hebat, ini kali pertama dia sekamar dengan orang yang sangat dia sukai, moment ini benar-benar langka.

"lakukan Kyungsoo ya.." ujar Jongin memecah kebisuan, dia memandang punggung Kyungsoo, kyungsoo berbalik melihatnya

"…"

Dan entah setan dari mana, Kyungsoo berdiri dan mendekati Jongin. dia duduk di samping jongin. mata mereka berdua saling beradu, intens. Kyungsoo masih bergetar hebat, sedangkan Jongin terlihat lebih tenang dan santai

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya, dia membelai singkat pipi Jongin. jongin tidak menolak atau bereaksi atas tingkah Kyungsoo ini. Tangan kyungsoo kemudian turun menuju kancing atas kemeja Jongin, dengan tangan yang masih gemetar dia mencoba membuka kancing atas itu

Ini jelas kesempatan untuk Kyungsoo, sudah sejak lama dia sangat menyukai jongin, dan hari ini seseorang yang disukainya itu ada dihadapannya, merelakan dirinya untuk dipuaskan. Ibarat makanan, Jongin adalah daging lezat yang tidak mungkin dan sulit terlewatkan oleh penyantapnya.

Kyungsoo bergulat hebat dengan pikiran dan perasaannya. Banyak bisikan-bisikan muncul dibenaknya, 'ini kesempatanmu Kyungsoo, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali', 'jangan sia-siakan waktumu, puaskan dia, itu yang kamu inginkan sedari dulu', 'dia sudah merelakan dirinya, tunggu apa lagi'… dan berbagai bisikan lain yang bernada sama.

Kyungsoo berhasil membuka satu kancing bagian atas kemeja Jongin, tangannya semakin bergetar, sedangkan Jongin masih terdiam, dia memberikan kesempatan seluas-luasnya bagi Kyungsoo untuk melakukan apapun malam ini

Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke kancing kedua… jemari tangannya diam sangat lama di kancing itu, bagian bawah leher jongin sudah tampak

Dan…

Hening,

"maaf Jongin ah, aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, dia menjatuhkan tangannya dan mengepalkan jari-jarinya

Jongin membuang nafas panjang, sedari tadi dia memang menahan nafasnya karena aksi kyungsoo tadi,

"kenapa?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati

Kyungsoo berpikir, dia sudah melewatkan kesempatan emas. Kesempatan untuk menikmati tubuh sang pujaan hati

"ini tidak wajar jongin ah" jawab kyungsoo sekenanya, hanya itu jawaban yang dirasanya cukup pantas

"jadi kamu tidak akan menerima uang dariku?"

"…"

"lakukan saja Kyungsoo ya, dengan melakukan itu kamu bisa menerima uangku dengan tidak gratis lagi, karena aku membayarmu, bukan memberikan uang itu cuma-cuma" ujar jongin lagi,

"maaf Jongin ah, aku bukan pelacur" ketus kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"aku tidak pernah menyebutmu pelacur, kata-kata itu hanya cocok untuk wanita yang menjajakan dirinya, sedangkan kamu adalah laki-laki, dan.."

"sama saja, kata-kata itu tersirat di kalimatmu barusan" kyungsoo memotong kalimat Jongin,

Jongin menggeleng,

"jadi, dengan mengunjungi dan menerima penawaran seseorang yang bernama Jiyoon itu kamu tidak merasa sudah menjajakan diri? Dan aku menawarimu penawaran juga, dengan imbalan yang sama, yaitu uang. Apakah aku salah? Kamu tidak terima dengan perkataanku barusan, tapi apakah kamu tidak peka bahwa aku juga tidak terima jika kamu menerima kejutan dari Jiyoon dan itu memerangkapmu, apakah kamu tidak berpikir" ungkap Jongin panjang lebar

Kyungsoo mencoba mencerna kalimat jongin barusan, dia malu sendiri. Dia tidak terima dengan kalimat menyinggung dari jongin tadi, tapi secara tidak langsung dia membenarkan semua kalimat itu dengan datang dan menerima pesan Jiyoon. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi orang yang munafik

"maafkan aku.." guman Kyungsoo lirih

"maaf untuk apa? aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena mencampuri urusanmu" balas jongin tidak kalah lirih

"kamu tahu dari mana kalau aku akan datang ke hotel tadi? Tentang Jiyoon dan semua yang kamu tahu, tolong jelaskan" ujar Kyungsoo serius

Jongin berpikir, dia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo itu tanpa harus terkesan ikut campur

"maaf kyungsoo ya, aku tidak sengaja membaca pesan kertas dari gadis yang bernama Jiyoon untukmu, dalam pesan itu memang tidak jelas apa penawaran gadis itu, tapi setelah melihat isi tasmu tempo hari aku jadi tahu bahwa penawaran gadis itu ada kaitannya dengan uang.. dan… seks" ucap jongin mengecilkan kata terakhirnya

"dan kenapa kamu mau sebagai pengganti penawaran itu? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, masih penasaran

"aku.. aku hanya peduli kepadamu. Sebagai teman aku tidak ingin kamu terjerumus terlalu dalam, terlebih lagi dengan perubahan penampilan dan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi takut kamu akan berubah jadi bad boy dan mengkencani banyak wanita. Itu tidak bagus untuk masa depanmu Kyungsoo ya" jelas jongin

Kyungsoo diam, kalimat jongin lagi-lagi menamparnya, dia malu

"aku tahu kamu orang yang baik"

"…"

"sejak melihatmu selalu dibully oleh senior, aku merasa bahwa kamu anak pendiam yang selalu kalah oleh keadaaan, si senior mengerjaimu karena mereka melihat bahwa kamu tidak pernah melawan, kamu hanya menerima semua perlakuan mereka. Tapi kini, dengan perubahan yang kamu pilih sendiri, semua menjadi tidak lebih baik, mungkin orang-orang yang selalu membullymu juga sadar bahwa kamu sudah beda dan tidak pantas lagi menjadi objek pembullian, namun seiring dari proses itu timbul masalah lain, kamu terseret oleh arus dan mudah terpancing oleh bujuk dan rayu seseorang, dan itu berakar dari sesuatu yang bernama uang"

"…"

"aku tahu, pasti dalam sakumu sudah ada Kondom yang kamu persiapkan. Tapi asal kamu tahu, kamu merusak dirimu dengan menyerahkan keperjakaanmu untuk gadis yang tidak baik. Orang baik seharusnya mendapatkan pasangan yang baik juga, bukan sebaliknya. Kamu orang yang baik dan percayalah masih banyak gadis baik diluar sana yang pantas mendapatkanmu seutuhnya" tutur Jongin kembali, dia menatap keluar jendela kamar hotel

Kyungsoo terhenyuk, jongin begitu peduli kepadanya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tanda sesuatu yang bening memaksa keluar. Dia teringat keluarganya, keluarga yang mengusirnya dan tidak memperdulikannya, dan malah jongin yang bukan siapa-siapanya yang selalu memperhatikan dan mengingatkannya

"sekarang belum terlambat Kyungsoo ya…"

"…"

Jongin mengeluarkan kembali uang dari sakunya,

"terima ini, aku anggap kamu sudah melakukan tugasmu dan kamu pantas menerima imbalan"

"…"

"tolonglah"

"baiklah" akhirnya Kyungsoo mau menerima uang pemberian Jongin

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan menerima amplop berisi uang itu, entah mengapa dia tetap merasa bahwa dia bagaikan seorang pelacur yang dibayar, walau jongin tidak menganggapnya demikian.

Jongin tersenyum tulus, dia merapatkan jarak ke Kyungsoo.

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, kalau boleh tahu orang tuamu dimana?" Tanya Jongin kembali dengan nada hati-hati

Kyungsoo diam, dia gelagapan jika ada yang bertanya mengenai dimana orang tuanya.

"orang tuaku.. aku.." gagap Kyungsoo,

Jongin menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, wajahnya serius, dia menangkap ada kegundahan yang dalam di kata-kata kyungsoo barusan,

"orang tuaku… pergi"

"pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"aku.. aku di usir oleh ommaku" akhirnya kyungsoo bisa jujur juga, dia tidak tahan jika terus menyembunyikan perihal masalah keluarganya

"di usir? Kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Jongin cepat, rasa ingin tahunya semakin dalam,

"yang jelas ini masalah keluarga Jongin ah, aku tidak sanggup menceritakan penyebab aku terusir dari keluargaku" ungkap Kyungsoo, air matanya meleleh, dia rapuh

"oh baiklah.. jangan menangis Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin lembut, dia menyesal telah bertanya dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk jujur

Jongin secara otomatis merangkul Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya. Dia membelai lembut lengan kyungsoo dan menyandarkan dahi Kyungsoo di dadanya, dia mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kembali gemetar, degup jantungnya kembali kencang. Ini kali pertama dia dipeluk oleh sesorang yang sangat dia cintai, perasaannya mendadak menghangat, dia menyukai perlakukan jongin itu

"jadi, sekarang kamu tinggal dimana?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dia masih khawatir

"aku menyewa kontrakan" jawab kyungsoo pendek, dia menghirup wangi tubuh Jongin sedekat ini

"kalau begitu, kamu tinggal saja dirumahku kyungsoo ya, aku punya banyak kamar dan ibuku mungkin tidak akan keberatan" tukas jongin memberikan solusi

"terima kasih Jongin ah, kamu sudah baik padaku. Tapi aku lebih nyaman di kontrakan saja, aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain lagi" balas kyungsoo lirih

"tapi, bagaimana dengan sewa kontrakan? Kuliahmu? Kebutuhan sehari-hari?"

"tenang saja, besok aku sudah mulai bekerja, aku akan mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang benar"

"tapi kyungsoo ya.."

"tidak apa-apa jongin ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula kamu sudah membantuku dengan memberikan uang, itu sangat berguna untukku" ucap Kyungsoo

"baiklah-baiklah.. aku tidak akan memaksa lagi" jongin masih membelai lembut lengan Kyungsoo. Dia bagaikan sosok kakak yang menenangkan adiknya yang habis menangis

Tidak lama, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Senin yang cerah,

Baekhyun dan Sehun mengobrol diperpustakaan kampus. Mereka memilih tempat membaca itu karena dinilai sejuk dan nyaman.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo hyung belum masuk juga ya?" Tanya Sehun kepada rekannya,

"iya, lagi-lagi dia tidak masuk. Dia melewatkan banyak kuis dan ujian mingguan dan dapat dipastikan nilainya banyak yang Error" jawab baekhyun sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"apa dia punya masalah?"

"aku juga tidak tahu, aku cuma 2 kali kerumahnya dan aku rasa keluarganya baik-baik saja, dia anak tunggal, jadi kemungkinan dia sangat disayang oleh kedua orang tuanya" tebak Baekhyun asal, dia menopang dagunya

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Mudah-mudahan semua kemungkinan terburuk tidak akan terjadi, batin sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pikirannya, dia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu itu kepada baekhyun, sebuah foto

"eh hyung, aku mau minta pendapat hyung, apa aku cocok dengan seseorang difoto ini?" Tanya sehun, meminta pendapat

Baekhyun menatap foto yang disodorkan oleh sehun, dia mengamati. Ada tiga orang digambar itu, dua namja dan satu yeoja. Baekhyun meneliti wajah si yeoja, dia mengangguk-angguk pelan

"boleh juga pilihanmu, dia cantik. Dia cocok untukmu" ujar baekhyun memberikan pendapatnya, dia tersenyum

"hah.. cantik, memang banyak yang mengatakannya cantik, tapi menurutku dia tampan" timpal sehun keras,

"tampan? Gadis secantik ini kamu bilang tampan? Matamu sudah expired atau apa" balas baekhyun tidak mau kalah

"gadis? Maksudku namja yang dipinggir ini, bukan yeoja yang ditengah" kata sehun meluruskan kesalahpahaman dari rekannya

"namja.. maksud kamu namja yang ini" seru baekhyun tidak kalah keras, dia menunjuk namja yang mempunyai warna rambut sedikit pirang dan bertampang Chinese. dia terheran, mungkin kupingnya salah dengar

"iya, yang itu. Namja itu, bagaimana?"

"ya tuhan, apa kamu sudah gila. Kamu.. kamu suka.. suka dengan Namja? Apa aku tidak salah dengar.." seru baekhyun sangat keras,

"diam… ini perpustakaan, bukan pasar loak" seru sebuah suara, suara itu berasal dari meja paling ujung dekat pintu masuk, saem Amber, sang penjaga perpustakan. Dia menatap galak sehun dan baekhyun

"maaf.." kata Baekhyun otomatis, dia tadi tidak sadar bahwa nada suaranya bertambah beberapa oktaf

Sehun terkekeh geli. Dia memandang malu-malu wajah rekannya itu

"kamu suka dengan namja?" ulang baekhun, kali ini suaranya direndahkan

"iya, hyung.. kenapa?"

"shitt..B**ch" umpat baekhyun sambil menggeleng, sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar umpatan baekhyun

"di dunia ini banyak yeoja, yang tentunya cantik. Apa kamu tidak kasihan kepada mereka, mereka akan kekurangan lelaki, jika semua namja itu seperti kamu" tukas baekhyun, dia bergidik ngeri

"ah hyung, jangan berlebihan. Hyung kan bukan yeoja, jadi mana tahu perasaan mereka" timpal sehun santai, dia mencorat-coret buku kuliahnya

"bukan begitu sehun. Segala sesuatu didunia ini diciptakan berpasangan. Itu sudah kodrat yang ditentukan oleh tuhan. Jika kamu melanggarnya, berarti kamu melanggar hukum tuhan" jelas baekhun, dia berceramah

"itu aku sudah tahu hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi. Aku hanya bisa mencintai namja saja. Mungkin itu sudah bawaan lahir. Dan perlu hyung tahu, orientasiku ini bukan hasil ciptaan lingkungan, aku bukannya namja yang awalnya straight dan karena lingkungan tiba-tiba aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, bukan. Ini sudah dari sananya" jelas sehun, dia menerawang

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dia betul-betul tidak sadar bahwa selama ini temannya, teman yang selalu bersamanya ternyata penyuka sesama jenis

"jadi hyung menyesal berteman dengan orang sepertiku?" Tanya sehun, mimik wajahnya berubah sangat serius

"ya tidaklah sehun. Kamu tetap temanku. Orientasimu tidak akan merubah apapun" jawab baekhyun, dia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum

"terima kasih hyung. Hyung adalah orang kedua yang kuberitahu"

"jadi orang tuamu?"

"tidak, mereka sama sekali belum tahu. Aku tidak ingin ommaku jantungan saat mendengar anaknya sudah jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja. Itu bukan impian semua orang tua, aku tahu itu" gumam sehun, dia mendadak lesu

"apa kamu sudah mencoba merubah diri? Maksudku, mencoba berkencan dengan yeoja, mungkin saja secara tiba-tiba kamu bisa tertarik dan menjadi normal"

"sudah, aku sudah pernah mencoba. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mencoba berkencan dengan yeoja yang lebih tua, tapi semua terasa hambar dan sia-sia, aku hanya membohonginya saja. Aku tidak mau seperti itu" jawab sehun terus terang

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, dia berpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih privasi

"apakah..apakah kamu sudah melakukan 'you know' dengan sesama namja" baekhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan sehun, walau baisanya baekhyun tidak akan peduli dengan semua perkataannya terhadap sehun, namun kali ini dia harus bisa memilih kata-kata

"tidaklah hyung, aku tidak serendah itu. Jika mungkin aku normal, kemungkinan sudah banyak yeoja yang hamil. Tapi karena aku melenceng seperti ini, jadi sebisa mungkin hasrat itu aku tahan. Aku belum pernah melakukan itu, aku masih suci dan perjaka tentunya" papar sehun, dia bangga mengucapkan kata perjaka

"jadi kondom yang kamu ambil di tas kyungsoo kemarin, itu untuk apa?"

"kan sudah aku bilang, aku cuma iseng saja. Itu bukan untuk apa-apa. kondom itu masih ada didompetku, masih utuh" jawab sehun enteng, dia nyegir

"tapi kalau ada kesempatan, pasti kamu akan melakukannya kan?" baekhyun mencecar sengit, nadanya masih dipelankan, takut saem Amber yang tomboy meneriaki mereka lagi

"kan tidak akan ada yang hamil hyung" jawab sehun, bercanda

"berarti kamu memang menginginkannya?

"semua orang pasti menginginkan hal itu, baik yang straight atau yang unik sepertiku. Tapi itu tergantung dan kembali kepada pribadi masing-masing. Aku mungkin akan melakukannya jika saatnya sudah tiba" kata sehun, dia kembali mencoret bukunya

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah,

"siapa namja yang kamu sukai ini?" Tanya baekhyun lagi sembari menunjuk foto yang tadi diperlihatkan oleh sehun

"dia anak kampus sebelah, sudah semester enam kalau tidak salah"

"siapa namanya?"

"namanya Luhan, dia orang China"

"sudah berapa lama kamu berpacaran dengannya"

"kami belum berpacaran, kami hanya teman biasa. Tapi aku akan terus mencoba menunjukkan perasaanku kepadanya"

"kamu sudah mencobanya"

"sudah, aku sudah memberikan beberapa macam sinyal, mudah-mudahan dia sadar"

"kalau kamu ditolak, bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya penolakan. Mungkin aku akan bunuh diri"

"kamu berlebihan, masih banyak namja lain diluar sana, kamu bisa mencari yang lain"

"tidak hyung, aku tipe orang yang setia dan hanya menyukai satu orang dalam satu waktu, tidak lebih"

"untunglah, berarti kamu tidak menyukaiku. Aku bisa bernafas lega" canda baekhyun

"maaf hyung, aku tidak mungkin menyukai hyung. Aku lebih suka namja yang tinggi" balas sehun, dia tertawa pelan

"sialan" baekhyun menjitak kepala sehun pelan. Sehun membalas dengan menonjok lengan baekhun. Mereka saling serang dan tentunya hanya bercanda

"KELUAR kalian sekarang juga, dasar pemuda labil.. Keluarrr" bentak saem Amber tiba-tiba,

Sehun dan Baekhyun otomatis menghentikan aksi anak TK mereka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah berlari untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Dasar tomboy, umpat sehun dan baekhyun dalam hati

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chanyeol mondar-mandir gelisah di depan kamar kontrakan kyungsoo. Dia sedari tadi menunggu kepulangan kyungsoo. Sejak semalam, kyungsoo tidak kembali dikontrakannya dan hari ini seharusnya kyungsoo sudah pergi ke Yoshi caffe untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai bartender asisten Chanyeol

Chanyeol masih khawatir, jika kyungsoo tidak segera pulang dan berangkat bersamanya, bisa-bisa sang pemilik café akan memecat Kyungsoo sebelum bekerja, dia tidak ingin itu terjadi,

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang muncul dan menuju ke depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, chanyeol menoleh kearah orang itu, dia tidak mengenalnya

"maaf, apa kamu kenal seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo di tempat ini?" Tanya orang itu,

"iya benar. Tapi kyungsoo tidak ada dikamarnya" jawab chanyeol seraya menunjuk kearah pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat

"kira-kira dia kemana?" Tanya orang itu lagi, wajahnya serius

"aku juga tidak tahu, sejak semalam dia belum pulang"

"apa sehari-harinya kyungsoo seperti ini?" lagi-lagi orang itu bertanya

"tidak, ini baru kali pertama. Aku orang baru di kontrakan ini, jadi aku belum tahu semua kebiasaan orang-orang disini" kata Chanyeol kalem

"oh begitu"

"kalau boleh tahu, anda siapanya kyungsoo?" kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang bertanya

"perkenalkan, namaku Luhan, aku sepupunya Kyungsoo" kata seseorang yang ternyata Luhan itu, dia membungkuk dan chanyeol balas membungkuk juga

"sayang sekali kyungsoo tidak ada. Apakah kamu ingin menunggunya? Atau ada pesan yang harus kusampaikan?" tawar chanyeol, dia tersenyum singkat

"tidak ada, katakan saja bahwa aku mencarinya. Besok atau lusa aku kemungkinan datang lagi"

"baiklah"

"terima kasih, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" tutup Luhan, dia berbalik dan bergegas untuk pergi,

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia tersenyum

Sepeninggal Luhan, chanyeol kembali mondar mandir gelisah, kyungsoo belum juga pulang dan ini adalah suatu masalah

'dimana kamu kyungsoo ya, kamu melewatkan hari pertama bekerjamu' batin Chanyeol suram

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sejak semalam masih berada di kamar hotel. Entah mengapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka mengucapkan kata untuk pulang. Jadi mereka berakhir dikamar itu, tidur berdua dalam satu ranjang

Sejak semalam, jantung Kyungsoo terus berdegup dengan kencang. Bagaimana tidak Jongin yang ada disampingnya tidur tanpa menggunakan baju. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin kepanasan, walau ruangan itu di aliri dengan AC, tetap saja suhu tubuh Kyungsoo tidak bisa kompromi

Kyungsoo menatap wajah jongin yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Dia mengamati setiap inci wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Itu bukan mimpi, dia sedekat ini dengan sang pujaan hati. Kyungsoo bisa saja semalam merabah atau mengusap-usap setiap jengkal tubuh jongin, namun Kyungsoo sadar bahwa perbuatan seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, jongin sudah baik terhadapnya, kyungsoo tidak ingin menodainya dengan bertingkah bitchy

Kyungsoo memandang jam yang tegantung didinding kamar hotel, sudah pukul 10 pagi, Mereka sudah sehari penuh dikamar hotel. Dia beralih menatap ponsel Jongin yang berbunyi sudah berapa kali, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu panggilan telefon dari ibu Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya lagi, dia lupa bahwa hari ini dia harus segera pulang dan berangkat bersama Chanyeol untuk memulai hari pertamanya bekerja. Kyungsoo melupakan semua itu, ini efek dari kehadiran Jongin yang semalam penuh bersamanya, jelas saja mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa. mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, lalu tidur, hanya itu, tidak lebih

10 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo berhasil memejamkan matanya kembali, dia tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah berada di dada Jongin, dada yang telanjang sejak semalam

15 menit,

20 menit,

30 menit berlalu

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka, tiga orang muncul dibalik pintu yang terbuka itu,

"maaf, kenyamanan anda tergganggu. kami dari pihak hotel bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian. Kami akan menggeledah anda semua, mohon barang-barang anda dikeluarkan, kami akan.." kata-kata orang yang mewakili penggeledahan itu mendadak berhenti, dia memandang dua pemuda yang masih tertidur di ruangan kamar hotel tersebut. Dia mengenal salah satunya

Hatinya mencelos, dia shock. Dia memandang posisi salah satu pemuda, tepatnya posisi tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk tubuh Jongin yang telanjang dada. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkesan sudah melakukan 'sesuatu'

Mata orang yang mengawal komando, penertiban dan penggeledahan itu membulat, dia menggeleng pelan,

'Kyungsoo anakku, ternyata kata ommamu benar, kamu bukan anak yang baik, appa menyesal sudah membelamu' batin orang itu, yang ternyata adalah ayah Kyungsoo. Sang Manager Hotel

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 6 update, mudah-mudahan ini udah cepat ya.. memang aku tidak suka update lama-lama, takutnya reader yang mengikuti kisah FF ini mendadak lupa dan bosan karena update yang terlalu lama. Maaf juga, **rate FF ini adalah T**, jadi tidak mungkin ada adegan yang 'iya-iya'…he…he… bikin kecewa mungkin ya… dan tidak ada bosan-bosannya, aku meminta Pendapat dan Komentar kalian lewat kotak **Review** di bawah ini, reader yang baik pasti akan memberikan **Review**nya. Dan yang sudah komentar di chap yang lalu-lalu, aku balas di PM masing-masing, kecuali yang tidak punya akun. Terima kasih ya… semoga kalian sehat selalu… **salam**… dukung Exo Di MAMA 2014


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo terkejut, dia mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu dan menyipit dia memandang ketiga orang yang sudah berada didalam kamar hotel. Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata bulatnya, Deggg…

"ap.. appa" gagap Kyungsoo, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan appanya disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Ingin sekali dia menyapa ayahnya, tapi suaranya mendadak tertahan

Ayah kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat anaknya, hanya menggeleng pelan, pandangannya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam, sangat kecewa

Kyungsoo coba mengingat-ingat, ayahnya memang bekerja sebagai manager hotel, tapi dia tidak tahu hotel yang mana, dia tidak pernah menanyakan nama hotel ayahnya. Kyungsoo memang anak rumahan yang pendiam, dia tidak ambil pusing dengan apa pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya. Dan saat ini ceritanya menjadi lain, dia kedapatan bersama seorang namja dalam satu ruangan, dengan posisi yang mengundang persepsi negatif. Ceritanya mungkin menjadi lain apabila tidak ada sejarah yang sudah diukir oleh kyungsoo mengenai orientasi seksnya.

Jongin menggeliat pelan, dia sadar bahwa ada orang lain dikamar hotel selain dia dan kyungsoo. Jongin beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya cepat, dia mengambil bajunya ditepi ranjang dan memakainya, dia memandang kyungsoo yang mematung disebelahnya

"kamu yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka?" Tanya Jongin pelan, kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa,

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Jongin kepada ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

"maaf, mengganggu kenyamanan anda. Kami dari kepolisian, kami harus memeriksa anda berdua" jawab salah orang yang paling pinggir, ayah kyungsoo masih terdiam

"kalian menyalahi aturan perhotelan, pihak hotel tidak diperkenankan untuk membuka paksa ruangan kamar tamunya tanpa persetujuan tamu, kalian melanggar privasi kami sebagai tamu hotel ini" jelas jongin naik pitam, dia gusar

"maaf, sekali lagi kami minta maaf, kami sudah memencet bel kamar ini sebanyak 3 kali. Namun tidak ada tanggapan. Jadi kami terpaksa membukanya dengan kunci cadangan milik hotel" tukas salah seorang lagi, yang berbadan gemuk

"tetap saja kalian menyalahi aturan, setahuku ini hotel mahal dan dengan cara kalian yang seperti ini aku menjamin bahwa pamor hotel ini akan meredup" seru Jongin, nada suaranya masih tinggi

"periksa mereka" seru ayah kyungsoo cepat, mengabaikan kalimat jongin tadi

Kedua orang yang memakai seragam polisi dengan sigap memeriksa kamar, dia membuka lemari, laci, westafel hingga membuka tempat sampah dan memeriksa jendela. Mereka tidak menemukan sesuatu yang melanggar

Jongin dan kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat kedua polisi itu menjalankan tugasnya. Jongin masih tidak terima dengan cara ketiga orang itu yang seenaknya masuk tanpa izin.

"periksa saku celana dan baju mereka berdua" seru ayah Kyungsoo lagi, dia seakan-akan tidak kenal dengan anaknya yang sedari tadi masih mematung. Dia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana perasaan kyungsoo.

Kedua polisi memeriksa saku dan baju jongin dan jongin. kyungsoo mendadak gemetar, dia menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia bawa kemana-mana, keringat dingin mengucur didahinya

Jongin aman, dia bersih dan tidak mempunyai benda yang dilarang, namun lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, disaku sweaternya ditemukan 2 kondom dan 1 bungkus heroin bubuk.

"aku menemukan ini" salah seorang yang lebih gemuk mengangkat barang temuannya, dia menatap wajah kyungsoo, dia merasa terkecoh dengan wajah polos orang dihadapannya itu

Ayah kyungsoo menggeleng miris, kekecewaannya semakin bertambah, dia ingin segera pergi dari kamar itu dan tidak ingin mengetahui mengenai anaknya lagi, namun sebagai manager hotel dia harus mendampingi pihak kepolisian untuk menertibkan dan mengamankan barang yang mencurigakan dan dilarang milik tamu.

"i..itu.. itu bukan punyaku, itu.. itu punya Kris, dia.." gagap kyungsoo, telunjuknya menunjuk bungkusan merah heroin yang ditemukan tadi, barang itu memang bukan kepunyaannya, namun milik Kris yang menjejalkannya disaku Kyungsoo tempo hari. Dan kyungsoo lupa mengeluarkan barang haram itu

Jongin mengusap wajahnya, dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia mendengar kalimat kyungsoo barusan, dia percaya dengan Kyungsoo, heroin serbuk itu bukan punya kyungsoo, kecuali kondom tentunya

"tidak ada alasan, bukti sudah ditangan" tukas polisi yang lebih kurus

Jongin berpikir keras, dia harus menyelamatkan kyungsoo, kyungsoo sudah sering menderita. Dia tidak ingin penderitaan kyungsoo bertambah lagi

"itu punyaku, aku tadi memasukkannya di saku sweater temanku. Dia tidak salah, jangan libatkan dia" seru jongin kemudian, matanya menatap bergantian kedua polisi itu

"tapi joingin.."

"itu punyaku, maaf kyungsoo ya, aku memasukkan benda itu ke sakumu" potong jongin, meyakinkan pihak polisi bahwa kedua benda itu adalah miliknya, acting berbohongnya sungguh alami

Kedua polisi saling berbicara, berdiskusi. Sedangkan ayah kyungsoo masih memandang datar anaknya. Sorot matanya sangat menusuk.

"baiklah, kamu ikut kami. Jelaskan mengenai barang ini nanti dikantor polisi, dan bila ada bukti lain, kami akan memanggil teman kamu ini sebagai saksi" kata salah satu polisi itu tegas, kalimatnya ditujukan kepada jongin

Jongin bernafas lega, paling tidak untuk saat ini kyungsoo aman, dia akan menghadapi masalah ini tanpa melibatkan kyungsoo

Dilain pihak, kyungsoo ingin sekali membantah dan memberontak, namun setelah melihat sorot mata jongin yang menyiratkan kyungsoo untuk tetap tenang, dia mendadak mengurungkan niatnya. Kyungsoo juga ingin sekali berteriak kepada ayahnya, namun lagi-lagi kyungsoo tidak berdaya. Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa manager hotel di depannya adalah ayah kyungsoo

Para polisi akan menggiring jongin untuk ikut ke kantor polisi, dan tepat saat itu, seseorang lagi muncul di balik pintu, wajahnya berseri-seri dan senyumannya licik,

"bagaimana Min Joon? Laporanku valid kan?" kata orang itu kemudian, kalimatnya ditujukan kepada ayah Kyungsoo,

Ayah kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia masih membisu

"ah, tuan Jin Young, laporan anda sejam yang lalu tidak semuanya benar, hanya kamar ini yang ditemukan barang-barang yang dilarang" tukas salah satu polisi,

Ternyata orang yang baru datang itu adalah paman Kyungsoo. Dia sengaja melaporkan 8 kamar dan salah satunya kamar tempat kyungsoo tidur. 7 kamar lain, hanya pengalihan saja, dia sebenarnya ingin ayah kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo tidur dengan namja. dan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Dan harapannya menjadi kenyataan

"memangnya kalian menemukan apa?" Tanya paman Kyungsoo berbinar

"ini" polisi itu memperlihatkan barang bukti yang mereka temukan, bukti yang tidak terbantahkan

"surprise, aku tidak menyangka" girang paman Kyungsoo, dia tidak bohong, dia memang tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada ditemukan barang-barang seperti itu dikamar ini

"baiklah kami pergi dulu, ini kamar terakhir. Kami akan membawa pemuda ini untuk dimintai keterangan" tukas salah satu polisi mewakili, mereka berdua mengapit Jongin untuk di bawa keluar

Kyungsoo menahan dengan menarik tangan Jongin, tapi jongin menenangkannya dengan berbisik bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, jongin mengatakan dan menyuruh kyungsoo lekas pulang dan uang yang diamplop tadi jangan lupa dibawa, jongin mengingatkan semua itu dengan nada lirih. Jongin menampilkan ekspresi bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja

"tapi.. anak ini tidak dibawa serta" protes paman kyungsoo cepat, dia menunjuk kyungsoo yang tidak digelandang

"tidak, dia hanya saksi. Mungkin dilain waktu dia akan kami panggil juga" jawab polisi itu, mereka akhirnya membawa jongin keluar kamar. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas kepada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan kalimat pamannya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah jongin. jongin rela membuat dirinya bermasalah demi menyelamatkannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ingin rasanya dia berteriak dengan kencang

"appa kecewa" gumam ayah kyungsoo pelan, dia memandang sekilas anaknya dan berbalik menuju pintu, dia keluar mengikuti kedua polisi yang membawa Jongin. ayah kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan lagi ucapan-ucapan Jin Young yang selalu menyudutkan anaknya, dia tidak mau tahu

Kyungsoo membisu. Jiwa rapuhnya kembali menguasainya. Padahal dia selama ini berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan melawan terhadap setiap masalah yang menghampirinya. Namun kali ini semua usahanya untuk terlihat tegar dan baik-baik saja gagal.

Kyungsoo sudah sering melatih mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat makian dan cacian untuk orang yang memandang rendah padanya. Namun kali ini itu bukan saat yang tepat, ayahnya ada dan tidak mungkin dia menunjukkan sisi lainnya itu

"kamu lihatkan bocah kurang ajar, ini balasan karena kamu sudah melawanku" bisik paman Kyungsoo kelam, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Kyungsoo tidak menanggapinya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah Jongin dan perubahan sikap ayahnya.

Paman Kyungsoo masih menampilkan senyum licik, dia melangkah keluar kamar dengan santai, mengikuti para polisi dan ayah Kyungsoo yang sudah sampai di lift.

Kyungsoo yang sendirian, mendesah pelan

.

.

Di Grand Piece Hotel,

Jiyoon dan salah seorang rekannya sudah 14 jam menunggu Kyungsoo. Jiyoon menggerutu kesal karena tawarannya tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo. Baju seksi transparan dan G-string yang dia gunakan seakan sia-sia saja, rencananya gagal untuk melakukan hubungan seks dengan Kyungsoo. Minuman yang sudah diberikan obat perangsang teronggok sia-sia dimeja dekat ranjang

"sial, rupanya pemuda itu tidak datang" umpat Jiyoon kesal, dia menatap keluar jendela kamar hotel 101 itu,

"ternyata dugaanmu salah Jiyoon, pemuda itu tidak selemah dan serapuh yang kamu duga, buktinya dia tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu ini" kata seorang rekan Jiyoon itu,

"Hyuna, aku sangat yakin bahwa pemuda itu tertarik dengan tawaranku. Aku sudah sering melakukan ini dan selalu berhasil" ungkap Jiyoon sembari memelintir genit rambutnya

"atau mungkin ada orang lain yang ikut campur?" tebak seseorang yang bernama Hyuna itu, dia memakai baju yang tidak kalah seksinya dengan Jiyoon.

"mungkin saja, aku tidak yakin" jiyoon mengingat-ingat, dia merasa bahwa Kyungsoo menerima pesannya dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu, jiyoon memastikan itu semua.

"setahuku pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo itu anak orang kaya, ayahnya manager hotel dan ibunya seorang guru. Jadi kemungkinan uang tidak akan jadi masalah buatnya" kata hyuna lagi,

Jiyoon mengernyit, dan kemudian tertawa pelan,

"pemuda itu pergi dari rumahnya, aku tidak tahu penyebab dia pergi. Menurut informasi yang aku dapat pemuda itu menyewa kontrakan, tapi aku tidak tahu letak kontrakannya, mungkin ada masalah keluarga" jelas jiyoon, dia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengusap-usap ranjang itu, berharap bahwa kyungsoo ada disana

"apa yang membuatmu menyukai pemuda itu? Apa kamu hanya ingin main-main saja?" hyuna kembali bertanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela, melihat pemandangan yang terhampar diluar

"entahlah… pada awalnya aku belum memperhatikan pesona pemuda itu, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa dialah pemuda tipe idealku" jiyoon berkata sambil tersenyum girang

"apa kamu yakin, pemuda itu memang tampan, aku akui itu, tapi apa kamu tidak memperhatikan bahwa dia kurang jantan, maksudku dia tidak manly, bahunya kecil, dia juga tergolong pemuda yang pendek dan setahuku kegiatan favoritnya adalah memasak dan bersih-bersih, itu hobi yang terlalu girly" ungkap hyuna santai

"wah, kamu memperhatikan sampai sedetail begitu, aku tidak menyangka" kata jiyoon

"aku tahu dari adik kelasku, sejak kamu memberitahu bahwa kamu mengincarnya, aku juga mencari tahu. Dan biasanya pemuda yang bertingkah girly seperti itu yahh… tahu sendirilah"

"tapi, aku lihat penampilan pemuda itu berubah, dia kelihatan lebih manly"

"itu hanya kelihatan, aku rasa dia hanya berkamufalse saja, supaya tidak ada yang mengganggunya" ujar Hyuna

"terserah, aku tidak peduli. Aku suka padanya dan aku tidak akan menyerah" gumam Jiyoon semangat, dia mengepalkan tangannya secara berlebihan

"aku akan membantumu" Hyuna menutup percakapan tersebut

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum, dua yeoja yang bahu membahu untuk menaklukkan seorang namja, namja yang sudah memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain. Mereka berdua harus siap-siap kecewa tentunya.

15 menit kemudian mereka beranjak untuk check out dari hotel

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo pulang dengan lesu, pikirannya masih dibayangi oleh nasib jongin dan kekecewaan ayahnya. Dia tidak bersemangat, hari sudah menjelang sore dan dia yang menggunakan bus untuk pulang, membayarnya menggunakan uang pemberian Jongin, jumlahnya lebih dari cukup, bahkan bisa untuk membayar sewa kontrakan selama setahun

Kyungsoo sampai di kontrakannya sore, dia menatap kamar tetangganya, Chanyeol yang terkunci dari luar dan seketika itu Kyungsoo sadar, sadar bahwa dia melewatkan setengah hari pertamanya untuk bekerja, chanyeol pastilah sudah pergi. Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke kamarnya, membersihkan diri, berpakaian dengan cepat, dan langsung menuju Yoshi café, semua itu dilakukannya dalam tempo 15 menit saja

Kyungsoo sampai di yoshi café beberapa menit kemudian, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan chanyeol, karena chanyeol yang merekomendasikannya kepada pemilik café untuk diterima bekerja

Chanyeol yang melihat kyungsoo muncul di balik pintu café bergegas menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum senang,

"dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu sejak semalam" kata chanyeol sedikit khawatir,

"maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, dia tersenyum tidak enak

"baiklah, ayo kita keruangan bos, dia menunggumu sejak tadi, aku memberikan alasan macam-macam untuk mengulur waktu"

"terima kasih Chanyeol ah, kamu mau membantuku lagi"

"tidak masalah, kamu temanku"

Mereka berdua bergegas masuk keruangan pemilik café.

.

.

Setelah nasihat dan wejangan panjang lebar, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega, dia resmi menjadi pegawai baru di café itu. Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian kemeja putih sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah pekerja baru. Kyungsoo deg-degan sendiri. Ini kali pertamanya dia bekerja, dia memperhatikan interior ruangan café, sangat elegan dan bergaya campuran Eropa, Jepang dan Korea. Ruangan itu sangat luas, begitu banyak meja dan kursi. Ada pula ruangan-ruangan yang tertutup rapat, tapi kyungsoo belum melihat satu orangpun keluar dari ruangan itu

Kyungsoo memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, dia mengamati dan membantunya. Sebagai tahap awal kyungsoo hanya sebagai asisten saja, dia masih baru dan perlu banyak belajar.

"ini dicampur seperti ini, sehingga rasa kopinya terasa" ujar chanyeol menerangkan, dia tertawa melihat ekspresi O_O kyungsoo yang imut.

"dan bawa ke meja nomor 11 disana" kata chanyeol,

Kyungsoo menerima seduhan kopi itu, dia sedikit mengernyit, ini hanya café, tapi kenapa pekerjanya disebut bartender

"maaf chanyeol ah, tempat ini hanya café, café yang ruangannya sangat luas, tapi kenapa para pekerja disini menyebut dirinya bartender?" Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu,

"ah, itu.. begini kyungsoo ya.." chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya me-mix kopi dan caramel, dia memandang wajah kyungsoo, dia langsung menjelaskan

"di tempat ini, jika pagi hingga sore atau menjelang malam disebut café. Tapi jika hari sudah benar-benar malam, maka tempat ini berubah menjadi Bar. Kurasa aku pernah menyinggungnya dulu, mungkin kamu lupa kyungsoo ya. Aku harap kamu mengerti" terang Chanyeol menjelaskan lagi,

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dia tersenyum dan kembali mengambil nampan berisi kopi pesanan pelanggan yoshi café.

4 jam berlalu, kyungsoo sudah mulai paham bagaimana dan apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai pekerja baru. Disini ada banyak pekerja, mungkin sekitar 20 orang yang mondar mandir melayani pelanggan,

Kyungsoo merapikan tatanan hiasan di meja panjang didepannya, dan salah seorang menghampirinya, yeoja,

Yeoja itu memandang intens kyungsoo tanpa berkedip, dia merogoh ponselnya dan menjepret wajah kyungsoo dihadapannya, kyungsoo otomatis terkejut, karena kilatan blits ponsel itu

"oppa pegawai baru disini?" Tanya yeoja itu genit, dia memainkan ponselnya setelah menjepret tadi,

Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat,

"ini nomor ponselku, aku harap kita bisa berkenalan lebih jauh" gumam yeoja itu sedikit nakal, menyodorkan ponselnya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menatap ponsel itu, tidak menggubrisnya. Dia memandang wajah yeoja tersebut, lumayan cantik juga, tapi jelas kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin terpesona, yah tahu sendirilah.

Yeoja yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari kyungsoo mendadak kesal, dia mengambil kembali ponselnya dan pergi menuju mejanya lagi, dia gusar

"selalu begitu, pegawai baru pasti akan selalu menemukan pelanggan centil seperti itu" ujar chanyeol tiba-tiba, dia mengagetkan Kyungsoo

"oh, jadi tiap hari seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu

"tidak juga, hanya di awal-awal saja. Dan jika kamu tergoda, kemungkinan kamu akan berakhir di kamar sana, bersama pelanggan yang akan membayarmu" kata chanyeol, sembari menunjuk deretan kamar yang semuanya masih tertutup rapat

"jadi kamu sering melakukan itu?" Tanya kyungsoo sedikit privasi,

"ha..ha.. kamu mau jawaban yang seperti apa?"

"jawaban yang jujur"

"baiklah, di awal-awal aku sempat tergoda, namun aku tidak sampai terjerumus. Di tempat ini ada banyak pegawai yang tampan, jadi hanya mereka-mereka saja yang tertarik, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, gajiku disini sudah lebih dari cukup" ungkap chanyeol jujur, tulus dari hatinya

"jadi para pelanggan bisa memilih pekerja yang ada disini seenaknya begitu?"

"bisa dikatakan demikian, seperti yang aku katakan kepadamu sejak awal, tempat ini hanya menerima pegawai yang tampan alias good looking saja. Karena mereka ingin menambah pundi-pundi uang dengan adanya pelanggan yang tertarik kepada pekerja mereka"

"jadi dengan kata lain, tempat ini bisa dikatakan tempat prostitusi juga?" Tanya kyungsoo semakin ingin tahu,

"lagi-lagi bisa dikatakan demikian kyungsoo ya, tapi yang jelas itu kembali kepada pribadi para pekerja saja, apa dia tertarik atau tidak. Jika tidak tertarik, yaa lakukan saja pekerjaan seperti biasa, melayani pesanan kopi atau mocca dari pelanggan dan jangan pedulikan pelanggan yang mencoba berkencan atau menggodamu" jelas chanyeol lagi, dia berharap kyungsoo akan semakin paham

Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya mengangguk paham, dia juga sadar segala konsekunsi pekerjaannya saat ini dan entah mengapa dia langsung teringat jongin, apa pendapat jongin apabila tahu jika kyungsoo bekerja ditempat yang penuh dengan godaan. Ah itu tidak penting, yang dia pentingkan adalah bagaimana nasib jongin pasca dibawa oleh pihak polisi. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, mudah-mudahan semua baik-baik saja

Dalam beberapa jam saja sudah banyak yeoja yang menggoda kyungsoo, dari yang secara halus sampai yang ekstrim dan vulgar. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum dan menanggapi dingin semua godaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tidak mungkin dia mengeluarkan kata-kata makian yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi andalannya

Jam kerja Kyungsoo berakhir jam 12 malam, dia bersama Chanyeol pulang ke kontrakan dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka masing-masing

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali berangkat menuju kampusnya. Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk mencari Jongin, apakah jongin sudah terbebas dan kembali masuk kuliah, kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dan tidak lupa kyungsoo mengumpat kepada pamannya, pamannya adalah dalang dari masalah yang menimpa Jongin saat ini. Dia geram dan akan membuat perhitungan suatu saat nanti, kyungsoo bersumpah

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja menghampirinya, yeoja itu secara mengejutkan menarik lengan Kyungsoo, kyungsoo kaget, tapi dia membiarkan saja tubuhnya ditarik, dia ingin tahu yeoja itu menginginkan apa darinya,

Setelah sampai di samping ruangan perpustakaan, yeoja itu melepaskan genggamannya ditangan kyungsoo, dia tersenyum senang karena kyungsoo tidak berontak

"maaf oppa, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat oppa masuk kuliah? Ada apa? apa oppa sakit?" Tanya yeoja itu basa-basi, matanya berbinar

"ah, Minah.. aku tidak sakit, hanya banyak urusan saja" jawab kyungsoo singkat, ternyata yeoja itu adalah minah, teman kelas perkuliahannya yang sekarang menempati rumah keluarganya dulu

"oppa harus jaga kesehatan, aku tidak ingin oppa sakit" kata minah, mencoba memberikan perhatiannya kepada kyungsoo.

"maaf Minah, ada apa kamu membawaku kesini?" ketus Kyungsoo to the point, dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya

Minah mendadak memasang wajah serius, dia berpikir keras. Dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia pendam,

"maaf oppa, jika aku tidak sopan. Tapi aku rasa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, sebelum yeoja yang lain mendahuluiku.." ucap minah hati-hati, kalimatnya terhenti

"…"

"ehm… emm… maukah… maukah oppa menjadi pacarku?" minah mengucapkan kata pemungkas itu dengan bergetar, sorot matanya mengandung banyak harapan untuk diterima oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam membisu, baru kali ini dalam sejarah kehidupannya dia ditembak oleh seorang yeoja. Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya. Dia yang sedari tadi menampilkan ekspresi cool dan datar, tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dan memutar-mutar bola matanya, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa,

"maaf Minah, tapi.. aku.."

"aku mau jawaban oppa sekarang" ujar Minah mantap

Kyungsoo berpikir keras, dia tidak mungkin menerima cinta Minah, dia tidak ingin berpura-pura mencintai dan berkencan dengannya. Kyungsoo merasa menjadi orang yang munafik bila sampai melakukan hal itu. Menjadi orang yang 'unik dan beda' memang sangat menyengsarakan,

"begini Minah, maaf… tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu sebagai pacar, aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih. Kamu cantik dan baik, masih banyak namja diluar sana yang lebih pantas untukmu Minah" ujar Kyungsoo, dia menolak cinta Minah

"tapi aku hanya ingin oppa, bukan yang lain" teriak Minah, dia terkejut karena telah ditolak mentah-mentah, dandanannya yang sudah cantik tidak menarik bagi Kyungsoo

"aku tidak bisa menerimamu Minah"

"tidak oppa, oppa harus menerimaku" nada minah semakin meninggi, dia putus asa

Kyungsoo perlahan menjadi gusar juga, dia memandang serius minah yang tampak sangat kecewa dan tidak terima. Dia mencari kalimat yang akan menghentikan minah mengejarnya,

"aku tahu, kamu pasti hanya menginginkan ini kan?" kata kyungsoo sambil menunjuk selangkangannya yang tertutup celanan jins robek. Dia menunjuk tonjolan dicelananya dengan ekstrim

"kalau begitu, cari tempat, buka rokmu dan kita selesaikan. Dan setelah itu kamu pergi dan jangan berharap apa-apa lagi dariku" ujar Kyungsoo sadis, ekspersinya serius dan menusuk

Minah membelalakkan mata sipitnya, dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan mengucapkan kalimat yang vulgar barusan, dia spontan mengangangkat tangannya, dia ingin menampar Kyungsoo, tapi dia juga tidak tega, dia tidak ingin wajah tampan Kyungsoo yang disukainya itu menjadi merah akibat bekas tamparannya

"oppa sangat keterlaluan. Aku… aku memang menginginkan itu, tapi tidak sekarang namun nanti setelah ada ikatan pernikahan. Oppa sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan wanita" erang Minah, tangannya otomatis diturunkan, dia menunduk

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menyesal sudah mengucapkan kata itu, terlebih lagi kepada seorang gadis. Apa ini efek dari perubahan yang dia lakukan selama ini? Entahlah, kyungsoo juga bingung

Kyungsoo ingin berbalik untuk pergi, tapi minah kembali menghentikannya,

"oppa, aku mau tahu alasan oppa menolakku" ucap Minah sendu,

Kyungsoo yang langkahnya sudah terhenti, kembali bergulat dengan pikirannya. Apakah dia harus jujur kepada Minah, ataukah menjawab dengan jawaban yang lain, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo galau.

"aku mencintai orang lain" jawab kyungsoo singkat, dia harap jawaban itu akan memuaskan Minah,

"siapa dia oppa? Apa lebih cantik dariku?"

Kyungsoo bimbang,

"dia adalah malaikatku, yang selalu ada untukku"

"siapa namanya?" Minah kembali mendesak, dia tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Kyungsoo

"dia…."

"dia siapa oppa?" desak Minah lagi,

"dia bernama Jongin.. Kim Jongin"

Deg…. Minah lagi-lagi terbelalak dan shock. Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama namja, bukan yeoja. Minah berharap kyungsoo cuma bercanda, tapi setelah melihat mimik serius di wajahnya, dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sedang bermain-main. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Minah langsung paham bahwa orientasi kyungsoo berbeda, Minah patah hati

Minah menunduk lesu, ternyata sang pujaan hati sudah melabuhkan hatinya untuk orang lain, dan itu adalah namja, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Hening,

Ditempat tidak jauh dari Kyungsoo dan Minah, berdiri seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan Minah dan Kyungsoo, sejak awal hingga akhir tidak ada yang terlewat olehnya,

"Ya Tuhan… Kyungsoo ya, apa aku tidak salah dengar, kamu mencintaiku…" batin orang itu, orang yang sangat dirindukan oleh Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o….o

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah mem**Favorite**, **Follow** dan terlebih lagi memberikan **Review** di FF sederhana ini. FF ini kemungkinan berakhir di Chap 10 atau 11 (mungkin ya.. he..he..) dan untuk chapter 7 bagaimana? **Reviewnya** lagi ya… supaya aku bisa tahu jika masih ada Reader yang menantikan FF singkat ini… salam…


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Minah beranjak pergi, dia melewati kyungsoo yang mematung. Air matanya menetes, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kyungsoo menyukai orang lain, dan itu sesama namja. minah galau, stress dan sakit hati.

Minah yang sudah berjalan menjauh berpapasan dengan Jongin. dia melihat Jongin didekat pohon samping ruangan perpustakaan, minah menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, minah tahu bahwa orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Jongin. minah merasa tersaingi oleh Jongin, aneh memang, seorang yeoja tersaingi oleh namja. minah berlalu dengan cepat dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kyungsoo masih mematung, dia mengusap kasar wajah imutnya. Ini kali pertamanya mengungkapkan siapa orang yang dia cintai. Dia tadi mengatakannya refleks dan otomatis, karena desakan yang bertubi-tubi dari Minah. Kyungsoo menunduk, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, minah sudah tahu dan dia tidak peduli jika yeoja itu akan membocorkan rahasianya kepada seluruh kampus

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menghela nafas singkat, berusaha kembali tenang dan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat sugesti yang positif . kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, dia kembali melangkah, dan…

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin, dia memicingkan matanya, dia merasa sedang berhalusinasi. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa dia memang melihat Jongin, jongin yang nyata.

Dengan sigap Kyungsoo menghamburkan dirinya kearah Jongin, dia memeluk erat jongin. jongin sedikit terkaget, namun dia kembali menguasai dirinya yang tadi sedikit oleng karena tubrukan badan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika anak-anak kampus akan melihatnya memeluk Jongin, tidak peduli

"jongin ah, syukurlah kamu bebas" seru Kyungsoo girang, ingin rasanya dia menangis saking senangnya

"aku kan sudah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Jongin pelan, dia perlahan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, dia mengusap-usap lembut punggung kyungsoo

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap wajah orang yang dirindukannya itu. Rasa lapar yang dirasakannya mendadak hilang saat melihat wajah Jongin, aneh memang, tapi itulah cinta, cinta yang tidak memandang jenis kelamin

Jongin menatap balik Kyungsoo, dia sudah mendengar semua percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Minah tadi, semuanya. Jongin akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun kyungsoo mendahuluinya,

"ba..bagaimana?" kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata, mungkin ini efek dari rasa senangnya. Dia ingin bertanya mengenai kenapa jongin bisa bebas dengan cepat, walau itu semua tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah Jongin tidak ditahan, itu saja

"aku tahu, kamu pasti ingin penjelasan dariku, baiklah.. akan aku jelaskan…"

"… aku bebas karena memang aku tidak bersalah, kamu juga tidak" jongin melanjutkan

"semudah itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo,

"kira-kira begitu, appaku adalah seorang polisi. Maaf, bukannya aku memanfaatkan posisi appaku, tapi dalam hal ini aku tidak bersalah jadi wajar saja jika appaku turun tangan untuk menolong anaknya" ungkap Jongin bernada kalem,

Kyungsoo terkesiap, rupanya ayah jongin adalah seorang polisi, dia tidak pernah tahu hal itu. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih peka dengan menyelidiki siapa dan bagaimana keluarga Jongin

"terlepas dari itu, semua baik-baik saja Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin lagi, namun ada kesan sendu dan sedih dalam kalimatnya, kyungsoo bisa menangkap itu,

"tapi sepertinya semua tidak baik-baik saja Jongin ah, tolong katakan semuanya" pinta Kyungsoo pelan,

Jongin menghela nafasnya, dia kembali berucap

"ommaku sangat marah, dia mengira pergaulanku sudah salah arah. Dan omma memutuskan untuk membawaku ke Jepang, secepatnya. Dia sudah mendaftarkanku di kampus yang baru di Jepang. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku..." jelas Jongin sedih, dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tidak ingin pergi

"ke..kenapa ommamu sampai bersikap demikian?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia kaget, dia tidak ingin jongin pergi jauh, sangat tidak ingin

"aku adalah anak satu-satunya appa dan omma sekarang, Adikku sudah lama meninggal. Jadi kedua orangtua, terutama ommaku sangat protective terhadapku. Kamu mungkin sudah pernah melihat sikap ommaku kan" ujar jongin, kyungsoo mengangguk, dia masih ingat sikap omma ibu Jongin yang memaksa anaknya tempo hari untuk segera pulang

"aku tidak ingin pindah, aku tetap ingin disini" gumam Jongin pelan,

"aku juga tidak ingin kamu pergi jongin ah" ujar Kyungsoo otomatis, ya tuhan bagaimana hari-hari kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin lagi

Mereka berdua masih saling tatap, jongin kembali teringat perkataan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu yang lalu, bahwa Kyungsoo mencintainya, dia akan memastikan itu sekarang,

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, aku.. aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan seorang yeoja" kata Jongin hati-hati,

Deg… kyungsoo menegapkan badannya, mendadak tangannya kembali gemetar. Apakah Jongin mendengar kalimat terakhirnya saat bersama Minah tadi, kyungsoo mendadak gugup. Dia belum sanggup jujur secara langsung, dia merutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh mengungkapkan isi hatinya tadi

"jongin ah.."

"apakah..apakah benar kamu mencintaiku?" kalimat Tanya itu meluncur bagai ular,

"a..aku..aku.."

"apakah benar demikian?"

Kyungsoo semakin gugup, dia salah tingkah. Ingin rasanya dia menenggelamkan saja badan kecilnya kedalam tanah dan tidak pernah muncul lagi selama-lamanya, kyungsoo meremas celana jins robeknya

"iya, jongin ah.. aku.. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat pamungkas itu yang sudah 6 bulan lamanya dia simpan untuk Jongin, kalimat cinta dari namja untuk namja, cinta yang unik

"ma..maaf jongin ah, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan ini, lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan, anggap saja semuanya hanya main-main" gumam Kyungsoo lirih, dia menunduk, tidak mampu menatap wajah jongin

"ah.." hanya kata itu yang terucap dibibir seksi jongin, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa

Kyungsoo masih tetap menunduk, dia malu. Namja yang mengatakan cinta kepada namja juga bukanlah hal yang lumrah pada zaman ini, perlu keberanian ekstra untuk melakukannya, kyungsoo sudah melakukannya walau memang dia terdesak oleh keadaan,

"Kyungsoo ya, aku harus mengatakan ini, mungkin kamu merasakan hal lain, mungkin rasa cintamu itu hanya rasa sayang sebagai seorang sahabat, rasa sayang kepada seorang teman, hanya itu. Aku harap kamu bisa mendalami lagi defenisi cinta yang kamu ungkapkan tadi. Cinta itu universal" ucap jongin

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia bukan menyayangi jongin sebagai seorang sahabat, namun murni cinta yang tulus dan sejati, cinta seperti Adam dan Hawa, Romeo dan Juliet, Rama dan Shinta. Namun esensi cinta kyungsoo yang berbeda, dia mencintai orang yang berkelamin sama dengannya

"tidak Jongin ah, aku betul-betul mencintaimu, cinta seperti namja dan yeoja" kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan

"mungkin kamu salah menafsirkan perhatianku selama ini Kyungsoo ya.."

"…"

"kamu mengingatkanku kepada adikku, dia meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Sifat dan tingkah lakunya persis sepertimu. Aku selalu merindukannya, dan saat melihatmu aku teringat dengan adikku itu, jadi aku bertekad akan menganggapmu sebagai dia, adikku. Adikku yang sangat kusayangi"

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu, dia memperhatikan semua kalimat jongin barusan. Ternyata perhatian jongin selama ini lebih dikarenakan bahwa sifatnya mirip adik Jongin yang telah meninggal. Kyungsoo sudah berharap banyak selama ini, tapi dia juga sedikit lega, paling tidak dia sudah tidak penasaran lagi arti semua perhatian jongin kepadanya

"terima kasih jongin ah, kamu sudah menganggapku sebagai adikmu" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, dia menampilkan love lipsnya, mencoba membesarkan hatinya sendiri, namun masih jelas tampak kekecewaan dalam senyumannya

"jangan cemberut begitu, kamu terlihat jelek jika merengut begitu" canda Jongin, kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum secara alami, dan dia sedikit berhasil

"maaf jongin ah, tolong lupakan semua kalimatku tadi, aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan kita dengan kata-kataku yang tidak wajar" gumam kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"tidak Kyungsoo ya, pengakuanmu tidak akan merusak persahabatan kita. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa kamu adalah pemuda yang baik, jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersahabat dengan orang yang baik sepertimu"

"…"

"aku hanya minta beberapa hal darimu Kyungsoo ya"

"apa itu?"

"aku ingin melihatmu kembali seperti Kyungsoo yang dulu, kyungsoo yang kukenal"

"aku tidak mengerti Jongin ah"

Jongin menghela nafasnya singkat, dan kembali berujar,

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu berpenampilan seperti ini" kata jongin sambil menatap pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo, kaos hitam bergambar serigala mengaum, jins yang robek dibagian lutut sebelah kanannya dan sepatu yang terlalu gaul. kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia salah tingkah dipandang sedemikian rupa oleh jongin

"aku tidak ingin mendengarmu memaki orang dan berkata tidak pantas…"

"…"

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu membolos dari mata kuliah"

"…"

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu merokok"

"…'

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu membawa DVD porno"

"…"

"aku tidak ingin melihatmu membawa kondom"

"…"

"dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terbujuk rayuan yeoja-jeoja haus seks…"

"…"

"Kyungsoo ya, your Good Boy, not Bad Boy…"

Jongin memaparkan banyak list permintaannya kepada kyungsoo. Sedangkan kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia kembali tertunduk malu. Kyungsoo sadar bahwa perubahan yang dipilihnya sangat tidak disukai oleh Jongin

"baiklah Jongin ah, aku akan melakukan permintaanmu" ucap Kyungsoo tulus, dia berjanji kepada dirinya akan kembali seperti dulu, dia juga merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang sekarang, terlihat tidak alami dan dipaksakan

"tapi kyungsoo ya, aku tetap ingin melihatmu menjadi pemuda yang 'kuat dan tegar', jangan hilangkan itu. Jangan kalah oleh keadaan. Ada kalanya kita harus mengeluarkan sisi lain dari diri kita, tapi ingat jangan sampai berlebihan" jelas Jongin mengingatkan, dia tersenyum

"terima kasih Jongin ah" kyungsoo balas tersenyum, senyum hati yang lembut

Kyungsoo dan jongin saling pandang, dan tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai lengan kanan Kyungsoo, benda itu mengenai kyungsoo dengan lumayan keras, seperti sengaja dilemparkan. Kyungsoo mengusap-usap lengannya yang sakit, lengan baju kaosnya kotor

"sial… _fucking bitch_.." umpat Kyungsoo geram, dia ingin melanjutkan kalimat caciannya, namun tangannya dipegang oleh jongin dan mendadak perasaannya kembali menghangat, dia batal mencaci

"ma..aaf, kata itu keluar begitu saja" ucap Kyungsoo otomatis, dia memandang tangan jongin yang masih memegangnya, untuk menenangkannya, kyungsoo baru saja melanggar janjinya untuk tidak memaki

Dilain pihak orang yang melempar sesuatu kearah kyungsoo tertawa penuh kemenangan, lemparannya tepat sasaran,

"sorry baby boy… tidak sengaja, lanjutkan adegan love dovey kalian" seru orang itu sambil terus tertawa senang. Dia mengambil bola yang tadi dilemparkannya kepada Kyungsoo, bola itu sudah dicelupkan ke comberan terlebih dahulu

"Kris.." gumam jongin, ternyata yang melempar bola itu adalah kris, si senior arogan yang selalu ingin menyiksa Kyungsoo

Jongin dan kyungsoo memandang punggung kris yang sudah menjauh, dikejauhan masih terdengar tawa keras kris yang lebay.

"sebentar lagi tawamu akan hilang sunbae" gumam Jongin lagi, dia tersenyum

Kyungsoo terheran dengan kalimat Jongin barusan, kyungsoo menggesek-gesekkan kakinya

"maafkan aku Jongin ah, tadi kata-kataku tidak sengaja" kyungsoo masih mempermasalahkan umpatan refleksnya tadi, padahal Jongin sudah melupakannya

"tidak mengapa Kyungsoo ya" jongin tersenyum kepada kyungsoo

"ada apa dengan senior itu? Katamu barusan…" kalimat kyungsoo terhenti, jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo,

Mereka berdua menuju ke gedung Rektorat, ditempat itu sudah ada anggota kepolisian yang berkumpul dan beberapa dosen serta mahasiswa.

"ini ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran,

"kamu lihat saja nanti"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seorang mahasiswa jangkung meronta-ronta, yang di apit oleh dua polisi yang memegangnya,

"ajuhsi, itu bukan milikku, aku tidak merasa membawanya, lepaskan aku" seru pemuda itu stress,

"tidak usah banyak bicara, nanti kamu diberi waktu untuk menjelaskan" ucap salah seorang polisi

"tapi aku tidak merasa membawa bungkusan heroin itu, ajuhsi tolong percaya" erang pemuda itu lagi, nadanya memohon

Polisi itu tidak ambil pusing, dia tetap menggelandang pemuda itu kemobil untuk selanjutnya diproses dan orang tuanya dipanggil

"Kris sunbae.." kata kyungsoo kaget, ternyata orang yang digelandang itu adalah Kris yang beberapa menit yang lalu mengerjainya

"lihatkan, tawanya sudah menghilang" gumam jongin pelan, dia menatap kris yang sudah dibawa menjauh, banyak mahasiswa dan dosen yang menonton adegan tersebut

"ini maksudnya? Apa kamu tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, dia penasaran

"kyungsoo ya, sunbae kita yang terhormat itu dibawa oleh pihak polisi karena kedapatan membawa heroin, hari ini adalah jadwal razia dikampus ini"

"heroin?"

"iya, heroin yang sama dengan yang ditemukan disaku sweatermu kyungsoo ya, itu milik kris dan harus dikembalikan kepadanya"

"ka..kamu mengembalikan barang itu?"

"bisa dikatakan demikian, aku menyimpan benda itu di tasnya, tanpa sepengetahuan dia tentunya" jongin tersenyum simpul, rencananya berhasil

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dia cukup senang dengan ide jongin yang mengembalikan barang haram itu, dan sekarang Kris mendapat batunya. Semua perbuatan jahat tentu akan mendapatkan ganjaran bukan?

Ponsel yang digunakan Jongin berdering, jongin mengangkatnya dengan malas. Dia bercakap-cakap singkat dan menyimpan kembali ponsel itu di sakunya,

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, aku harus pulang. Ommaku sudah menunggu di luar kampus. Omma sendiri yang turun tangan sejak masalah yang terjadi di hotel kemarin, omma terus mengawasiku"

Kyungsoo kecewa, dia ingin berlama-lama dengan Jongin, karena bukan tidak mungkin saat-saat inilah masa-masa dia menikmati pertemuannya dengan Jongin, sebelum jongin dibawa oleh orang tuanya ke jepang. Entah mengapa mata kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, seakan-akan ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jongin. kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa, dia sudah berjanji kepada jongin akan selalu kuat dan tegar dalam menjalani hidup, kyungsoo tidak akan lupa itu.

"aku sudah tahu alamat kontrakanmu kyungsoo ya, aku akan mengunjungimu untuk mengucapkan perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi aku tidak janji kapan, tapi yang pasti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, percaya padaku" ujar Jongin pelan, dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya dan melepaskannya kembali

Hati Kyungsoo bergetar, dia ingin sekali menangis dan menumpahkan kesedihannya. Semua ini gara-gara dia, seharusnya masalah dihotel tempo hari adalah tanggung-jawabnya, bukan Jongin. dan karena masalah itu, akhirnya kemungkinan mereka akan berpisah, berpisah sebagai sahabat

"aku percaya padamu Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo tidak kalah pelan

Jongin berbalik menuju pintu gerbang kampus, langkahnya sangat pelan, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu sekarang. Jongin mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik untuk menatap Kyungsoo, pandangannya sulit diartikan,

"kyungsoo ya, aku…" gumam Jongin lirih, dia bimbang

"…" kyungsoo diam, dia hanya memberikan isyarat ada apa,

Jongin menggeleng pelan, dia kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kepintu gerbang, menuju tempat parkir depan dimana ibunya sudah menunggu

Kyungsoo seketika dilanda kesunyian hebat, suara disekitar kampus tidak dia rasakan, seakan-akan dunianya gersang dan tak berpenghuni

'jongin ah..'

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Di Kediaman Paman Kyungsoo,

Paman kyungsoo yang bernama lengkap Park Jin Young sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga dirumahnya. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama anaknya, anak yang bukan darah dagingnya, Luhan

"Luhan, lusa appa sudah akan berangkat ke China, kampung halaman ommamu" terang paman Kyungsoo sembari menghisap rokoknya dalam,

Luhan tidak menggubris informasi dari ayahnya itu, dia asyik memainkan gadgetnya,

"Luhan,kamu dengar yang appa katakan?" bentak Paman Kyungsoo keras

"iya, aku dengar ajuhsi" jawab Luhan malas,

"jangan panggil appa dengan sebutan ajuhsi, aku ini sudah menjadi appamu, jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan appa" tukas paman Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi

"iya.. appa.." kata Luhan sembari memutar bola matanya malas

"baiklah, kamu sudah tahu jika kamu akan tinggal bersama keluarga saudara appa, mereka akan menjadi orang tuamu disini"

"…"

"dan ingat, rebut perhatian mereka, kalau bisa tempatkan dirimu seolah-olah kamu anak kandung mereka, gantikan posisi anak mereka yang bernama Kyungsoo. Anak itu sudah tidak mempunyai tempat lagi dikeluarganya" senyum licik terukir di wajah tua paman Kyungsoo itu,

Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, dia mendengarkan semua kalimat ayahnya, namun dia juga tetap asyik dengan gadgetnya, memandang wajah putih seorang namja di layar ponselnya

"jadi appa harap kamu bisa bekerjasama, bermanis-manis didepan mereka bukan masalah, asalkan kamu bisa diterima baik dan kelak menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Asal kamu tahu saja, orang tua appa kyungsoo mempunyai jaringan hotel yang banyak, aku heran dengan keputusan Min Joon yang hanya menjadi manager salah satu hotelnya, dia pria yang bodoh, sebodoh anaknya" terang paman Kyungsoo, dia kembali mengisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya pelan

"jadi appa sudah akan pergi lusakan? Mudah-mudahan tidak ada pembatalan" ujar Luhan datar, dari nada bicaranya dia sangat berharap ayahnya itu cepat pergi

"kamu terkesan tidak mengharapkan kehadiran appa disini, appa tahu ini rumah ommamu, tapi sebagai anak kamu seharusnya menghargai appa sebagai appa barumu" tukas paman Kyungsoo merasa terlecehkan, dia memang gampang tersinggung

"terserah pendapat appa" balas Luhan enteng

Ayah Luhan alias paman Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, dia mematikan puntung rokoknya dan bergegas berlalu menuju kamarnya, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi

Luhan yang ditinggalkan sendirian di ruang keluarga, secepat kilat beranjak juga, dia berlalu keluar rumah dan menuju bagasi motornya,

'kyungsoo, aku tahu kamu selalu disakiti oleh si Jin Young sialan itu, aku akan menyingkirkannya demi kebaikan kita semua' batin Luhan,

Dia menaiki motornya dan melajukannya dijalanan Kota Seoul

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo bermalas-malasan di kontrakannya, maklum saja karena nanti malam dia akan kembali bekerja sebagai pegawai café, kyungsoo mendapatkan shift malam.

Kyungsoo menatap tumpukan bukunya yang tidak seberapa, diatasnya tertera daftar nilainya semester lalu, rata-rata nilainya bagus dan mendapatkan A. dan untuk semester ini, dia tidak yakin akan mendapatkan nilai bagus setengah mata kuliahnya. Kyungsoo banyak melewatkan mata kuliahnya, terlebih lagi dia sudah bekerja dan itu butuh waktu dan tenaga ekstra. Tapi kyungsoo sudah berjanji kepada jongin akan memperbaiki dirinya, dia menyanggupi semua list permintaan Jongin untuknya

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo teringat ayah dan ibunya, terutama ibunya, sudah sebulan lebih dia tidak pernah memandang wajah orang yang telah melahirkannya itu, kyungsoo sangat rindu. Andai saja tempo hari dia tidak terkena masalah di hotel, mungkin dia sudah bercakap-cakap dengan ayahnya, menanyakan tentang ibunya. Walau kyungsoo diusir, namun kyungsoo sama sekali tidak dendam terhadap ibunya, dia paham perasaan ibunya itu, tidak ada seorangpun ibu yang bercita-cita anaknya akan 'menyimpang', semua ibu pasti menginginkan anaknya normal, menikah dan mempunyai keturunan secara wajar.

Wajah ibunya masih terbayang, dan setelah itu digantikan dengan wajah Jongin. kyungsoo mendadak galau lagi, jika benar jongin akan dipindahkan ke jepang, maka pupuslah sudah harapan kyungsoo kepada orang yang dicintainya itu. walaupun dia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya kemarin, dan secara tidak langsung jongin menolaknya, namun kyungsoo selalu teringat dengan kalimat favorit yang pernah dia baca _'selama engkau masih mempunyai cinta, harapan itu masih tetap ada…'_

Kyungsoo masih larut dalam kegalauannya, secara tiba-tiba dia mendadak terkaget karena mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kontrakannya, kyungsoo dengan cepat beranjak dan membuka pintu kontrakannya,

"Lu..Luhan.." gagap Kyungsoo tidak percaya,

"iya, ini aku Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan sembil tersenyum imut, dia memakai topi merah yang depan topinya diarahkan dibelakang kepalanya

Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut, mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dengan isyarat tangannya, Luhan masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di karpet kamar kyungsoo

"kamu pasti sudah tahu jika aku mau datang kesini lagi kan?" Tanya Luhan tenang,

"kesini lagi? Kamu pernah kesini?" belalak Kyungsoo,

"tetangga kamarmu tidak memberi tahu?" Luhan balas bertanya

"oh, Chanyeol.. mungkin dia lupa" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, selain tukang tidur, temannya itu juga memang pelupa. Kyungsoo juga tidak bertanya kenapa luhan bisa tahu alamat kontrakannya

Luhan memandang isi kontrakan Kyungsoo, tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya terdapat lemari dan meja usang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan isi rumah keluarga Kyungsoo. Semuanya serba mewah dan lengkap, luhan menggeleng pelan, dia miris dengan nasib Kyungsoo

"aku ingin minta maaf.." kata Luhan memecah kebisuan,

"maaf untuk apa?"

"maaf untuk banyak hal"

"aku tidak mengerti.."

"pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menolongmu saat di kerjai oleh Kris, kamu masih ingat kan?" ucap Luhan sendu, dia tulus meminta maaf

Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin lupa dengan perlakuan Kris tempo hari, gara-gara orang China itu Kyungsoo menegak minuman keras yang dia tidak pernah bayangkan, kyungsoo bergidik sendiri

"itu bukan salahmu"

"memang tidak secara langsung, tapi aku tidak menolongmu, aku tidak berbuat sesuatu"

"tidak juga, kamu sudah berbuat sesuatu dengan tidak membantu Kris mengerjaiku, dan akhirnya dia bosan sendiri dan melepaskanku" kata Kyungsoo bijak, dia tersenyum

"itu mungkin kebetulan" desah Luhanpelan,

"yang kedua aku minta maaf, karena mengambil tempatmu dikeluargamu, maksudku aku di titipkan oleh Jin Young di rumah appa dan ommamu, tidak tahu sampai kapan. Aku sangat tidak enak denganmu Kyungsoo" tambah Luhan kemudian, dia tertunduk

"ah, itu bukan masalah Luhan, aku malah senang kamu bisa tinggal dirumahku. Paling tidak kamu bisa menjaga ommaku" balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum cerah

"tapi tidak sesederhana itu, ada maksud tertentu yang direncanakan oleh Jin Young"

"panggil dia dengan sebutan appa, dia sudah menjadi appamu" ralat Kyungsoo,

"dia memang sudah menjadi appaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai appa, tidak sampai kapanpun"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, kyungsoo juga kurang suka dengan tabiat pamannya itu. Namun pamannya tetap saudara kandung ibunya, fakta itu tidak bisa dibantah

"appamu punya rencana apa? tidak akan membahayakan appa dan ommaku kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan hati-hati, dia was-was

"entahlah, aku belum bisa menyimpulkan. Kamu tenang saja, aku adalah orang terdepan yang akan menyingkirkannya. Aku janji" tutup Luhan mantap,

Kyungsoo diam, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk keluarganya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin gelisah dikamarnya, hujan mengguyur kota tinggalnya dengan curahan hujan yang seperti batu. Jongin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, dia menyingkap selimutnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang besarnya. Dahinya sedikit berkeringat, walau udara sedang dingin-dinginnya. Jongin tidak tahu dia kenapa, ada apa dengannya, dia merasa aneh

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menatap tumpukan barangnya yang tertata rapi, ibunya sudah merapikan dan membenahi barang-barangnya. Keberangkatannya ke Jepang sudah tidak bisa di cegah atau di batalkan,

Jongin masih mengusap wajahnya, satu-satunya kunci adalah dirinya sendiri, dia harus menentukan pilihannya, dia harus memilih sendiri takdirnya, sebelum semua terlambat

.

.

.

Hujan dan kilat menggelegar hebat, bunyi fenomena alam itu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpi buruknya. Dia terbangun dengan berkeringat dingin. Mimpinya benar-benar buruk dan terlihat nyata. Dia baru beberapa menit tertidur, karena dia beberapa jam yang lalu baru kembali dari café tempat dia bekerja dan hujan mengguyur kemudian

Kyungsoo beranjak dari pembaringannya yang tanpa kasur itu. Dia menuju jendela kamarnya dan menatap guyuran hujan yang tiada hentinya. Entah mengapa degup jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, dia merasakan sesuatu, namun dia tidak tahu apa 'sesuatu' itu

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dan gendoran keras di pintu kontrakan Kyungsoo, kyungsoo memperjelas pendengarannya karena efek suara hujan. Dan dia yakin bahwa pintunya memang di gendor oleh seseorang,

Kyungsoo bimbang, ragu sekaligus takut. Untuk apa tengah malam-malam dan hujan begini orang bertamu, sangat kurang kerjaan. Namun Kyungsoo tetap menuju pintunya, dia penasaran siapa yang ingin bertamu malam-malam begini, siapa tahu saja ada hal penting

Dengan perlahan, kyungsoo mengaraahkan tangannya di gagang pintu, membukanya dan seketika itu juga matanya membelalak kaget,

"kyungsoo ya, kamu benar-benar mencintaiku..?" kata orang itu tepat saat pintu kontrakan Kyungsoo terbuka, kalimatnya sangat cepat

"ap..apa?"

"katakan, apa kamu serius mencintaiku..?" kata orang itu lagi,

"i.. iya.. aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi ada apa ini.. kenapa.." ucap Kyungsoo gagap, dia masih shock dan otomatis menjawab pertanyaan sensitif itu

"kalau begitu, ikut denganku… kita akan pergi jauh, malam ini juga"

"ta..tapi.."

"aku mohon Kyungsoo ya, ikut denganku, kita akan bersama dan aku akan menjagamu"

"tapi Jongin ah, kenapa tiba-tiba ..."

"aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku… aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya.."

"…"

Hujan seakan berubah menjadi salju dimusim dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Datang lagi, mudah-mudahan update ini sudah cepat ya (seperti biasa), dan aku mohon maaf jika ada yang menunggu ChanBaek atau HunHan. Di FF ini kemungkinan hanya Kaisoo dan HunHan saja supaya bisa lebih fokus. Dan di chap ini lagi-lagi aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menghadirkan HunHan moment, mungkin di chap depan ya, mohon reader mengerti, he..he.… terima kasih untuk reader yang selalu memberikan **komentar dan tanggapan** di setiap Chap, sangat membuat semangat untuk update cepat… **Review untuk chap 8** ini ya… apa sudah mulai membosankan? s


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget, dia tidak menyangka seorang Kim Jongin malam-malam begini datang ke kontrakannya untuk mengatakan cinta sekaligus mengajaknya kabur.

"apa..apa kamu tidak sedang bercanda Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dia memperjelas pendengarannya, siapa tahu saja dia salah dengar karena hujan yang sangat deras

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Jongin bertanya balik, wajahnya serius, tidak ada sedikitpun kesan main-main dalam wajah tegasnya, dia sungguh-sungguh

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia masih menatap Jongin, dan dia baru sadar bahwa Jongin basah kuyup, dia tidak menggunakan jas hujan

"Jongin ah, masuk dulu, kamu basah, lebih baik kamu…"

"tidak Kyungsoo ya, tidak perlu.. aku hanya ingin membawamu bersamaku, sekarang juga" potong Jongin cepat, dia tidak sabar

"tapi ini sudah malam dan.." gagap kyungsoo

"tenang saja Kyungsoo ya, aku akan menjagamu, aku sudah berjanji dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya" ungkap Jongin dengan bibir bergetar, dia kedinginan

Kyungsoo diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"aku mohon.."

"baiklah Jongin ah, aku akan ikut bersamamu, selamanya" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, kyungsoo mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan kesungguhan. Lagi pula dia sendiri, keluarganya tidak menganggapnya lagi, jadi bila terjadi apa-apa dengannya nanti, tidak akan ada keluarga yang akan menangisinya

Jongin tersenyum senang, dan memeluk singkat Kyungsoo. Ini senyuman pertamanya sejak dia bergalau ria dikamarnya kemarin dan tadi

Kyungsoo secepat kilat membenahi barang-barangnya, untung saja barang-barangnya tidak banyak. Dia mengambil semua baju-baju dan celana lamanya, pakaian yang normal, dia tidak menggubris pakaian barunya yang semuanya bergaya anak masa kini, dia tidak ingin memakai pakaian itu lagi, dia akan menanggalkan kesan Bad Boy yang aneh pada dirinya, semua demi Jongin

"tunggu sebentar" Kyungsoo berujar cepat, dia memandang jongin yang heran, karena dia mengambil kertas dan pena, lalu menuliskan sepatah kata. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won pemberian jongin tempo hari dan menempatkannya bersama kertas yang sudah di tulisnya

"itu apa?" Tanya Jongin tidak mengerti,

"ini uang sisa pembayaran kontrakanku, aku akan menyimpannya disini, bersama kunci kamar ini, dan besok ajuhsi pemilik kos bisa mengambilnya saat melihatku sudah tidak ada" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dia bekerja cepat

Jongin tersenyum, ternyata orang yang dia sayangi memang orang yang baik dan tidak diragukan lagi, jongin menunggu kyungsoo yang masih berbenah

Kyungsoo dan jongin dengan cepat keluar dari kontrakan, kyungsoo lagi-lagi memberikan aba-aba sejenak, dia memasukkan pesan kertas di bawah pintu kamar tetangganya, Chanyeol, sebagai pesan bahwa dia pergi dan temannya itu tidak usah khawatir, dan dia meminta maaf karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang baru berjalan seumur tauge.

Kyungsoo menatap kontarakannya sejenak, mendadak dia sedih, tempat itu adalah tempat bernaungnya pasca di usir oleh ibunya, dan kini dia pergi, pergi menerobos derasnya hujan, pergi bersama seseorang yang bernama Jongin, orang yang dicintainya. Kyungsoo pergi bersama cintanya, dan entah siapa yang tahu akhir kisahnya kemudian, apakah berakhir suka atau tenggelam bersama duka? Kita lihat saja nanti

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan memandang layar ponselnya serius, dia membaca berulang kali pesan dari seorang namja yang tampan, kata namja itu ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus di bicarakan, Luhan agak sedikit ragu dengan kebenaran informasi itu, dia baru dua kali bertemu dengan si namja, dan pertemuan mereka tidak ada yang spesial.

Luhan ingin membalas pesan itu, namun ponselnya mendadak berdering, menampilkan nama Minzy dilayarnya,

"Halo oppa, oppa ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu malam ini juga, bisa kan?" Tanya yeoja yang bernama Minzy itu diseberang telefon, nada suaranya sangat manja dan bitchy

"maaf, Minzy.. aku tidak ada waktu, lagi pula kita tidak ada hubungan lagi, kita sudah putus sejak lama, jadi jalani saja kehidupan sendiri-sendiri, jangan menggangguku" ketus Luhan,

"oppa bicara apa, aku tidak mengganggu oppa, aku hanya ingin bertemu, itu saja" ucap Minzy masih dengan nada manja

"tidak, aku sibuk" tutup Luhan, dia mematikan panggilan itu sepihak, dia muak dengan yeoja itu. Asal tahu saja, yeoja itu adalah mantan pacarnya, namun mereka berdua sudah lama putus, Luhan memergoki mantan kekasih yang lebih tua darinya itu selingkuh, Luhan sangat tidak terima, orang setampan dia diselingkuhi, dia sungguh-sungguh tidak terima

Luhan membalas cepat pesan dari namja tadi, dan dengan cepat pula dia menonaktifkan ponselnya, sebelum yeoja stress tadi menelfonnya kembali

.

.

Luhan datang ketempat yang dikatakan oleh si namja, entah mengapa dia menerima ajakan namja itu. Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan jalanan di kota seoul sangat ramai.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di café yang disebutkan oleh si Namja, dia sudah pernah ke café itu sekali, ini adalah kunjugan keduanya.

Luhan duduk dikursi yang kosong, lumayan banyak kursi di café itu, maklum saja ruangannya sangat luas dan banyak kamar-kamar disamping-sampingnya.

Luhan menengok kesana kemari, dan dia belum melihat sosok namja yang ingin bertemu dengannya itu. Pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyakan pesanan, Luhan menolak secara halus dan mengatakan bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sepeninggal pelayan tadi, datang lagi seorang pelayan, dengan tubuh jangkung dan senyuman ala pepsodent, dia menghampiri Luhan,

"hei.. sepertinya kita pernah bertemu" sapa pelayan itu ceria,

Luhan menatap si pelayan, dan langsung sumringah, dia juga mengenal orang tersebut,

"ah, kalau tidak salah kamu adalah tetangga Kyungsoo, sepupuku. Dan namamu adalah Chanbeol" terang Luhan,

"bukan Chanbeol, tapi Chanyeol… oh iya, aku ingat sekarang, kamu yang tempo hari datang mencari penguin temanku itu, maksudku Kyungsoo" kata pelayan itu yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, teman sekaligus tetangga kamar Kyungsoo

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan membungkuk, chanyeol sejenak melupakan tugasnya sebagai pegawai café dan bercakap-cakap dengan Luhan,

"kalau tidak salah namamu Luhan kan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah mendudukkan dirinya didekat Luhan, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, dia tersenyum

"kebetulan sekali, kamu adalah tamu istimewa kami" gumam Chanyeol sedikit centil

"tamu istimewa?"

"iya, tamu istimewa. Kamu tunggu saja nanti, akan ada kejutan untukmu" chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya senang

Luhan secara otomatis mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin tidak disadarinya, dia mencari kejutan itu, namun nihil dia tidak mempunyai bayangan kejutan seperti apa yang akan diterimanya

"kejutan apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran,

"jika aku katakan sekarang, itu bukan kejutan lagi namanya. Tenang saja, yang pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" jelas Chanyeol lagi, dia beranjak dari kursinya, dan meminta izin untuk kembali bekerja, dia menginggalkan Luhan yang masih dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan kebingungan

30 menit berlalu, sudah banyak pengunjung di café itu dan entah mengapa didominasi oleh kaum namja, tapi tidak sedikit juga yeoja, dan kaum tante-tante yang hilir mudik tidak jelas

Luhan menatap jam di layar ponselnya, dia sedikit kesal. Sial, apakah dia dikerjai oleh namja itu. Dan yang pasti dia belum beranjak dari kursinya dan pulang, aneh memang

Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu café yang lumayan terang mendadak mati total dan digantikan dengan lampu bercahaya lembut dan terkesan romantis. Luhan merasa kikuk karena dia hanya duduk sendiri, tanpa ada teman

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa dia begitu bodoh datang ke tempat ini, sangat tidak jelas. Umpatan dalam hati luhan terhenti, karena mendadak terdengar suara dari ujung depan café, ditempat itu memang tersedia sound system yang mumpuni, lengkap dengan bebagai alat musik juga perlengkapan penunjangnya

"baiklah, para pengunjung kami yang terhormat, perkenalkan namaku Junmeyon, tapi akrab di sapa Suho. Aku adalah pemandu acara penembakan kita malam ini. Acara singkat ini baru pertama kali dilakukan disini, café ini. Para pengunjung sekalian pasti bertanya penembakan seperti apa? apa menggunakan peluru? Iya, tapi bukan peluru sebuah senjata, tapi peluru cinta. Dan ada satu orang yang beruntung yang akan terkena peluru itu.." sang host dadakan yang bernama Suho itu menghentikan kalimatnya, dia berusaha menikmati wajah-wajah penasaran pengunjung café.

"orang itu sungguh beruntung, karena malam ini kita semua akan menjadi saksi keromantisan cinta yang sudah dianugrahkan tuhan kepada kita semua" lanjut Suho semangat,

Para pengunjung café banyak yang sangat penasaran dengan semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Suho, tak terkecuali Luhan yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan semua yang disampaikan oleh host dadakan dihadapannya

"untuk mempersingkat waktu, akan aku panggilkan seseorang. Seseorang yang merupakan bagian inti dari acara ini, seseorang yang akan mengutarakan cintanya kepada seseorang malam ini juga, dan kita semua akan menjadi saksinya.." Suho menghentikan kalimatnya, dia mendesah singkat kemudian melanjutkan

"sambutlah Sehun.." seru Suho mantap, dia memperkenalkan sebuah nama yang sangat singkat, dan tepat saat itu, seorang namja tampan dengan kulit yang sangat putih muncul dari arah belakang, dia naik ke tempat dimana Suho saat ini berada

Sehun tersenyum singkat, dia mengambil alih microfon dari tangan Suho, dan suho dengan anggun turun dari tempatnya dan bergabung bersama pegawai café yang lain, Chanyeol menyambutnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang berarti dia suka pembukaan dari Suho tadi

Luhan menatap sehun yang menggantikan suho, entah mengapa dia kembali jengkel, sehun sudah berjanji dengannya akan bertemu disini, meja ini. Tapi nyatanya sehun malah asyik berlebay ria dengan muncul bagai seorang artis dan ditonton oleh semua tamu café. Yah, sedari tadi Luhan memang menunggu seorang namja, dan namja itu adalah Sehun.

"aku ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, seseorang yang membuatku susah tidur, seseorang yang sudah menjadi matahari bagiku. Seseorang itu ada diantara kita semua malam ini" tukas Sehun lantang,

Bisik-bisik menggema diruangan café, para yeoja centil saling sikut dan cubit. Para namja feminim memegang wajah mereka dan meyakinkan bahwa makeupnya belum luntur, Tidak ketinggalan tante-tante lebay yang merapikan letak bra dan rambut palsunya, seakan akan merekalah yang akan ditembak oleh namja tampan didepan mereka

"aku sangat gugup, ini kali pertama aku akan menembak seseorang dan langsung dihadapan banyak orang. Aku ingin kalian semua menjadi saksi cintaku, apakah cintaku akan diterima atau ditolak.. aku akan menerima keputusannya nanti" ucap Sehun nervous, degup jantungnya tidak beraturan, dia akan mengutarakan cintanya sekarang juga

"dan tibalah saatnya… untuk seseorang diujung sana.."

Pengunjung café menahan nafas,

"seseorang yang bernama.."

Pengunjung café masih tetap menahan nafas dan ada yang beberapa pingsan mendadak, lebay

"seseorang yang bernama Luhan.. Luhan hyung, maukah kamu menerima cintaku..?" seru Sehun lantang,

Deg… Luhan yang sedari tadi ikut larut dalam suasana mendadak mematung, dia gemetar, namanya dipanggil oleh sehun, dia berharap ada seseorang lain yang bernama Luhan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada, dia satu-satunya yang bernama Luhan. Dia ditembak oleh sehun, didepan orang banyak, jadi ini kejutan yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi, sial

Bisik-bisik makin menjadi. Banyak yeoja menunjuk-nunjuk tidak jelas. Banyak yang mempertanyakan kenapa nama seorang namja yang disebut, bukan yeoja. Mereka mencari dan menebak-nebak dimana sosok yang bernama Luhan itu, bagaimana rupanya, dia sungguh beruntung pikir mereka

"Luhan, I Love You.." ucap sehun lagi,

Dan tepat saat ini sebuah kain besar, seperti spanduk terbentang lebar di atas sehun, dispanduk itu bertuliskan 'Luhan, I Love You' dengan bahasa korea, sangat jelas

Mendadak Luhan jadi malu, wajahnya merah, dia tidak menyangka akan ditembak oleh seorang namja di hadapan banyak orang. Ingin rasanya dia menghilang dan ditelan angin saja sekarang, mau disimpan dimana wajah imutnya, dia benar-benar malu

Dan tiba-tiba seberkas sorot sinar menerangi meja Luhan, sorot lampu yang seperti digunakan dalam pentas-pentas musik. Sorot lampu itu kontras dengan cahaya lembut ruangan café. Luhan semakin malu karena dia terlihat nyata sekarang, semua mata memandangnya. Dan jelas saja semua pengunjung kini mengetahui jika dia namja yang bernama Luhan itu, namja yang menjadi sasaran penembakan sesama namja.

Sehun turun dan mendekati meja Luhan, dia dengan perlahan berjalan menuju ke namja pujaan hatinya itu. Sedangkan luhan ingin sekali kabur, namun entah mengapa kakinya mendadak berat seperti batu, akhirnya dia menerima saja kedatangan sehun untuknya

"Luhan hyung, aku minta maaf jika hyung merasa dipermalukan… aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku selama ini, aku tidak bisa menyimpannya lagi. Dan malam ini adalah saat yang tepat, aku ingin tamu café ini menjadi saksi cintaku untukmu Luhan hyung…" kalimat sehun terhenti, dia menatap ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sulit diartikan

"jika hyung menerimaku, terima coklat bentuk hati ini dan jika hyung menolakku, ambil tepung ini dan siramkan dikepalaku… aku akan menerima apapun keputusan hyung" ucap Sehun pelan, dia memegang bungkusan coklat bentuk hati ditangan kanannya dan mengepit benda segi empat yang berisi tepung kira-kira 2 kilogram dilengan kirinya

Luhan yang masih memerah tidak berkata apa-apa. matanya mencuri pandang kearah tamu pengunjung café yang menatapnya penasaran. Bisikan-bisikan sudah mulai mereda, tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran dan bagaimana akhir pemembakan ini

Luhan menatap wajah sehun. Dia mengusap sedikit keringat yang ada didahinya, Luhan memang sedari tadi keringat dingin. Banyak rasa yang tercampur dalam hatinya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"tolonglah hyung, hanya tinggal pilih saja dan selesai. Aku akan menerimanya.. please" kata sehun lagi, cadelnya yang sedikit kentara tidak menghilangkan nada memohon dalam kalimatnya,

"sialan kamu Sehun…" kata luhan untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengatakan itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"please…" Sehun masih memohon dengan sangat, dia tidak memperdulikan reaksi Luhan yang mungkin sudah sangat marah padanya

"baiklah… aku akan memilih.." akhirnya Luhan mengatakannya juga, ekspresi sehun mendadak sumringah, Luhan menyetujui akan memilih

"aku memilih.." kata-kata luhan menggantung, dia melirik sekilas semua mata yang tertuju padanya, banyak yang menahan nafas. Tidak sedikit yeoja yang mencengkram lengan pasangannya dengan sangat kuat, mereka menunggu apa keputusan Luhan. Luhan menatap wajah putih sehun yang penuh harap

"aku…"

Hening,

"aku memilih…"

Masih hening, tangan sehun sedikit bergetar saat memegang coklat dan tepung. Dia masih dalam posisi menyodorkan kedua benda itu kepada Luhan

Luhan galau, dia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya nanti adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya dia membuat keputusan

"aku… aku memilih coklat ini…" ujar Luhan akhirnya. Dia memilih untuk menerima coklat dari sehun, itu artinya secara otomatis dia menerima cinta Sehun

"be..benarkah.." gagap sehun, dia tidak menyangka akan diterima. Tangan Luhan sudah mengambil coklat dari tangan sehun

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menghantarkan penembakan yang aneh itu. Beberapa yeoja saling berpelukan gemas. Para namja mengangguk-angguk senang, Tidak lupa tante-tante lebay yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya, beraegyo tanda mereka setuju dengan keputusan Luhan

Sehun serentak membuang tepung ditangan kirinya dan memeluk Luhan dengan cepat, luhan gelagapan karena pelukan sehun yang terlalu keras.

"se..sehun, aku tidak bisa bernafas" ucap luhan tersengal-sengal,

"maaf hyung, aku terlalu gembira" balas sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

Dan tidak lama, tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, sehun mendaratkan ciuman mautnya ke bibir Luhan, luhan lagi-lagi terkaget atas serangan mendadak itu. Sehun mencium luhan penuh cinta, dia mencoba membenamkan bibirnya sedalam mungkin, mencoba menyatukan bibir merah mereka masing-masing. Sehun bertingkah berani dengan mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut luhan, dan entah mengapa Luhan menikmati itu, dia memberikan jalan kepada lidah sehun untuk menjelajahi setiap inci mulut dan bibirnya

Para tamu café kembali heboh, suit-suit dan sorakan membahana kembali menyapu bersih ruangan tersebut. Luhan dan sehun mendadak menjadi seleb satu malam.

"terima kasih hyung, hyung sudah menerimaku.." ucap sehun pelan, setelah dia melepaskan ciuman mautnya beberapa detik kemudian

"aku..aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku.. mungkin aku sudah kena peletmu Oh Sehun" balas Luhan salah tingkah, dia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi tatapan dan sorakan tamu café. Yang dia tahu adalah saat ini hatinya menjadi tenang dan tentram. Mungkin inilah yang disebut cinta sejati, Love Actually…

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin dan Kyungsoo terbangun. Mereka meneduhkan dirinya disebuah gubuk yang tidak terurus. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada sawah. Jongin tidak tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya, dia hanya melajukan motornya sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya.

"kyungsoo ya, kamu sudah bangun..?" Tanya Jongin, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. jongin memang sejak semalam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia belum terbiasa dengan suasana dan ketidaknyamanan gubuk tempatnya tidur, maklum saja sehari-hari jongin tidur di kasur empuk, tapi dengan tekadnya yang kuat, dia tidak akan menyerah, dia yakin sebentar lagi akan terbiasa

"Jongin ah.." gumam Kyungsoo lirih, dia memanggil nama Jongin sangat pelan, hampir tidak kedengaran, wajahnya pucat

Jongin memegang dahi Kyungsoo, dan ternyata dahinya sangat panas, jongin panik

"kyungsoo ya, kamu demam.." seru jongin khawatir, dia memandang sekelilingnya, siapa tahu saja ada apotik, tapi itu tidak mungkin

"tidak, aku hanya lelah saja.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan

"tidak kyungsoo ya, kamu demam.. sebentar aku akan mencari pertolongan.." ujar Jongin cepat, dia akan beranjak untuk turun dari gubuk, tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Kyungsoo,

"jangan pergi jongin ah, aku tidak ingin sendiri, aku.." lirih kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin ditinggalkan

"tapi kamu sakit dan harus mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya…"

"sebentar lagi demam ini akan turun, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu sepeninggalmu" kata Kyungsoo lagi, dia masih ingat kejadian waktu dia hampir dilecehkan oleh orang mabuk,

"oh iya, maaf kyungsoo ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. tapi demammu…"

"peluk aku Jongin ah, aku hanya butuh itu saja.."

Segera setelah kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu, jongin dengan cepat kembali membaringkan dirinya disamping kyungsoo. Dia memperbaiki posisinya dan memeluk lembut kyungsoo. Lengan kokohnya terasa pas di badan imut kyungsoo yang memang kecil untuk ukuran namja.

"maafkan aku kyungsoo ya, gara-gara aku memaksamu untuk ikut, kamu jadi menderita dan sakit begini" gumam jongin pelan, dia mengecup pundak dahi kyungsoo yang terjangkau olehnya

"bukan salahmu, aku senang bisa ikut denganmu, aku sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi yang peduli denganku selain kamu jongin ah" jawab Kyungsoo, dia dapat merasakan degup jantung jongin yang tepat dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermimpi akan dipeluk seperti ini oleh Jongin, seseorang yang sangat dia cintai

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kyungsoo, berharap dia memberikan energi hangat yang bisa menurunkan demam tinggi kyungsoo

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana jongin ah?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan dan ragu

"aku juga tidak tahu kyungsoo ya. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana jalan ini membawa kita saja"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas singkat, dia belum bertanya kenapa sampai jongin senekat ini, kabur bersamanya

"jongin ah, aku takut pemilik gubuk ini akan menemukan kita dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak" ucap kyungsoo lagi, bukan tanpa alasan karena posisi mereka yang memang bisa menimbulkan komentar negatif

"aku rasa gubuk ini tidak terpakai lagi, kalaupun kita ditemukan oleh orang-orang dan mereka menghakimi kita, aku rela mati, asal bersamamu" kata Jongin, dia hanya bercanda. Dia tidak ingin benar-benar mati, dia belum merasakan manisnya cinta bersama kyungsoo, paling tidak dia memerlukan banyak waktu untuk menikmati masa-masa indah bersama namja imut dipelukannya

"jongin ah, kamu pernah menonton film yang berjudul 'Love of Siam' negeri gajah putih yang dibintangi oleh Mario maurer? Atau film Frozen Flower buatan korea yang dibintangi oleh Jo In sung?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia bertanya hanya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya saja

"tidak, ada apa dengan kedua film itu?" balas jongin, dia berbalik bertanya

"kedua film itu menceritakan cinta yang unik, cinta yang seperti saat ini kita jalani, dan akhir kisah kedua tokoh utamanya semuanya sad ending, mereka tidak bersatu dan malah salah satu film itu berakhir dengan kematian sang tokoh utama" kyungsoo menghentikan penuturannya, dia melihat ekspresi jongin yang serius memperhatikannya bercerita, wajah mereka kini saling berhadapan, wajah kyungsoo seketika semerah tomat matang

"aku suka dengan caramu berbicara kyungsoo ya, aku suka bentuk bibirmu yang seperti hati itu" ucap Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo, wajah kyungsoo semakin merah, kyungsoo ingin berbalik untuk menetralkan rona wajahnya, namun lengan Jongin tidak memberikannya kesempatan, jongin terus-menerus memeluknya

"apa inti dari film yang kamu ceritakan tadi kyungsoo ya..?" Tanya jongin kembali ketopik semula,

"sudah jelaskan, kisah cinta unik seperti ini akan selalu berakhir sedih. Pengakuan dan penerimaan tidak akan pernah ada" jawab kyungsoo setelah rona wajahnya berangsur normal

"itu hanya film kyungsoo ya, sudah disetting begitu"

"itu memang hanya film yang bisa dibuat-buat, namun dari situ kita bisa menarik sebuah pembelajaran. Entah mengapa aku takut jongin ah, aku tidak tahu kemana arah hubungan ini.." ungkap kyungsoo kalut, dia meminta maaf kepada ayah dan ibunya dalam hati, dia sudah memilih jalannya dan kedua orang tuanya itu pasti akan hancur setelah mengetahui anaknya sudah benar-benar jatuh dalam pelukan namja.

"aku takut kehilanganmu Jongin ah… sangat takut" gumam Kyungsoo mendadak sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher jongin, mencoba mencari kenyamanan

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan mengeratkan pelukannya, dia paham perasaan kyungsoo. Dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan namja kecilnya itu. Jongin sudah jujur dan menerima perasaannya selama ini

"jongin ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan, mungkin agak terlambat, tapi.."

"apa itu..?"

"kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berubah pikiran dan kemudian mengungkapkan bahwa kamu juga mencintaiku jongin ah?" kyungsoo sangat lancar menayakan hal itu, sudah sejak samalam dia ingin menanyakannya, tapi dia belum berani

"simpel saja, karena aku memang mencintaimu kyungsoo ya" jawan jongin diplomatis,

"sesingkat itu? Aku ingin jawaban yang khusus"

Jongin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya cepat,

"intinya aku memang mencintaimu, awalnya aku mengingkari perasaan ini, dan aku menganggapmu hanya sebagai adikku, aku mensugestikan diri bahwa aku sayang kepadamu hanya sebagai seorang sahabat saja. Tapi ternyata aku salah, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, mencintaimu dengan sangat. Aku tahu perasaan ini salah, tapi aku tidak menyesalinya, aku senang karena hatiku ini akhirnya berlabuh kepadamu, namja yang baik" ungkap jongin panjang lebar, dia menceritakan isi hatinya yang beberapa hari ini selalu mengganggu tidurnya

Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi O_O andalannya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Kim Jongin akan berkata sejujur itu. Perasaannya menghangat, dia sangat gembira bahwa jongin memang mencintainya, bukan cinta yang terpaksa dan terdesak keadaan.

"tapi apakah kita harus mengambil jalan seperti ini? Maksudku kabur secara diam-diam. Ommamu hanya akan membawamu kejepang kan? Karena ommamu merasa pergaulanmu sudah salah arah sejak kejadian di hotel tempo hari, kamu seharusnya memberikan pengertian, aku yakin ommamu akan mengerti jika dijelaskan"

"masalahnya tidak sesimpel itu kyungsoo ya, ommaku tidak hanya mengawasiku sejak kejadian di hotel, omma sudah mengetahui sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu ada sangkut pautnya antara aku dan kamu Kyungsoo ya.." jelas jongin sendu

"denganku?" kyungsoo membelalak,

"iya, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti.."

"tapi Jongin ah, aku ingin tahu… aku…hmm" kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti,

Kalimat kyungsoo terhenti karena mendadak bibirnya dikunci oleh Jongin, ya… jongin mendaratkan ciuman mendadaknya kepada kyungsoo. Jongin mencuri start dan melepaskan keperjakaan bibir bentuk hati kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih dengan ekpresi kagetnya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, tengkuknya dipegang oleh jongin dan akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dan lumatan seksi bibir Jongin

Kedua insan itu saling terpagut intens, merasakan bagaimana bentuk dan tekstur bibir pasangannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo larut dalam indahnya cinta, masing-masing sudah merasakan bagaimana hebatnya 'ciuman pertama' yang menggetarkan jiwa.

Ciuman hebat itu masih belum menemukan akhir, dan tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi,

'Omma Calling…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan **Review**nya disetiap Chapter, karena kalianlah FF ini update cepat...he…he… pembaca merupakan penyemangat sejati untuk melanjutkan. Maaf, untuk yang tidak punya akun FFn, aku tidak bisa balas Review kalian. Tapi Review kalian tetap terbaca walau perlu 2 hari untuk muncul dilist Review. Untuk **Chapter 9** ini bagimana? Apakah masih layak diteruskan? **Review**… ya… salam

**Thanks For Review :**

**me1214, aku adalah aku, Insooie baby, Maple fujoshi2309, Huang Zi Lien, Gyurievil, mrblackJ, bimbimbab, dyopororo, nisakaisa, Kyungra26, SognatoreL, damean, Daiirere, goeeesss, BangMinki, Guest, JonginDO, ZeeKai, and All Reader…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dengan terpaksa dibibir tebal Kyungsoo. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesal kearah ponselnya yang berdering dan meng-cut kenikmatan ciuman yang baru saja dia rasakan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga dengan enggan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, setetes saliva terlihat disudut bibirnya, dia mengusapnya dengan tangan. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, baru kali ini dia berciuman dan itu dengan Jongin, namja pujaan hatinya. Entah mengapa demamnya sedikit mereda, mungkin karena dia mengeluarkan energi panas secara berlebihan saat dia bercumbu dengan Jongin, mungkin saja

"siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan,

"omma" jawab jongin malas

"angkat saja" kyungsoo menyuruh jongin mengangkat telefon dari ibunya, setelah melihat gelagat malas dan enggan dari Jongin

"tapi.."

"dia tetap ommamu" tukas Kyungsoo meyakinkan

Akhirnya Jongin memencet tombol terima diponselnya,

"halo omma.. ad.." kalimat jongin terhenti karena teriakan ommanya diseberang telefon yang memekakkan telinga,

"Jongin.. kamu dimana? Katakan? Kamu pergi tanpa sepengetahuan omma, cepat katakan dimana posisimu, omma akan segera kesana menjemputmu.." cecar Ibu jongin lantang,

"tidak omma, aku tidak ingin pulang, aku tidak ingin ke jepang"

"bicara apa kamu, ini sudah kesepakatan omma dan appamu. Tidak ada bantahan"

"baiklah, kalau begitu siap-siap saja omma akan kecewa, aku tidak akan kembali"

"jongin, jangan keras kepala.. atau jangan-jangan kamu bersama pemuda itu? Jongin, sadarlah… kamu sudah salah pergaulan, dia pemuda gelandangan dan omma tidak akan pernah setuju kamu bersama pemuda seperti itu"

"tap.. tapi aku mencintai Kyungsoo omma.." ungkap jongin. kyungsoo terbelalak, dia mendengar secara langsung pembicaraan jongin dan ibunya, namanya disebut, dia terlibat.

"siapapun namanya, omma tidak perduli… jangan bercanda, omma tidak akan percaya cinta yang seperti itu, sesama namja, tidak akan pernah. Kamu hanya salah pergaulan dan salah arah sayang… tinggalkan dia, dan kamu akan menemukan jati dirimu kembali Jongin, percaya pada omma"

Jongin menggeleng sambil tetap memegang ponsel, ibunya tetap tidak akan mengerti, dia mencintai Kyungsoo dengan sangat dan tulus, cinta yang sejati

"omma, pembicaraan ini terlihat alot, percuma saja. Aku akan kembali jika omma sudah berubah pikiran dan bisa menerima keputusanku untuk bersama Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin seraya menekan tombol merah ponselnya, tanda dia memutuskan panggilan. Dia dengan cepat menonaktifkan ponsel itu. Dia tidak ingin fitur GPS diponselnya akan membuat posisinya diketahui oleh keluarganya.

"sial.." rutuk jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar,

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapan antara jongin dan ibunya, menerawang. Dia memikirkan banyak hal, berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Kyungso sudah membuat keputusan untuk ikut kabur bersama Jongin, dia sudah melakukannya dan tidak mungkin akan mundur

"jongin ah, tolong jelaskan kenapa ommamu tahu tentang aku? Aku tidak pernah berkunjung kerumahmu, aku juga baru sekali bertemu dengan ommamu saat malam itu" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar, dia harus memperoleh jawaban segera

"baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya Kyungsoo ya.." kata jongin, dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ponselnya tergeletak disampingnya

"omma tahu sesuatu. Omma tahu jika aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo ya… aku sudah mengakui itu, semuanya kepada omma" jongin bertutur pelan, wajahnya sendu

"ba..bagaimana bisa?"

"omma membaca tulisanku tentangmu kyungsoo ya. Disemua buku catatan kuliah dan buku les privatku, semua aku tulis tentangmu, tanpa kecuali. 22 bukuku itu, semuanya ada catatan tentangmu" jelas jongin lagi

Kyungsoo membulat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini jongin banyak menulis tentangnya, dia belum begitu paham jongin menulis apa tentangnya, namun penuturan jongin tadi jelas membuat kyungsoo berbunga-bunga,

"tapi semudah itu? Tidak mungkin ommamu langsung beranggapan yang bukan-bukan, pasti ada sesuatu bukti lain yang membuatnya yakin.." kyungsoo berargumentasi asal, dia sedikit janggal dengan semua penuturan jongin, hanya karena beberapa tulisan saja

"iya, bukan hanya tulisan. Tapi aku menyertakan fotomu kyungsoo ya.. " kata jongin sembari merogoh saku kecil di tasnya, mengeluarkan 3 lembar foto ukuran kecil dari sana,

Kyungsoo kembali ber O_O ria, dia menatap ketiga foto itu, yang semuanya adalah dirinya.

"foto ini, kamu ambil dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo kaget, dia tidak pernah merasa di jepret oleh seseorang selama ini,

"aku mengambil ini saat diruang UKS tempo hari kyungsoo ya, aku memfotomu saat kamu tertidur di atas ranjang ruang UKS" ungkap jongin sambil tersenyum genit,

"jadi.. yah.. kamu tidak tidur saat itu..?"

"awalnya memang aku tidak tidur, aku menunggumu terlelap terlebih dahulu, dan setelah aku puas mengambil gambarmu akhirnya aku juga tertidur" tambah jongin semakin sumringah. Andai saja dia tidak tidur setelahnya, mungkin saat itu dia bisa melihat penjaga kampus yang mengunci pintu saat itu dan mereka tidak akan capek-capek memecahkan kaca jendela untuk keluar dari ruangan UKS, jongin membayangkan moment itu, moment bersama Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang hobi mengambil foto jongin, ternyata jongin juga bersifat demikian, kyungsoo kemudian merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan foto lusuh satu-satunya yang dia punya, foto jongin dalam keadaan shirtless

"aku juga punya ini" pamer kyungsoo ceria, dia memperlihatkan foto itu kepada jongin dan sontak saja jongin meraih foto itu,

"ini..ini fotoku? Dimana kamu mengambilnya?"

"aku mengambil gambarmu diruang ganti basket" ungkap kyungsoo sambil tertawa, dia merasa menang karena bisa mengambil gambar jongin tanpa baju.

Jongin cemberut, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sejenak dia melupakan masalahnya,

"andai aku tahu, mungkin aku telanjang saja ya.." gurau jongin, dan seketika kyungsoo memerah, dia membayangkan bagaimana bentuk jongin saat telanjang, ah.. lupakan yang itu

Kyungsoo kembali teringat cerita jongin tadi, ceritanya belum tuntas, masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang belum terjawab,

"jongin ah, ommamu mengambil sikap apa setelah membaca dan melihat fotoku?" Tanya kyungsoo lagi,

Raut wajah jongin berubah sendu lagi, dia menerawang, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar

"omma mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan akhirnya aku mengakui semuanya didepan omma. Aku mengaku bahwa aku memang mencintaimu… omma awalnya kaget namun setelah itu dia tertawa, menganggapku bercanda dan hanya main-main, dia menganggap pengakuanku adalah akibat darah muda yang masih dalam tahap pubertas. Namun setelah kejadian yang terjadi di hotel tempo hari yang harus melibatkan appa untuk membebaskanku, omma semakin yakin, omma tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan heroin serbuk yang ditemukan, Omma tahu jika aku sama sekali bukan pecandu atau apa. tapi omma tidak terima dengan 2 kondom itu, kondom milikmu kyungsoo ya… omma mengatakan bahwa aku sudah salah arah dan pergaulan, kondom itu sebagai bukti bahwa aku kemungkinan sehari-hari ber-seks bebas dengan yeoja dan namja. aku jelas tidak terima, aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Setelah hari yang melelahkan dan cecaran omma, omma terus mengawasiku, dan terakhir dia mengambil keputusan untuk membawaku ke Jepang dengan harapan aku melupakanmu dan mengubur semua yang berhubungan tentangmu, yang kata omma membawa pengaruh buruk" jelas jongin sangat panjang lebar, Kalimat terpanjang yang terucap dari bibirnya untuk kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo diam membisu, dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, rupanya masalah ini sudah sangat jauh dari perkiraannya. Kyungsoo mengapresiasi kejujuran jongin kepada ibunya dan ibu jongin tidak mengambil tindakan yang langsung merugikan jongin anaknya, berbeda dengan ibu Kyungsoo yang sejak tahu orientasi anaknya dan langsung mengusirnya detik itu juga tanpa harus mendengar penjelasan

"aku juga ingin omma tahu bahwa aku bukan anak kecil lagi, selama ini omma selalu protektif dan berlebihan" lanjut jongin,

"dengan kabur seperti ini, apakah tidak dikatakan seperti anak kecil?" kyungsoo menggumam dan menyinggung jongin

"beda kyungsoo ya, pelarian ini bukan pelarian anak playgrup yang tidak diberikan permen oleh orang tuanya, pelarian kita ini lebih kompleks dan rumit. Aku ingin memberikan pelajaran kepada omma atas kepergianku, aku harap omma bisa berpikir dengan tenang dan membuka hatinya" tutup jongin, dia mengakhiri penuturannya dan kembali berbaring

Kyungsoo tidak bertanya lagi. Dia mengikuti jejak jongin, menidurkan dirinya disamping jongin. dia berinisiatif memeluk jongin, walau tangannya tidak cukup panjang untuk melingkar total di pinggang jongin

Jongin tersenyum melihat namjanya itu memeluknya, dia balas memeluk balik kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya terjadilah moment saling berpelukan yang sangat sweet. Malaikat cinta tersenyum melihat mereka

Semua akan baik-baik saja, mungkin…

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan memegang bibir merahnya, dia tidak pernah terpikir bahwa bibirnya itu akan menjadi santapan bibir namja, namja bernama Sehun. Luhan masih menerawang tidak jelas, dan dia dikagetkan oleh seseorang, dia hampir saja terpeleset di tepi danau

"hyung, jangan melamun seperti itu. Jangan-jangan hyung melamunkan aku ya.." ucap namja yang mengagetkan Luhan,

"Sehun, sialan... kamu bikin aku spot jantung, untung saja aku tidak langsung mati" umpat Luhan kesal, ternyata namja yang mengagetkannya adalah sehun, namja yang sudah menjadi pacarnya, baru sehari

"maaf hyung, ini bubble tea-nya" kata sehun, sambil menyodorkan minuman tea kepada Luhan,

"terima kasih" luhan menerima minuman itu, dia sudah tidak kesal lagi

"ada apa hyung melamun? Ada masalah?" sehun bertanya serius,

"tidak ada.. hanya saja, nanti malam aku akan pindah rumah, pindah kerumah saudara Jin Yo.. maksudku saudara appaku.." Luhan hampir saja menyebutkan nama appanya, dia refleks, saking bencinya dia dengan orang tersebut, dia tidak ingin menganggap orang itu sebagai appa, tidak akan

"pindah? Memangnya rumah hyung mau di jual?"

"tidak, appaku besok akan ke China, kerumah omma. Dan aku tidak boleh ikut, aku dititipkan dirumah ajuhma, saudara appa" jelas Luhan kalem

"masalahnya dimana?"

"entahlah, hanya saja.. aku.." luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, dia teringat sepupunya Kyungsoo, dia akan tinggal dirumah kyungsoo dan menjadi penggantinya

Sehun menyedot bubble teanya, dia tidak berkomentar. Dia mengerti dengan keadaan namja yang sudah menjadi pacarnya itu. Dilain pihak luhan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, dia teringat sesuatu hal,

"sehun, apa kamu berpikir aku betul-betul menerimamu sebagai pacarku?" Tanya Luhan lugas dan lantang, dia menatap sehun serius

"ma..maksud hyung?" gagap sehun tidak mengerti,

"malam itu, aku tidak mungkin menolakmu, kamu memberikan pilihan jika aku menolakmu maka aku bisa memilih tepung dan menyiramkannya dikepalamu. Aku tidak setega itu, terlebih dihadapan banyak orang. Jadi aku terpaksa menerimamu.." tukas luhan dengan mimik wajah super serius

Sehun gelagapan, dia menaruh minumannya asal. Raut wajahnya berubah, wajahnya tegang dan kecewa, dia menyikapi pernyataan luhan secara berlebihan,

"jadi, jadi hyung menerima coklat itu karena tidak tega menyiramku dengan tepung dihadapan orang banyak? Begitu?" ujar sehun, raut wajahnya masih belum berubah

"begitulah. Aku ini straight.. tidak mungkin aku semudah itu menerima cinta seorang namja. aku sudah 6 kali berpacaran, semuanya dengan yeoja yang lebih tua dariku"

"hyungg…"

"jadi, jangan harap kita bisa berpacaran. Lebih baik kamu pulang dan melupakan semua mimpimu.." ujar Luhan sambil berdiri, dia tidak memperdulikan lagi minuman yang dibawakan oleh sehun tadi

"hyung.. tidak, kenapa jadi seperti ini" rintih sehun, dia memegang tangan luhan, luhan lantas menepisnya.

"pulang sana.." bentak Luhan,

Sehun semakin kaget, dia dibentak oleh luhan dengan keras. Dia dibentak oleh namja yang baru sehari menjadi pacarnya, klaim dia tentunya

"hyung, aku… tolonglah…" sehun semakin merintih,

Luhan yang menatap ekspresi wajah sehun, ekspresi wajah yang seperti yeoja ketika mengetahui pertumbuhan buah dadanya terhambat. Luhan seketika itu juga tertawa kencang, dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, terpingkal-pingkal karena sudah mengerjai Sehun

"hyung…" sehun mendongak, dia tidak paham

"sehun, aku hanya bercanda. Kamu berlebihan menyikapi candaanku, maaf-maaf…" tukas Luhan lagi, dia masih tertawa dan memegangi perutnya

Sehun yang terlambat sadar sudah dikerjai, mendudukkan dirinya lesu. Dia lega bahwa Luhan hanya main-main, pacar sialan

"hyung keterlaluan"

Luhan menjawab kekesalan sehun dengan tertawa. Dia senang bisa mengerjai pacarnya itu. Luhan tidak akan mungkin menolak sehun, dia nyaman dan tentram bersama namja berkulit putih itu.

Luhan masih ingat saat bertemu dengan Luhan pertama kalinya saat acara musik antar kampus, luhan tahu bahwa sehun adalah anak baru dikampusnya, sehun berpartisipasi dalam event itu karena sehun bisa dance, dancenya bagus. Pertemuan mereka tidak spesial, hanya bertukar nomor antar sesama panitia dan anggota event. Luhan sebagai panitia dan sehun sebagai salah satu anggota yang ambil bagian

Luhan sejak saat itu setiap hari mendapatkan pesan dari sehun. Luhan masih ingat isi pesan sehun seperti pesan standar yang biasa dikirimkan oleh namja kepada yeoja : 'jangan lupa makan hyung', 'bagaimana tugas kuliahnya? Semangat ya', 'sarapannya sudah siap, jangan lupa makan yang banyak hyung', 'jangan tidur larut hyung', 'bulu kaki hyung sudah dicukur belum?' lupakan yang terakhir, itu sudah berlebihan

Awalnya Luhan agak risih dikirimkan pesan seperti itu, dia bukan yeoja labil yang harus terus diingatkan, namun seiring berjalannya waktu luhan menikmati semua itu, dia merasa harinya belum lengkap saat tidak ada pesan dari sehun

Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi saat acara ramah-tamah Korea-China disebuah universitas ternama di korea, dalam acara itu hadir perwakilan kampus yang beretnis korea dan etnis china, acara tersebut intinya mempererat persaudaraan sesama rumpun Asia Timur. Selain Luhan, hadir pula teman luhan, yaitu Kris, Lay dan Tao. Yang semuanya adalah warga china dan china campuran

Dalam kesempatan itu, sehun memberikan hadiah sebuah boneka Rusa kepada Luhan, luhan merasa aneh, dia tidak berulang tahun, tapi dia menerima saja hadiah itu. Kata sehun dia mendapatkan hadiah itu dari pamannya di Thailand, dan dia tidak begitu menyukai boneka, jadi dia berikan saja boneka itu ke Luhan. Luhan masih meragukan pernyataan sehun itu sampai saat ini, modus

Dan pertemuan ketiga terjadi di café kemarin. hari itu adalah hari yang bersejarah untuk luhan dan sehun. Sehun menembak Luhan dan luhan menerimanya tanpa berpikir lama-lama, bukan tanpa alasan, luhan juga hampir tiap malam memimpikan sehun, hingga suatu pagi dia bangun dengan celana yang basah, sial dia bermimpi sedang making love dengan namja dan namja itu adalah sehun.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada ditepi danau. Danau yang sering dikunjungi oleh Namja dan yeoja untuk memadu kasih.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun yang masih terlihat shock. Dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang sehun, memberikan rasa tenang dan nyaman. Sehun refleks menempatkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan, luhan tersenyum. Tidak jelas sekarang siapa yang Seme dan Uke, mereka tidak peduli dengan istilah tersebut, mereka berdua hanya tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka

Love…love…love

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Di kediaman Keluarga kyungsoo yang baru,

Ibu kyungsoo termenung murung di taman belakang rumahnya. Dia menatap hiasan tanamannya yang tersusun rapi. Ada sesuatu yang hilang pada dirinya, sebagai ibu dari seorang anak dia merasa hampa

"sayang, ada apa? kamu terlihat tidak sehat.." sapa ayah Kyungsoo sedikit mengagetkan, dia membawakan secangkir susu untuk isteri tercintanya

"tidak apa-apa" sahut ibu kyungsoo pelan. Dia menerima cangkir susu dari suaminya, menggumamkan terima kasih lalu kembali menatap tanamannya

"sayang, aku tahu kamu pasti memikirkan anak kita, kyungsoo kan? Sudah lebih sebulan kita tidak melihatnya" tebak ayah kyungsoo, dia tidak memberitahukan isterinya bahwa seminggu yang lalu dia sudah bertemu anaknya di hotel dengan suasana yang tidak tepat

"ah, bagaimana denganmu? Tamu hotel sedang banyak kan?" Tanya ibu kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"sayang, jangan alihkan pembicaraan, berceritalah"

"tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan, aku hanya ingin sendiri"

Ayah kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, dia tahu bahwa isterinya sedang memikirkan kyungsoo. Namun sebagai ayah, dia juga kecewa dengan anaknya itu, sejak kejadian dihotel dia perlahan mensugestikan dirinya bahwa anaknya memang tidak pantas dibela, tapi nalurinya sebagai ayah tidak bisa dipungkiri, dalam hati kecilnya dia merindukan anaknya dan berharap anaknya itu kembali ke jalan yang benar, menjadi namja yang normal, bisa menikah dan mempunyai keturunan dari isterinya kelak

Tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi, ibu kyungsoo lekas beranjak,

"itu pasti Luhan.." kata ibu kyungsoo senang,

Ayah kyungsoo mengikuti isterinya ke depan, hari ini memang hari yang dikatakan oleh Jin Young bahwa luhan akan datang dan tinggal dirumahnya

Pembantu keluarga kyungsoo membukakan pintu, dia menunduk sejenak dan pergi masuk kedapur karena sudah ada ayah dan ibu kyungsoo yang menyambut kedatangan orang itu

Ternyata yang datang memang Luhan, dia datang bersama pacarnya sehun.

"selamat sore ajuhma, ajuhsi." sapa luhan sambil membungkuk beri hormat,

"selamat sore juga Luhan, masuklah, ajak temanmu juga" balas ibu kyungsoo ramah, dia mempersilahkan luhan dan sehun untuk masuk

Luhan menenteng koper besarnya dan membawanya keruang tamu. Ayah kyungsoo menawarkan untuk membawa, tapi luhan menolak dan mengatakan bahwa koper itu ringan, tidak usah repot-repot

"maaf ajuhma, aku kemari bersama temanku sehun, Jin young.. maksudku appaku tidak bisa datang, dia sedang beres-beres dirumah" ucap Luhan setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk ruang tamu. Sehun membungkuk memberi hormat dan ibu serta ayah kyungsoo membalas bungkukan sehun

Luhan dan sehun menatap interior rumah keluarga kyungsoo, sangat mewah dan semuanya terkesan masih baru. Maklum saja keluarga kyungsoo menjual rumahnya yang dulu dan membeli rumah baru dengan gaya arsitektur yang berbeda

"kalau begitu langsung kekamarmu saja dilantai 2, kami sudah mempersiapkan dan membereskan kamar itu" kata ibu kyungsoo

"terima kasih ajuhma"

Luhan beranjak bersama sehun, dengan ditemani salah satu pembantu keluarga kyungsoo. Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya yang lumayan besar. Kamar itu masih baru, jadi dia yang pertama kali akan menempati kamar itu dan entah mengapa dia teringat sepupunya, kyungsoo

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang, dia memainkan kasur empuk dan menepuk-nepuknya seperti anak TK, luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah sehun, dasar anak kecil.

Luhan meninggalkan sehun, dia beranjak turun, dia ingin berbicara empat mata bersama ibu kyungsoo, Luhan ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo diusir dari rumahnya. Luhan memang sudah mendengar pengusiran Kyungsoo, tapi sebab pengusirannya belum dia tahu pasti

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ditangga, dia mendengar sedikit percakapan antara ibu dan ayah kyungsoo,

"aku senang Luhan ada disini, sepertinya dia anak yang baik. Aku harap dia bisa menggantikan kyungsoo dalam keluarga kita" ucap ibu kyungsoo,

"sayang, posisi kyungsoo tidak bisa digantikan, kyungsoo adalah anak kandung kita. Walau memang dia sudah tidak seperti yang dulu, kyungsoo tetap anak kita" tukas ayah kyungsoo, dia menatap isterinya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

"aku tidak ingin berdebat tentang masalah anak itu. Yang pasti sebagai omma, aku sangat kecewa, tidak ada seorangpun ibu yang mengharapkan anak laki-lakinya mencintai sesama pria, jika pun ada pasti dia adalah ibu yang gila.." seru ibu kyungsoo keras

"kecilkan suaramu, aku tidak ingin para pembantu dan Luhan tahu masalah ini" gumam ayah kyungsoo lagi, dia tidak ingin membela anaknya lagi. Dia juga kecewa dengan Kyungsoo

Luhan yang mendengar percakapan itu mendadak membatu, ternyata kyungsoo diusir karena orang tuanya tidak terima dengan orientasi seksnya yang berbeda. Luhan sedikit merosot, dia sama dengan Kyungsoo, Kasihan kyungsoo.

Luhan dengan cepat kembali naik ke kamarnya, dia menemukan sehun sudah terlentang dengan posisi seksi didalam kamar,

"hyung, naik kesini ya.. " desah sehun menggoda, dia melirik nakal luhan yang baru muncul dipintu,

Luhan menutup pintu dan menguncinya,

"jangan aneh-aneh sehun, ini bukan rumahku. Jadi tahan nafsumu. Kamu tidak inginkan jika kita berdua diarak dan dirajam oleh masyarakat disini.."

"jangan berlebihan, hyung keseringan nonton drama, terutama drama Indonesia… disini tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu hyung…disini Kota Hyung, bukan desa yang main lempar dan main rajam" jelas sehun santai, dia masih mempertahankan posisi seksinya

"whatever.." tukas Luhan

Dia tidak ingin ayah dan ibu kyungsoo tahu bahwa dia sama dengan Kyungsoo, sama-sama mempunyai cinta yang unik, cinta sesama namja. bisa-bisa dia bernasib sama dengan kyungsoo yang diusir.

Luhan galau…

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jiyoon dan temannya Hyuna mondar mandir tidak jelas didepan fakultas ekonomi. Mereka mencari seorang namja, yang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah tampak sosoknya dikampus

"sial, namja itu kemana?" rutuk Jiyoon tidak sabar, mata sipitnya terus menjelajah mencari namja pendek incarannya

"mungkin namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu sudah DO, yeah.. mungkin saja" tukas Hyuna dengan ekpresi sok imut

"DO? Do kyungsoo maksudnya.."

"Drop Out, dasar.. sepertinya dipikiranmu hanya seks saja, sampai-sampai istilah seperti itu saja kamu tidak tahu" seru Hyuna sambil terkikik

"diam, jangan berkata seperti itu disini, ini kampus bukan hotel. Aku masih ingin jaga image disini" balas jiyoon tidak terima, dia mendengus kesal

"lupakan, bagimana kalau kita bertanya kepada namja bereyeliner tebal disana, sepertinya dia teman Kyungsoo" ajak hyuna, jiyoon mengangguk setuju

Mereka berdua mendekati namja tersebut,

"hei oppa.. tahu tidak namja yang bernama Kyungsoo? Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak kelihatan" tanya Jiyoon to the point, dia memelintir genit rambutnya

"jangan panggil aku oppa, kalian lebih tua dariku. Maaf ya.. aku tidak akan waktu, aku ada kencan dengan seseorang, Byee…" tukas namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun, dia cepat berlalu, tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kedua yeoja didepannya

"huh.. sial, paling-paling juga dia mau kencan dan berhubungan seks dengan yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon, namja sialan.." tukas hyuna kesal, dia merasa diacuhkan

Jiyoon hanya terdiam mendengar kalimat temannya itu, dia menggeleng, tahu dari mana si Hyuna bahwa namja tadi akan berkencan dengan Taeyeon. Temannya itu memang tahu banyak hal, terutama yang menyangkut skandal-skandal seks dikampus

Jiyoon membatin, dia harus menemukan Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun caranya… harus

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Ibu dan ayah jongin panik, terutama ibu jongin, sejak membuka kamar anaknya dan tidak menemukan sosok anak lelakinya itu, ibu jongin langsung naik pitam. Dia menyalahkan pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tahu mengenai namja itu dari anaknya sendiri.

Ibu jongin datang ke kampus dan menyakan alamat tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dibagian tata usaha dan administrasi kampus. Ibu dan ayah jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya mencari anak mereka, dan ibu Jongin yakin bahwa anaknya itu dibawa kabur oleh namja yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"sayang, tidak seharusnya kita menyalahkan namja itu, mungkin saja Jongin tidak bersamanya.." ucap ayah jongin, dia baru pulang dari tugasnya sebagai Polisi

"tidak, aku yakin bahwa anak kita dibawa kabur oleh namja itu" sahut ibu jongin sangat yakin.

Dan akhirnya suami isteri itu berada dalam satu mobil, menuju alamat rumah Kyungsoo yang mereka peroleh dari kampus Jongin.

.

.

"apa? Keluarga kyungsoo sudah pindah?" Tanya ibu jongin saat dia bertemu dengan pemilik baru rumah keluarga Kyungsoo, dia tidak percaya begitu saja,

"iya, ajuhma.. keluarga itu sudah lama pindah dan kami yang membeli rumah ini" jawab anak pemilik rumah, Minah. Rupanya minah baru tahu bahwa rumah yang sekarang mereka diami adalah rumah milik keluarga Kyungsoo, namja yang membuatnya patah hati dan galau

"kalau boleh tahu dimana alamat baru keluarga itu?" kali ini ayah Jongin yang bertanya, dia bertanya dengan nada kalem, sangat berbeda dengan isterinya yang meledak-ledak

"maaf ajuhsi, aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ommaku tahu, sebentar" ujar minah sambil permisi berlalu masuk kerumahnya,

5 menit kemudian, dia keluar sambil membawa secarik kertas, alamat baru rumah keluarga kyungsoo.

"baiklah terima kasih atas informasinya, kami pergi dulu" tutup ayah Jongin sembari menerima carikan kertas alamat Keluarga Kyungsoo itu

Suami isteri itu kembali melajukan mobilnya, menempuh jarak 12 kilometer untuk sampai kerumah baru keluarga Kyungsoo

.

.

Ibu Jongin memencet bel rumah Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar. Dia sudah yakin dengan alamat tersebut, semua nama jalan dan nomornya sama.

"iya, ada ap.." ayah Kyungsoo membuka pintu cepat dan dia disambut oleh teriakan keras dari orang dihadapannya,

"mana anakku? dimana Jongin? dimana anakmu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan anakku? Katakan' cecar ibu jongin tidak sabar, rambut palsunya merosot kekiri, dia tidak peduli

"maaf, anda bicara apa? aku tidak mengerti" tukas ayah Kyungsoo, dia betul-betul tidak mengerti,

"maaf, kami mencari anak kami yang bernama Jongin, Kim Jongin… dan menurut info terakhir, anak kami itu sedang bersama dengan anak anda, Kyungsoo.." kata ayah Jongin menjelaskan, dengan nada kalem, namun tegas. Sebagai polisi dia memang harus bersikap demikian,

"anakku Kyungsoo bersama anak anda?" ayah Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti

Beberapa detik kemudian, ibu Kyungsoo muncul dengan dandanan yang rapi, karena sebentar lagi ada pertemuan antar Guru disekolah. dia mendengar dengan jelas semua kalimat dari tamunya itu, semuanya, dia mendengar nama anaknya disebut-sebut

"ada apa ini?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo ingin tahu dan meyakinkan pendengarannya, dia menatap kedua tamunya satu persatu, dan matanya membelalak kaget,

"Nam..Nam gil?" gagap Ibu Kyungsoo tidak percaya, dia menatap wajah ayah jongin dihadapannya, orang yang pernah menjadi bagian masa lalunya

"Yeom ah.." ayah Jongin tidak kalah kaget, dia bertemu lagi mantan tunangannya beberapa tahun silam. Dilain pihak ayah kyungsoo dan ibu jongin saling memandang tidak mengerti

Ibu Kyungsoo dan ayah Jongin masih saling menatap, tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya. Terutama ibu Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tidak ingin lagi bertemu dan berhubungan dengan pria yang sudah menghianatinya dan berselingkuh dibelakangnya. ibu Kyungsoo tidak terima karena pria dihadapannya itu bukannya berselingkuh dengan wanita, tapi dengan pria.. ibu Kyungsoo tidak akan mungkin melupakan kejadian pahit itu

"pergi kalian dari rumah ini? Pergi" bentak ibu Kyungsoo keras, dia mengacungkan tangannya dan menunjuk keluar rumah

"kenapa sayang, mereka tamu kita, tidak seharusnya kita bersikap kasar" ayah Kyungsoo menenangkan isterinya yang marah, dia tidak enak dengan kedua tamunya

"anda tidak seharusnya bersikap demikian, yang harusnya marah itu aku, sebagai omma anakku, anak anda…" kalimat ibu jongin terhenti karena bentakan yang semakin keras dari ibu Kyungsoo,

"diam kamu… aku tahu, kamu pasti isteri lelaki sialan ini kan? Asal kamu tahu saja, suami kamu ini bukan suami yang normal, aku kasihan terhadapmu... kamu ditipu oleh lelaki seperti dia"

'yeom jung ah, jangan katakan semuanya, tolonglah…' batin ayah jongin sedih

Masalah semakin bertambah pelik dan panjang sepertinya

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Bertemu lagi..he…he… kayaknya Author note bakal panjang nih… aku minta maaf untuk reader yang meminta satu chapter full Kaisoo moment, sepertinya agak susah ya, takutnya reader yang lain tidak suka dan malah bosan, jadi harus ada juga cerita yang lain selain cast utama, Tapi dichap-chap depan porsi Kaisoonya akan diperbanyak, mian… minta maaf juga jika belum bisa menghadirkan adegan fluff, aku author newbie (bikin FF berchapter baru 2) jadi mungkin agak susah mewujudkannya, tapi aku akan coba usahakan ya… Hunhannya juga sudah dijelaskan awal mereka bertemu dan diakhir-akhir chap dibahas juga mengenai keluarga Kyungsoo dan lika-likunya. Untuk naik Rated kayaknya tidak yah, maaf… aku sudah konsisten bahwa FF ini hanya rate T saja, takutnya reader dibawah umur baca dan jadi kaget dichap-chap akhir yang malah udah ada sex scene yang vulgar..he…he…kayaknya perlu banyak minta maaf nih, sepertinya FF ini masih akan panjang, padahal dulu udah bilang akan tamat di chap 11, tapi setelah melihat perkembangan ceritanya, agak sulit kalau ditamatkan di chap 11…he…he… dan mian lagi jika Chap ini kurang bagus…hu…hu…

Tidak bosan-bosannya meminta pendapat dan tanggapannya dikolom **Review** ya, baik reader yang punya akun FFn maupun yang tidak. Salam sayang untuk kalian semua…


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"ada apa ini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo tidak sabar, dia pusing mendengar isterinya berteriak

"ya, tolong jelaskan kenapa anda berkata demikian, suamiku normal… buktinya dia bisa memberikanku anak. Mungkin anda sudah gila" tukas Ibu jongin cepat, dia tidak terima jika suaminya dihina seperti tadi

"apa kalian berdua saling kenal?" ayah kyungsoo kembali bertanya, dia memandang bergantian antara isterinya dan ayah jongin, pandangan ingin tahu

"tidak, mungkin isteri anda salah lihat. Maaf, kami permisi…" ucap ayah Jongin akhirnya, dia menarik lengan isterinya untuk segera pulang

"tapi… anak kita jongin, kita belum menemukan kepastian, aku tahu pasti jongin dibawa kabur oleh anak keluarga ini…" tahan Ibu jongin, dia menahan tubuhnya dari tarikan suaminya

"kita cari ditempat lain, ayo" seret ayah jongin,

Akhirnya suami isteri keluarga jongin itu pulang tanpa mendapat infomasi apa-apa. didalam perjalanan ibu jongin terus-menerus mengoceh. Dia masih yakin dengan pernyataannya semula

.

.

"jelaskan perkataanmu tadi? Aku tidak tuli" ucap ayah Kyungsoo setelah suami isteri keluarga Jongin pulang. bagaikan seorang hakim yang ingin memvonis. Ibu kyungsoo menatap suaminya lekat-lekat, dia bimbang namun dia akhirnya bersedia untuk bercerita,

"pria yang tadi adalah mantan tunanganku beberapa tahun yang lalu" jelas ibu Kyungsoo, dia mendesah perlahan

"jadi? Lelaki itu?"

"iya, dia lelaki yang pernah kuceritakan, yang menjadi trauma masa laluku. Aku tidak bisa melupakan semua penghianatannya dan ternyata kini dia sudah menikah" lanjut ibu Kyungsoo lagi

Ayah kyungsoo terduduk lesu. Dia masih ingat cerita isterinya tempo hari. Dia tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan masa lalu isterinya, yang dia takutkan adalah sikap berlebihan istrinya dalam menyikapi masalah, sekarang mantan tunangannya hadir lagi dalam kehidupan mereka dan bukan tidak mungkin hal itu bisa membuka luka lama atau membuat luka baru

Ibu kyungsoo juga mendudukkan dirinya. Dia menatap ke pintu rumahnya tempat dimana dia tadi bercakap-cakap dengan tamunya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ibu kyungsoo bergetar, tanda ada pesan yang masuk,

'tolong Yeom Ah, temui aku di taman samping universitas seoul, sejam dari sekarang... ini sangat penting dan setelah itu aku tidak akan muncul lagi dalam kehidupanmu, aku janji' ibu kyungsoo membaca pesan itu berulang kali, tertulis nama Nam gil di akhir pesan itu

Ibu kyungsoo ragu dan bimbang, dia tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan orang tersebut, namun setelah membaca janjinya yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan diganggu lagi, akhirnya ibu kyungsoo sejam kemudian beranjak dan menuju ke taman yang dimaksud, sendirian tentunya

.

.

"dari mana kamu mengetahui nomor ponselku?" Tanya ibu kyungsoo dengan nada ketus setelah dia melihat kemunculan seorang yang bernama Kim Nam Gil alias ayah Jongin,

"aku memperolehnya dari pemilik rumah lamamu" jawab ayah Jongin sekenanya

"…"

"Yeom ah, maaf jika aku kembali hadir dikehidupanmu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun, kamu tetap tidak berubah masih cantik seperti yang dulu" tutur ayah jongin yang diselipi pujian tulus

"langsung keintinya saja, untuk apa kamu ingin menemuiku disini?" seru ibu Kyungsoo masih dengan nada ketus dan tidak bersahabat

"aku ingin membicarakan mengenai anak kita, anakmu dan anakku"

"membicarakan anak? Ternyata kamu bisa menghasilkan anak juga, aku kira kamu hanya bisa melakukan 'itu' hanya sesama pria saja" ujar ibu Kyungsoo sadis

"jangan membahas masa lalu itu lagi" ayah Jongin mencoba meluruskan

"aku tidak akan mungkin lupa, tidak akan. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kamu memutuskan untuk menikah dengan seorang wanita. Kasihan wanita yang menjadi isterimu…"

"aku menikah karena aku menginginkannya"

"tapi kamu itu gay, sudah dua kali aku memergokimu melakukan 'hal itu' sesamamu, dan sekarang kamu menikah, apakah kamu sudah sembuh dari 'sakit'mu?" tukas ibu Kyungsoo kali ini dia memandang wajah ayah jongin, pandangan meremehkan

"aku tidak sakit yeom ah, aku tidak mengidap penyakit apapun"

"tapi nafsumu dengan sesama pria?"

"itu bukan penyakit…. Yah, perasaan itu tetap masih ada yeom ah, tapi aku memilih untuk menahannya. Hidup adalah pilihan, dan sekarang pilihanku adalah menikah dan punya anak. Aku mencoba mencintai isteriku yang sekarang dan memberikannya nafkah lahir dan batin, walau awalnya sulit, tapi akhirnya aku bisa.. terbukti aku bisa memberikan dua anak kepada isteriku" jelas ayah jongin, dia menjelaskan dengan gaya polisinya

"tapi tetap saja, kamu masih…."

"terserah yeom ah, aku tidak ingin membahas itu lagi…" potong ayah jongin

"… aku meminta maaf jika dulu aku pernah menghianatimu, aku menyesal… aku harap ini bukan karma buatku" lanjut ayah jongin lagi, dia mendesah dan kembali berucap

"aku ingin membicarakan masalah anakku, Jongin dan anakmu yang bernama kyungsoo" ayah jongin memulai inti dari pertemuannya ini

"ada apa dengan mereka?"

"sepertinya mereka berdua kabur, entah siapa yang mengajak, tapi setahuku anakmu dan anakku kini bersama-sama dan memperjuangkan cinta mereka" ungkap ayah jongin

"kabur? Memperjuangkan cinta? cinta yang mana? mereka sesama pemuda"

"kamu pasti sudah tahu mengenai orientasi anakmu kan?"

Ibu kyungsoo sontak berdiri, dia membelalak kaget, wajahnya resah.

"dimana kamu tahu?" ibu kyungsoo bertanya was-was, dia memandang kesegala arah, siapa tahu saja ada orang mendengar kalimat ayah jongin barusan

"tidak penting aku tahu dari mana. Yang pasti aku merestui semua keputusan anakku, asal dia bahagia.." ayah jongin mengangguk mantap,

"merestui? Apa kamu sudah gila, appa macam apa kamu? Merestui hubungan sejenis anaknya… ya tuhan… aku tidak mengerti semua ini" rutuk ibu kyungsoo, dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia geram

"aku tidak peduli, yang penting Jonginku bahagia, dia anakku satu-satunya sekarang setelah saudaranya meninggal 8 tahun lalu"

"Kyungsoo juga anakku satu-satunya" jelas ibu kyungsoo tidak mau kalah

"oh, ternyata kamu masih menganggap kyungsoo anakmu, setelah kamu mengusirnya dari rumah, hanya karena orientasi seksualnya yang berbeda. Seharusnya kamu mempertanyakan dirimu, omma macam apa kamu itu.." balas ayah jongin tepat sasaran, kata-katanya bagaikan anak panah yang tepat menembus jantung

Ibu kyungsoo kembali terkaget, dia tidak menyangka ayah jongin dihadapannya mengetahui bahwa dia sudah mengusir anaknya sendiri karena dianggap menyimpang

"di..dimana kamu tahu…" ibu Kyungsoo tergagap kaku

Ayah jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu kyungsoo, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya,

"baiklah… aku harap ini pertemuan terakhir kita, itu yang kamu harapkan bukan? Pikirkanlah baik-baik… Sebelum semuanya terlambat Yeom Ah… selamat tinggal" tutup ayah Jongin, dia tersenyum tulus dan kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan ibu kyungsoo yang mematung

Ibu kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, dia pusing. hari yang buruk untuknya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan berada dikamar, sehun masih ada bersamanya. Dia memegang ponselnya, agak ragu untuk menghubungi seseorang, dia menatap sehun sekilas dan berujar

"sehun, sebaiknya kamu pulang, pasti omma dan appamu mencari" ujar Luhan kepada sehun,

"hyung mengusirku?" kata sehun

"bukan begitu, hanya saja besok kamu kuliahkan..? ingat kamu baru semester kedua" Luhan mengingatkan,

"hyung alasan saja, bilang saja hyung sudah bosan denganku" sehun cemberut

"bosan? Memangnya kita sudah pacaran selama 10 tahun. Kita baru pacaran hampir dua hari"

"aku masih ingin bersama hyung. Hyung sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang" gumam sehun manja, dia mengedipkan matanya lebay

"sehun, aku takut kamu jadi khilaf dan menerkamku disini. Aku tidak ingin tingkahmu membuat heboh dirumah keluarga Kyungsoo"

"keluarga kyungsoo? Rumah ini kepunyaan kyungsoo" sontak sehun mendudukkan dirinya,

"kemana saja kamu? Ini rumah kyungsoo, teman kampus kamu" jelas Luhan singkat

Sehun berpikir sejenak, dia akhir-akhir ini tidak melihat kyungsoo dikampus dan dirumah ini dia juga tidak melihat batang hidung kyungsoo, sehun sangat heran

"tapi kyungsoo hyung dimana? Dia tidak terlihat"

"sudahlah sehun, kyungsoo sedang keluar kota sepertinya.. sebaiknya kamu pulang" Luhan menjawab asal, dia kembali menyuruh sehun pulang, dan akhirnya dengan berat hati sehun bersedia untuk pulang, dengan satu syarat…

"aku akan pulang, asal…"

"asal apa?" Luhan ingin tahu

"asal hyung menciumku dibibir, dan hyung membuka mulut hyung lebar-lebar dan mengeluarkan lidah" pinta sehun yang terdengar sangat berlebihan

Luhan mengeryitkan dahinya, sial. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, pacar macam apa dia itu, pacar labil dan stress

"apa? aku tidak mau"

"ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini"

"ok..ok.. baiklah.." luhan menuruti permintaan mesum sehun

Luhan membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O, sehun tertawa senang, dia cepat-cepat beranjak dan mendekati namjanya itu. Sehun sudah akan memulai aksinya, dia berencana akan menyedot bibir dan saliva luhan,

"tunggu, pintunya masih belum terkunci" luhan menginterupsi, lalu mengunci pintu

Sehun sedikit kecewa, dia sudah bernafsu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan sudah siap kembali, mulutnya terbuka, siap untuk dicumbu. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya lagi,

"tunggu, jendelanya masih terbuka. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kelakuan kita" potong luhan lagi, dia melewati sehun dan menutup jendela itu

Sehun jadi kesal, luhan lagi-lagi memotong nafsunya, sial.

Luhan sudah kembali siap untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini sehun tidak ingin di interupsi lagi. Dia memegang pipi luhan,

"tunggu.. plafon.." luhan kembali berucap, namun sehun masih lebih cepat. Dia langsung menenggelamkan bibirnya dibibir luhan yang sudah terbuka oleh tindihan tangan sehun dipipinya. Sehun mengisap kuat-kuat bibir dan mulut luhan. Tidak ketinggalan dia menyedot lidah luhan dengan keras. Luhan melenguh erotis, dia keenakan akhirnya

Sehun masih bergerilya hebat dibibir luhan, menikmati setiap inci bibir pasangannya. 10 menit berlalu dengan cepat, suara kecipakan saliva terdengar jelas dikamar itu, nafsu sudah memuncak diubun-ubun

Sehun memegang selangkangan luhan yang masih tertutupi celana. Sontak luhan memegang tangan sehun, dia mencegahnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari sehun

"jangan sampai kesitu, tolong… cukup untuk hari ini" ujar luhan akhirnya, dia menghirup nafas panjang, nafasnya memburu, dia akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari terkaman ciuman maut seorang Oh Sehun

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan setelah ciumannya tersebut selesai, dia tersenyum kembali

"terima kasih hyung atas jatah untukku"

"sekarang pulang… sebelum kamu bertindak terlalu jauh" kata Luhan lagi

Sehun tersenyum evil, dia mengambil jaketnya di atas ranjang, meraih tangan luhan dan menciumnya, setelah itu dia benar-benar keluar kamar, untuk pulang

Luhan mengantar sehun hingga depan gerbang. Dia bersikap biasa terhadap sehun kali ini, dia takut jika mereka terlalu kentara dan ketahuan telah berhubungan dan pacaran, yah.. begitulah sulitnya namja vs namja dalam memadu kasih

Setelah kepergian sehun, luhan memencet tombol ponselnya, mencari nomor kontak ibunya, yang sedang berada di China,

"halo omma, bagaimana keadaan omma? Baik-baik?" kata Luhan dalam bahas china, setelah penggilannya diangkat oleh ibunya

"omma baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan appamu? Appamu jadi berangkat hari ini?" Tanya ibu Luhan disebarang telefon

"jadi omma. Maaf omma, omma belum memberikan alamat rumah omma disana kan?" Tanya Luhan sangat serius

"belum, memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"tidak omma, biar aku saja yang memberikan alamat omma kepada Jin Young, maksudku kepada appa"

"baiklah"

"omma, bagaimana keadaan Fei?"

"masih seperti yang dulu, adikmu itu masih trauma dan tidak bisa bicara" ibu Luhan terdengar gundah

"omma harus terus membersarkan hatinya, dukungan dari kita semua sangat Fei butuhkan"

"iya sayang, omma akan berusaha"

"…"

"baiklah kalau begitu, omma titip salam kepada keluarga Do, yang sudah mau menerimamu bersama mereka"

"iya omma, nanti salam omma akan aku sampaikan"

"baiklah sayang. Jaga kesehatan, belajar dengan baik, karena sebentar lagi kamu lulus"

"iya omma" tutup Luhan, dia menyimpan cepat ponsel disakunya

Hari ini dia akan menjalankan rencananya untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada appa barunya, Jin Young alias paman Kyungsoo.

Setelah meminta izin kepada ibu Kyungsoo, Luhan bergegas menuju rumahnya tempat dimana ayahnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju bandara, ke China tentunya

.

.

Luhan mengendap-endap menuju kamar ayahnya. dia mendengar suara air didalam kamar mandi. Ayahnya itu memang terbiasa tidak mengunci kamar. Luhan dengan leluasa masuk dalam kamar dan mengambil ponsel ayahnya, dia mencari nomor kontak ibunya dan mengeditnya dengan nomor asal-asalan. Dia juga mengedit banyak nomor kontak penting tanpa merubah nama dikontak itu

'kena kau Jin Young sialan' gumam Luhan dalam hati, rencana pertamanya berhasil

Luhan dengan cepat keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Dia kembali menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya,

"halo Tao, kamu sudah ada dichina kan?" Tanya Luhan,

"iya, aku sudah 2 hari disini? Ada apa" jawab seseorang yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao itu,

"sebentar lagi Jin Young kesana, aku sudah menghapus nomor kontak ommaku diponselnya. Dan aku sudah mengiriminya sms palsu mengenai alamat rumah omma disana, aku yakin ajuhsi sialan itu tidak akan sadar" tukas Luhan, sambil bersmirk

"bagus, kamu memberikan alamat tempat protitusi yang tempo hari sudah kita bicarakan kan?"

"yap, aku mengiriminya alamat itu"

"good..good.. aku tidak sabar ingin membalas dendam kepada Jin Young itu, adikku lumpuh dan bisu karena ulah ajuhsi laknat itu"

"aku juga tidak akan melupakan kelakuan buruknya, adikku juga adalah korbannya. Tapi aku serahkan semua ini kepadamu, buat dia menderita dan membayar perbuatannya. Aku ingin dia dihukum secara fisik dan setelah itu mendekam dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama" harap Luhan dengan sangat

"baiklah, pantau terus si Jin Young itu, jangan sampai rencana kita gagal untuk membawanya ketempat prostisusi disini"

"tenang saja, baiklah… selamat menjalankan rencana" tutup luhan kemudian, rencana kedua sepertinya berhasil, dia akan menjalankan rencana selanjutnya

.

.

"baiklah appa akan berangkat sekarang, ingat pesan appa… bermanis-manislah dihadapan keluarga Do, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan emas ini, mereka keluarga yang kaya" tukas paman kyungsoo alias ayah Luhan. Dia kini berada didepan rumah, siap-siap berangkat ke bandara, Karena jadwal pesawatnya sejam lagi

"aku mengerti appa" jawab Luhan sekenanya, rencananya lancar sejauh ini. Appanya tidak curiga dengan alamat palsu yang dikirimkan lewat pesan message

"appa akan memakai mobil ini, kamu sudah mengatakan tidak mau ikut. Jadi appa harap kamu mengambil mobil ini di parkiran bandara sejam dari sekarang" jelas paman Kyungsoo sembari masuk kedalam mobilnya, barang-barangnya tidak banyak, hanya tas sedang dan sebuah koper

"iya appa" balas Luhan dengan nada malas,

Paman kyungsoo sudah melajukan mobilnya. Luhan tidak melambaikan tangannya kepada ayahnya itu, karena dikedua tangannya yang berada dipunggungnya sudah ada segepok uang ayahnya, mata uang won yang sudah ditukar jadi yuan. Luhan mengambil diam-diam uang yang jumlahnya lumayan itu ditas appanya tadi. Hari yang buruk untuk Jin Young sepertinya… rencana ketiga sukses besar

'selamat bersenang-senang ajuhsi sialan' batin luhan senang

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih berada digubuk tidak terurus, cuaca sudah lumayan cerah. Mereka berdua merencanakan akan pergi dari tempat itu

Jongin menatap kyungsoo yang masih terbaring, kyungsoo tidak tidur hanya saja tubuhnya sangat lelah dan perlu istirahat, demamnya belum reda, namun sudah tidak tinggi lagi

"kyungsoo ya, kamu pasti lapar?" Tanya Jongin, dia resah

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia berbohong, dia sehari full belum makan, tidak mungkin tidak lapar

"maafkan aku kyungsoo ya, membawamu dalam situasi yang sulit seperti ini.." ujar Jongin dengan mimik wajah meminta maaf

"jangan meminta maaf terus jongin ah, kamu tidak salah"

"aku mengingkari permintaanku sendiri untukmu, aku pernah memintamu untuk tidak membolos kuliah dan sekarang kamu tidak masuk kuliah, karena aku. Kamu memilih pergi bersamaku dan meninggalkan pendidikanmu kyungsoo ya.."

"tidak, aku tidak menyesali itu. Pendidikan bisa kukejar nanti, tapi cintaku? Inilah saat yang tepat untuk memperjuangkan cintaku" balas Kyungsoo pelan

"tapi kyungsoo ya.."

"sama saja denganmu jongin ah, kamu juga mengorbankan pendidikanmu. Kamu malah sudah terlalu jauh, mengabaikan ommamu yang masih menyayangimu demi aku" kyungsoo berujar, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia teringat ibunya, ibu yang tidak bisa menerima 'perbedaannya'.

"terima kasih kyungsoo ya.. aku janji akan selalu menjagamu, kita akan bersama-sama memperjuangkan cinta kita hingga akhir, walau nyawa taruhannya sekalipun" jelas Jongin dengan wajah serius, dia bersumpah dalam hatinya

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat jongin. dia tahu bahwa namja berkulit eksotis dihadapannya itu memang bersungguh-sungguh

"jongin ah, sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Maksudku sampai kapan pelarian ini menemui akhirnya?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba,

"entahlah… mungkin sampai ommaku sadar dan merestui hubungan kita"

Kyungsoo terdiam, andai ibu jongin merestui hubungan mereka, bagaimana dengan ibunya? Ibu kyungsoo sudah mengusir kyungsoo dan pintu restu untuk hubungan sejenis ini sangat jelas tidak akan pernah terbuka

"sepertinya kita harus pergi dari sini, kita mencari makan terlebih dahulu" seru jongin sambil duduk, dia memang sedari tadi ingin mencari makanan untuk kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan namja kecilnya itu sendirian

Jongin menatap motornya yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berteduh. Memang kemarin malam jongin hanya melajukan motornya tidak tentu arah dan tujuan, hujan sangat deras, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kawasan konservasi pertanian dipinggir kota, kawasan yang asri dan masih murni, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada petak sawah dan tanaman perkebunan yang berkotak rapi.

Kyungsoo beranjak dan mendudukkan dirinya, dia memegang dahinya yang masih sedikit panas. Dia mendesah pelan, mudah-mudahan dia kuat, dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi namja yang kuat dan tegar

"mudah-mudahan ada apotik terdekat disebelah sana kyungsoo ya, aku khawatir panasmu semakin tinggi jika kamu nanti naik motor" gumam jongin sambil membelai rambut halus kyungsoo

"…"

"naik kepunggungku kyungsoo ya… aku akan mengendongmu sampai dimotor"

"tidak usah, aku bisa jalan, lagi pula jarak dari sini kesana dekat" tukas kyungsoo seraya menunjuk kearah motor jongin

"tidak, kamu masih terlihat lemah. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kamu menjadi semakin sakit. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu.. tolonglah.." ucap jongin, lalu mengarahkan punggungnya ke kyungsoo

Dengan ragu-ragu kyungsoo menggelayutkan tangan dan lengannya dileher jongin. jongin kemudian berdiri dengan kyungsoo yang sudah ada dalam gendongan punggungnya

Jongin kemudian mengambil tas miliknya dan tas kepunyaan kyungsoo, memegang kedua benda itu sambil menggendong kyungsoo dipunggung

Wajah bulat Kyungsoo memerah dipunggung jongin. dia seperti yeoja dalam drama-drama Korea. Dengan refleks kyungsoo menempatkan dagunya di ceruk leher jongin, mencoba mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan, dilain pihak jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil, sangat imut.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dia masih dalam gendongan punggung jongin. ingin rasanya dia tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, andai saja waktu bisa dihentikan

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di tempat motor jongin. jongin memberikan isyarat bahwa mereka sudah sampai, namun kyungsoo yang keenakan, tidak sadar

"eh, sudah sampai… maaf-maaf.." kyungsoo malu sendiri, dia turun dengan wajah semerah bibir syahrini, Lupakan nama wanita yang disebut terakhir itu…

Jongin tersenyum, dia juga sebenarnya masih ingin menggendong namjanya itu, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan, mereka harus segera pergi dari tempat tersebut

"pegangan dengan kencang kyungsoo ya" ucap jongin saat dia sudah siap-siap melajukan motornya, kyungsoo sudah ada dibelakangnya, duduk manis

Beberapa saat kemudian, jongin menjalankan kuda besinya, namun dengan laju yang lambat, dia tidak ingin kyungsoo jadi masuk angin dan tambah sakit

"berpegangan kyungsoo ya.." seru jongin sambil membalikkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo dibelakang

"…"

"peluk aku"

"…"

"jangan berpegangan di belakang motor, itu berbahaya"

Kyungsoo akhirnya memeluk jongin, sebenarnya dia malu jika memeluk seperti itu. Ini jalanan dan pastinya akan banyak orang yang akan melihat posisi romantis tangan kyungsoo itu

Sepanjang jalan masih terlihat petak sawah yang menghijau, tampaknya jalanan besar masih lumayan jauh. Mereka berdua kurang tahu nama kawasan yang mereka lewati

20 menit kemudian, jongin dan kyungsoo sudah sampai dijalan besar, suasana jalan sudah sangat ramai, berbagai kendaraan berlalu-lalang membelah jalan.

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya diperut jongin, dia bisa merasakan ABS jongin yang teraba oleh telapak tangannya, kyungsoo mencuri-curi untuk mengelusnya pelan dan entah mengapa dia malu sendiri. Jongin yang merasakan bahwa perutnya diraba secara halus oleh kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum, dia senang kyungsoo bisa menikmati otot perutnya itu, dia milik kyungsoo seutuhnya sekarang, jadi tidak ada salahnya

Tiba-tiba dari belakang, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terlihat seperti ingin menabrak motor yang dikendarai oleh jongin dan kyungsoo, kyungsoo merasakan itu, dia membalikkan pandangannya

"awas jongin ah, mobil dibelakang sepertinya menyuruh kita berhenti"

Jongin yang mendengar peringatan kyungsoo semakin memperlambat laju motornya, namun mobil dibelakangnya sepertinya memang ingin menabrak mereka

Dan sontak saja jongin yang ingin menepi tiba-tiba oleng, motor itu terjerembab disamping taman bunga yang berdaun lebat. Jongin dan kyungsoo terhempas tidak karuan, dibelakangnya terdengar suara ban berdecit

"kamu tidak apa-apa kyungsoo ya?" Tanya jongin, dia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang sakit, dia hanya khawatir dengan kyungsoo

"tidak apa-apa" jawab kyungsoo, yang sakit hanya pantatnya saja, yang mencium tanah dengan tidak elit

Si pengemudi mobil yang ingin menabrak motor jongin itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dia tersenyum lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"kyungsoo…kyungsoo…kyungsoo… surprise… aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu, oh.. ternyata kamu bersama pemuda partner seksmu sewaktu di hotel. Kalian Pasangan yang serasi" tukas orang tersebut sadis, dia kembali tertawa girang

"ajuhsi.." seru kyungsoo tidak percaya

Rupanya orang tersebut adalah Paman kyungsoo alias Ayah Luhan alias Park Jin Young.

Paman kyungsoo masih tertawa mengejek, dia sangat senang karena berhasil membuat motor yang dikendarai Kyungsoo itu jatuh.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu bocah, aku masih ingat penghinaanmu tempo hari. Dengan gayamu yang sok jantan itu, aku sangsi kamu bisa bertahan, buktinya gaya dan penampilanmu kembali seperti yang dulu, bocah lemah dan tidak berdaya.." hina paman kyungsoo licik, dia menatap penampilan kyungsoo yang sudah kembali seperti dulu, bukan lagi gaya Bad Boy yang dipaksakan

"ajuhsi, aku harap ajuhsi tidak mengganggu kami. Aku tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan ajuhsi" tukas Kyungsoo, dia masih terduduk

"diam kamu… dasar bocah lemah"

"ajuhsi, jangan berbicara seperi itu kepada Kyungsoo.." kali ini Jongin yang berbicara, dia tidak terima jika namjanya terus menerus dikatakan lemah

"oh… kamu juga diam… aku harap appa dan ommamu menyesal telah melahirkan anak sepertimu, kamu sudah ketularan kyungsoo… dasar menjijikkan" balas paman kyungsoo kepada Jongin,

Jongin sontak mengepalkan tangannya geram, dia ingin beranjak dan meninju wajah sialan paman kyungsoo, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh kyungsoo... kyungsoo memberikan isyarat agar tidak usah meladeni orang tersebut, jongin akhirnya mengalah, demi kyungsoo tentunya

"baiklah… aku takut terlambat sampai bandara gara-gara kalian. Ambil ini, cari penginapan terdekat dan kalian bisa saling mengocok penis dengan bebas" hina paman Kyungsoo sambil membuang selembar uang won yang hanya cukup untuk memberli sekerat roti saja, itu jelas penghinaan untuk kyungsoo dan jongin

Mata jongin berkilat melihat tingkah paman kyungsoo yang keterlaluan. Tapi dia masih bisa menahan dirinya, semua demi kyungsoo

Paman kyungsoo tertawa mengejek untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menaikkan kaca mobilnya dan setelah itu melajukan mobil tersebut menuju bandara

Jongin dan kyungsoo berdiri, mereka menepuk-nepuk pasir yang melekat dipakaian mereka. Jongin menegakkan motornya, dia meneliti apakah motornya tersebut lecek dan untung saja motor itu masih bisa digunakan, dia lega

"ayo naik Kyungsoo ya.. kita cari makan dan obat, setelah itu kita cari penginapan. Kita tidak mungkin mencari tempat berteduh di pinggir jalan lagi, aku takut hal tersebut akan membuatmu bertambah sakit.." ujar Jongin kemudian,

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, dia segera naik

Pikirannya kacau, dia tidak enak dengan Jongin. dia berdoa semoga pamannya membayar semua penghinaan tadi, dan sepertinya beberapa jam kemudian doa Kyungsoo itu akan terkabul

Cerita tetap berlanjut,

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan penginapan murah di daerah kawasan Samsungdong. Yang pasti wilayah itu sangat jauh dari kediaman keluarga jongin dan keluarga Kyungsoo, jadi sangat sulit untuk keluarga masing-masing menemukan mereka berdua

Mereka berdua makan disebuah warung sederhana samping penginapan yang mereka sewa. Jongin sebenarnya tidak terbiasa, namun demi kyungsoo dia harus membiasakan dirinya untuk makan makanan sederhana, maklum saja, ibu jongin selalu memberikan makanan mahal untuk jongin, dan kini pasti ibunya itu sangat khawatir mengenai anaknya

Kyungsoo jelas mempunyai uang, uang pemberian jongin tempo hari di hotel. Jongin juga mempunyai uang, Bisa dikatakan uang simpanan atau tepatnya uang yang dulu sering dia abaikan, uang yang menurutnya tidak terlalu bernilai. Jongin sering meletakkan uangnya asal, di atas meja, kantong baju, di atas lemari, laci dan sebagainya, singkatnya dia tidak memperdulikan uang tersebut. Tapi kini dia mencari uangnya itu sebagai bekal untuknya kabur, dia tidak mungkin meminta uang kepada ibunya

"minum obat ini dan setelahnya kamu tidur Kyungsoo ya.." pinta jongin sembari menyodorkan obat tablet dan segelas air kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua beberapa menit yang lalu sudah masuk kembali kedalam kamar penginapan mereka, kamar itu cukup lengkap dengan berbagai perabot dan peralatan dapur, namun ranjangnya hanya ada satu

Kyungsoo menerima obat itu, menelannya, meneguk air dan kemudian membaringkan dirinya

"sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari bibir love Kyungsoo,

"aku tidak tahu kyungsoo ya… seperti yang sudah kejelaskan, sampai keadaan membaik.. itu saja" jawab jongin pelan, dia juga ikut berbaring disamping kyungsoo,

"sepertinya aku harus mencari pekerjaan Kyungsoo ya… dengan uang yang sekarang, kita tidak mungkin bisa membayar sewa penginapan ini untuk waktu yang lama" lanjut jongin, dia meletakkan tangannya dibawah kepala dan memandang langi-langit kamar, dia resah

"kerja apa?" Tanya kyungsoo kemudian, dia teringat pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai café yang hanya berjalan 3 hari saja, dia rindu rekan kerjanya sekaligus tetangganya, Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol pasti sudah sadar bahwa dia sudah pergi,

"mungkin aku akan menjadi namja pemuas nafsu yeoja-yeoja yang haus lelaki tampan, lumayankan, aku bisa dibayar perjam atau permalam, tergantung pesanan… " jawab Jongin, dia melirik Kyungsoo, dia hanya bercanda, jongin tertawa pelan

"kamu menyindirku.." kyungsoo cemberut, namun dia kembali tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa jongin hanya main-main

"aku tidak akan melakukan itu kyungsoo ya, aku hanya milikmu dan tidak boleh ada orang lain yang bisa menyentuhku selain kamu… you are my destiny Kyungsoo ya…" terang jongin, dia langsung memeluk kyungsoo dengan sangat erat,

Kyungsoo gelagapan dipeluk secara mendadak oleh jongin, seperti biasa tingkah jongin akan berlebihan terhadapnya karena jongin sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya,

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu dibagian bawahnya, ada yang menonjol dan menusuk-nusuk,

"jongin ah, 'adik'mu sepertinya bangun.." gumam Kyungsoo malu-malu, entah mengapa nafasnya memburu, dia sedikit terangsang

"oh.. maaf.. adikku itu adalah adikmu juga, dia sekarang bangun… dan sepertinya dia butuh belaian untuk membuatnya kembali tertidur Kyungsoo ya…" ujar Jongin bernada mesum, dia tersenyum evil

Dan kemudian…

'tok… tok… tok…'

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuyarkan semuanya

Jongin kecewa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Terima kasih, aku terharu karena **Review** reader yang masih suka dengan FF ini… chap ini adalah chapter terpanjang, lebih dari 4.000 karakter… semoga chap 11 ini bisa dinikmati ya… yang mempunyai akun, aku selalu balas Revienya, cek di PM masing-masing… aku selalu balas Review pas udah update chapter baru… maaf yang tidak berkenan dengan balasan PM ku yang selalu ada ditiap chapter (lewat PM tentunya)…he…he… FF ini akan selalu Update cepat jika reader masih meminta dan menginginkan FF ini lanjut… **Review?** Masih ditunggu ya…

Thanks For Comment :

**dekaeskajei, humaira9394, me1214, me, SognatoreL, nisakaisa, mrblackJ, BangMinki, Insooie baby, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Metacho137, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, Huang Zi Lien, .58, SFA30, bimbimbab, lovely autumn, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, goeeesss, Guest, Gyurievil, JonginDO, aku adalah akuu, Dairee and All Reader…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

"biar aku yang buka" kata Kyungsoo cepat, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan beranjak dari pembaringannya,

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan, dia tidak mungkin berdiri membuka pintu dengan keadaan selangkangan yang menonjol seperti ini. Dia sedikit kesal karena ketukan pintu yang datang bukan saat yang tepat.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar penginapannya, dan dia terkaget, melihat seorang namja jangkung dengan senyum pepsodent yang ceria

"Chan..Chanyeol.." kyungsoo membulatkan mata burung hantunya

"Kyungsoo… akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat ceria, dia dengan cepat memeluk Kyungsoo, terjadilah Chansoo moment yang sangat langka itu

Jongin yang sudah terduduk dari tadi, melihat kearah kyungsoo dan tamunya. Dia mendelik cemburu melihat namjanya dipeluk oleh orang asing

Kyungsoo yang dipeluk mendadak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. dia ingin sekali bertanya kenapa temannya itu bisa tahu keberadaannya

"Kyungsoo…aku sangat rindu padamu" ucap chanyeol lagi, belum melepaskan pelukannya

"sama, aku juga merindukanmu" balas Kyungsoo tulus

Jongin masih menampilkan ekspresi cemburu yang sangat kentara, dia berdeham lumayan keras sebagai tanda bahwa dia ingin moment pelukan ala teletubbies itu segera berakhir

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri, chanyeol juga sadar, dan beberapa detik kemudian pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas juga

"dimana kamu tahu aku disini Chanyeol ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran,

"aku tidak sengaja melihatmu makan di warung samping penginapan ini. Aku memperhatikanmu dari jauh, siapa tahu aku salah lihat, ternyata tidak.. itu benar-benar kamu Kyungsoo.. aku sangat senang" ungkap chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyum lima jarinya

"yakin, apa kamu memang tidak sengaja menemukanku?" kyungsoo masih ragu dengan jawaban awal Chanyeol,

"iya Kyungsoo… aku mau kerumah Suho, namun kubatalkan setelah aku melihatmu seperti yang kuceritakan tadi" jawab Chanyeol jujur,

"apa kamu sendiri?" kyungsoo kembali bertanya

"tidak, aku bersama.." jawab Chanyeol, dia menghentikan kalimatnya, dan menggeser perlahan tubuh jangkungnya dari pandangan Kyungsoo, dia memberikan isyarat bahwa ada seorang lagi yang bersamanya

"Min..Minah?" gagap Kyungsoo tidak percaya, dia tidak memperhatikan bahwa ada yeoja dibelakang Chanyeol, yeoja itu memang tertutupi oleh tubuh raksasa Chanyeol

"halo oppa" sapa minah sambil membungkukkan badan, minah terlihat manis dengan pakaian pink berpotongan pendek dibawahnya, dia memadukannya dengan pita warna senada

"kenapa kamu bisa bersama dia?" bisik Kyungsoo kearah Chanyeol,

"maaf Kyungsoo ya… dia saudara jauh Suho, salah satu pegawai café tempat kita bekerja. Tapi kemarin memang yeoja itu datang ke kontrakanmu.. aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kamu pergi dan mungkin agak lama baru kembali, dan tadi kebetulan dia datang lagi, dia kembali mencarimu… dia bersamaku karena dia ingin ikut kerumah Suho"

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, dia tidak ingin kata-katanya menyinggung minah. Kyungsoo memang sudah berjanji dengan Jongin-nya bahwa dia tidak akan memaki, berkata kasar atau berbuat tidak baik kepada orang lain. Kyungsoo masih ingat perkataannya yang menyinggung hati minah tempo hari, dia sangat menyesal

"kyungsoo ya.. jangan dipintu saja, suruh temanmu itu masuk.." kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dia muncul dibelakang kyungsoo, dengan keadaannya yang normal tentunya

"oh iya, masuk dulu Chanyeol… Minah"

Chanyeol dan Minah segera masuk, mereka mendudukan dirinya di kursi kecil yang ada dikamar tersebut, kursi dan meja merupakan salah satu fasilitas yang ada dipenginapan mereka

"kyungsoo… ini gajimu selama 3 hari, tuan bos menitipkannya kepadaku. Dia berharap kamu bisa kembali bekerja kapanpun itu" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan amplop berisi uang kepada Kyungsoo,

"tidak usaha yeol ah… ambil saja. Aku tidak berhak dengan gaji itu, aku bekerja disana belum cukup seminggu" tolak Kyungsoo halus,

"tolong terima Kyungsoo, ini amanah untukku, aku akan sangat tersinggung jika kamu tidak menerima gajimu ini" tukas chanyeol, dia tersenyum

Kyungsoo beripikir sejenak, dia memandang jongin yang ada disampingnya, jongin mengangguk pelan

"baiklah, aku akan menerimanya… terima kasih" kyungsoo mengambil amplop uang tersebut

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, akhirnya kyungsoo mau mengambil uang itu

Minah yang satu-satunya yeoja dikamar itu, terus menerus memandang Kyungsoo, dia tidak berkedip. Kyungsoo sadar akan pandangan minah itu, dia kikuk

"maaf, aku bisa bicara dengan Kyungsoo oppa? Empat mata saja" ucap minah tiba-tiba, ucapannya mengagetkan ketiga namja dikamar itu,

"bicara apa? bicara disini saja.." gumam Kyungsoo, dia melirik jongin yang mungkin saja cemburu dengan kalimat minah

"aku ingin bicara empat mata saja, disamping penginapan ini kalau bisa… tolonglah" pinta Minah dengan nada memelas dan manja, dia mencoba menampilkan ekspresi penuh harap tanpa terkesan bitchy.

Kyungsoo melirik jongin lagi, dia mencoba meminta persetujuan kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan. Dia tidak mungkin secara terang-terangan meminta hal tersebut, terlebih dihadapan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa

Jongin lama berpikir, dia menangkap isyarat pandangan Kyungsoo, dan kemudian dia mengangguk singkat, nyaris tidak kentara

"baiklah" ucap kyungsoo akhirnya, dia setuju bicara empat mata dengan Minah

"maaf, chanyeol ah… kamu bicara dengan jongn dulu.. aku segera kembali" tutup kyungsoo, dia tersenyum penuh minta maaf kepada chanyeol, chanyeol paham. Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Minah dibelakangnya

.

.

"kamu ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, setibanya mereka di samping penginapan,

"kita bicara di dalam mobilku saja" tukas minah, dia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya di mobilnya, kyungsoo pasrah saja, seperti biasa

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi samping kemudi, sedangkan Minah duduk dikursi kemudinya. Kyungsoo berpikir pasti Minah dan Chanyeol menggunakan mobil Minah ini karena setahunya Chanyeol belum memiliki mobil

"katakan apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar

"aku… aku…" gagap Minah

"…"

"aku tidak peduli oppa itu gay… aku mencintai oppa dengan sangat, dan aku menginginkan oppa bisa menerimaku sebagai yeojachingu oppa" ucap Minah takut-takut, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengucapkan kata sensitive tadi, namun dia tidak tahu harus memilih kata apa

"maaf Minah, sudah aku katakan jauh-jauh hari, aku mencintai orang lain… aku tidak mungkin menerimamu"

"oppa, jadikan aku yang kedua…"

"…"

"aku tidak peduli jika oppa mencintai Jongin oppa… aku rela menjadi yang kedua, ketiga atau keberapapun… aku sangat mencintai oppa" ungkap Minah, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia memang sangat mencintai namja disampingnya itu

"tapi Minah, jangan keras kepala… aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kamu tahu sendiri bahwa aku berbeda, aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu.."

"aku tidak peduli.." teriak Minah, dia kecewa, lagi-lagi ditolak

"aku…" Pisssttttt, tiba-tiba minah menyemprotkan sesuatu kewajah Kyungsoo, kyungsoo gelagapan, dia menghirup sesuatu, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur, tidak berdaya

"maaf oppa, ini jalan terakhirku untuk memiliki oppa seutuhnya… oppa tidak memberiku pilihan" gumam minah pelan, dia menyimpan spray bius di dalam tasnya. Dia memang sudah mempersipkan itu semua, sebagai jalan terakhir tentunya

Minah memandang wajah teduh kyungsoo yang tertidur, dia tidak melihat lagi penampilan Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah. Tidak ada lagi eyeliner menyeramkan, tidak ada lagi rambut yang ditata berdiri, tidak ada lagi baju kaos hitam ketat bergambar binatang bertaring, tidak ada lagi anting sebelah, tidak ada lagi celana jins robek dan sepatu kets mencolok. Semua terlihat normal sekarang… minah tetap menyukai penampilan Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali, dia sadar bahwa dia menyukai kyungsoo bukan karena penampilan, namun murni cinta dari yeoja kepada namja

Minah dengan gemetar mengecup singkat pipi kyungsoo, matanya tertuju ke bibir bentuk hati idamannya, sudah sejak lama dia ingin menikmati bibir merah tebal itu. Minah sadar bahwa bibir itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, yang tak lain dan tak bukan Kim Jongin… namun minah tidak peduli,

Minah mendekatkan bibir kecilnya dibibir kyungsoo, seinci lagi bibir itu bisa dia nikmati, namun ponselnya mendadak meraung, menampilkan lagu girls day favoritnya…

"halo…" angkat Minah malas, dia kesal karena merasa diganggu

"halo Minah… bagaimana? Kamu tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita… jangan nikmati kyungsoo sendiri, kamu harus membaginya bersama kami" ucap seorang yeoja diseberang telefon, dia tertawa seksi

"aku tidak lupa… dia sekarang bersamaku" balas Minah, dia melirik kyungsoo yang masih tertidur lelap,

"bagus… aku tidak menyangka hoobae sepertimu sangat tangkas dalam menemukan seorang namja. kami saja yang sudah berhari-hari tidak bisa menemukan namja itu" tukas yeoja itu lagi,

"sudahlah Jiyoon… jangan basa-basi"

"baiklah, aku memang tidak suka basa-basi, jadi kita bertemu dimana?" Tanya yeoja yang ternyata adalah Jiyoon itu, dia berseru girang ditelefon dan menyikut temannya, Hyuna

"dirumahku saja, omma dan appa tidak ada. Jadi kita bisa bebas disana.." balas Minah lagi, entah mengapa dia agak ragu kini, dia menatap lagi Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, dia tidak rela berbagi Kyungsoo. Namun Minah tidak punya pilihan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan kembali kedatangan Sehun. Sehun selalu bermanis-manis dihadapan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, seakan-akan dialah yang akan menjadi anak baru dikeluarga tersebut. Luhan mendesah pelan, dia menunggu kabar dari temannya yang bernama Tao, dia ingin sekali mendengar kabar penderitaan ayah barunya, Park Jin Young

"hyung… aku tadi membeli kondom" ucap sehun, dia sedari tadi mendudukkan dirinya didepan komputer pribadi kamar Luhan,

"untuk?" Luhan menanggapi pernyataan konyol sehun, dia menggeleng pelan. Dia takut namjanya itu lagi ON dan tidak bisa menahan diri

"untuk pengaman hyung, masak untuk buat balon.." tukas sehun mesum, dia melirik Luhan yang masih membaringkan diri diranjang

"jangan aneh-aneh, kamu masih dibawah umur Sehun ah…" balas Luhan

"aneh-aneh kenapa, kita sudah dewasa hyung…"

Luhan tidak menanggapi pernyataan sehun itu. Luhan tidak habis pikir, yang ada diotak sehun hanya yadong saja

"itulah kelebihan hubungan seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang hamil dan tidak ada yang namanya nikah terpaksa karena sudah kebobolan" sehun berargumen sendiri, dia kembali melirik genit Luhan dibelakangnya. Sehun menangkap keseksian pose luhan yang sepertinya resah menanti sesuatu

'kamu pasti menantiku untuk menunggangimu hyung' batin sehun nista, dan tidak lama rudal kesayangannya menegang hebat, dia menggeliat kepanasan, dia butuh penyaluran

"maaf hyung… aku tidak tahan.." seru Sehun kemudian, dia berbalik dan menerkam Luhan. Luhan yang tanpa pertahanan, mendadak shock karena serangan sehun yang bagaikan singa lapar

Sehun menindih Luhan dengan ekstrim, dia menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya yang sudah membentuk gunung itu diselangkangan luhan, dia melenguh erotis, lenguhan seperti di film-film BF

"sehun, tolong jangan… tahan nafsumu.." erang Luhan, lehernya diisap dengan kuat oleh sehun, sehun tidak peduli dengan semua kalimat memohon luhan, dia sedang bergairah dan memuncak sekarang

Sehun masih terus menghisap leher luhan, menyisakan cupangan yang memerah disana. Luhan akhirnya pasrah saja, dia menikmati juga. Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, dia memelintir dada luhan yang hanya ditutupi kaos tipis you can see. Desahan dan erangan menggoda iman menghiasi panasnya kamar tersebut

"eh.. apa yang oppa lakukan…?" Dan tiba-tiba pintu mendadak terbuka, sebuah suara anak kecil menginterupsi adegan heboh luhan dan sehun

Sontak saja Luhan dan sehun gelagapan, mereka sangat kaget karena adegan ranjang mereka dipergoki oleh seseorang, bukan seseorang.. tapi dua orang dan itu anak-anak, keduanya perempuan

"ad..adik kecil, kami sedang main kuda-kudaan… eh bukan, maksud oppa kami sedang main berat-beratan" ucap sehun otomatis, menjawab pertanyaan salah satu anak kecil tersebut,

luhan dengan cepat menepis sehun yang masih bercokol diatasnya, dia lekas turun dan menghampiri kedua anak tersebut,

"adik kecil, oppa sedang latihan drama, adegannya seperti tadi, jadi jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan ya.." kata Luhan sambil memegang tangan anak tersebut, dia tidak tahu apakah anak didepannya itu bisa paham atau tidak

"tapi, aku lihat oppa yang disana menggigit leher oppa… sepertinya oppa itu serius dan menikmatinya" balas anak tersebut,

"iya oppa, aku juga lihat… ajari kami adegan seperti tadi. Sepertinya menarik" ujar anak satunya lagi,

Luhan dan sehun saling pandang. Dia tidak mungkin mengajari anak dibawah umur kegiatan mesum yang telah mereka lakukan,

"kalian salah pengertian… oh, kalian ini sebenarnya mencari siapa?" Tanya Luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kedua anak kecil itu,

"kami tetangga lamanya Kyungsoo oppa, kami datang bersama ajuhma… kami mencari kamar Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya kami tersesat dan kami melihat kamar ini, mendorongnya, rupanya pintunya tidak terkunci" jelas salah satu anak perempuan itu

Luhan mendelik kearah sehun, lagi-lagi namjanya itu ceroboh. Tidak mengunci pintu dan seenaknya saja

"baiklah… oppa harap kalian tidak mengatakan kejadian yang kalian lihat tadi kepada siapapun..." gumam Luhan penuh harap

"memangnya kenapa oppa?"

"bukan apa-apa… turuti saja" kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kearah kedua anak itu, meminta kepastian bahwa kedua anak itu akan berjanji

Kedua anak tersebut mengangguk setuju, mereka juga membalas menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan mengaitkannya dijari kelingking Luhan, luhan tersenyum lega

"jadi jika ada yang bertanya mengenai apa yang kami lakukan, katakan saja bahwa kami hanya mengobrol biasa"

"iya oppa.."

Kedua anak tersebut berbalik, mereka turun ke lantai satu. Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, dia tidak ingin kedua anak kecil itu mencontoh kelakuan mereka, terlebih lagi menceritakannya kepada ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo… bisa-bisa dia tamat dirumah tersebut

"dan kamu Sehun… tahan libidomu, kalau tidak… aku akan memotong adikmu itu saat kamu tertidur lelap. Aku tidak main-main. Kamu tidak inginkan hartamu yang paling berharga itu berakhir dengan pisau dapur" tukas Luhan kepada sehun, tentunya hanya bercanda, dia tidak mungkin memotong belalai Sehun, dia hanya mengancam.

Sehun yang mendengar ancaman Luhan itu, dengan cepat memegang selangkangannya yang masih ditutupi celana, seperti biasa dia akan menanggapi candaan secara berlebihan

'jangan sunat aku hyung… karena kamu akan kehilangan lollipop kesukaanmu ini' batin Sehun lebay

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Ayah Luhan alias Paman Kyungsoo sudah sampai di China, dengan tepat waktu. Dia membaca kembali pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya, alamat rumah isteri barunya tersebut.

Paman Kyungsoo merogoh tasnya, mencari uangnya yang sudah ditukar dengan mata uang China. Dia mencari-cari dengan cepat, tangannya menelusuri semua sudut tasnya, namun nihil dia tidak menemukan uangnya itu

"aneh.. perasaan aku sudah menyimpannya dikantong yang ini.." gumam paman Kyungsoo pelan, dia belum keluar dari bandara china.

Tidak lama, ponsel paman Kyungsoo itu berbunyi, nomor baru

"halo, dengan siapa?" angkap paman Kyungsoo malas, dia masih pusing karena uangnya belum ditemukan,

"halo… aku Nam Gil, maaf jika mengganggumu… bagaimana perkembangan keluarga yeom ah? Apa Yeom ah sudah mulai melunak terhadap anaknya Kyungsoo?" rupanya yang menelfon adalah Nam gil alias ayah Jongin

"Nam gil... aku tidak ada urusan dengan keluarga saudaraku itu. Yang pasti sikapnya akan tetap sama, anaknya belum kembali dan mungkin tidak akan kembali" tukas paman kyungsoo, dia sedikit heran karena nama Nam gil tidak muncul di ponselnya. Dia curiga ada seseorang yang mengutak atik nomor kontaknya

"semua info darimu ternyata memang benar, Yeom ah mengusir anaknya hanya karena orientasi seksualnya"

"bocah itu memang pantas diusir, sekarang saja dia sudah mempunyai pacar sebagai partner seksnya, entah bagaimana awalnya mereka bertemu, bocah itu memang menjijikkan…" umpat paman Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa teman Kyungsoo itu adalah Jongin, anak seseorang yang kini sedang berbicara lewat telefon dengannya

Kuping ayah jongin terasa panas mendengarnya, dia bisa merasakan sakitnya jika dihina seperti itu. Ayah jongin pernah merasakan posisi kyungsoo, terlahir berbeda dan hanya bisa mencintai namja saja.

"aku harap kamu tidak mengatakan hal kotor seperti itu lagi Jin Young" ujar ayah jongin memperingatkan, dia geram

"terserah… " tutup paman kyungsoo, dia mematikan sambungan telefon. Dia tidak peduli dengan masalah orang-orang terdekatnya, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah menemukan uangnya dan cepat pergi menuju kediaman isteri barunya

Setelah 15 menit mengobrak-abrik tasnya, akhirnya paman kyungsoo menyerah. Entah mengapa dia curiga dengan Luhan, anak itu adalah satu-satunya orang dirumah dan tidak ada orang lain,

"awas saja jika bocah China itu mengerjaiku.." umpat paman Kyungsoo sendiri,

Ponselnya kembali berdering… nomor baru kembali muncul,

"halo, ada apa lagi, aku sibuk.."

"maaf, perkenalkan aku Min Seok, aku ditugaskan oleh isteri anda untuk menjemput tuan dibandara, dimana posisi tuan saat ini?"

"oh… kebetulan sekali, cepat kemari, aku masih ada di room kedatangan, jangan pakai lama.." hardik paman kyungsoo ditelefon, dalam keadaan yang beginipun dia masih bisa bertingkah arogan,

"baik tuan, 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai" tutup orang tersebut

Doa Kyungsoo semakin mendekati untuk dikabulkan sepertinya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini dimana?" Tanya paman kyungsoo sedikit khawatir,

"ini jalan menuju kediaman isteri tuan" jawab Min seok, pemuda yang menjemput dan mengantar paman kyungsoo

Paman kyungsoo sedari tadi mnghubungi nomor ponsel isterinya, namun nihil, tidak tersambung, dia semakin aneh dengan semua yang terjadi dengannya

Paman kyungsoo tetap mengikuti langkah Min seok, mereka menyusuri lorong yang agak tersembunyi, hal ini semakin membuat paman kyungsoo bertanya-tanya, tidak mungkin isterinya tinggal dikawasan sempit seperti ini

"tunggu, mungkin kita salah jalan.." interupsi paman kyungsoo,

"tidak tuan, ini sudah jalan yang benar" balas Min seok santai

"tapi ini mencurigakan… aku merasa.." Bugghh… sebuah hantaman tepat mengenai tengkuk paman Kyungsoo, pukulan itu membuatnya tersungkur dan tidak berdaya

"bagus, akhirnya manusia cabul ini datang juga, dia masuk perangkap kita" seru orang yang memukul tengkuk paman kyungsoo itu, dia nyengir lebar dan berhigh five dengan Min seok, tanda bahwa rencana mereka berhasil,

Mereka berdua menyeret paman kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri kesebuah tempat prostitusi tersembunyi yang jaraknya sudah lumayan dekat

Doa Kyungsoo sedikit lagi akan terkabul…

**.**

**.**

Paman Kyungsoo terbujur tidak berdaya di sudut kamar remang-remang, dia dalam posisi tangan dan kaki terikat kuat. Selangkangannya dibuka lebar-lebar, namun dia belum ditelanjangi

Byuuurrr, siraman air yang sangat kasar mengenai sekucur tubuh paman Kyungsoo, dia tersadar dari pingsannya, matanya mengerjap tidak lucu, dia memandang kaget ketiga orang yang sudah ada dihadapannya,

"welcome to tiongkok tua Bangka.." sambut seseorang yang lebih tinggi dengan mata yang mirip panda,

"aku.. aku mau diapakan.." gagap paman kyungsoo, tubuhnya basah, dia sadar bahwa dirinya saat ini dalam masalah besar, dia merasakan dirinya yang terikat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"kamu akan diadili atas perbuatan tidak senonohmu dimasa lalu Park Jin Young.."

"memangnya salahku apa? aku tidak kenal dengan kalian, aku..hemmmm" mulut bacot paman kyungsoo disumpal dengan lakban hitam, hal tersebut membuat suaranya menjadi redam, hatinya mencelos, dia sangat teraniyaya sekarang

"perkenalkan namaku Tao, kamu memang tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu… aku muak dengan wajahmu yang sangat mirip pemilik JYP entertainment di korea, tampang mesum dan menyebalkan" orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri, dia Tao, teman Luhan

"hmm.."

"aku ingin meminta pertanggungjawabanmu atas semua dosa yang telah kamu lakukan" ucap Tao lagi, kedua temannya dibelakang hanya menonton saja, tidak ada yang berkomentar

Tao mengeluarkan ponsel layar lebarnya, dia memutar sebuah video yang membuat mata Jin Young terbelalak kaget

"lihat, aku sengaja menyimpan rekaman ini diponselku, supaya mudah memperlihatkannya kepadamu Tua Bangka.."

Layar ponsel itu menampilkan adegan paman Kyungsoo yang mencabuli seorang anak dibawah umur, disampingnya masih ada seorang anak perempuan lain dalam kondisi terikat. Paman kyungsoo menggauli anak gadis itu bergantian, jerit dan tangis anak itu tidak membuat nafsunya melorot, malah semakin tinggi saja.

"cukup, aku tidak tahan mendengar jerit tangis adikku" ucap Tao dengan bergetar, dia teringat adiknya yang kini lumpuh dan trauma, dia menghentikan pemutaran video itu

Plakkk…. Sebuah tamparan keras melayang diwajah paman Kyungsoo, dia sangat kaget dengan tamparan yang lebih mirip pukulan, tengkuknya masih sakit dan sekarang wajahnya juga ngilu

"itu untuk adikku.. itu baru permulaan…"

Bukkhh… sebuah tendangan lagi melayang diperut paman Kyungsoo, paman kyungsoo meringis tertahan, andai saja mulutnya tidak dilakban, mungkin dia akan berteriak menjerit seperti yeoja, karena terlalu sakitnya

"itu untuk adik Luhan…"

Dengan perut yang masih sangat sakit, paman kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang dihadapannya itu kenal dengan Luhan, apa ini salah satu rencana Luhan? Batin paman Kyungsoo

Dia masih belum habis pikir, dari mana Tao mendapatkan rekaman aksi bejatnya, dia merasa sudah melakukannya dengan bersih dan mulus, tidak ada jejak, kecuali jejak air alat kelaminnya yang tertinggal dimasing-masing anak gadis yang digagahinya

"kamu pasti bertanya-tanya dimana aku mendapatkan rekaman ini, maaf aku tidak akan mengatakannya, nanti dipengadilan kamu akan tahu sendiri… tapi sebelum itu kamu harus membayar sebagian perbuatanmu, disini…" seru Tao,

Tao menggunting celana paman Kyungsoo, tepat pada kain dibelahan pantat paman Kyungsoo. Dia dengan kasar menggunting dan membentuk huruf O sangat besar di celana itu.

"shiit, bokongmu sangat memuakkan… para pecinta sesama jenis tidak akan tertarik dengan bokong oplosan seperti bokongmu tua Bangka.." umpat Tao,

Lalu dengan cepat, Tao memasukkan tongkat panjang dan berukuran seperti lengan bayi kedalam bokong paman Kyungsoo,

"hmmmm….aaa….mmm…..hhmmmm….." paman Kyungsoo menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, namun jeritannya tertahan oleh lakban dimulutnya, dia merasakan rasa sakit yang baru kali ini dia rasakan, entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa semua ini adalah karma dari semua perbuatannya, penyesalan yang terlambat

Tao menggoyangkan kasar tongkat itu, dia tersenyum melihat paman Kyungsoo yang sangat kesakitan,

"jangan harapkan aku akan menyodomimu dengan Penis, itu tidak akan… benda ini adalah benda yang tepat untuk bersarang di bokongmu"

"hhhmmmmmmmmhhhhmmmm….." darah merembes di bokong paman Kyungsoo,

"bagaimana? Sakit bukan? Kamu melakukan ini kepada adikku dan adik Luhan" tukas Tao lagi, dia semakin mempercepat sodokan tongkat ditangannya

Plakk, sebuah tamparan lagi melayang di pipi kiri paman Kyungsoo,

Paman Kyungsoo semakin kesakitan, keringatnya sudah mengalir deras, air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah, dia geram sekaligus menyesal… dia menyesal sudah melakukan hal itu dan sekarang adalah balasan buatnya

Akhirnya doa Kyungsoo terkabul,

"Min seok shi.. dua jam dari sekarang hubungi polisi, katakan bahwa pelaku pemerkosaan terhadap anak dibawah umur sudah tertangkap" ujar Tao kepada rekannya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, Min seok mengangguk

Dan sepertinya penyiksaan lahir dan bathin yang menimpa Paman Kyungsoo masih akan berlangsung, mungkin selama dua jam, mungkin juga lebih.

Nikmatnya sebuah balasan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Chanyeol sedari tadi menunggu kemunculan Kyungsoo, sudah sejam sejak Kyungsoo pamit dan pergi bersama Minah, namun mereka belum juga mencul

Jongin terlihat resah, matanya berulang kali melirik kearah pintu, mengharapkan Kyungsoo muncul disana dan tersenyum love untuknya, dia sangat khawatir sekarang

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan tingkah jongin, dalam sejam ini mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, saling membicarakan hobi dan kegemaran, jongin menceritakan jika dia hobi ngeDance dan Chanyeol terlihatan antusias menjelaskan kalau dia sangat mahir main gitar dan pernah sekali dia main gitar mengiringi Kyungsoo bernyanyi.

Jongin refleks beranjak, dia menuju arah pintu dan menatap sekelilingnya, siapa tahu saja kyungsoo ada disana, namun dia kecewa

Chanyeol juga ikut berdiri, dia sebenarnya penasaran ada hubungan apa Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sudah berusaha secara halus mengorek informasi mengenai kepergian Kyungsoo bersama Jongin, namun nihil.. jongin tidak mau jujur dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"sepertinya kamu terlihat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, tenang saja mungkin dia dengan Minah sedang pergi belanja" ucap Chanyeol memecah kebisuan

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul, dia tidak menanggapi kalimat Chanyeol dengan kata-kata, hatinya masih saja khawatir berlebihan, dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo

"maaf Chanyeol… sepertinya aku akan menyusul Kyungsoo… aku akan berterima kasih jika kamu tetap disini, menunggu kami.. tolonglah.." ucap Jongin kemudian, nada bicaranya penuh harap

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, dia mengangguk,

"baiklah…aku akan tetap disini, sampai kalian semua datang" Chanyeol meyakinkan

Jongin tersenyum, dia mengambil jaketnya serta kunci motor, dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah menghilang dari kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri

'ah, sepertinya kalian berdua memang saling mencintai… asal Kyungsoo bahagia, aku akan mengalah' batin Chanyeol, dia memandang amplop gaji untuk Kyungsoo tadi, kyungsoo memang meletakkan amplop gaji itu didekat tasnya. itu bukanlah gaji dari pemilik café, namun gaji Chanyeol sendiri, khusus untuk Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mendesah pelan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Tidak terasa sudah sampai **Chapter 12** aja, padahal belum sebulan…he..he.. semua karena reader setia yang tetap **memberikan komentarnya** disetiap Chapter… aku sebagai author dadakan sangat berterima kasih sekali.

Mau meminta maaf lagi nih…he…he… mian jika konfliknya masih bertambah, memang cerita FF ini sudah diplot demikian, jadi susah diubah… maaf ya… Chanyeol atau Chansoo tidak akan menjadi penghalang di FF ini, tenang saja, Kaisoo masih jadi cast utama sesuai cerita awal…he…he… Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi peretak rumah tangga kok…he…he… untuk yang hanya suka Kaisoo dengan konflik ringan dan hanya romantis saja, aku mohon maaf karena sesuai pernyataanku diatas Plot cerita FF ini udah di Set dan sulit diubah lagi… dan tenang saja, semua konflik akan berakhir dan tidak akan ada yang gantung, aku janji.

**Terima kasih** untuk semua reader yang review, baik yang punya akun maupun yang tidak (guest).

**Review**? Tidak bosan-bosannya selalu dinantikan, salam…


	13. Chapter 13

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin mencari Kyungsoo disamping penginapannya, namun nihil, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tampak. Dia menelusuri semua sudut di dekat penginapan, namun tetap saja sosok Kyungsoo tidak ada

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo dengan motor, perasaannya tidak enak, dia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu dengan namjanya itu

Jongin melajukan motornya pelan, dia terus menatap orang-orang dipinggir jalan, mencari sosok kecil Kyungsoo yang mungkin saja terhalangi oleh pandangannya

20 menit masih dalam pencarian, Jongin menangkap sosok seseorang yang sangat dia kenal, sosok paruh baya dengan pakaian yang selalu elegan, ibunya

Jongin menghentikan laju motornya, dia berbalik, rupanya dia tidak sadar telah sampai ke Butik milik ibunya, jongin membelok kearah kiri dan berharap ibunya tidak melihatnya tadi

"jongin…" seseorang berteriak kearah jongin, bukan suara ibunya, namun suara ayahnya

Ayah Jongin berlari dan mencoba mengejar anaknya itu. Dia terus memanggil-manggil nama anaknya tersebut,

"jongin, ini appa… tunggu... kita bisa bicara dengan baik-baik" seru ayah jongin.

Jongin semakin melajukan motornya, sial, rupanya ayahnya juga ada di dekat butik ibunya. Suara ayahnya masih mengiringi kecepatan motor jongin. jongin sebenarnya tidak tega, ayahnya sudah berlari mengejarnya, namun demi cintanya jongin tidak akan menyerah. Sebagai polisi, bisa saja ayah jongin menggunakan posisinya untuk mencari anaknya, namun ayah jongin tidak ingin masalah keluarganya menjadi konsumsi orang luar,

Jongin membalikkan wajahnya kebelakang, posisi ayahnya sudah sangat jauh. Dia akhirnya menurunkan kecepatan motornya, jongin merasa telah menjadi anak durhaka… tapi tekadnya sudah bulat, tanpa restu kedua orang tuanya dia tidak akan kembali kerumah

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo sudah berada diatas ranjang queen size di kamar Minah, dia masih dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Minah, Jiyoon dan Hyuna adalah ketiga yeoja yang menggotong Kyungsoo kekamar tersebut. Mereka bertiga terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang satu-satunya namja di kamar itu,

"oh, appa dan ommamu tidak ada… waktu yang baik buat kita ternyata" seru Jiyoon senang, dia memelintir genit rambutnya, kebiasaan yang sulit hilang

Minah dan Hyuna tidak berkomentar, mereka hanya terus memandangi wajah teduh Kyungsoo yang tidak berdaya,

Minah duduk disisi kiri ranjang tempat Kyungsoo, Jiyoon duduk disisi kanannya, sedangkan Hyuna berdiri di samping pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, mereka bertiga merasa tidak perlu menutup pintu kamar itu, karena hanya mereka berempat saja dirumah tersebut

"kamu duluan" tukas Jiyoon kepada Minah,

"apa?" Tanya Minah tidak mengerti,

"kamu duluan, silahkan nikmati pertama tubuh Kyungsoo, sebagai bonus karena kamu yang pertama menemukan namja imut ini.." jawab Jiyoon santai, dia mengelus pelan daerah kaki Kyungsoo yang tertutup celana

Minah tidak berkomentar, dia hanya menelan ludah dengan sangat kentara, tanda dia sangat gugup dan gemetar. Ini baru kali pertamanya ingin menggerayangi seorang namja, terlebih namja itu adalah namja incarannya

Minah mengarahkan tangannya ke kemeja Kyungsoo, dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat dia membuka 3 kancing atas Kyungsoo, hingga tampaklah dada Kyungsoo yang putih mulus

"ha..ha.. tanganmu kenapa bergetar begitu?" kata Jiyoon sambil tertawa nista

"mungkin itu kali pertamanya ingin memegang seorang namja" yang menjawab adalah Hyuna, dia masih berdiri disamping pintu

"dasar yeoja polos… atau pura-pura polos.."

"…"

"zaman sekarang ini banyak hal sudah berubah, seorang yeoja tidak lagi harus menjadi objek namja, sekarang sudah seharusnya yeoja itu lebih agresif. Jika dulu pemerkosaan sering dilakukan oleh namja kepada yeoja, jadi sekarang bukan tidak mungkin yeoja yang memperkosa namja" tukas Jiyoon lagi, dia memang berpengalaman

"pernyataan yang ambigu" kata Hyuna lagi, sedangkan Minah masih membisu, tangannya berhenti di kancing ke empat Kyungsoo

"Hyuna sayang, sekarang ini jumlah yeoja lebih banyak dari namja… jadi kita sebagai yeoja yang pintar harus paham dengan situasi tersebut, jika tidak kita akan didahului oleh yeoja-yeoja yang lain" ucap Jiyoon menjelaskan

"…"

"dilihat dari penampakan dan wajahnya, namja ini sepertinya masih perjaka" lanjut Jiyoon lagi

"matamu sangat jeli Jiyoon" tambah Hyuna

"begitulah, aku sudah berpengalaman mengenai hal begini. Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan namja ini, jika diperhatikan entah mengapa dia terlalu dingin dengan yeoja, apa kira-kira namja ini menyimpang, atau dengan kata lain… ya taulah.."

"mungkin saja, seperti pernyataanmu tadi, jaman sekarang apapun bisa terjadi. Contohnya namja muda yang bernama Baekhyun yang pacaran dengan noona-noona tua bernama Taeyeon, jika sudah cinta apapun bisa terjadi" jelas Hyuna asal,

"ya, seperti girls band yang ada dikorea ini, aku sangsi mereka semua masih perawan, pasti banyak diantara mereka melakukan seks bebas, terutama sesama agensinya sendiri"

"sepertinya pembahasan kita sudah keluar dari tema" Hyuna berkata lagi, dia memberikan isyarat kepada Jiyoon bahwa Minah sudah membuka semua kancing baju Kyungsoo

"wah, sementara kami mengobrol kamu ternyata asyik dengan Kyungsoo sendiri, lanjutkan Minah…" ejek Jiyoon kepada Minah

Minah, Jiyoon dan Hyuna menatap dada dan perut Kyungsoo yang sudah terekspose sempurna,

"namja ini tidak punya otot perut ya.." ucap Hyuna,

"tapi perutnya rata, itu saja sudah bagus" balas Jiyoon

Minah mengelus singkat perut Kyungsoo, darahnya berdesir, dia tidak menyangka bahwa namja yang disukainya sudah ada dihadapannya dan sedikit lagi akan telanjang bulat

"cepat Minah, atau kamu mau kami yang duluan" hardik Jiyoon tidak sabar

"tidak, aku yang duluan" ucap Minah tiba-tiba, nadanya menaik, sifat polosnya sudah hilang, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati Kyungsoo, semuanya sudah kepalang tanggung, dia disuguhi daging gratis dan tidak mungkin menolaknya

Minah dengan cepat menaiki selangkangan Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi celana, minah dengan erotis mencoba menggesek-gesekkan pantatnya diselangkangan Kyungsoo, berharap 'kepunyaan' kyungsoo bisa terbangun

"dasar bitchy…" umpat Jiyoon kepada Minah, minah tidak peduli, yang pasti dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menikmati tubuh putih Kyungsoo

Jiyoon tidak tinggal diam juga, Dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mencium tangan itu dengan bergairah,

Minah juga tidak mau kalah, dia mengangkat tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencoba melepaskan baju kemeja Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, agar Kyungsoo bisa telanjang tanpa baju

Posisi Minah dan Jiyoon sudah sangat ekstrim terhadap Kyungsoo, mereka akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi, tangan Jiyoon sudah akan menarik ikat pinggang Kyungsoo dan tangan Minah sudah memegang pipi Kyungsoo, dia akan melayangkan ciuman mautnya yang pertama di bibir indah Kyungsoo,

Dan tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba…

"Minah sayang, omma lupa dimana… eh, apa yang kamu lakukan…?" sebuah suara membuyarkan moment erotis dikamar Minah, suara seorang tua yang sangat kaget

Minah membalikkan wajahnya, dia belum sempat melumat kyungsoo, posisinya masih menindih selangkangan Kyungsoo

"om..omma.." belalak Minah kaget, dia ketahuan sekarang

"Minah, apa yang kamu lakukan… siapa pemuda itu? Dan mereka ini siapa" seru ibu Minah tidak percaya,

Minah dengan cepat turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri ibunya, dia takut

"maafkan aku, omma.."

Ibu Minah menggeleng kasar, dia memandang bergantian antara Kyungsoo, anaknya dan Jiyoon serta hyuna

"omma tidak menyangka kamu seperti pelacur, katakan apa yang kamu ingin perbuat terhadap pemuda itu" hardik ibu minah sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring telanjang dada

"maaf omma, aku…" isak Minah,

Jiyoon dan Hyuna saling pandang, mereka kena sial.. ternyata ibu Minah datang dan kedatangannya itu sungguh tidak terduga dan bukan saat yang tepat. Sepertinya mereka dalam masalah besar sekarang

Ibu Minah sudah lupa dengan keperluannya tadi, dia menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh atas Kyungsoo yang telanjang, dia meneliti wajah Kyungsoo, dan berusaha mendengar detak jantung dan deru nafasnya,

"Minah, kamu lakukan apa terhadap pemuda ini, kamu membiusnya?" Tanya ibu Minah tidak sabar

Minah tidak menjawab, dia terisak tertahan, image polosnya seketika runtuh dihadapan ibunya sendiri

"keluar kalian semua dari kamar ini… cepatt" seru Ibu Minah lagi,

Ketiga yeoja itu akhirnya keluar, ibu Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan ikut keluar Juga, dia berharap pemuda tadi alias Kyungsoo bisa cepat sadar

Yeoja-yeoja haus seks tersebut diinterogasi di ruang keluarga. Minah, Jiyoon dan hyuna terduduk lesu, mereka seakan ada dalam ruangan sidang dan akan menanti vonis

"omma sungguh tidak menduga hal memuakkan seperti ini bisa terjadi.." kalimat itu berulang kali terucap dibibir ibu Minah, dia mondar mandir resah

"…"

"omma merasa gagal sebagai orang tua, jika appamu tahu hal ini, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan" ucap ibu Minah lagi, tidak ada tanggapan dari Minah

"dan kalian berdua, kemarikan ponsel kalian, aku akan menghubungi orang tua kalian" tukas ibu minah kepada Jiyoon dan Hyuna,

Kedua yeoja itu sontak saja menengadahkan wajahnya, mereka kaget,

"jangan ajuhma, tolonglah…" ucap hyuna, dia melirik Jiyoon, ini semua ide yeoja genit itu

"iya ajuhma, jangan hubungi orang tua kami… kami janji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi" Jiyoon menambahkan, dia stress sekarang

Ibu Minah tidak menanggapi pemohonan kedua yeoja itu. Dia kembali memandang anaknya Minah yang masih tertunduk

"omma kecewa terhadapmu" ungkap ibu Minah, dia detik ini juga membatalkan pertemuannya antar guru, ibu Minah memang berprofesi sebagai guru

"siapa pemuda itu? Dia tinggal dimana?" Tanya ibu Minah ingin tahu, dia menatap pintu kamar tempat dimana kyungsoo masih tertidur

"dia..dia.. bernama Kyungsoo" jawab Minah pelan, air matanya sudah menetes

"apa dia pacarmu?"

"bukan omma"

"jadi?"

"…"

"dia tinggal dimana? Dia anak siapa?" ibu Minah masih terus mengorek informasi,

"dia anak pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya" ungkap Minah sendu

Mata ibu Minah terbelalak kaget,

"ya.. Tuhan… dia anak pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya? Jadi anak itu adalah anak Yeom Jung Ah… kenapa jadi seperti ini.."

"memangnya kenapa omma?" Tanya Minah otomatis

"dia rekan omma, sesama Guru… omma sangat mengenalnya, oh ya Tuhan… apa yang kamu lakukan Minah, menculik anaknya dan hendak memperkosanya" rutuk Ibu Minah, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia masih ingat dengan posisi awal anaknya tadi yang menindih Kyungsoo

Minah kembali tertunduk lesu,

Dan kemudian terdengar sebuah langkah masuk kerumah, langkah tegap dan berwibawa,

"appa.." minah berujar, ayahnya sudah datang dari kantor

"kamu sudah pulang?" ucap ibu Minah tiba-tiba, dia cepat beranjak dan mencegah suaminya masuk kedalam

"iya kenapa sayang, ini kenapa ramai begini?" dia bertanya karena Melihat ada orang lain dirumahnya, Jiyoon dan Hyuna

"itu teman Minah, ehm…"

"kenapa?" Tanya ayah Minah penasaran

"begini, angsuran kredit rumah kita di wilayah Geon masih bermasalah, tolonglah kamu ke bank dulu dan urus semuanya ya.. aku takut jika berlarut larut akan semakin sulit diselesaikan"

"sekarang, aku baru pulang sayang.."

"tolonglah, kamu masih rapi.. dan bisa langsung pergi" ucap ibu Minah penuh harap

"oh baiklah.. " ayah minah mengangguk setuju, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Minah dan juga kedua tamu dirumahnya

"untunglah…" gumam Ibu minah lega, setelah mendengar suara Mobil suaminya keluar menjauh

Minah tahu bahwa ibunya itu tidak ingin ayahnya tahu mengenai masalah sekarang yang menimpanya, dia berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang mau menyembunyikan hal ini kepada ayahnya

"sekarang kalian berdua pulang, dan kalian harus janji tidak akan melakukan hal ini dan mengajak anakku" kata Ibu minah kepada jiyoon dan hyuna

Kedua yeoja itu mengangguk senang, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dan tidak dilaporkan kepada kedua orangtuanya

Dengan cepat Hyuna dan Jiyoon beranjak, mereka membungkuk dan lekas keluar. Jiyoon tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kondom tepat dihadapan ibu Minah, dengan cepat Jiyoon memungut kondom itu, ibu Minah hanya menggeleng, untung saja dia datang tepat waktu, jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi dikamar anaknya, dia tidak ingin membayangkannya

"dan kamu, kamu harus mendapatkan hukuman, setelah dari kuliah kamu tidak boleh keluar rumah selama sebulan, jika ada tugas harus ada izin dari omma sendiri. Dan uang sakumu akan omma kurangi, omma takut kamu membeli barang yang seperti dijatuhkan temanmu tadi" kata Ibu Minah dengan ekspresi serius

Minah hanya bisa mendesah pelan saja, dia tidak mungkin membantah hukuman ibunya, dia sudah tertangkap tangan dan kini dia harus menerima semua konsekuensinya

"mudah-mudahan pemuda itu cepat sadar, omma akan mengantarnya sendiri kerumahnya" tutup Ibu Minah kemudian, dia mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan menunggu Kyungsoo sadarkan diri

What? Kyungsoo akan dibawa kerumahnya? Rumah dimana ibunya tidak menerimanya..

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju Toko obat, dia ingin membeli sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus dipakainya untuk Luhan,

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan toko obat itu, dia agak sedikit ragu. Dia memandang yeoja penjaga toko itu, yeoja yang cantik

"hm… maaf, aku minta Kondom, satu saja" sehun menggumam, cadelnya nyaris tidak kentara

Si yeoja tersenyum singkat, dia memandang lekat-lekat Sehun

"sepertinya kemarin oppa baru saja membeli Kondom" komentar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lagi, dia tersipu dengan kata kondom

"hm.. kemarin Kondomnya sepertinya terjatuh"

"oh.."

"berikan aku satu"

"tapi maaf, ditoko ini kami tidak menjual kondom perbuah, kondom yang dijual itu per pack dengan isi 3 kondom, oppa membeli kemarin juga satu pack kan" jelas Yeoja itu lagi

"iya, maksudku satu pack itu" sehun semakin berkeringat, dia agak malu dengan yeoja didepannya

"baiklah oppa, ukuran apa..? S, M, L, XL atau double alias King size"

"ukuran seperti yang kemarin.." sehun makin salah tingkah

"aku lupa, kecuali aku melihat sendiri ukuran oppa.. eh maksudku aku lupa… benar-benar lupa" yeoja itu kembali tersipu genit

"ukuran L saja, ukuran itu termasuk fleksibel" jelas Sehun, dia ingin cepat berlalu dari tempat itu

"baiklah" yeoja itu dengan cepat mengambil salah satu merk Kondom dengan ukuran sesuai pesanan sehun, sehun dengan cepat membayarnya dan mengatakan bahwa kembaliannya untuk yeoja itu saja, sehun lekas berlalu

Sepeninggal Sehun, pikiran yeoja itu kemana-mana, sepertinya dia harus menghubungi pacarnya, mudah-mudahan saja ukuran kepunyaan pacarnya bisa bertambah jadi L, seperti pesanan kondom dari Sehun tadi

Wajah yeoja itu memerah

.

.

.

Sehun langsung masuk kekamar Luhan, tidak lupa dia mengunci kamar itu dan menghampiri Luhan yang sedang bermain game dikomputernya

"aku sudah mengunci pintu hyung, tenang saja" ucap Sehun

"memang seharusnya begitu sehun ah" Luhan masih asyik memainkan gamenya

"hyung… berhenti bermain itu, kita 'bermain' yang lain saja… lebih seru" tukas Sehun kembali bernada mesum, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajak Luhan melakukan 'hal' itu

"jangan mulai lagi.." balas Luhan, dia mengecek ponselnya singkat, dia menunggu kabar dari temannya, Tao

"hyung sekali ini saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan meminta jatah lagi" ucap sehun sembari melihat kondom ditangannya, kondom yang masih tersegel rapi

"sehun, kenapa di otakmu yadong semua, sejak kemarin kamu uring-uringan meminta jatah, memangnya aku ini namja pemuas nafsu apa" Luhan berbalik dan menatap tajam sehun

"bukan begitu hyung, hanya saja kita sudah resmi pacaran, kita hanya saling kiss dan hug saja… aku menganggap kita belum pacaran secara utuh, sebelum kita melakukan this and that" cadel sehun hilang mengucapkan tiga kata terakhirnya

"pikiran yang dangkal, sebaiknya kamu memikirkan bagaimana kuliahmu, bagaimana masa depanmu… jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.."

Sehun berpikir sejenak, dia lalu berujar

"baiklah Hyung, aku akan memikirkan hal lain… misalnya bagaimana perkembangan harga Minyak dunia, atau betapa kurusnya presiden Indonesia yang baru, atau perkembangan Boyband EXO yang akan comeback januari 2015 mendatang.."

Luhan cengo' mendengar pernyataan melantur sehun,

"atau membahas film berjudul 'cart' dan 'back to 20' yang dibintangi 2 member EXO, atau berita mengenai salah satu membernya yang mendapatkan penghargaan untuk pertama kalinya lewat Drama 'its ok that love' di APAN Awards kemarin atau…"

"kalimatmu semakin kemana-mana dan tidak jelas.." Luhan menginteruspsi

Sehun tetap saja mengoceh, dia melanjutkan

"atau berita penemuan Kondom king size di dorm member boyband BTS…" lanjut sehun menerawang

"yah, ujung-ujungnya kondom lagi" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, bisa-bisa lama-lama dia stress dan gantung diri

"hyung kan ingin aku memikirkan hal lain, yang terpikir dipikiranku adalah yang tadi itu.." protes Sehun, dia kembali tersenyum evil

Luhan menghentikan aktivitas main gamenya, dia beranjak dan mendekati Sehun, dia mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sehun

"Sehun ah, nanti akan tiba waktunya kita melakukan itu… aku harap kamu bisa bersabar.."

"sampai kapan?"

"sampai aku berumur 30"

"ahh…"

Sehun cemberut dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang, dia kesal karena Luhan tidak pernah serius dan hanya terus menggodanya saja,

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi, menampilkan nama Tao dilayarnya, Luhan dengan cepat mengangkatnya

"halo, bagaimana?" sapa Luhan tidak sabar,

"beres, semua berjalan lancar, Jin Young itu sudah kami siksa terlebih dahulu, sekarang saja dia jalan terpincang-pincang dan wajahnya lebam. Aku gemas ingin terus memukulnya" ucap tao diseberang telefon

"bagus, akhirnya si tua itu mendapatkan karmanya juga" balas Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia menatap Sehun yang sudah ada dibawahnya, meraba selangkangannya dengan penuh nafsu, Sehun mulai lagi rupanya

"tapi Luhan shi, aku takut jika tua Bangka itu melapor balik, dia sudah kami siksa dengan kejam, Bokongnya sudah jebol dengan tongkat. Aku takut dia melaporkan semua itu kepolisi.." ucap Tao dengan nada Khawatir,

"tenang saja Tao ya, si tua itu tidak akan melapor, aku tahu sifatnya.. dia tidak akan melapor bahwa dia disodomi dengan benda tumpul lain, ha…ha… dia pasti akan sangat malu, jadi kamu tenang saja"

"baguslah kalau begitu" Tao bernafas lega

"hess…ssssss..hm…ahhh…" Luhan mendesah

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Tao setelah mendengar desahan luhan yang tidak biasa

"hm…ah.. eh, aku.. aku tidak apa-apa" jelas Luhan, celananya sudah dipolorotkan oleh Sehun sedari tadi, yang tersisa hanya underwear bermerk Calvin kleinnya saja

"tapi suara tadi.."

"ti..dak.. hem..ah.. tidak ada apa-apa, kalau begitu sudah dulu Tao ya, aku.. aku… sibuk"

"baiklah" tao menutup ponselnya dengan pikiran yang bertanya-tanya,

Sehun semakin menjadi saja, dia terus menerus menjilati celana dalam Luhan, tangan kirinya menelusup dikaos Luhan dan mencari puting Luhan,

"stop Sehun ah.. kamu sudah mulai lagi"

"kali ini saja hyung.."

Luhan menggeleng, dia tetap tidak mau di bobol oleh Sehun,

Dan sepertinya mereka berdua harus berakhir dengan cara oral saja. Luhan masih tetap gigih mempertahankan keperjakaannya, keperjakaan bagian belakangnya maksudnya

Sehun sangat kecewa, namun oral masih lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali

Dilain waktu Sehun masih akan terus berusaha…. Semangat…

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

10 menit yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah sadar dari tidurnya, kepalanya masih pusing dan badannya terasa sangat lemah,

"ah, akhirnya kamu sudah sadar sepenuhnya.." ujar ibu Minah, dia sudah sedari tadi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya, Minah tidak diijinkan ikut. ibu Minah dan anaknya tadi memang bahu membahu membawa Kyungsoo ke mobil, untuk segera diantar pulang, sebelum ayah Minah kembali,

"aku dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya pasca siuman

"kamu dimobilku, perkenalkan aku omma Minah.." jawab ibu Minah tulus, dia memandang wajah Kyungsoo disampingnya, wajah yang imut sekaligus tampan, wajar saja jika anaknya Minah bisa jatuh hati dan berbuat nekat

"ajuhma ingin membawaku kemana?" kyungsoo bertanya lagi,

"aku ingin mengantarmu kerumahmu, omma dan appamu pasti sangat khawatir sekarang"

"tapi, aku tidak.."

"jangan menolak, aku meminta maaf atas kelakuan anakku. Dia anak yang baik, tapi sepertinya dia terpengaruh teman-temannya. Sekali lagi aku sebagai omma Minah meminta maaf secara tulus.." kata Ibu Minah dengan sangat, dia tulus meminta maaf atas nama keluarganya

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia memaafkan semua perlakuan Minah. Entah mengapa dia teringat Jongin, apa namjanya itu khawatir dan mencarinya? Dan juga Chanyeol yang masih ada dipenginapannya

Dan sekarang dia akan diantar kerumahnya, rumah yang baru ditinggali oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo resah, dia sebenarnya sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya… tapi, apakah kehadirannya masih diharapkan, ibunya sama sekali tidak pernah mencarinya. Kyungsoo berdoa semoga semuanya bisa baik-baik saja

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil ibu Minah sudah sampai dipagar utama kediaman keluarga Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo menatap rumahnya itu, ini kali pertamanya dia melihat dan menginjakkan kakinya dirumahnya, rumah baru

"ayo" ucap ibu Minah memecah kebisuan, dia turun dari Mobil

Kyungsoo dengan ragu turun, dia mencoba merapikan kancing bajunya, satu kancingnya lepas, mungkin tadi salah satu Minah menariknya kasar

Ibu Minah jalan duluan, dia sudah memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan dia jelaskan kepada orang Tua Kyungsoo, dia juga sungguh cemas, mudah-mudahan saja kedua orang tua Kyungsoo bisa memahami

Ibu Minah memencet bel dengan cepat. Kyungsoo masih ada dibelakang, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan berkunang-kunang, mungkin efek bius yang masih ada

Seseorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu rumah keluarga Do, dia tersenyum ramah kepada Ibu Minah,

"maaf, anda pasti suami Yeom Jung ah, yeom Jung ada?" sapa ibu Minah kepada orang yang membukakannya pintu, yang ternyata adalah Ayah Kyungsoo

"isteriku sedari tadi berangkat pertemuan guru, tapi bukannya anda ini rekannya?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo balik, dia belum melihat Kyungsoo dibelakang

"iya, aku membatalkan untuk pergi dipertemuan itu, aku kesini untuk…" kalimat ibu Minah terhenti, dia berbalik dan memandang Kyungsoo yang masih membantu dibelakangnya

"membawa anak anda kemari" lanjut Ibu Minah pelan

Mata ayah Kyungsoo membelalak, anaknya kembali,

Ayah Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlari, menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk anaknya itu

Kyungsoo gelagapan dengan penyambutan ayahnya, dia tidak menyangka akan dipeluk, dia tadi membayangkan akan ada adegan pengusiran yang kali ini mungkin dilakukan oleh ayahnya atau ibunya lagi

"Kyungsoo, anakku.. appa sangat merindukanmu.."

"aku..aku juga merindukan appa" kyungsoo membalas pelukan ayahnya, air matanya seketika berlinang cukup deras, dia bahagia

Ibu Minah yang melihat adegan mengharukan itu, terlihat sedikit bertanya-tanya, apakah Kyungsoo sudah didesekap oleh Minah dan tidak pulang-pulang selama ini, separah itukah?

"terima kasih karena anda sudah membawa anakku.." paling ayah Kyungsoo kepada ibu Minah, dia tidak mempertanyakan dimana dia menemukan Kyungsoo, itu tidak penting lagi

"sama-sama, aku juga ingin meminta maaf, anak anda nanti akan menjelaskan… dan sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu, titip salam untuk Yeom Jung" pamit Ibu Minah,

"iya, sekali lagi terima kasih"

Ayah Kyungsoo bersyukur karena isterinya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jika tidak.. ceritanya mungkin akan lain

Ibu Minah melambaikan tangannya singkat khusus untuk Kyungsoo, dia berbalik dan menuju ke Mobilnya, ibu minah berpapasan dengan seorang namja, namja berkulit eksotis. Namja itu sedari tadi memperhatikan semua adegan keluarga tadi

Ibu Minah naik kemobilnya dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang,

"ya Tuhan, akhirnya appa bisa melihatmu lagi…" ayah Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan pelukannya, dia memandang wajah sayu dan lelah anaknya

"omma dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, matanya kesana-kemari mencari sosok ibunya,

"ommamu sedang keluar…" jawab ayah Kyungsoo singkat, dia sebenarnya ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun ada seorang namja yang muncul dihadapannya..

"kamu..?" ayah Kyungsoo berkata dan memandang namja yang baru datang itu, dia ingat namja itu adalah namja yang sama dengan anaknya dihotel tempo hari

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, dia penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh ayahnya,

"Jo..Jongin.." Kyungsoo membulat melihat namjanya muncul, terlebih dihadapan ayahnya lagi

"iya, ini aku… aku sangat khawatir terhadapmu, aku mencarimu kemana-mana Kyungsoo ya" jelas Jongin, dia memang sedari tadi mencari Kyungsoo tidak karuan, dia tidak mempedulikan panasnya cuaca diluar, dipikirannya hanya Kyungsoo saja

Jongin dengan cepat memeluk kyungsoo, dia tidak memperdulikan apa tanggapan ayah kyungsoo, yang ada dipikirannya hanya kelegaan karena namjanya itu tidak apa-apa

Ayah kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Dia menatap jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian,

"untung saja omma Kyungsoo tidak ada, jika ada… mungkin…" ayah kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya dan mendesah,

"appa, ini jongin.. dia adalah.." kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi,

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, dia berpikir keras, mendapat firasat yang tidak baik, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo-nya, tidak lagi

Jongin mendekati ayah Kyungsoo, dia kemudian berlutut dan mendongak, menatap dengan pandangan penuh harap

"aku mohon kepada ajuhsi, untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo bersamaku. Aku janji akan menjaganya dengan segenap hidupku, aku bersumpah… biarkan Kyungsoo pergi bersamaku" Jongin memohon,

"jangan berlutut seperti itu, lekas berdiri. Tidak enak dilihat tetangga.." ucap ayah Kyungsoo kikuk

"tidak ajuhsi, sampai ajuhsi mengijinkanku membawa Kyungsoo bersamaku" tukas jongin masih dengan posisi berlututnya

"ah.. kamu bicara apa.." ayah Kyungsoo mencoba membuat jongin berdiri, tapi nihil jongin masih tetap berlutut

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat usaha seorang Kim Jongin untuk tetap bersamanya. Dia tidak pernah terpikir namja cool seperti Jongin akan rela berlutut dihadapan ayahnya, demi dirinya

Ayah Kyungsoo berpikir keras, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya, mencoba menimbang-nimbang dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan dan keputusan,

Setelah lama berpikir, ayah Kyungsoo akhirnya berujar…

"aku tidak tahu ini benar atau salah, tapi… tapi aku mengijinkan kalian berdua untuk tetap bersama" kata itu meluncur lumayan mulus di bibir ayah kyungsoo, dia tersenyum penuh wibawa kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kali ini yang ada dipikirannya bukan keegoisan orang tua lagi, namun kebahagiaan untuk anak satu-satunya, Kyungsoo

"lekas kalian pergi, sebelum isteriku datang… aku tidak bisa menjamin keputusanku bisa tetap sama jika isteriku sudah ambil bagian"

Mentari seakan tersenyum tepat di atas Kyungsoo dan jongin, secercah harapan tetap masih ada.

Babak baru kisah ini masih akan terus berlanjut

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 13 update cepat Khusus buat reader setia yang masih menunggu kisah FF sederhana ini. Mohon maaf jika banyak kata-kata yang tidak senonoh… he…he… yang pasti FF ini tetap rated T. Tidak berpanjang-panjang lagi… Komentar, Tanggapan, Saran dan Kritiknya tetap dinantikan di **kotak Review** di bawah… Salam…

**Thanks For Comment :**

**dekaeskajei, humaira9394, me1214, Me, SognatoreL, nisakaisa, kimyori95, Huang Zi Lien, mrblackJ, BangMinki, Insooie baby, blackjackcrong, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Metacho137, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, .58, SFA30, KaiSooLovers, bimbimbab, lovely autumn, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, Guest, Gyurievil, JonginDO, f, aku adalah aku, and all favorite and follow this FF**


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin berhasil membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Tadi ayah Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh hati, Jongin mengiyakan dan berjanji. Jongin juga menolak secara halus uang pemberian dari ayah Kyungsoo, dia sudah bertekad akan menjadi tulang punggung bagi Kyungsoo, jongin akan berusaha sekuat tenaga, dia akan membuktikan bahwa dia adalah namja yang bisa dipercaya dan diandalkan

Jongin membawa kyungsoo menggunakan motornya, kyungsoo memeluk jongin dari belakang, melepas kerinduannya yang baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu dengan Jongin. tidak terasa air mata Kyungsoo menetes, air mata bahagia tentunya, dia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah membuka pintu hati ayahnya, kyungsoo bersyukur

Kyungsoo sudah lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, matanya menangkap mobil putih yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, dia kenal dengan mobil itu, itu mobil ibunya

Kyungsoo memberikan aba-aba kepada Jongin untuk memperlambat laju motornya, jongin mengangguk dan memperlambat motornya, hingga akhirnya berhenti disamping sebuah pohon besar yang cukup terlindung

Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dari jauh, rasa rindu membuncah didadanya, ingin rasanya dia berlari dan menghamburkan dirinya kearah sang ibu. Tapi saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, ayahnya tadi sudah berjanji akan berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada ibunya

'omma' batin Kyungsoo sendu, dia sangat merindukan dan ingin mendekap ibunya

Mobil ibu kyungsoo membelok dan masuk kedalam kawasan rumahnya, kyungsoo kecewa, dia hanya bisa melihat ibunya beberapa detik saja, kebetulan tadi kaca mobil ibunya sedang turun

Kyungsoo kembali memberikan isyarat kepada Jongin untuk kembali menjalankan motornya, dan beberapa saat kemudian, kendaraan yang mereka gunakan membelah jalan untuk menuju ke penginapan mereka yang lumayan jauh

"kyungsoo ya, kamu tidak menangiskan?" Tanya Jongin saat mendengar isakan tertahan dibelakangnya,

"ah, tidak.." jawab Kyungsoo singkat

"aku paham perasaanmu, kita berdoa saja semoga ommamu bisa bersikap seperti appamu" ujar Jongin memberikan semangat, dia teringat kedua orang tuanya juga

"iya, aku selalu berdoa jongin ah" Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipinya, dia harus tegar dan kuat, sesuai janjinya kepada Jongin

Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukannya ditubuh Jongin,

Jongin tersenyum singkat, lalu dia ingat sesuatu,

"kyungsoo ya, kamu belum menceritakan kenapa kamu kembali kesana? maksudku itu tadi rumahmu kan?" jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati,

"iya, ini semua karena…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya, dia mendesah pelan, kemudian melanjutkan

"karena Minah"

"Minah?" Tanya Jongin, dia sedikit terlupa dengan Yeoja itu. Jongin sedikit bertanya-tanya dimana yeoja itu sekarang,

"Minah melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, dia membawaku kerumahnya.. entah apa yang dia lakukan, tapi untung saja ommanya datang cepat dan berhasil menggagalkan rencana anaknya" kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan desahan panjang

Jongin dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan motornya, ban motor itu berdecit cukup keras

"yeoja itu melakukan apa kepadamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dia memalingkan wajahnya, namun dia tetap dimotor

"sepertinya dia belum melakukan apa-apa, yang aku tahu satu kancing bajuku terlepas" ungkap Kyungsoo sembari memegang lubang kancing bajunya yang kosong

"aku memang sudah curiga dengan yeoja itu sedari dulu, aku sering melihatnya menatapmu tidak berkedip, dia sepertinya terobsesi kepadamu" jongin berang,

"dia sudah menembakku, yeoja itu sudah dua kali mengatakan cinta kepadaku" Kyungsoo memutuskan jujur kepada Jongin, dia tidak ingin menutupi hal itu lagi, jongin berhak tahu

"kamu menerimanya?"

"mana mungkin aku menerimanya, aku hanya mencintaimu Jongin ah, aku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" kata Kyungsoo

Amarah Jongin mendadak mereda mendengar penuturan jujur Kyungsoo, dia sudah tahu pasti bahwa Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menerima cinta yeoja manapun, Kyungsoo hanya mencintainya

"terima kasih Kyungsoo ya"

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, cintaku terbalas dan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, wajahnya memerah seperti yeoja,

Jongin mengangguk, dia kembali menjalankan motornya. Dia tidak ingin bertanya macam-macam lagi kepada Kyungsoo, namjanya itu sudah mengalami hari yang buruk dan perlu ketenangan,

Jongin mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya, dia memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya itu agar Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan dada dan pipi kyungsoo dipunggungnya

Deru angin menjadi saksi bisu indahnya cinta 'unik' mereka

Cinta yang akan diperjuangkan hingga akhir

.

.

.

Jongin dan kyungsoo sampai dipenginapan setengah jam kemudian. Mereka berdua langsung masuk dan menemukan Chanyeol yang membaringkan diri di karpet bawah ranjang

"Kyungsoo ya… akhirnya kamu datang" sambut Chanyeol gembira, dia lekas mendudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum ceria seperti biasa

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol itu,

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di dekat chanyeol sedangkan Jongin bergerak menuju pintu untuk menutupnya,

"kyungsoo ya… wajahmu pucat dan terlihat lelah, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tannya Chanyeol Khawatir, dia semakin memperpendek jarak dengan Kyungsoo

"tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja"

"kamu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja"

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya ke dahi dan pipi Kyungsoo, memeriksa keadaan dan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo salah tingkah, dia melirik sekilas kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan perhatian dan perlakuan chanyeol kepadanya,

"aku tidak sakit yeol ah, jangan berlebihan" Kyungsoo mencoba menormalkan suasana

"sebaiknya aku membelikanmu makanan Kyungsoo ya" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"tidak, aku tadi sudah makan bersama Jongin" tolak Kyungsoo halus

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar lagi, dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh cinta, lalu matanya berganti menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri didekat pintu, dia sadar bahwa Jongin cemburu melihatnya, dia tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo tidak enak,

"baiklah Kyungsoo ya, istirahatlah… jaga kesehatanmu… aku pulang dulu" gumam Chanyeol nyaris tidak kentara

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia masih tidak enak dengan Jongin

Jongin lalu mendekati Chanyeol, dia menampilkan ekspresi serius yang sangat dalam,

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, apakah namjanya itu akan membogem Chanyeol? Jangan sampai itu terjadi,

Jongin semakin dekat dengan chanyeol, dan…

"Yeol shi, tolong jangan katakan kepada siapapun jika kami berdua tinggal disini" pinta Jongin sesopan mungkin, dia tidak memilih menggunakan kata Shi dari pada hyung

Chanyeol tersenyum, kyungsoo juga tersenyum,

"iya, tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun…"

"tapi minah sudah tahu tempat ini" kyungsoo menginterupsi cepat

Chanyeol langsung ingat dengan yeoja itu, dia tadi datang bersama Minah, dan sekarang Minah sudah pulang, dasar yeoja jalang tidak tahu diri

"kalau begitu, tidak ada jalan lain, sepertinya kami harus mencari tempat yang baru" ucap Jongin, baru sehari mereka ditempat ini dan akan segera pergi lagi sepertinya

Kyungsoo mendesah, jongin benar, mereka sepertinya harus segera pergi lagi

"jika kalian sudah pindah ketempat yang baru, tolong hubungi aku, aku janji tidak akan membocorkan tempat baru kalian" ucap Chanyeol penuh harap,

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin sebagai pengambil kebijakan, jongin berikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk pelan

"iya, kami akan mengabarimu.." kata Kyungsoo, dia punya nomor ponsel Chanyeol dan mungkin akan mengabarkan namja itu lewat pesan singkat saja

"terima kasih" chanyeol tersenyum cerah ala pepsodent

Chanyeol segera beranjak, dia pamit kepada Kyungsoo dan jongin. tidak lupa dia memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menjabat tangan Jongin

Chanyeol pulang dengan menggunakan bus,

'semoga kalian bahagia dan mendapatkan tempat baru yang nyaman..' batin Chanyeol, dia berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

Asal Kyungsoo bahagia, Chanyeol juga akan bahagia

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan yang beberapa hari ini terus menerus dikamarnya, dia keluar kecuali ada perkuliahan. Dia betah dikamarnya karena hampir tiap hari namjanya, Sehun selalu mengunjunginya. Walau sehun selalu pervert dan mesum, namun Luhan yakin itu adalah tanda bahwa sehun memang mencintai dan sayang padanya

Kali ini luhan hendak keluar kamar, dia membuka pintunya dan mendadak kaget karena Sehun yang sudah muncul didepan pintu sambil tersenyum evil,

"hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun, dia memandang penampilan Luhan

"tidak, aku hanya mau berbicara dengan ajuhma, omma Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan singkat, dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar, diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya

"kunci pintu" tukas Luhan

"hyung rupanya sudah tidak sabar ya" goda sehun bernada mesum, lagi-lagi

Luhan menggeleng, sepertinya dia salah bicara

"jangan mulai lagi, aku menyuruhmu untuk menutup pintu karena, siapa tahu saja…" Luhan tidak tahu harus memilih kata apa,

"itukan, hyung memang menginginkan itu" Sehun tersenyum mesum

Luhan mendesah pelan, rupanya sangat sulit menjelaskan segala sesuatu kepada namja di bawah umur, walaupun sehun sudah kuliah dan sudah masuk semester kedua, namun tetap saja dimatanya Sehun itu seperti anak SMP yang ingin selalu mencoba segala sesuatunya, ABG labil

"kamu tidak bawa kondom lagi kan?" Tanya Luhan, dia kembali mengingat kebiasaan Sehun 2 hari ini yang selalu menenteng kondom baru ditangannya

"tidak"

"kondom yang kemarin?"

"aku simpan dilaci hyung"

"ya… Tuhan, kenapa kamu simpan di laci, bagaimana jika omma Kyungsoo menemukannya, aku harus menjelaskan apa?" Luhan mencak-mencak gusar

"ya, katakan saja jika hyung mau memakai kondom itu untuk buat balon ulang tahun anak tetangga Kyungsoo hyung yang kemarin itu, bereskan.." tukas sehun enteng, dia merasa jawabannya sudah sangat brilian

Luhan tidak berkomentar mendengar jawaban asal sehun, ingin rasanya dia memasukkan dirinya di kulkas, menguncinya dan tidak keluar untuk selama-lamanya, dia stress

"baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membereskan kondom itu nanti, sekarang aku mau turun berbicara dengan omma Kyungsoo, kamu mau tetap disini atau mau pulang?" Luhan berujar kemudian, dia hendak keluar dari kamarnya

"aku disini saja, menunggu hyung kembali, jangan lama-lama.. aku sudah tidak tahan, eh maksudku aku tidak enak sendiri disini terlalu lama" sehun meralat kalimatnya, karena melihat pandangan Luhan yang sudah berubah lagi

"baiklah, aku kebawa dulu"

"tunggu hyung, aku mau main komputer, passwordnya apa?" Tanya sehun, dia sudah memencet tombol power, layar sudah menampilkan loading dan sedetik kemudian, muncul kolom password

"biar aku yang isikan" Luhan cepat beranjak menuju sehun

"tidak hyung, aku saja" sehun menghalangi Luhan mengambil alih tombol keyboard

Perang tangan dan saling sikut berjalan alot, luhan kalah tenaga, akhirnya dia mengalah dan memberitahu password komputernya

"passwordnya…"

"apa?"

"passwordnya…" luhan masih menggantung kalimatnya,

"apa hyung?" sehun tidak sabar,

"MYLOVE SEHUNNIE" ucap Luhan malu-malu, wajahnya memerah

Sehun tersipu juga, dia sebenarnya ingin menertawai Luhan, namun entah mengapa tawanya berganti dengan perasaan hangat, oh.. so sweet…

Luhan dengan gerakan ala ninja, dengan cepat segera keluar kamar, dia menyembunyikan rona wajahnya

Luhan turun kelantai satu,

.

.

.

Luhan menguping pembicaraan antara ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo, dia berdiri disamping kulkas ruang keluarga dan ayah ibu Kyungsoo berada 8 meter darinya,

"sayang, aku harap kamu bisa melunak terhadap anak kita Kyungsoo" ayah kyungsoo berkata dengan nada hati-hati kepada isterinya, dia sama sekali tidak bercerita jika tadi Kyungsoo pulang

"…"

Ibu kyungsoo diam membisu,

"anak kita itu sudah sering menderita, dia terusir dari rumah lebih sebulan… dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak diluar sana" ayah Kyungsoo kembali menambahkan,

"…"

"banyak tetangga dan rekan yang menanyakan perihal Kyungsoo, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa" lanjut ayah Kyungsoo, sedangkan isterinya sendiri tidak berkomentar apa-apa

"…"

"kyungsoo adalah anak kita satu-satunya, kebahagiannya adalah kebahagian kita juga, tangisnya adalah tangis kita bersama, kamu sebagai ommanya pasti paham, karena kamu yang melahirkan Kyungsoo" kata ayah Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan

Ibu Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau menanggapi pernyataan suaminya, namun dibenaknya berputar banyak kata-kata, yang selalu terngiang tiap waktu, kata-kata yang masih membekas diingatnya adalah kata dari mantan tunangannya alias ayah Jongin, perkataan ayah jongin cukup menghantamnya sebagai seorang ibu. Ibu Kyungsoo merasa gagal menjadi omma yang baik bagi Kyungsoo, dia sudah mengusir anaknya. Dan entah apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya itu sekarang

"entahlah, aku pusing dengan semua ini…" akhirnya ibu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar

Luhan masih mendengarkan dan mengamati semua percakapan suami isteri Do itu.

Ayah Kyungsoo mendekati isterinya itu, dia memegang bahu isterinya dan mengusapnya pelan,

Ibu Kyungsoo menatap wajah suaminya, dan entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat sedih, mungkin semua tindakannya selama ini adalah salah

"aku tidak tahu… aku hanya tidak ingin anakku membelok seperti itu" ucap ibu Kyungsoo sambil terisak-isak, jiwa rapuhnya sebagai seorang ibu keluar

"tenang sayang…"

"aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tidak ada seorang ibupun yang ingin anaknya berbeda seperti itu" dia kembali teringat adegan seks yang dilakukan oleh mantan tunganannya alias ayah jongin tepat didepan matanya, dia tidak ingin anaknya melakukan hal itu juga

"aku ingin anakku normal, mempunyai isteri dan mempunyai anak, sebagai penerus keluarga kita… jika seterusnya Kyungsoo seperti itu, kita tidak mungkin menimang cucu, dan garis keturunan kita akan terputus" ucap ibu Kyungsoo masih dengan isakan yang tertahan,

Luhan yang mendengar pernyataan ibu Kyungsoo menjadi merasa bersalah, semua yang dikatakan ibu Kyungsoo adalah harapan seorang ibu, itu tidak salah… luhan berkaca kepada dirinya, dia sama seperti anak dikeluarga ini. Dia harus mati-matian menyembunyikan jalinan cintanya kepada namja yang kini sedang berada dikamarnya, hal yang sulit dilakukan dalam waktu yang lama

Ayah Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dia terus mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada isterinya. Namun memang semua yang dikatakan isterinya itu benar, semua orang tua pasti ingin anaknya tumbuh normal

"aku mengerti sayang… tapi bisakah kita memberikan kesempatan kepada Kyungsoo, aku yakin anak itu pasti menjalani hubungan cinta yang kini dipilihnya secara sehat. Aku percaya bahwa Kyungsoo bisa menahan dirinya dan tidak terjerumus" ujar ayah Kyungsoo, dia terus memberikan sugesti-sugesti kepada isterinya agar menerima keadaan anaknya secara terbuka

Ibu kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan tangis dan isakannya. Matanya menatap manik mata suaminya, mencoba mencari kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya itu, apakah suaminya sudah mendukung hubungan sejenis anaknya

"aku kekamar dulu.." tutup ibu Kyungsoo, dia beranjak dan meninggalkan suaminya

Luhan dengan cepat beranjak berpindah, dia menuju ruang tamu dan pura-pura melihat dan bermain bersama ikan-ikan di ruang tamu keluarga Kyungsoo

Luhan menatap ibu Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak kekamarnya, namun dia ke taman belakang rumahnya

Luhan mengikuti ibu kyungsoo dari belakang

"bunga ajuhma sangat cantik…" Luhan menggumam, yang membuat ibu Kyungsoo sedikit terkaget,

"ah, Luhan…" ujar Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menghapus cepat air matanya

Luhan balas tersenyum, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping ibu Kyungsoo

"bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan suasana

"baik, ajuhma" jawab Luhan sekenanya

"bagus, belajarlah yang baik, jangan kecewakan omma dan appamu" tukas Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum

Luhan tidak menanggapi nasihat ibu Kyungsoo, dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"sepertinya bunga ini mempunyai arti tersendiri bagi ajuhma?" Luhan berkata sambil memegang sebuah pot bunga berisi bunga berwarna merah yang indah

"iya, ini bunga kesayangan Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumah yang dulu" balas ibu Kyungsoo, wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam

Luhan tersenyum, rupanya ibu Kyungsoo masih tetap mengingat anaknya,

"maaf, ajuhma... tapi apakah ajuhma masih menyayangi Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu, dia takut pertanyaannya akan menyinggung perasaan ibu Kyungsoo

Diluar dugaan, ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia berujar

"sebagai seorang ibu, aku pasti menyayangi anakku.. Kyungsoo satu-satunya anak kandungku"

"jadi bisakah ajuhma menerima kembali Kyungsoo dirumah ini?" Luhan kembali bertanya, dia semakin berani

Ibu Kyungsoo terdiam, dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak terduga dari luhan,

"maaf ajuhma, aku sudah tahu pokok permasalahan mengenai Kyungsoo. Aku sedikit tahu dari Jin Young, maksudku dari appaku itu"

"…"

"aku juga paham dengan perasaan ajuhma yang tidak ingin kyungsoo menyimpang, tapi apakah ajuhma sudah mencoba memahami perasaan Kyungsoo?" Luhan kembali berargumen,

"kamu tidak mengerti Luhan, kamu masih terlalu dini untuk memahami perasaan orang tua.."

"tidak ajuhma, aku mengerti… aku bisa mengerti, terutama perasaan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin dirinya seperti itu, mungkin banyak orang diluar sana mengatakan bahwa orang seperti Kyungsoo menderita penyakit dan perlu disembuhkan, tidak ajuhma, itu bukan penyakit fisik, bukan pula penyakit jiwa atau kelainan psikologi ajuhma… ketidaknormalan itu muncul sejak lahir dan tidak ada yang pernah memintanya" jelas Luhan panjang lebar, secara tidak langsung dia curhat mengenai dirinya sendiri

Ibu Kyungsoo kembali terdiam membisu, dia mencoba mencerna semua kalimat dari keponakannya itu. Jujur saja dia sebenarnya sedikit setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan, namun trauma masa lalunya masih lebih berbicara, ibu Kyungsoo sudah pernah bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan orang berkelainan seperti mantan tunangannya, dia juga sudah bersumpah bahwa tidak akan ada dari keluarganya yang 'terjangkit penyakit sejenis' seperti itu

"sudahlah Luhan, sebaiknya kamu kekamarmu, sepertinya temanmu yang bernama Sehun ada diatas sana.." tutup ibu Kyungsoo, dia berdiri meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Kali ini Ibu Kyungsoo benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya

Luhan mendesah pelan, dia sudah berusaha semampunya, walaupun ibu Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergeming

"terima kasih Luhan, kamu mau memberikan pengertian kepada isteriku" tiba-tiba suara ayah Kyungsoo mengagetkan Luhan

"ajuhsi.."

"aku tadi mendengar percakapan antara kamu dan isteriku, aku salut dengan caramu memberikan rasa toleransi bagi isteriku" ujar ayah Kyungsoo lagi

"ah, bukan apa-apa ajuhsi, aku mengalami sendiri hal itu"

"mengalami sendiri?" ayah Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tidak mengerti

"ah, maksudku… aku biasa membaca diberbagai artikel diinternet, aku mencoba mendalami dan menjelaskannya kepada ajuhma" Luhan tadi salah bicara,

Ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mengacak-acak lembut rambut Luhan, dia sudah menganggap Luhan sebagai anaknya juga

"aku berjanji ajuhsi, akan berusaha meyakinkan ajuhma untuk menerima kembali Kyungsoo dirumah ini" lanjut Luhan lagi

"bukan hanya menerima kembali Luhan, tapi juga merestui hubungan Kyungsoo dengan seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin. aku sebagai appa mengharapkan dua hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan" tukas ayah Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum kalem

Luhan terpana, rupanya ayah Kyungsoo sudah merestui hubungan anaknya tersebut, terlebih lagi dia sudah tahu nama calon menantunya. Menantu? Ingin rasanya Luhan come out kepada ayah Kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat, terlebih tingkah namjanya yang terus menerus minta jatah, dia harus menjinakkan Sehun dulu

Harapan itu masih ada

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulas. Dia menjalani hari yang melelahkan dan memang butuh istirahat.

Jongin sedari tadi terus menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur, dia sangat senang memandang wajah teduh dan imut Kyungsoo saat tertidur, jongin seperti melihat tokoh kartun Pororo

Jongin mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo

Jongin berencana akan keluar sebentar, dia akan memberikan kejutan untuk namjanya itu.

Jongin mengambil kunci motor dan jaketnya, mengecup singkat pipi Kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat dia keluar. Tidak lupa jongin mengunci pintu dari luar, dia takut jika ada orang asing yang masuk dan menculik namja kecilnya itu

Jongin bersiul-siul senang, dia melajukan motornya kearah toko kue yang berjarak 3 kilo meter dari penginapannya

Jongin membeli sebuah kue yang besar, mirip kue ulang tahun, dengan hiasan yang sangat indah

"maaf tuan, anda ingin memasang dua boneka diatasnya?" Tanya penjual kue itu ramah, dia seorang yeoja yang berumur sedikit lebih muda dari Jongin

"boneka lilin?" Tanya Jongin antusias,

"iya, biasanya para pembeli kami membeli dua boneka lilin kecil untuk kuenya, kue yang special tentunya" jawab yeoja itu menjelaskan, dia tersenyum manis, semanis kue yang dia jual

"baiklah, kalau begitu berikan aku dua boneka lilin" kata Jongin lagi

"tuan ingin boneka lilin seperti apa?" yeoja itu memperlihatkan contoh berbagai jenis boneka lilin berpasang-pasangan, yeoja dan namja

"hmm…"

"apakah yang ini? Ini boneka yeojanya cukup cantik, salah satu tokoh Disney yang selalu menjadi favorit"

"tidak, aku ingin 2 boneka lilin namja"

"apa?" yeoja itu menggaruk kepalanya tidak paham,

"aku ingin semuanya boneka lilin namja, yang itu… pasangkan dengan yang ini" jongin menunjuk boneka lilin namja yang lebih tinggi, lalu dia juga menunjuk satu lagi boneka lilin namja yang lebih pendek

"tapi tuan, kami tidak bisa menjual boneka lilin satu-satu seperti itu, kami hanya menjual boneka lilin berpasangan, namja dan yeoja" terang yeoja itu, dia sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Jongin

"tolonglah… aku ingin 2 boneka lilin najma" ujar jongin memelas

Yeoja itu kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia berpikir, matanya kesana kemari mencari dimana pemilik resmi toko kue tempatnya berkerja, setelah dirasa aman, yeoja itu mengangguk

"baiklah, aku akan memberikan dua boneka lilin namja ini" akhirnya yeoja itu setuju

Jongin tersenyum senang

"sepertinya kue ini untuk orang yang sangat spesial?" Tanya yeoja itu sembari meletakkan kedua boneka lilin namja pesanan Jongin di atas kue tersebut

"sangat spesial"

"pasti dia sangat cantik?"

"tidak, dia sangat tampan" tutup jongin.

Yeoja itu shock, dia menerima uang dari jongin dan memberikan kembaliannya, dia lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan ucapan untuk datang kembali berbelanja, saking shocknya

Jongin tersenyum singkat, dia tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi terkejut yeoja itu yang sangat kentara, jongin tidak peduli dengan tanggapan yeoja itu, dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya Kyungsoo… Kyungsooo dan Kyungsoo…

.

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan motornya disamping penginapan, dia sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila, dia tidak sabar ingin memberikan kue yang tadi dibelinya kepada Kyungsoo, dan satu hadiah lagi yang sudah terbungkus kertas kado, hadiah surprise

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya, dia terus menerus menatap bungkusan yang ada ditangannya. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Jongin terhenti, karena melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri manis didepan pintu kamar penginapannya

"ap…appa?"

Ternyata orang tersebut adalah ayah Jongin, ayah jongin tidak sendiri, namun dia bersama seorang lagi, tapi yang pasti bukan ibu Jongin, namun seorang yeoja

"halo oppa.." yeoja itu menyapa singkat

"Krystal…"

Jongin mendesah tertahan, yeoja itu muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

akhirnya FF ini bisa update lagi, maaf agak sedikit telat dari jadwal (jam publish) yang biasa. Di chapter 14 ini tidak ada konflik-konflik berat lagi, mudah-mudahan tidak membosankan ya… dan sepertinya sebentar lagi FF sederhana ini akan tamat, maunya sih di Chap 16, seperti di drama korea yang ber-episode pendek, he…he…he… tapi nanti dilihat bagaimana perkembangannya.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang selalu mengikuti FF ini (baik yang punya akun atau yang tidak / guest), terlebih lagi yang selalu menyempatkan diri menulis sepatah kata Komentar di **kotak Review**, aku sangat-sangat-sangat (lebay) berterima kasih… Review adalah penyemangat untuk tetap lanjut…he…he… akhir kata, **Review lagi ya**… salam kenaikan BBM..he..he…

**Thanks For Comment :**

**Taeminho597, dekaeskajei, Gyurievil, humaira9394, nisakaisa, me1214, aku adalah aku, Me, SognatoreL, kimyori95, Huang Zi Lien, mrblackJ, BangMinki, Insooie baby, blackjackcrong, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Metacho137, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, .58, SFA30, KaiSooLovers, bimbimbab, lovely autumn, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, Guest, JonginDO, f, and all favorite / follow**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin terlihat gelisah, dia berdiri mematung berjarak 5 meter dari tempat ayahnya berdiri. Jongin melirik sekilas kepada yeoja yang bernama Krystal, dia tidak menjawab sapaan gadis cantik itu

Ayah jongin mendekati anaknya, dia melangkah perlahan dan menampilkan senyum wibawa sebagai seorang ayah,

"Jongin, appa ingin bicara" kata ayah Jongin kepada anaknya

Jongin tidak menanggapi perkataan ayahnya, dia memandang ke pintu kamar kontrakannya yang masih terkunci dengan Kyungsoo didalamnya

"bagaimana appa bisa tahu jika aku disini?" Tanya Jongin sedikit heran, dia tidak merasa pernah dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Apakah Chanyeol yang memberitahu? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Chanyeol tidak mengenal keluarganya

"appa ini seorang Polisi, Jongin" hanya itu jawaban dari ayah Jongin, jawaban singkat yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya

Jongin mendesah pendek, ayahnya memang bisa saja menemukannya sedari dulu, dan kini mungkin sudah saatnya dia harus menghadapi kenyataan

"appa ingin bicara" ulang ayah Jongin kalem,

"tapi berdua saja, yeoja itu tidak boleh ikut" tukas Jongin, dia melirik sekilas Krystal

"baiklah, kita bicara di café diseberang jalan dan Soo Jung akan menunggu dimobil" balas ayah Jongin lagi, dia tersenyum karena anaknya tidak keras kepala lagi

Jongin menatap bungkusan ditangannya,

"tunggu dulu, aku akan menyimpan ini, appa tunggu disini saja" seru Jongin, dia lalu bergegas melewati ayahnya dan segera membuka pintu kamar penginapannya, jongin masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari dalam, dia tidak ingin ayahnya melihat Kyungsoo dikamar

Jongin meletakkan bungkusan hadiah darinya untuk Kyungsoo tepat disamping kanan namjanya itu, kyungsoo masih tertidur, dia menggeliat pelan dan lucu

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya sejenak disamping Kyungsoo, dia membelai lembut rambut jatuh Kyungsoo yang sangat halus dan lembut,

"My Kyungie, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya dan aku akan kembali" gumam Jongin pelan, dia mengecup dahi namjanya itu

Jongin menepuk-nepuk singkat bungkusan hadiahnya untuk kyungsoo, lalu dia beranjak berdiri dan keluar untuk menemui ayahnya lagi

Jongin memberikan isyarat kepada ayahnya untuk bersama-sama pergi sekarang. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ayah jongin, Krystal dan Jongin sudah berada didalam mobil menuju café tempat mereka akan membicarakan hal yang serius

Babak baru segera dimulai

.

.

"apa yang ingin appa bicarakan?" Tanya Jongin, setelah dia dan ayahnya sudah berada didalam sebuah café yang lumayan besar, Krystal menungu sendirian di Mobil

"appa ingin membicarakan kelangsungan hubunganmu dengan pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo"

Jongin mencoba mencerna kalimat ayahnya itu,

"aku tahu, pasti appa ingin aku berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, asal appa tahu saja… sampai mati aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, tidak akan.." seru Jongin lantang, suaranya mengagetkan pengunjung café, dia tidak peduli

"kecilkan suaramu Jongin, jangan terbawa emosi, semua bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik" ujar ayah Jongin menenangkan anaknya

"appa jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo.." jongin kembali frustrasi

Ayah jongin menggeleng pelan, dia belum membuat pernyataan apa-apa, anaknya sudah stress begitu

"asal kamu tahu, appa sedari dulu menyetujui hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu" ucap ayah Jongin pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar

"apa?" jongin membelalak tidak percaya

"appa merestuimu" ayah Jongin tersenyum

Jongin merasa ada bunga sakura yang jatuh didalam ruangan café itu, hatinya sangat senang dan bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan merestui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kyungsoo

"apa appa serius?"

"iya, appa tidak pernah main-main"

Jongin mendesah lega, dia betul-betul yakin tidak salah dengar, ayahnya memang merestui hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo

"tapi kenapa appa begitu mudah memberikan restu?" jongin bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak penting, dia hanya ingin tahu saja

"appa paham perasaanmu, sangat paham" jelas ayah Jongin, dia meminum seduhan mocca didepannya

"semudah itu?"

"sebenarnya ini bukan perkara yang mudah Jongin, tapi appa tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, kamu mencintai pemuda itu dan tidak ingin dipisahkan… appa mencoba berada diposisimu"

Jongin mengangguk singkat, dia tidak bertanya lagi.

"tapi ada satu masalah lagi Jongin" lanjut ayah Jongin,

Jongin yang ingin menyeruput kopinya, perlahan meletakkan gelas kopi itu, wajahnya kembali tegang

"masalah apa appa?" Tanya Jongin cepat

"ini mengenai ommamu…" jawab ayah jongin lesu

"ada apa dengan omma?" jongin bertanya, dan matanya memandang keluar ruangan café, siapa tahu saja ibunya sudah ada diluar dan mengintainya

Ayah jongin sedikit ragu untuk menjelaskan, dia mengetuk-ngetuk pelan meja, tanda dia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat

"ommamu menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo…" ayah Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada ragu yang kentara

"menyetujui? Benarkah? Itu bukan masalah appa? Itu malah kabar gembira.. aku sangat senang" ujar Jongin memotong kalimat ayahnya, dia ingin bersorak gembira, namun…

"tunggu, appa belum menyelesaikan kalimat appa, kamu sudah memotongnya duluan.."

"…"

"ommamu menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, dengan syarat…" lanjut ayah Kyungsoo

Jongin ternganga, dia mendengar kata 'dengan syarat', dua kata itu bukanlah pertanda yang bagus untuknya

"syarat? Apa syaratnya appa?"

Ayah Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia kembali berujar

"dengan syarat kamu harus menikahi Krystal dan memberikannya keturunan" tukas ayah Jongin lagi, dia tertunduk mendengar kalimatnya sendiri

Jgeerr…..

"apa? menikahi yeoja itu?" jongin kaget, langit seakan mau runtuh dan bumi berguncang. Dunianya seakan gersang dan kosong, syarat yang diajukan oleh ibunya sangatlah berat

"apakah appa tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menikahi yeoja itu, terlebih lagi memberikannya keturunan.." rutuk Jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dia ingin sekali melempar gelas kopi dihadapannya, dia sangat kesal sekarang

"maaf.. appa sudah mencoba, tapi ommamu sangat keras kepala, dia mengajukan syarat itu"

"appa, aku sudah mempunyai Kyungsoo"

"…"

"aku tidak mungkin bisa menikahi dan memberikan anak untuk yeoja itu"

Ayah Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak,

"bisa saja Jongin, jika kamu membuat pilihan dan memilih untuk menikahinya, kamu pasti bisa memberikannya anak, appa yakin.." ayah Jongin berujar mantap, namun ada nada sedih dalam kalimatnya

"dimana appa tahu jika aku bisa melakukan itu? Aku hanya mencintai kyungsoo seorang"

"appa tahu, karena appa mengalaminya sendiri" upss, ayah Jongin kelepasan bicara,

"mengalai sendiri? Maksud appa?" Tanya Jongin tidak mengerti,

"maksud appa, appa mengalami sendiri saat-saat membuat pilihan sulit Jongin, jika kita sudah membuat pilihan, maka ada jalan yang terbuka lebar dibalik pilihan itu" ayah Jongin berusaha beralibi dan mengelak dari pernyataannya semula, dia tidak ingin anaknya itu tahu mengenai orientasinya yang juga seperti anaknya

"jadi aku memilih untuk tidak menikah dengan yeoja itu" tukas Jongin geram, dia melupakan kalimat ayahnya tadi,

"jadi kamu ingin tetap ada tembok penghalang hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu?"

"appa, menyuruhku menikah dan mempunyai anak dari yeoja itu adalah jelas-jelas tembok penghalangnya. Appa seharusnya sadar"

"jongin, appa sudah mengusahakan segala cara, ommamu yang meminta ini semua, dia yang melahirkanmu kedunia ini dan tidak ada salahnya kamu memenuhi permintaan ommamu itu sebelum dia menjadi gila untuk selamanya" gumam ayah jongin, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, tanda ada sesuatu yang sangat serius dari kata-katanya,

"gila? Omma gila?" jongin tidak mengerti,

"belum sepenuhnya, appa juga belum yakin..."

**Flashback On:**

3hari yang lalu di kediaman Keluarga Kim,

Piring, gelas dan perabotan berhamburan dilantai, pecahan beling dan kaca menghiasi lantai marmer keluarga Jongin,

Pelaku pengrusakan barang-barang pecah belah itu adalah ibu Jongin, dia melempar segala macam benda yang ada didekatnya, lemari kaca ruang keluarga sudah pecah karena lemparan vas bunga oleh ibu jongin

Ayah jongin yang baru pulang dari tugas kepolisiannya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, 3 orang pembantunya juga tidak bisa mencegah tingkah gila nyonya Kim itu

"ini ada apa?" tukas ayah Jongin cepat, dia menghindar dari lemparan remote TV yang nyaris menghantam pelipisnya

"dasar laknat, kamu suami pembohong.." balas ibu Jongin, dia mencoba melempar tempat kaset DVD diruang keluarga,

Ayah jongin memberikan aba-aba kepada ketiga pembantunya untuk masuk kedapur dan membereskan kekacauan didapur, ketiga pembantu itu membungkuk pergi

Ayah jongin mencoba menghentikan aksi anarkis yang mirip demo penolakan kenaikan BBM itu. Dia mendekati isterinya sekaligus menghindari lemparan-lemparan keras

"ini ada apa sebenarnya? Jelaskan" ucap ayah Jongin lagi, dia berhasi memegang lengan isterinya yang mencoba mengangkat LCD TV yang ukurannya lumayan besar,

"lepaskan.. menjauh dariku…" ronta ibu Jongin, keadaan penampilannya sudah tidak elegan lagi seperti biasa, rambut palsunya sudah lepas sedari tadi, menyisakan rambut asli yang sangat tipis dan beruban

"tidak, sebelum kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu mengamuk seperti ini sayang.."

Ibu jongin perlahan menghentikan rontaannya dari sang suami, dia terduduk di depan TV. Dia kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu,

"ada apa? katakanlah" ayah jongin kembali bertanya, dia masih belum paham dengan sikap isterinya itu

"kamu harus jujur.."

"jujur untuk?"

"kamu harus janji akan jujur, jangan menyangkal… jika tidak.." tukas ibu jongin, dia mencoba beranjak lagi dan berusaha menggapai reket nyamuk yang berjarak 2 meter didekatnya

"baiklah…baiklah… aku akan jujur, katakanlah.." ayah Jongin lagi-lagi mengalah dengan isterinya itu

Ibu jongin terisak tertahan, dia mencoba menahan tangisnya, kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu yang tertindih oleh MAP disamping kakinya,

"jelaskan mengenai foto ini? Semuanya…" seru Ibu Jongin seraya memperlihatkan selembar foto ukuran sedang tepat didepan mata suaminya

Mata ayah Jongin membelalak kaget, dia seperti tersambar kilat disiang bolong

Difoto itu terpampang nyata sosok ayah Jongin yang masih muda, dengan seorang pria seusianya, mereka berciuman dengan keadaan dada yang masing-masing telanjang, walaupun foto itu terlihat kusam termakan waktu, namun untuk mengenali siapa sosok difoto itu tidaklah sulit,

"i..ini…" gagap ayah Jongin, dia tersungkur lemas

"jelaskan.." mata ibu Jongin berkilat,

"i..ini.. ini memang fotoku, tapi foto ini sudah sangat lama sayang.." jelas ayah Jongin kemudian, dia mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada isterinya

"Ya Tuhan… jadi semua itu benar, jadi semua yang dikatakan Ibu anak yang membawa kabur Jongin itu benar, kamu memang seorang pria abnormal"

"sayang.."

"aku tidak tuli dan tidak bodoh, kamu kira aku begitu saja melupakan perkataan wanita itu" tukas ibu Jongin keras,

"sayang, ini masa laluku, semua itu sudah lama berlalu"

"jadi katakan untuk apa kamu menikahiku? Untuk apa?"

"karena aku mencintaimu.."

"bohong.. kamu pembohong besar yang ulung, bertahun-tahun kamu pura-pura mencintaiku dan aku tidak sadar, betapa bodohnya aku"

"memang, aku sudah jujur, aku berusaha mencintaimu sayang… Jongin dan Jon soo adalah bukti bahwa aku menikmati peranku sebagai suamimu"

"kebetulan, kebetulan saja kedua anak itu lahir. Kamu hanya berusaha menjalankan tugasmu sebagai seorang suami dan sekarang.. kamu lihat sekarang, Jongin mengikuti jejakmu.." rutuk ibu jongin, dia kembali terisak dan tersedu-sedu, hatinya remuk dan hancur. Dia merasa dibohongi selama 22 tahun.

"sayang, aku…" ayah Jongin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, pikirannya buntu. Isterinya sudah tahu semua masa lalunya, orientasi seksnya yang sudah menyimpang sejak muda, dan kelakuannya yang selalu bergonta-ganti namja saat muda dulu

"jadi aku harus bagaimana sayang, aku sudah jujur padamu dan mengakui semuanya. Aku minta maaf.." gumam ayah jongin mencoba menarik simpati isterinya

"ceraikan aku.."

"apa?"

"ceraikan aku… aku tidak ingin tidur besama lelaki sepertimu"

"tidak sayang.. aku tidak akan menceraikanmu.."

Ibu jongin memegang rambutnya kasar, dia merasa bagai korban keadaan dari suaminya itu,

"dan sikapmu terhadap hubungan Jongin dengan pemuda itu?" ibu jongin berujar lagi, dia sedikit melupakan kalimat cerai yang tadi meluncur dibibir tuanya

"tetap sama sayang, aku merestui hubungan jongin dengan pemuda itu"

"aku sudah menduga.. karena kalian sama saja, sama-sama menyimpang"

Ayah jongin tidak menanggapi hinaan dari isterinya, dia mencoba menormalkan suasana yang sangat panas tersebut

10 menit penuh kebisuan,

Ibu jongin beranjak, ayah jongin waspada dengan isterinya, siapa tahu saja isterinya itu hendak melemparkan sesuatu lagi,

Ibu jongin memutar bola matanya cepat, dia seperti terkena penyakit ayan. Dia berputar-putar tidak tentu arah, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

"ah.. suami dan anakku sama-sama gila…" gumam ibu Jongin nyaris tidak kentara,

"anakku yang lain, dimanakah kamu? Omma merindukanmu sayang… ambil omma bersamamu.." gumaman ibu jongin berlanjut

Ayah jongin masih memperhatikan tingkah aneh isterinya tersebut, dia masih dalam posisi waspada

"Soo Jung, ah.. gadis itu.. dimanakah gadis itu? Aku akan menikahkanmu dengan Jongin-ku.. yeaahh, pikiran yang bagus… yeaahh… benar.." ibu Jongin meracau tidak jelas, dia memegang horden jendela dan memelintirnya

Ayah jongin khawatir melihat tingkah aneh isterinya, jangan-jangan isterinya itu sudah gila. Jangan sampai itu terjadi, masalah dalam keluarga sudah terlalu banyak

"aku… aku akan menyetujui hubungan Jongin dengan pemuda itu, asal… asal Jongin mau menikahi Soo Jung dan memberikannya keturunan" ibu Jongin berbalik memandang suaminya, tingkahnya kembali serius dan normal secara tiba-tiba

"apa?"

"aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku.. aku sudah berbaik hati, kurang apa lagi. Aku adalah omma yang terbaik yang pernah ada, kamu tahu itu.. hah.." kata ibu Jongin lagi, matanya menyipit

"tapi sayang… tidak mungkin…"

"apanya yang tidak mungkin, kamu bisa melakukan hubungan seks dengan sesamamu, Jongin bisa mencintai pemuda sialan itu… semua mungkin didunia ini, cepat cari Jongin dan katakan hal ini kepadanya… jika tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan melihat ommanya untuk selama-lamanya.. aku tidak main-main" ancam Ibu Jongin, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sedikit berlari untuk mengambil pisau buah diatas kulkas ruang keluarga,

Dengan cepat ayah jongin menghalangi tingkah nekat isterinya, dia berhasil memegang tangan isterinya, namun dia sedikit terlambat, karena pisau itu sudah menyambar lengan isterinya

"baiklah sayang, aku akan mencari Jongin secepatnya dan menyampaikan permintaanmu.."

Ayah Jongin panik, dia memanggil acak ketiga pembantunya untuk menghubungi ambulance, isterinya perlu mendapat pertolongan lanjutan,

'ya tuhan..' desah ayah Jongin

**Flashback off**

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sehun menuju ke kampusnya pagi ini dengan lesu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya gontai dan tidak bersemangat. Dia tadi singgah membeli bubble tea dan meminumnya sendiri, dan sekarang dia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman kampus

"jangan melamun begitu" seru sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Sehun,

"hyung" Sehun memandang namja yang mengagetkannya dan setelah itu dia kembali termenung

"ada apa?" Tanya namja itu

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab sehun pelan

Namja tersebut adalah Baekhyun, namja yang sering bereyeliner tebal, namun akhir-akhir ini dia jarang memakai lagi eyelinernya

"oh, yah sudah jika tidak ingin cerita" ucap baekhyun santai,

"hyung, bagaimana hubungan hyung dengan Taeyeon noona?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

Baekhyun mendesah panjang,

"entahlah, aku juga masih bingung dengannya.."

"bingung kenapa?"

"hubungan kami jalan ditempat, yah mirip-mirip dengan gerakan baris berbaris" kata Baekhyun bercanda,

"kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Sehun lagi, dia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan,

"dia mengunfollow instagramku, mungkin dia sudah menemukan namja lain diluar sana" kata Baekhyun pelan, dari nada suaranya dia terdengar santai saja

"oh, itu hanya masalah teknis hyung… seharusnya noona itu bersyukur, dengan usia yang tua seperti itu Taeyeon noona harus bangga karena bisa pacaran dengan hyung, yang masih muda dan tampan" seru Sehun asal,

Baekhyun tertawa singkat mendengar perkataan sehun itu

"tapi memang sepertinya kisah cinta Noona-Dongsaeng sekarang lagi trend di korea" lanjut Sehun lagi, dia sebenarnya berharap ada tren percintaan Namja vs namja, tapi itu tidak mungkin

"jadi apakah hyung akan mencari noona yang lain?"

"jangan bicara macam-macam, aku belum putus dengannya. Asal kamu tahu saja, aku mengikuti nasehatmu yang pernah mengatakan bahwa hanya ada satu cinta dalam satu waktu, jadi sebelum aku putus dengannya, aku tidak akan mencari yang lain" ungkap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu hyung putuskan saja dia" saran Sehun, dia tertawa evil,

"saranmu akan kupertimbangkan" balas Baekhyun, dia memang sedang memikirkan kemungkinan itu

Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama, dan kemudian muncul seorang yeoja, yeoja yang beda fakultas dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun

"maaf oppa, apa oppa tahu namja yang bernama Kyungsoo?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis, manis yang dibuat-buat

"Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah lama tidak masuk kampus, ada apa?" Baekhyun yang menjawab

"tidak, oh begitu.. baiklah oppa, terima kasih" tutup yeoja itu, lalu dia lekas beranjak dan pergi,

Sehun menggumam mengejek, matanya mendelik

"siapa dia?" Tanya Sehun, matanya memandang punggung yeoja itu yang sudah menjauh

"dia namanya Sojin, teman Minah" jawab baekhyun santai

"yeoja yang mencari Kyungsoo hyung lagi.. sepertinya dalam sebulan ini sudah ada 5 yeoja centil yang mencarinya.." kata Sehun menerawang

"begitulah.."

"Kyungsoo hyung walaupun pendek begitu, tapi ada juga yeoja yang mau dan selalu mencarinya… aku kenapa tidak ada yang mencariku?" sehun bertanya tidak penting, jiwa anak SMPnya keluar lagi

"kamu ini bodoh atau stupid? Kyungsoo dicari oleh para yeoja itu karena kyungsoo tidak ada disini, kalau kamu juga tidak ada disini, aku yakin pasti banyak yang mencarimu"

"…"

"tapi kamu senang dicari oleh yeoja?" Tanya Baekhyun evil,

"tidak, aku lebih senang dicari oleh Namja" balas Sehun sambil tertawa masum

"sepertinya ada tanda bahwa kamu akan selingkuh dari namja china yang bernama Luhan itu.." seru Baekhyun menebak asal

"aku hanya bercanda, aku tetap setia kepada Luhan hyung, selamanya.. walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia tidak pernah memberikanku jatah harian atau jatah bulanan, tapi aku akan tetap mencintainya" seru Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangan berlebihan,

Baekhyun menelungkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, rupanya sedari tadi Sehun galau dan kalut karena tidak diberikan jatah oleh Luhan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

Kisah cinta yang aneh,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

ibu Kyungsoo sedang berada dipusat perbelanjaan, dia datang sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh suaminya. Rutinitasnya sebagai seorang guru membuatnya perlu sekali-sekali menyegarkan otak, terlebih lagi masalah keluarganya yang belum menemui titik temu

ibu Kyungsoo berjalan melihat-lihat permainan anak-anak untuk usia 3 hingga 6 tahun. Ada perosotan plastik, arena mandi bola dan permainan khusus anak-anak lainnya. Dia menatap seorang anak kecil yang digendong oleh seorang yeoja kira-kira berumur 17 tahun, yeoja itu adalah salah satu pekerja yang bertugas menjaga dan bermain bersama anak-anak ditempat itu

"omma, aku suka noona itu, bisakah aku menikah dengan noona itu?" ujar anak lelaki yang digendong tadi, kalem. Dia menunjuk yeoja yang tadi menggendongnya

"sayang, kamu masih kecil. Nanti jika kamu sudah besar, baru boleh…" jawab omma anak tersebut, lembut dan bersahaja

"benarkah omma..? aku sangat senang.." seru anak lelaki itu girang, dia melompat-lompat senang

"iya, apapun permintaanmu, akan omma kabulkan sayang.. " kata omma anak itu lagi

"… dengan siapapun kamu ingin menikah, asal kamu bahagia sayang" lanjut omma anak itu lalu memeluk anaknya dengan pelukan kasih seorang ibu

Ibu kyungsoo yang melihat moment bahagia ibu-anak itu entah mengapa matanya berkaca-kaca, dia teringat anak semata wayangnya, Kyungsoo… kyungsoonya yang sudah terusir

Mata ibu Kyungsoo semakin berair, dan tidak lama, air matanya jatuh tidak terbendung lagi, dia terisak-isak ditengah hiruk pikuk orang-orang dipusat perbelanjaan itu

Dia tidak pernah mau mendengar isi hati anaknya, dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana anak itu mencoba melawan perasaannya terhadap sesamanya, perasaan yang sulit untuk dibohongi,

Dan kemudian, ibu Kyungsoo segera pulang, dia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi dikeramaian

.

.

.

Ibu Kyungsoo sampai dirumahnya 15 menit kemudian, dia lalu masuk kesebuah ruangan dilantai 2, ruangan baru, ruangan yang seharusnya sekarang dihuni oleh anaknya, Kyungsoo

Diruangan itu hanya ada tempat tidur dan sebuah lemari besar. Disamping lemari terdapat 2 kardus besar barang-barang, itu adalah barang-barang yang dibawa oleh ayah Kyungsoo dari rumah lama, barang-barang kepunyaan Kyungsoo

Ibu Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya memegang kardus itu, dia membuka perlahan tutup kardus dan melihat isinya, isi kardus didominasi oleh buku-buku novel dan misteri. Ibu Kyungsoo mengangkat isi kardus itu, lalu dibagian paling bawah, dia melihat kaset DVD film, yang rata-rata adalah film asia

Kaset DVD itu bukanlah kaset porno yang pernah ditemukan oleh Jin Young didalam kamar Kyungsoo, melainkan kaset film biasa. Tercantum banyak judul, yang rata-rata menceritakan cinta 'yang tidak biasa'

Ibu Kyungsoo tertegun, dia melihat secarik kertas yang diselipkan didalam kaset film bergenre keluarga dari Thailand, kertas itu menarik perhatian ibu Kyungso

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ibu Kyungsoo menarik kertas itu, membukanya, lalu membacanya

'omma, appa… maafkan aku, jika mungkin suatu hari omma dan appa mengetahui jika aku berbeda dengan anak lainnya, aku mohon omma dan appa bisa mengerti. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini. Aku mungkin akan mengecewakan keluarga… sekali lagi aku minta maaf, omma…appa.' Ada bekas bulat di kertas itu, mirip bekas tetesan air mata, yang jelas saja tetasan air mata Kyungsoo, air mata kesedihan dan pengharapan

Ibu Kyungsoo terhenyuk, dia terduduk dilantai dan membaca berulang-ulang kalimat yang ditulis beberapa bulan yang lalu oleh anaknya itu,

Tanpa disadari oleh ibu Kyungsoo, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi tuanya. Dia terlambat menyadari bahwa anaknya begitu tersiksa dan tertekan dengan 'perbedaan'nya itu.

Ibu Kyungsoo teringat perkataan keponakannya, Luhan: 'ketidaknormalan itu muncul sejak lahir dan tidak ada yang pernah memintanya'…dia juga teringat perkataan ayah Jongin : 'pikirkanlah sebelum semuanya terlambat'

Kuncinya adalah dirinya, diri ibu Kyungsoo, bagaimana dia menyikapi 'perbedaan cinta' anaknya sebelum semuanya terlambat,

Yah, sebelum semuanya terlambat….

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, dia mengucek-ngucek mata besarnya lucu. dia memandang kesana kemari mencari sosok Jongin, matanya menangkap bungkusan yang tepat disamping kepalanya tadi

Kyungsoo membuka bungkusan itu, matanya membulat ketika melihat kue besar dengan hiasan indah dan dua buah lilin, lilin itu berdampingan, namja dan namja

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dia melihat sebuah pesan yang dituliskan oleh Jongin disebuah kertas untuknya, kyungsoo membacanya :

'selamat hari jadi Jongin love Kyungsoo bulan pertama… aku yakin cinta kita berdua akan kekal abadi'

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan menampilkan bibir lovenya, hatinya berbunga-bunga, rupanya Jongin membeli kue ini untuk merayakan hari jadian mereka yang baru sebulan. Perayaan yang aneh, namun sangat romantis bagi Kyungsoo

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Jongin muncul dibalik pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung mendekati Kyungsoo,

"jongin ah" sambut Kyungsoo,

Jongin tanpa komando lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo, sangat erat, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin melepaskan namja kecilnya itu,

"ini ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba.." ucap Kyungsoo terheran,

Jongin masih mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dengan menyilangkan tangannya dipunggung tegap namjanya itu,

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya tidak mengerti,

"bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memelukmu.." jawab Jongin singkat,

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mungkin namjanya itu ingin bermanja-manja dengannya.

"eratkan pelukanmu Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin pelan, kyungsoo tanpa bertanya lekas mengeratkan pelukannya ke Jongin, entah apa yang terjadi dengan namjanya itu, namun dia sangat senang sekarang

"cium aku.." tukas Jongin, setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan,

"sekarang..?" Kyungsoo bertanya kikuk,

"iya, sekarang" balas Jongin penuh harap

Kyungsoo menatap bibir seksi namjanya itu, dia pernah merasakan bibir Jongin, bibir pertama yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya

Dengan gerakan slow motion, kyungsoo memajukan bibir tebal merahnya dibibir seksi Jongin, dan beberapa detik kemudian, kedua bibir namja berbeda umur setahun itu saling bersentuhan, saling berpagut, saling menghangatkan, saling menyatu dan saling melumat.

Entah siapa yang memulai, lidah mereka saling serang dan mencoba masuk untuk mengabsen gigi dan rongga masing-masing.

Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan lama kelamaan menjadi panas dan bergairah,

10 menit menikmati ciuman yang langka itu, Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafas, dia memberikan aba-aba kepada Jongin untuk berhenti sejenak,

Ciuman mereka terputus dan menyisakan saliva keduanya dimasing-masing bibir. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, begitu juga dengan Jongin

"peluk aku lagi.." tukas Jongin kemudian, dia lalu dengan cepat memulai pelukannya, seperti tadi dia mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo yang masih mencoba menghirup udara, kembali gelagapan, jongin memeluknya lagi dan otomatis Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan itu,

"jongin ah, kamu kenapa? Katakanlah… tidak biasanya" kata Kyungsoo yang masih dalam pelukan Jongin,

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin saja" jawab Jongin pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar

"pasti ada sesuatu? Apakah kamu akan pergi untuk selamanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menebak asal, pelukan jongin untuknya seperti pelukan terakhir yang tidak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi

"…"

"jawablah, ada apa?" kyungsoo semakin memaksa, tangannya masih menyilang dipunggung namjanya itu

Jongin terdiam, matanya terpejam,

Dilema menguasainya, apakah dia harus jujur atau tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chapter 15 update, mudah-mudahan konflik di chap ini tidak membuat reader semua mencak-mencak dan bosan, plotnya sudah seperti itu dan sulit diubah. aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua konflik yang ada. Mungkin ada tambahan 1 chap lagi, dari chap terakhir yang sudah direncanakan…he…he… banyak yang minta Happy ending ya.. ehm… ehm… nanti diliat ya, he..he…

Terima kasih untuk Review tanpa akun : **me1214, miss leeanna, shineexo, aku adalah aku, Me, f …** yang selalu tahu kapan update, he…he… aku membaca review kalian, terutama yang review tiap chapter, sangat membuat semangat.

Terima kasih juga tidak terkira kepada Reader yang punya akun, yang selalu memberikan Review dan tanggapannya ditiap chapter: **kimyori95, Insooie baby, .58, Gyurievil, thelostisland35, KaiSooLovers, humaira9394, nisakaisa, dekaeskajei, SognatoreL, Huang Zi Lien, mrblackJ, BangMinki, blackjackcrong, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Metacho137, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, Taeminho597, SFA30, bimbimbab, lovely autumn, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, Guest, JonginDO, dan semua Reader FF ini… salam**


	16. Chapter 16

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo,

"kamu tidak akan pergi kan? Aku.." Kyungsoo bertanya, perasaannya terlalu sensitif,

"aku tidak akan pernah pergi, kamu bicara apa.." balas Jongin, dia tersenyum, senyum yang menyiratkan sesuatu

"apa kamu suka dengan kue itu?" lanjut Jongin, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan perhatian Kyungsoo, dia menunjuk Kue besar dengan hiasan boneka namja dari lilin

Kyungsoo masih mengharapkan jawaban jujur dari Jongin, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa namjanya itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia mengangguk tanda dia sangat suka dengan kue itu,

"baiklah, mari kita potong.." ucap Jongin lagi, dia beranjak dan mengambil pisau dapur

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tingkah dan gerak Jongin yang sepertinya aneh dan ngambang, tidak biasanya, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan namjanya itu

Jongin memotong kue itu dengan perlahan, potongan pertama jelas untuk Kyungsoo, kyungsoo membuka mulutnya menerima dengan senang hati potongan kue dari Jongin, dia sangat bahagia. Kemudian balas Kyungsoo yang memotong kue itu, dia memberikan potongan yang lumayan besar tersebut ke Jongin, dan mereka bersama-sama menikmati kue tersebut

"hiasan lilinnya sangat lucu.." gumam Kyungsoo seraya mengambil satu boneka lilin namja itu, dia mengamatinya, lilin itu seperti tokoh pangeran dicerita Cinderella, dan lilin satunya lagi entah tokoh kartun mana, boneka itu hanya memakai jas berwarna hitam

"aku memilihnya sendiri, khusus untuk kita berdua.." kata Jongin sambil tersenyum, senyuman hambar, pikirannya masih dipenuhi hal-hal yang lain

Kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum, senyuman love lips sedikit banyak membuat Jongin melupakan masalah perihal ommanya dan semua keinginannya, jongin memang sangat menyukai senyuman bentuk hati dari bibir Kyungsoo itu, senyuman langka yang dimiliki oleh seorang namja

"aku punya hadiah untukmu.." ucap Jongin, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado

"bukalah.." lanjut jongin lagi, dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membuka sendiri kado itu,

"aku tidak sedang berulang tahun Jongin ah, kenapa pakai kado begini.." balas Kyungsoo, dia hanya sekedar bertanya, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat senang

"kado ini sebenarnya untuk kita berdua Kyungsoo ya" jawab Jongin pendek, dia tersenyum lagi

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka kado itu, dan sepasang cincin berwarna silver yang polos menyambut mata Kyungsoo

"ini cincin couple.." jelas Jongin, dia memang sengaja memilih cincin pasangan itu khusus untuk mereka berdua

"aku suka, warnanya bagus Jongin ah.." girang Kyungsoo, dia terus mengamati cincin tersebut

Jongin mengambil alih satu cincin itu, dia memasangkannya di jari manis Kyungsoo, sesuai dugaannya cincin itu pas di jari namjanya itu, cincin itu menyatu bersama jari kyungsoo yang putih

Kyungsoo juga balas memasangkan cincin yang tersisa, dan ukurannya juga pas dengan jari Jongin,

"selama kita memakai cincin ini, kita akan selalu menyatu dan tidak terpisahkan" ucap Jongin kalem, matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo

"jadi ketika cincin ini terlepas, kita akan berpisah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Tanya-tanyaan,

"tidak akan, cincin ini hanya simbol saja Kyungsoo ya, hati dan cinta kita akan tetap menyatu walau secara fisik cincin ini terlepas" jawab Jongin,

"iya, aku tahu… kita tidak akan pernah berpisah" tambah Kyungsoo, memperjelas dan menekan kalimat terakhir Jongin untuknya

Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo untuk ketiga kalinya, entah mengapa dia ingin terus melakukan itu, kyungsoo kembali gelagapan, namun dia berusaha untuk tidak bertanya, karena percuma saja, kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin seperti dua pelukan sebelumnya, pelukan itu masih tetap hangat dan lembut, pelukan yang penuh cinta

"iya, kita tidak akan terpisahkan.. tidak akan Kyungsoo ya… tidak akan.." jongin mengulang-ulang kalimatnya, suaranya bergetar hebat, dia terisak dan tersedu, jiwa mellow-nya keluar

Kyungsoo bingung harus berkata apa, sangat jelas sekali bahwa namjanya itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya dia melihat sendiri seorang Kim Jongin yang cool tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis seperti ini, seseorang memang bisa saja mengeluarkan sisi lain dari dirinya, jika keadaan sudah memaksa

"aku tahu kamu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting, katakan saja Jongin ah, jangan ragu… tolonglah" tukas Kyungsoo masih dalam pelukan namjanya,

Jongin membalas kalimat kyungsoo dengan cegukan pendek, sedari tadi jongin menyembunyikan reaksi fisiknya yang bergetar hebat

"aku.. aku…" jongin galau,

"katakan saja…" ujar Kyungsoo memberikan dorongan, dia tidak ingin Jongin menjadi tersiksa karena menyimpan sendiri sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi masalah

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, dia memegang pipi Kyungsoo, menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, Jongin siap untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo,

"baiklah… aku akan mengatakannya, sekarang.." ucap Jongin mantap,

"…"

"ommaku… ommaku menginginkan aku untuk menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang bernama Krystal" jujur Jongin, dia menundukkan kepalanya,

Jdeeerrrr….

Kalimat dari Jongin tadi seperti 10 karung beras yang ditimpakan kepada Kyungsoo ketika tertidur, perumpaan yang berlebihan memang. kalimat dari Jongin itu bagaikan sebuah bencana dan air bah yang datang tiba-tiba,

Kyungsoo membisu, dia tidak bisa memberikan komentarnya, dia tahu bahwa jongin sedang dalam posisi terjepit dan sulit

"jadi kamu setuju?" Tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, bibirnya bergetar menanyakan hal tersebut

"aku belum memberikan keputusan kepada appa. Appa yang memberitahuku semua ini, omma sakit" ungkap Jongin, jongin juga menjelaskan dengan singkat bahwa ayahnya tadi datang bersama yeoja yang bernama Krystal itu

"bagaimana keadaan ommamu?" kyungsoo kembali bertanya, nadanya datar

"kata appa, omma sedang berada dirumah sakit. Rumah sakit biasa… tapi sepertinya omma akan dibawa dirumah sakit jiwa" jelas jongin lagi

"rumah sakit jiwa?"

"iya, omma menunjukkan gejala stress dan depresi hebat. Appa sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya" jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, masalah datang bertubi-tubi. Andai saja diantara mereka ada yang yeoja, masalah ini tidak akan serumit ini… begitulah perjuangan 'cinta unik dan beda' antara kyungsoo dan Jongin

Kyungsoo juga tertunduk, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. dia mencoba berpikir dengan kepala dingin,

"aku tidak ingin menikah dengan yeoja itu Kyungsoo ya.. kamu pasti tahu itu" ucap Jongin, dia berkata seperti itu karena takut jika namjanya menganggap bahwa dia ingin mengabulkan permintaan ibunya

Kyungsoo masih berpikir keras, mencoba mencari solusi

"ikuti saja keinginan ommamu Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo, nadanya menyiratkan kesedihan

"apa?"

"ikuti apa mau ommamu, ommamu sudah tua dan sekarang dirawat dirumah sakit karena menginginkan kamu menikah dengan gadis pilihannya. Ingat, dia yang melahirkanmu, ingat semua perhatiannya, ommamu masih menginginkanmu menjadi anaknya… jadi.." kalimat Kyungsoo terputus, dia mengingat ibunya sendiri, ibu yang mengusirnya, ibu yang sudah tidak ingin menganggapnya anak lagi

"tapi Kyungsoo ya, itu tidak mungkin, omma menginginkan aku menikah dengan yeoja itu dan memberikannya anak, apa kamu mau aku melakukan 'hal' itu dengan orang lain?" tukas Jongin tidak terima, dia kesal karena Kyungsoo malah menyuruhnya mengikuti kemauan ibunya

"tentu tidak, aku tidak rela.. tapi kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. aku tahu perasaan appamu, dia pasti takut ommamu tambah depresi dan berakhir… maaf…" kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, mungkin lanjutan kalimatnya itu akan membuat Jongin semakin khawatir

Jongin menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar, dia resah, galau, kalut dan pusing

"apa kamu rela benihku ditanam dirahim yeoja itu?" jongin kembali bertanya,

"jika aku ditanya seperti itu, jelas aku akan menjawab tidak akan rela, tapi… ommamu…" kyungsoo juga bimbang,

"aku juga tidak ingin kyungsoo ya.. apakah tidak ada cara untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita tanpa aku harus menikahi dan memberikan anak yeoja itu?"

Kyungsoo memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, dia membayangkan jongin-nya memakai jas dan bergandengan tangan dengan seorang yeoja, mengucapkan janji suci dialtar, mencium yeoja itu dan saat malam tiba jongin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami, memberikan nafkah bathin untuk pertama kalinya untuk yeoja itu.. tidak… tidak, kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan pikiran dan bayangan tersebut

"jongin ah, apakah ommamu hanya ingin mempunyai cucu saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mungkin saja ada jalan keluar lain

"tidak, omma ingin aku menikahi yeoja itu dan memberikannya anak. Tidak salah satunya saja, omma ingin aku melakukan 2 syarat itu dan omma akan merestui hubungan kita, begitu kalimat dari appa tadi" jelas Jongin, dia tadi berpikir akan membuat bayi tabung saja, atau menyewa lelaki lain untuk membuat hamil Krystal, namun itu sia-sia saja, karena ibunya ingin Jongin menikah dengan yeoja itu, Jongin menikah dan Krystal hamil… paket lengkap

Kyungsoo lesu, dia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya didinding, dia menekuk lututnya dan memegang lutut dengan kedua tangannya, kebiasaan yang sering dilakukannya saat cemas dan gelisah

"jadi kapan appamu ingin mendengar keputusanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia masih dalam posisi duduknya

"secepatnya Kyungsoo ya.." jawab Jongin singkat

"jongin ah, aku mengikuti semua keputusanmu, apapun yang kamu putuskan, aku akan menerimanya.. jangan khawatirkan perasaanku, ini demi ommamu juga. Asalkan hati dan cintamu tetap untukku, aku pasti akan merelakan ragamu untuk orang lain, walau itu sakit…" pernyataan Kyungsoo yang masih bercabang-cabang itu membuat Jongin terhenyuk,

Jongin semakin mencintai namjanya itu, dia harus berbuat sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat tidak ada yang tersakiti, terutama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah rela pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan pendidikannya, semua demi dirinya. Jongin tidak akan mengecewakan Kyungsoo-nya, dia akan mencari jalan keluar

Seperti prinsipnya, harapan itu masih tetap ada

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sehun muncul lagi di rumah keluarga Kyungsoo dimana Luhan berada. Dia tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh lagi, sehun mencoba bersabar untuk tidak berbuat mesum bersama Luhan, dia harus mengerti posisi Luhan yang hanya dititipkan dirumah ini, setelah Luhan selesai dengan kuliahnya, Luhan akan segera kembali ke China berkumpul dengan keluarganya, Ibunya, adiknya dan… ayahnya.. ah entah bagaimana nasib ayah tirinya itu

"Sehun ah, ayo turun, omma Kyungsoo memanggil kita untuk makan bersama..." ajak Luhan, dia sudah rapi dan bersiap untuk bersantap bersama keluarga Do

"terima kasih hyung, tapi aku sudah makan, hyung turun saja" balas sehun, dia menelungkup diranjang Luhan, asyik dengan gadget milik Luhan

"benar kamu tidak ingin turun makan bersama?" ulang Luhan

"iya hyung" kata Sehun,

"baiklah.. aku turun dulu, dan ingat jangan pakai tissu berlebihan, 2 hari ini tissuku cepat habis dan itu karena ulahmu" kata Luhan, dia masih ingat dengan tumpukan tissunya yang sudah kotor ditempat sampah, entah Sehun menggunakannya untuk apa, Luhan tidak ingin membayangkan yang macam-macam

"baik hyung" tukas sehun sembil menampilkan huruf V dengan jarinya,

Luhan hendak keluar kamar, namun Sehun kembali memanggilnya,

"hyung… ponsel hyung canggih juga, beberapa detik saja bisa mendownload video ukuran 200mb" tukas Sehun seraya memperlihatkan video hasil downloadnya, video itu sudah diplay

Luhan memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penampakan video itu, lalu Luhan dengan cepat menghambur kearah Sehun, dia mencoba mengambil kembali gadgetnya

"Sehun, kenapa kamu mendownload videop porno seenaknya, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang tahu jika aku menyimpan video seperti itu diponsel" geram luhan, masih berusaha merebut ponselnya itu

"hyung berlebihan, ini cuma video porno biasa. Semua orang dewasa menyimpan video seperti ini diponselnya, itu fakta hyung.." elak Sehun tidak mau kalah,

"bukan begitu Sehun ah, masalahnya itu bukan video porno biasa, itu video porno yaoi, kemarikan ponselku" Luhan semakin naik pitam, karena gagal menggapai dan mendapatkan ponselnya lagi

"hyung turun makan dulu, setelah itu nanti aku kembalikan ponsel ini" Sehun yang lihai menghindar mencoba beraegyo untuk Luhan, aegyo gagal tentunya

"terserah" tukas Luhan, dia menyerah

"begitukan lebih baik hyung" Sehun terkekeh

"mana tali? Mana tali?" Luhan meracau tidak jelas

"untuk apa hyung?" sehun meladeni racauan Luhan

"aku mau gantung diri" tutup Luhan, dia kesal. Sehun tertawa evil

Luhan akhirnya keluar kamar dan lekas turun ke lantai satu, ruang makan keluarga

.

.

.

"temanmu tidak ikut?" Tanya ayah Kyungsoo, ketika dia melihat Luhan hanya turun sendiri

"tidak ajuhsi, katanya dia sudah makan dan tidak lapar.." jawab Luhan singkat, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang ada, dia masih kesal dengan sehun

"benarkah temanmu tidak lapar?" kali ini Ibu Kyungsoo yang bertanya, dia bertanya dengan tidak bersemangat, karena beban pikirannya

"iya ajuhma, dia tadi bilang tidak lapar dan.." kalimat Luhan terhenti karena…

"wah, makanan buatan ajuhma sepertinya enak.." rupanya Sehun muncul, dia seperti berteleportasi dan muncul mendadak di ruang makan itu

Luhan memandang sehun dengan pandangan jengkel, dia tadi memanggil namjanya itu untuk turun, namun Sehun menolak, dan sekarang Sehun datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar (ini sudah berlebihan alias lebay), sehun muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan Luhan, ingin rasanya Luhan memasukkan Sehun kedalam karung dan melemparkannya kelaut

"ayo makan.." tukas Ibu Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun, ayah Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal demikian

"ayam ini enak, aku suka.." Sehun menggumam sambil mengunyah, dia mendahului tuan rumah untuk makan, ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun itu

Sedangkan Luhan ingin rasanya dia membidik sehun dengan ketapel, tingkah anak kecil Sehun sudah meruntuhkan image Luhan yang sabar dan pendiam, karena Luhan mempunyai prinsip teman adalah cerminan diri, dia tidak ingin ibu dan ayah Kyungsoo menganggap dia mempunyai teman yang begajulan dan tidak tahu aturan

"maaf tuan, nyonya Min datang.." salah satu pembantu dikediaman Kyungsoo memberitahukan tuan rumah bahwa ada tamu,

"suruh kesini saja, ikut bersama kami untuk makan" ayah Kyungsoo yang menyahut,

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul ahjuma-ahjuma tua gendut dengan dua orang anak gadis kecil dan satu namja pendek di sampingnya, Luhan mengenali kedua anak kecil itu adalah anak yang sama memergokinya dikamar bersama Sehun,

"Kyungsoo..." Ibu Kyungsoo berujar, dia menatap namja yang datang bersama nyonya Min itu,

"itu bukan Kyungsoo sayang.." ayah Kyungsoo meralat panggilan istrinya tadi,

Ibu Kyungsoo mendesah, rupanya dia salah lihat, namja itu bukan anaknya, dia sepertinya berhalusinasi dan mengira namja itu adalah Kyungsoo

Dan kemudian…

"ah, oppa.. oppa yang main kuda-kudaan kemarin bersama oppa yang disanakan?" tukas salah satu anak gadis itu, dia tersenyum senang,

Luhan pucat seketika, mudah-mudahan keluarga Do tidak salah mengartikan kata 'main kuda-kudaan' dari yeoja kecil itu. Ayah Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, sepertinya dia paham dengan kalimat anak kecil itu

"kuda-kudaan?" ibu Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, dia tidak serius bertanya, dia hanya ingin menyapa anak kecil itu dengan menanggapi kalimatnya

"kuda-kudaan, oppa itu melakukan… " kalimat anak kecil itu terhenti karena melihat Luhan yang memberikan kode dengan jari kelingkingnya, yeoja kecil itu ingat bahwa dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun apa yang dia lihat dikamar Luhan

Kode jari kelingking Luhan berhasil, yeoja kecil itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan tidak berkata yang macam-macam, yeoja kecil itu tertunduk malu karena baru saja hampir mengingkari janjinya

Sehun tidak sadar dengan keadaan, dia terus saja menggilas habis ayam goreng dimeja makan, sesekali dia tersenyum bodoh saat ayah Kyungsoo memandang kearahnya, ayah Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum geli

Dan akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan lahap bersama-sama, walau Sehun mencuri start makan duluan, namun dia yang paling terakhir menghabiskan makanannya, seakan-akan perutnya yang bidang dan datar itu terbuat dari karet

Pendekatakan garing versi Sehun kepada keluarga baru Luhan sepertinya berhasil… sepertinya (maybe yes, maybe no..)

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Minah dan Jiyoon duduk bersama dibangku taman samping perpustakaan kampus, tempat tersebut salah satu tempat favorit mereka untuk bergosip, membicarakan fashion terbaru korea, film yang jadi box office, drama gagal idol Kpop, lagu hits Kpop, isu terkini boyband dan girls band yang hengkang dari grup, hingga membicarakan namja unyu dan jadi incaran dikampus

"jadi kamu sudah menyerah?" Tanya Jiyoon kepada Minah, dia memelintir genit rambutnya seperti biasa, kali ini temannya yang bernama Hyuna tidak pernah lagi bersamanya, temannya itu kapok sejak kejadian memalukan dirumah Minah

"sepertinya begitu..." jawab Minah galau, dia stress dengan hukuman yang jatuhkan oleh Ibunya. Imagenya sebagai gadis polos dan bersih sudah tercoreng didepan ibunya,

"kamu yakin? Aku pernah mendengar perkataanmu yang mengatakan bahwa kamu sangat mencintai namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, dan tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya" tukas jiyoon mengintimidasi, bakatnya memang disitu

"aku memang mengatakan demikian, aku akan mendapatkan cintanya, cintanya… bukan tubuhnya. Sepertinya usaha yang selama ini kita lakukan adalah untuk mendapatkan tubuh namja itu saja" balas Minah lagi, dia tertunduk lesu

"cinta dan tubuhnya sama saja…"

"tidak sama, aku ingin Kyungsoo mencintaiku juga, bukan hanya aku yang mencintainya. Setelah dia mencintaiku, tubuhnya akan ikut dan menjadi bonus bagiku" kata Minah

"argumen yang munafik, bonus… apa itu, dasar.. B*tch" cibir Jiyoon, dia memandang meremehkan kearah Minah

"terserah, yang perlu kamu tahu bahwa cinta Kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu sangat kuat, aku tidak bisa meruntuhkannya… mereka saling mencintai" Minah berkata galau

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin? mereka?" Jiyoon membelalakkan mata sipit jeleknya, seakan-akan dia baru mendengar kabar bahwa payudaranya mengerut, merosot dan melorot 1 cm tiap minggu

Minah mendengus, dia meragukan pengalaman Jiyoon yang katanya sudah malang-melintang didunia Namja-yeoja, Berita seperti itu saja yeoja genit itu tidak tahu, Minah menampilkan pandangan merendahkan, dia membalas Jiyoon

"pantas saja dia tidak datang saat aku mengajaknya 'main ranjang' di hotel tempo hari, dengan bayaran tentunya… rupanya itu alasannya" Jiyoon bergumam sendiri, dia menerawang

Minah mendelik, dia tidak suka dengan kalimat erotis dan vulgar Jiyoon.

Seorang yeoja datang menghampiri Minah dan Jiyoon. Yeoja itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Minah, wajahnya lesu

"gagal.." ucap yeoja itu, seperti kehilangan hidup

"sudah kuduga, kamu tidak becus… sudahlah, aku juga menyerah, percuma saja.. namja itu tidak akan doyan dengan yeoja… itu sama saja kita memberikan makan kucing dengan daun kering, kucing tidak akan mau memakannya" ujar jiyoon berfilosofi

Yeoja itu tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Jiyoon, dia mengernyitkan dahinya,

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya yeoja itu

"sudahlah Sojin, aku tadi bilang sudah menyerah, tapi jika kamu masih ingin mencari dan menjerat namja itu, terserah… aku tidak akan ikut lagi, aku akan mencari sasaran lain" tukas Jiyoon menjelaskan panjang lebar

Yeoja yang bernama Sojin itu tetap tidak mengerti, seniornya itu mendadak menyerah untuk mencari namja yang bernama Kyungsoo

"Minah bagaimana pendapatmu?" Tanya Jiyoon kepada Minah,

"pendapat apa?" Minah bertanya balik,

"pendapat bagaimana dampak kenaikan harga BBM bagi Negara tetangga kita… ahh… ya pendapat mengenai misi kita, misi sebagai pemburu namja imut dan unyu" Jiyoon kesal dan melantur kemana-mana, padahal melantur sana-sini bukan stylenya.

"pendapatku adalah : kita menyerah, titik… stop… end… tidak ada lanjutan lagi" jawab Minah, kata menyerah kini sudah ada dilist kamusnya, menyedihkan

"bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jiyoon kepada Sojin, yeoja lambat loading itu mencoba mencerna kalimat seniornya

"aku ikut dengan kalian saja, tanpa dukungan kalian aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" kata Sojin, padahal dia juga mulai suka dengan sosok Kyungsoo, sudah sejak lama sebelum Kyungsoo mencoba merubah penampilannya agar terkesan Bad Boy, dan akhirnya Sojin bergabung dalam kelompok Bitchy, kelompok yeoja genit dan haus seks yang digawangi oleh Jiyoon, yang merangkap mentor sekaligus pelaku utama.

"bagus-bagus, seharusnya kalian memang menghentikan aktivitas yang meresahkan itu" suara namja tiba-tiba menginterupsi ketiga yeoja itu,

"iya, betul..betul..betul.." tukas namja yang lebih tinggi disebelahnya, meniru suara upin-ipin

Jiyoon memandang malas kedua namja yang baru saja mengagetkan mereka, namja itu adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dua sejoli yang berbeda tipe ideal…

"aku mengapresiasi keinginan kalian untuk menghentikan semua aksi kalian yang sangat merugikan namja dikampus ini" ujar Baekhyun, walau dia bukan salah satu incaran atau korban, tapi sebagai namja yang lurus, dia memahami bagaimana perasaan namja-namja yang terkena jerat setan yeoja-yeoja kelompok Jiyoon

"iya betul, kalian akan terkena undang-undang transaksi dan penggerayangan tidak menyenangkan" tambah Sehun asal, tidak jelas dan melantur. Dia merasa kalimatnya sudah tepat sasaran,

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi kalimat Sehun, dia hanya fokus kepada Jiyoon sebagai otak dan pemimpin genk cabul itu

"iya, kami mengerti, kamu tenang saja… aku sudah menyerah" tukas Jiyoon mendesah pelan, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, dia menyerah untuk mengincar Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak bisa menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan mengincar namja lain yang juga unyu dikampus ini

Minah dan Soojin mengangguk mengiyakan, mereka berdua sebagai anggota tertinggi yang dekat dengan Jiyoon sudah seharusnya setuju dengan keputusan kepala suku,

Sehun tersenyum, dia teringat namjanya. Apakah namjanya itu juga menyerah? Menyerah untuk menahan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bisa melakukan 'itu'… ya, Sehun akan berusaha lagi

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya…

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan berjalan perlahan kearah ruang kerja ayah Kyungsoo, sepertinya ayah Kyungsoo sedang ada diruangan itu, pekerjaannya sebagai Manager Hotel mewah milik jaringan mendiang orangtuanya membuat ayah Kyungsoo harus membagi waktu antara keluarga dan tanggung-jawab pekerjaannya

Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, dia memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang serius kepada ayah Kyungsoo selaku tuan rumah

"masuk" suara ayah Kyungsoo dari dalam, Luhan tersenyum senang, dia diperbolehkan masuk

Luhan mendorong pintu itu, lalu segera masuk dan menutupnya lagi

"ah, Luhan.. silahkan duduk, ada apa?" sapa ayah Kyungsoo ramah, dia bisa menebak bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Luhan, karena Luhan tidak biasanya ingin masuk dan berbicara empat mata seperti ini,

"terima kasih ajuhsi, ahjuma dimana?" Tanya Luhan setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya manis dikursi

"oh, isteriku sedang keluar, baru saja" jawab ayah Kyungsoo, masih menampilkan ekspresi wibawanya

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" gumam Luhan pelan, dia sebenarnya agak takut, namun tekadnya sudah bulat untuk berbicara

"katakanlah.." ayah Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, menyuruh Luhan berbicara

Luhan menggesekkan kakinya dilantai, tangannya mengepal dan berkeringat tanda dia sangat gugup

"bicaralah" ulang ayah Kyungsoo lagi,

"begini ajuhsi, aku… aku…"

"…"

"aku sama seperti anak ajuhsi, Kyungsoo… namja yang sering datang kekamarku adalah… adalah pacarku ajuhsi" terang Luhan, dia akhirnya bisa jujur, jujur untuk pertama kalinya, bukan kepada ibu atau ayahnya, namun kepada ayah Kyungsoo, yang hanya mempunyai status sebagai pamannya,

Ayah Kyungsoo menarik nafas nyaris tidak kentara, wajahnya datar, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum,

"rupanya dugaanku selama ini tidak salah" ucap ayah Kyungsoo masih tersenyum

"maksud ajuhsi?" Luhan tidak mengerti,

"aku memang merasa bahwa kamu mempunyai orientasi seperti anakku, sejak kedatanganmu bersama temanmu itu" jelas ayah Kyungsoo,

Luhan tertunduk malu, dia masih menggesekkan kakinya kelantai, ada rasa lega dalam hatinya karena sudah jujur dan mengaku

"aku salut dengan kejujuranmu… " ujar ayah Kyungsoo, dia memang sudah mempunyai clue tentang orientasi seks Luhan, ayah Kyungsoo pernah memergoki Luhan berpelukan hangat dengan Sehun didepan pintu depan, dia juga pernah mendengar salam cinta dari Sehun untuk Luhan, dia juga pernah menemukan 1 pack kondom baru yang sepertinya dijatuhkan oleh Sehun yang ceroboh didekat tangga, dan kemarin dia mendengar kata 'kuda-kudaan' yang ditujukan untuk Luhan dan Sehun

"jadi ajuhsi tidak marah dan mengusirku?" Luhan bertanya, dia takut akan bernasib sama dengan Kyungsoo

"tidak akan, aku tidak seperti itu. Kamu bebas menentukan pilihanmu sendiri, asal tidak merugikan orang lain" kata ayah Kyungsoo bijak, dia berdiri dan berjalan pelan mengitari ruangannya

"ini bukan soal pilihan ajuhsi, aku tidak bisa memilih" ucap Luhan, dia tidak terima jika orang-orang mengatakan bahwa dia bisa memilih, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan, walau dia pernah berpacaran dengan banyak yeoja, namun selama proses itu hanya kekosongan yang dia rasakan, no feel

"aku tahu… aku tahu… maaf jika aku salah bicara, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaanmu Luhan, tapi aku mencoba memahami.. seperti aku memahami keadaan anakku sendiri, kamu pasti sudah tahu mengenai Kyungsoo kan?"

"iya, aku tahu ajuhsi…" Luhan berujar dan mengangguk

"aku sudah memberikan restu kepada anakku, asal dia bahagia… aku tidak ingin menjadi orangtua yang egois. Dan sekarang aku berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada isteriku"

"…"

"aku harap kamu tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada isteriku, isteriku phobia dengan hal-hal tabu seperti ini… tapi aku yakin waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, demi keutuhan keluargaku Luhan" tutup ayah Kyungsoo, dia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi lagi, Luhan mengangguk pelan,

Luhan bersyukur, ayah Kyungsoo bisa memahaminya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Hari Libur nasional Korea membuat rata-rata penghuni dipenginapan Kyungsoo dan Jongin kosong, banyak diantara mereka pulang kekeluarga atau mengunjungi teman.

Kyungsoo terduduk lesu diteras depan penginapannya. Hatinya kalut dan galau, dia terus menerus memikirkan keinginan ibu Jongin untuk menikahkan Jongin dengan seseorang yang bernama Krystal, memikirkan hal itu saja serasa membuat kepalanya ingin pecah

Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam, memberikan oksigen untuk otaknya

Dan tidak terduga, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, itu namjanya, Jongin

"Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum,

"jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah ini" tukas Jongin dibelakang Kyungsoo, posisi tangannya memeluk dan mendekap Kyungsoo dari belakang, dia menaruh dagunya diantara ceruk leher dan pundak sempit Kyungsoo

"aku tidak memikirkannya Jongin ah" balas Kyungsoo, dia berbohong

"maafkan aku" jongin minta maaf, dia merasa telah gagal menjadi namja yang baik untuk Kyungsoo,

"aku tahu, cepat atau lambat hal seperti ini akan terjadi Jongin ah, jangan salahkan dirimu… kamu sama sekali tidak salah. Ommamu sangat wajar jika menginginkan putranya menikah.. hubungan kita ini memang sulit" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mendekap tangan Jongin diperutnya

Semua orang yang melihat pemandangan intim Kyungsoo-Jongin pasti akan iri, kedua namja itu seperti pasangan serasi yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama oleh Tuhan, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian, rintangan dan batu kerikil harus mereka lewati, demi mempertahankan 'cinta unik dan beda' mereka

"jongin ah, apa tidak akan ada orang yang melihat kita seperti ini?" kata Kyungsoo, dia risih dipeluk dari belakang, mereka tidak sedang berada dikamar, siapa saja bisa melihat adegan mesra mereka itu

"tenang saja Kyungsoo ya, penghuni penginapan ini rata-rata sedang pergi"

"tapi.."

"aku tidak peduli Kyungsoo ya, terserah dengan anggapan mereka, mungkin mereka akan jijik atau mencaci kita dalam hati, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan kita… mereka yang mengatakan diri mereka normal tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti" tukas jongin lagi, dia menggerak-gerakkan dagunya dileher Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo terdiam, jongin benar, jangan terlalu memperdulikan anggapan orang lain, mereka hanya bisa mencibir dan menghina saja

Kyungsoo menyatukan jari mereka yang masing-masing tersemat cincin silver couple, masih dengan posisi semula, kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin

Menit-menit penuh cinta dan moment antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo,

Lalu… seseorang muncul, seorang namja jangkung, membuyarkan moment Kaisoo didepan umum itu

"maaf mengganggu kalian, tapi…" ujar namja itu tiba-tiba, namja itu tersenyum ala pepsodent, namun kali ini tersirat rasa bersalah dalam senyumannya itu,

"Chan.. Chanyeol.." gagap Kyungsoo, dia yang pertama melihat kemunculan namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, tetangga kamar dan rekan kerja Kyungsoo dulu

"sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian.." Chanyeol berujar gugup

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam, mereka sudah menghentikan adegan saling peluk, namun posisi Jongin masih dibelakang Kyungsoo, dagunya juga masih dipundak Kyungsoo

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membocorkan tempat tinggal kalian, tapi… tapi sepertinya seseorang berhak tahu… aku minta maaf…" gumam Chanyeol terus menerus minta maaf,

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Chanyeol,

"kenapa? Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menggeser tubuh besar dan jangkungnya, dan dari jauh terlihat seorang wanita tua paruh baya. Wanita itu tersenyum, senyuman yang tulus, senyuman seorang ibu untuk anaknya

"om.. omma.." gagap Kyungsoo, dia melihat ibunya, ya… itu memang ibunya, dia tidak salah lihat

Beberapa detik Ibu dan anak itu saling pandang,

Ibu Kyungsoo berlari mendekati anaknya, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo, moment ibu anak itu terasa manis dan mengharukan, tidak lama kemudian… Kyungsoo dan ibunya berpelukan, menggugurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini dirasakan oleh keduanya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pengusiran Kyungsoo oleh ibunya… akhirnya ibunya itu memeluknya,

"Kyungsoo, anakku…" isak ibu Kyungsoo, dia menangis, tangis haru dan bahagia

"omma" balas Kyungsoo pelan, dia juga bahagia, sangat bahagia

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan moment manis itu tersenyum lega, Chanyeol sudah tidak merasa bersalah lagi karena memberitahukan tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin. dia yang juga mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tulus, hanya bisa menyimpan sendiri cinta itu, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu kisah kasih Kyungsoo-Jongin, biarlah cintanya itu terpendam dan mungkin akan berlabuh kepada yang lain.

Kyungsoo dan ibunya masih berpelukan, pelukan ibu dan anak yang hangat,

Jongin yang juga melihat moment Kyungsoo dan ibunya, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia sangat terharu, akhirnya namjanya itu diterima kembali oleh ibunya. Jongin bahagia… tapi rasa bahagianya tergilas oleh suatu masalah. Masih ada batu dan kerikil pengganjal, batu itu adalah keinginan ibunya dan kerikilnya adalah Krystal.

Ibu Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, dia memegang pipi anaknya itu singkat, lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jongin, jongin mematung

Ibu kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan langkah pelan, dilain pihak Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, lalu…

"terima kasih, karena kamu sudah menjaga anakku dengan baik.." ucap ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ucapan yang tulus dari hatinya, dia tersenyum

Hening… !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Tidak terasa sudah tepat sebulan sejak Chapter 1 FF sederhana ini dipublish, aku tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada Reader yang terus mengikuti FF ini dan memberikan sepatah-kata tanggapan lewat **Reviewnya**… sejauh ini Chapter 16 adalah chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah (lebay..)

Sepertinya tinggal 1 Chapter lagi (dan kemungkinan akan menjadi Chapter paling panjang sebagai penutup) dan FF ini menemui Klimaksnya. Seperti di Episode-episode pendek Drama Korea yang hanya **16 Episode plus 1 Episode tambahan**. FF ini selalu update cepat karena **Review dan semangat dari Reader**

Sampai jumpa di Chapter terakhir, **Review** lagi chingu…

Thanks For Review :

**nisakaisa, hanhyewon357, Metacho137, me1214, SognatoreL, miss leeanna, lovely autumn, mrblackJ, shineexo, .58, aku adalah aku, Me, f, kimyori95, Insooie baby, Gyurievil, thelostisland35, KaiSooLovers, humaira9394, dekaeskajei, Huang Zi Lien, BangMinki, blackjackcrong, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, Taeminho597, SFA30, bimbimbab, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, Guest, JonginDO, dan semua Reader FF ini …**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

Ibu Kyungsoo beberapa menit kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo, dia memegang pipi anaknya itu singkat, lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Jongin, jongin mematung

Ibu kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan langkah pelan, dilain pihak Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi kemudian, lalu…

"terima kasih, karena kamu sudah menjaga anakku dengan baik.." ucap ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, ucapan yang tulus dari hatinya, dia tersenyum

Jongin salah tingkah, ini kali pertamanya disapa oleh ibu Kyungsoo, sapaan sekaligus ucapan terima kasih untuknya,

"itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku, sebagai… sebagai temannya" balas Jongin, dia hampir saja mengucapkan kata pacar, situasi belum benar-benar kondusif, jadi dia harus selalu berusaha menjaga bicara

Chanyeol minta pamit, dia mengatakan banyak urusan di café tempatnya bekerja. Ibu Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, karena sudah membawanya ketempat anaknya. Chanyeol juga pamit kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah meluncur membelah jalan dengan menggunakan motor barunya.

Ibu Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, dia berbalik memandang anaknya lagi. Rasa rindunya selama ini sudah terobati, anak lelaki satu-satunya itu terlihat sehat dan bahagia

Ibu Kyungsoo mendekati anaknya lagi,

"apakah kamu ingin pulang bersama omma?" Tanya ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba,

Kyungoo tertegun, dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya, Kyungsoo dilemma

Kyungsoo berbalik memandang Jongin, dia memberikan isyarat harus bagaimana, Jongin mengerti, Jongin mengangguk pelan, tanda dia mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang, ini demi Kyungsoo juga, yang sudah diterima oleh orang tuanya

Kyungsoo memandang ibunya lagi, wajah ibunya penuh harap

"baiklah omma, aku akan pulang bersama omma" ucap Kyungsoo akhirnya, dia tersenyum, namun senyuman hambar, karena disatu sisi dia sangat bahagia untuk bisa lagi bersama kedua orang tuanya, namun disisi lain dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Jongin yang sebulan ini selalu bersama dan menjaganya

Jongin memberikan pandangan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, yang penting sekarang Kyungsoo bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya. Penerimaan oleh keluarga adalah sesuatu yang sangat diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo selama ini

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin, dia meraih tangan namjanya itu, dia tidak mungkin mengucapkan kata pisah dan bermesra-mesraan, dia harus menjaga perasaan ibunya yang sudah melunak itu

Jongin balas menelungkupkan tangan kirinya ditangan Kyungsoo, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum tanda dia merelakan Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama Ibunya. Kyungsoo juga tersenyum, tidak ada kata yang keluar dimasing-masing bibir mereka

Dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Ibunya sudah berada didalam mobil mewah milik Ibu Kyungsoo. Ibu Kyungsoo terus menerus tersenyum bahagia didalam mobil sambil mengemudi,

Kyungsoo juga berusaha tersenyum, namun fikirannya terbagi dua, dia terus menerus menoleh kebelakang. Tiap beberapa detik dia terus melakukan hal itu, dia sebenarnya tidak sanggup untuk meninggalkan Jongin

Ibu Kyungsoo yang melirik dan memperhatikan tingkah anaknya itu, berpikir keras, dan setelahnya dia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan,

"omma paham kamu sangat mencintai pemuda itu, jadi turunlah dan kejar cintamu itu.." ujar ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, kalimatnya itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang baru saja menoleh kebelakang lagi

"maaf omma, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"tidak sayang, omma tidak apa-apa… mungkin omma memang harus membuka hati omma dan berusaha menerima 'perbedaanmu' itu"

"tapi.." Kyungsoo tidak enak dengan ibunya,

"turunlah, atau kamu mau omma yang mengantarkanmu kembali kesana..?" kata Ibu Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum tulus,

Kyungsoo ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk tanda dia akan turun dan kembali kepada namjanya

"omma tahu, pemuda itu bisa menjagamu, jadi omma tidak akan khawatir lagi. Omma akan menuliskan alamat baru kita, omma dan appa sudah pindah dirumah yang baru.."

"aku sudah tahu alamat baru rumah kita omma" tukas Kyungsoo, dia pernah sekali dibawa kerumah itu oleh Ibu Minah

Ibu Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi O kecil, dan setelah itu dia tersenyum, dia mengusap lembut rambut jatuh anaknya itu

"pintu rumah kita akan selalu terbuka untukmu… dan untuk pemuda itu, pulanglah kapanpun kamu mau sayang" gumam Ibu kyungsoo tulus,

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat ibunya itu, kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang telah lama Kyungsoo nantikan terucap dibibir Ibunya, dia refleks memeluk ibunya, rasa bahagianya semakin bertambah

Ibu Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan anaknya, dia juga bahagia, walau dia tidak berhasil membawa anaknya kembali sekarang namun, dia sudah cukup senang, asal anaknya itu bahagia

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah turun dijalan, dia melambaikan tangan kepada ibunya yang sudah kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah

Kyungsoo terus memandang hingga body mobil ibunya tidak tampak lagi. Lalu dia lekas berbalik, dia berlari dengan kencang… untuk kembali dan mengejar cintanya bersama Jongin

Kyungsoo berlari dengan bahagia

.

.

.

"jongin ah.." panggil Kyungsoo, dia sudah sampai dipenginapannya. Dia mencari-cari sosok Jongin, namun nihil.. dia tidak menemukan namjanya itu

"jongin ah, kamu dimana?" seru Kyungsoo, dia masuk kedalam kamar penginapannya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah pesan kertas disamping tasnya.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meraih kertas itu, dia lalu membacanya :

'Kyungsoo ya… aku merasa bahwa kamu akan kembali. Maafkan aku, tadi appa menghubungiku, kondisi omma sangat menghawatirkan, omma ingin pernikahanku ini dilaksanakan sore ini juga.. appa baru saja datang menjemputku, appa juga menyampaikan permintaan maafnya kepadamu… satu hal yang sudah kita yakini bersama, jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama, maka pernikahan ini tidak akan terjadi. Percaya itu. Aku yakin bahwa kamu akan tetap menungguku. Kita sudah berjanji untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita bersama' tutup pesan kertas Jongin

Air mata Kyungsoo tidak terasa membasahi kertas itu, dia terduduk lesu, akhirnya masa itu tiba juga, saat dimana namjanya harus memenuhi keinginan Ibunya dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,

'aku akan menunggumu Jongin ah, aku akan terus disini hingga kamu kembali untukku, untuk cinta kita..' batin Kyungsoo sendu

Dia masih terus berharap, kisahnya dengan Jongin akan berakhir bahagia

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Chanyeol datang ke kampus dimana Kyungsoo pernah mengenyam pendidikan. Dia mencari yeoja yang bernama Krystal. Ini kali ketiganya datang ke kampus tersebut, dia dari jauh mencari-cari yeoja berwajah jutek itu, tapi sosoknya tidak tampak, akhirnya Chanyeol bertanya kepada namja yang terlihat duduk sendiri didekat taman perpustakaan,

"maaf, apa kamu tahu yeoja yang bernama Krystal kuliah dikampus ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada namja yang memakai eyeliner tipis,

Namja itu berpikir sejenak,

"Krystal? Soo Jung? Yeoja itu maksudnya?" namja itu memastikan mengenai yeoja yang dicari itu,

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja itu, dia kembali berujar,

"yang aku tahu namanya Krystal, wajahnya mirip dengan personel GB SNSD Yoona.." ujar Chanyeol memberikan clue kepada namja itu

"oh dia, nama aslinya Soo Jung, entah aku juga heran namanya jadi Krystal. Dia sudah lama pindah dari kampus ini, kira-kira 6 bulan yang lalu" terang namja itu lagi

"benarkah? Maaf, kita belum kenalan, namaku Park Chanyeol, kamu bisa memanggilku dengan Chanyeol saja" ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya, dia tersenyum ala pepsodent, seperti biasa

"aku Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu" ujar namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun, teman Sehun dan Kyungsoo dikampus

"apa kamu tahu dimana alamat rumah yeoja itu?" Tanya Chanyeo penuh harap, dia sangat butuh untuk bertemu dengan Krystal

"aku tahu, tapi ada apa?"

"tidak, aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padanya" balas Chanyeol lagi,

"dia teman masa kecilku, aku hanya bertemu dia saat dicafe, aku bekerja disebuah café" lanjut Chanyeo menjelaskan asal-usul dia tahu dengan Krystal

"aku bisa mengantarkanmu kerumahnya, kebetulan dosenku tidak masuk, bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum, mata sipitnya tidak kelihatan lagi

"benarkah? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang, aku pakai motor" girang Chanyeol

Akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat, dengan menggunakan motor baru kepunyaan Chanyeol, menuju rumah Krystal yang lumayan jauh

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Krystal membuka pintunya, dia terkaget saat melihat kedatangan namja yang bernama Chanyeol dengan ditemani oleh namja lain, yang juga dia kenal sebagai teman kampusnya dulu

"bisa kami masuk?" Chanyeol memulai, dia mendahuli Krystal untuk menyuruhnya masuk

"masuklah" Krystal mempersilahkan masuk, kebetulan ibu dan ayahnya tidak ada, mereka saat ini sedang berada di USA untuk urusan bisnis

"aku disini saja, angin disini sangat sejuk, kalian bicaralah didalam" Baekhyun menolak secara halus untuk masuk, dia ingin diluar saja

"baiklah" kata Chanyeol, dia dan Krystal masuk, namun tidak menutup pintu depan

"kita bicara dikamarku saja, sepertinya oppa ingin membicarakan hal yang penting" tebak Krystal, dia lalu menuju ke arah kamarnya, diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya,

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar Krystal, nuansa pink menyambutnya dikamar itu, dia memperhatikan banyak boneka dan foto dikamar itu, dan disatu sudut, ada foto yeoja itu bersama namja yang bernama Jongin, ada 2 foto

"oppa ingin membicarakan apa?" Krystal memulai pembicaraan, dia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk didepan kursi komputer Krystal

"aku ingin membicarakan mengenai rencana pernikahanmu dengan namja yang bernama Jongin" tukas Chanyeol mendadak serius,

Krystal menampilkan ekspresi sulit diartikan, namun jelas terpancar diwajahnya bahwa dia tidak suka masalahnya dicampuri

"kenapa dengan pernikahanku?"

"aku harap kamu membatalkannya, Jongin tidak mencintaimu" jawab Chanyeol sengit,

"persetan dengan cinta, yang penting Jongin oppa bisa menikahiku, itu saja" Krystal tidak mau kalah

"apa kamu tega menghancurkan perasaan dua orang yang saling mencintai" Chanyeol berusaha keras, dia merujuk kepada nasib cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"apa perduliku. Aku suka dengan Jongin, dan dia akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang ada dikandunganku ini.." deg, Krystal keceplosan, dia dengan cepat membekap mulutnya

"apa? kamu hamil?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, matanya memandang intens ke perut Krystal yang tidak buncit

Krystal jadi lesu, dia sudah salah bicara dan terlanjur membuka aibnya, dia merupakan tipe yeoja yang berani, dan nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Chanyeol sudah tahu

"iya, kandunganku baru sebulan dan jongin oppa yang akan menutupi ini semua" tukas Krystal lagi

"aku tidak menyangka, kita teman semasa kecil, kenapa sikapmu berubah seperti ini, yang aku tahu kamu itu gadis polos dan baik, hanya wajahmu saja kelihatan jutek, tapi aku tahu bahwa hatimu tidak sejutek wajahmu" ungkap Chanyeol, dia tidak bercanda, Krystal memang sudah berubah seiiring waktu

"terserah, aku terjepit, namja sialan yang menghamiliku tidak mau bertanggung jawab" balas Krystal, dia tertunduk, dia sebenarnya malu dengan Chanyeol

"apa kedua orang tuamu sudah tahu?"

"tidak, omma dan appa tidak mungkin aku beritahu, mereka hanya tahu bahwa aku akan menikah sore ini, mereka hanya tahu pernikahan ini mendadak, dan sepertinya malam nanti omma dan appa kembali kesini" jelas Krystal, dia terisak-isak, sebagai perempuan, dia tetap mempunyai jiwa sensitif dan cenderung rapuh

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, usahanya untuk mengagalkan pernikahan Krystal dan Jongin sepertinya menemui jalan buntu, Chanyeol melakukan semua ini karena Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo tersakiti dengan adanya pernikahan ini.

Chanyeol sedikit menyesal karena dialah yang memberitahu Krystal dan ayah Jongin tempat dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo tinggal. Dia tidak sengaja mendapati Krystal di cafenya, mereka mengobrol banyak dan sampai pada masalah Jongin yang kabur dari rumah.

Krystal adalah tetangga lama Jongin, dan sudah sejak lama Krystal suka dengan Jongin, tapi dia hanya menyampaikan hal tersebut kepada ibu Jongin saja, ibu Jongin mengatakan jika waktunya sudah tepat, dia akan menikahkan yeoja itu dengan anaknya,

"sebaiknya kamu pulang, sebentar lagi aku akan dijemput oleh tim wedding untuk dirias" usir Krystal secara halus, dia memang harus segera siap-siap, karena acara pernikahannya yang mendadak itu

"siapa namja yang menghamilimu?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia belum beranjak

"kamu tidak perlu tahu.." balas Krystal, dia tidak ingin menceritakan terlalu jauh masalahnya,

"aku akan menemukan namja itu, dia harus bertanggung-jawab" tutup Chanyeol, dia berjanjak dan keluar dari kamar Krystal,

Krystal tidak menjawab atau berkomentar, dia hanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya

Chanyeol sudah sampai di ruang depan, dia mendapati Baekhyun yang merapikan dan menambah ketebalan eyelinernya,

"oh, kalian sudah selesai.." kata Baekhyun, dia cepat-cepat merapikan alat makeupnya itu,

Krystal tidak suka dengan kata 'sudah selesai', memangnya mereka sudah berbuat apa, mereka berdua hanya mengobrol, obrolan yang alot

"baiklah, kami pulang dulu" ujar Chanyeol pamit, dia bersama Baekhyun membungkuk singkat, Krystal balas membungkuk juga

"ingat kata-kataku tadi, demi kebaikan bersama" tutup Chanyeol sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, mereka berdua menuju tempat parkir motor Chanyeol

Krystal tidak menjawab, dia hanya memasang wajah datar dan juteknya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

"apa? hyung akan ke China? Besok?" seru Sehun tidak percaya, dia saat ini tengah berada dikamar Luhan, dia melihat Luhan tengah berbenah dan merapikan bajunya, Sehun terkaget karena Luhan mengatakan akan berangkat ke China besok, sangat mendadak,

"iya Sehun ah, maaf jika aku baru memberitahumu sekarang" jelas Luhan, dia sedikit merasa bersalah

"untuk apa hyung? Apa hyung sudah bosan denganku?" Sehun bertanya dan beralibi

"aku tidak pernah bosan denganmu" tukas Luhan, dia beranjak untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, dia takut jika ibu Kyungsoo mendengar percakapan mereka

"jadi kenapa hyung mau pergi?" Sehun masih tidak terima,

"ini mendadak, besok aku dihadirkan sebagai saksi pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Jin Young, kamu tahukan? Appa tiriku" jelas Luhan, dia memang dipanggil oleh kepolisian Tiongkok untuk memberikan kesaksian, yang jadi korban adalah adiknya sendiri dan pelakunya adalah Jin Young alias ayah barunya

Sehun mendesah lesu, dia tidak mungkin bisa ngedumel lagi, Luhan memang seharusnya pergi untuk memberikan kesaksian dan dia tidak boleh menghalanginya,

"aku ikut.." ucap Sehun, kata-katanya itu mengagetkan Luhan

"Sehun ah, kamu tidak bisa ikut, orangtuamu pasti tidak akan mengijinkan, lagipula kamu masih kuliah, kira-kira aku disana Cuma 2 minggu" Luhan menolak permintaan Sehun

"2 minggu? Ah, itu bagaikan 2 tahun untukku hyung. Hyung tega sekali, bagaimana jika genk cabul menculikku dikampus, hyung pasti tidak akan bisa menolongku" ujar Sehun lebay, dia tahu mengenai genk cabul yang digawangi oleh Jiyoon

"jangan berlebihan, tidak akan ada yang menculikmu, kamu sama sekali tidak imut, sasaran mereka hanya namja imut dan unyu, kamu tidak masuk dalam dua kategori itu" ejek Luhan, dia hanya bercanda, sehun cemberut

"tapi hyung juga kuliahkan? Apa hyung akan bolos selama 2 minggu?" Sehun masih tidak mau mengalah

"aku sudah semester akhir, jadwal perkuliahanku sudah tidak ada, aku hanya harus menyusun tugas akhir saja" Luhan menjelaskan lagi, dia melanjutkan kegiatan berbenahnya

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, dia bergegas menuju pojok ruangan, dia mendudukkan dirinya, lutut ditekuk dan tangannya memeluk lututnya, dia mengikuti gaya Kyungsoo. Sehun terlihat bagai bayi besar putih yang tampan dan galau,

Luhan melirik kearah Sehun, dia tidak tega melihat Sehun seperti itu, dia berusaha mensugestikan dirinya bahwa Sehun bertingkah begitu supaya dia luluh dan mengijinkannya ikut ke China

Luhan tidak tahan, akhirnya dia mendekati Sehun,

"Sehun ah, aku hanya 2 minggu, aku janji tidak akan melewati batas waktu itu, aku harap kamu bisa mengerti..

"…"

"aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu selama ini yang belum pernah terpenuhi, yang penting kamu janji tidak bertingkah aneh dan mengijinkanku pergi" tawar Luhan, dia akhirnya harus melakukan itu demi Sehun

"benarkah?"

"iya, malam ini juga Sehun ah.." kata Luhan serius

Sehun segera menghamburkan dirinya, dia memeluk Luhan dengan erat, dia sangat senang

"awas, hyung jangan bohong, nanti malam kita harus melakukannya" Sehun berkata sambil terus memeluk erat Luhan,

"nanti malam" tutup Luhan,

Akhirnya keinginan Sehun selama sebulan ini sebentar lagi akan terwujud, dan Luhan harus merelakan dirinya menjadi santapan semalam seorang Oh Sehun,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin bersama ayahnya bergegas menuju ruangan inap ibu Jongin, jongin sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya, tapi dia juga tidak kalah khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, dia merasa Kyungsoo akan kembali dan memutuskan untuk tetap bersamanya

"omma diruangan mana?" Tanya Jongin kepada ayahnya,

"diruangan VIP, dibelokan sana" jawab ayah Jongin, dia masih menggunakan pakaian polisinya, dia tidak sempat mengganti pakaian karena mendapat telefon mendadak dari suster yang menjaga isterinya,

Jongin dan ayahnya semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, dan tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai dikamar inap ibu Jongin,

Jongin masuk duluan, dia melihat ibunya tertidur, matanya menangkap ada bekas sayatan dilengan ibunya, sayatan itu sepertinya sudah mendapat penanganan

"lengan omma kenapa? Tanya Jongin, dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping tempat tidur ibunya,

"ommamu mencoba menyayat lengannya, hal itu membuat appa panik dan menuruti semua permintaannya" jelas ayah Jongin, dia mendudukkan diri dikursi dekat pintu, ruangan inap isterinya lumayan luas, namanya juga ruangan VIP

Jongin memperhatikan ibunya menggeliat pelan, sebentar lagi ibunya mungkin sadar dari tidurnya,

"kata suster, ommamu disuntik obat penenang, karena sedari tadi dia terus meronta-ronta" ucap ayah Jongin,

"apa kata dokter?"

"dokter mengatakan bahwa perilaku ommamu selalu berubah ubah, kadang ommamu terlihat normal dan biasa lalu beberapa menit kemudian ommamu berubah bertingkah liar dan sulit ditenangkan" jelas ayah Jongin lagi, dia juga menatap isterinya dengan pandangan kasihan

Jongin mendesah pelan, kasihan ibunya. Dia merasa bersalah selama ini, dia meninggalkan rumah dan akhirnya membuat ibunya sampai seperti ini

"ini semua salahku appa.." rutuk Jongin, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar

"bukan, ini bukan salahmu Jongin, sebenarnya appa yang salah.." ucap ayah Jongin, dia tidak mengatakan dimana letak kesalahannya, dia tidak ingin anaknya itu tahu 'hal' itu

Jongin tidak menanggapi pernyataan ayahnya, dia hanya ingin ibunya sembuh.. dan entah mengapa dia teringat dengan Kyungsoo, sedang apa kira-kira namjanya itu kini? Pikiran Jongin bercabang

Ibu Jongin sadar, dia membuka matanya, lalu menatap anaknya lekat-lekat,

"jongin.." ucap Ibu jongin pelan,

"omma.." balas Jongin, dia memeluk ibunya dengan gerakan cepat, ibu jongin membalas pelukan anaknya, lalu… tanpa disadari dia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendorong anaknya menjauh

"bagaimana? Apa pesta pernikahannya sudah siap? Bawa aku kesana, cepat.." teriak ibu Jongin, baru saja dia menampilkan ekspresi seorang ibu, dan tiba-tiba dia mendadak berubah bringas, seperti singat tua yang kelaparan,

Jongin tidak menyangka akan melihat perubahan sikap dan sifat ibunya, baru saja dia dipeluk dan kemudian dia dicampakkan,

"tenang sayang, pernikahannya sebentar lagi, aku akan membawamu kesana, kamu akan menyaksikan sendiri pernikahan anak kita, sesuai kesepakatan kita sayang" terang ayah Jongin, dia mencoba menenangkan isterinya itu

Jongin menggeleng pelan, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia diberikan aba-aba oleh ayahnya untuk segera keluar bersamanya, Jongin mengangguk

"kenapa omma jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Jongin saat dia dan ayahnya sudah diluar kamar inap ibunya, wajahnya cemas

"entahlah, seperti yang appa bilang tadi, kelakuan dan tingkah ommamu begitu cepat berubah, dan menurut dokter kita harus segera membawa ommamu kerumah sakit jiwa, secepatnya" tukas ayah Jongin, dia menunduk lesu

Jongin menunduk lesu, dia tidak berkomentar lagi, kekalutan dan kegalauan melandanya,

"pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan di gedung samping rumah sakit ini, appa sengaja memilih tempat yang dekat agar ommamu bisa hadir juga, itu permintaannya. Maafkan appa karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu"

"tidak apa-apa appa, appa sudah merestui hubunganku dengan kyungsoo itu saja sudah cukup, aku berterima kasih kepada appa karena sudah memahamiku" ujar Jongin seraya tersenyum, senyum hambar, dia kembali teringat sosok Kyungsoo

"baiklah, jasmu sudah appa siapkan disana"

"iya, appa"

Dan sepertinya pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan ini kemungkinan benar-benar akan terjadi.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Sehun meminta izin kepada orangtuanya untuk bermalam di kediaman keluarga Do, dan dia mendapatkan izin itu, hatinya sangat senang

"hyung, sudah malam, ayo tidur" ucap Sehun, dia baru saja masuk kekamar Luhan, namun sudah mengajak untuk tidur,

"ini baru jam 7, jam tidurku itu jam 11 malam Sehun ah" elak Luhan, dia sudah mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk malam ini,

"hyung sudah janji melakukannya malam ini" rengek Sehun, dia terus meminta jatah yang dijanjikan oleh Luhan

"aku memang sudah janji, tapi bukan sekarang, tunggu beberapa jam lagi" Luhan kesal, namjanya itu tidak pernah bisa bersabar

Sehun tidak menanggapi, dia menyeduh minuman serbuk yang dia bawa sendiri, dikamar Luhan memang tersedia kulkas mini.

"itu apa?" Tanya Luhan, perasaannya tidak enak

"ini minuman" jawab Sehun enteng

Sehun memberikan seduhan minuman itu satu gelas kepada Luhan, dan gelas satunya dia minum sendiri,

Luhan menerima gelas itu dengan ragu, dia mengendus-endus aroma minuman itu

"ih, kenapa baunya mirip telur mentah?" Luhan memprotes minuman pemberian sehun

"minum saja hyung" balas sehun, dia sudah menghabiskan minumannya sendiri,

Dengan terpaksa Luhan meminum seduhan minuman itu, dan baru beberapa tegukan, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dia muntah dengan sangat hebat

Sehun menertawai Luhan, menurutnya Luhan seperti yeoja mandul yang baru saja hamil muda, dia terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tidak jelas

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan tampang masam, dia kesal,

"minuman apa itu?" Luhan masih menagih jawaban jujur sehun,

"itu minuman khusus pria, penambah stamina saat malam pertama" jawab Sehun santai

"apa?" Luhan berseru tidak percaya, shiit… mereka bukanlah pasangan pengantin baru yang akan melakukan ritual malam pertama

Mereka berdua saling diam, Luhan masih saja kesal, tapi dia sudah berjanji akan menuruti kemauan Sehun itu

Sehun kambali bermain dengan gadget milik Luhan,

"hyung, apa sebaiknya kita merekam aksi kita, sebagai kenang-kenangan, sepertinya memasang kamera video di atas TV adalah ide yang bagus" kata Sehun, lagi dan lagi, pikirannya akan selalu mesum

"kamu bicara apa? apa kamu suka suatu saat video kita akan tersebar didunia maya dan menghancurkan pamorku" Luhan malah menanggapi ocehan Sehun,

"hyung yang bicara apa, hyung bukan artis atau idol Kpop terkenal" sehun mencibir sambil bercanda

"sama saja, semua orang tidak ingin moment rahasianya menjadi konsumsi umum, jadi jangan macam-macam memvideokan sesuatu, aku pernah mendengar ungkapan 'jangan bugil depan kamera', aku setuju dengan ungkapan itu" tukas Luhan

"baiklah, kalau begitu hyung ingin aku pakai kondom rasa apa? ada banyak pilihan, ada strawberry, nanas, jambu mete, merica… dan…" ocehan Sehun tentang kondom terhenti, karena melihat raut wajah Luhan yang seperti hendak menelan seluruh isi rumah

"hentikan ocehanmu, kita mulai sekarang, setelah itu selesai.." seru Luhan, dia menyesal sudah menjanjikan hal tadi kepada Sehun,

"jangan marah begitu hyung, baiklah kalau begitu aku pakai kondom bergerigi saja… aku rasa..hmm.." suara Sehun teredam karena Luhan membekapnya dengan bantal,

Luhan lalu turun dari ranjang dan memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci, dan setelah itu dia bergegas menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, menyisakan celana dalam merk Calvin Clein andalannya,

Sehun yang tadi kehabisan nafas, mendadak mendapatkan oksigen baru, dia menatapi tubuh Luhan dengan pandangan lapar dan haus,

"ternyata aku tidak salah pilih namja" ujar Sehun tersenyum evil, dia dengan gerakan ala ninja hatori dengan cepat melepaskan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, menyisakan boxer merah saja

Sehun turun dari ranjang dan menarik Luhan untuk naik keatas ranjang,

"aku sudah tidak sabar hyung" ujar Sehun mendesah

"…"

"celananya aku buka sekarang" Sehun yang sudah menindih Luhan dengan gerakan yang cepat mengarahkan tangannya kebawah selangkangan Luhan,

Dan kemudian…. Gelap…. Lampu mati…

"sial" rutuk sehun, disaat-saat bergairah seperti ini lampu malah mati, sehun mendecak sebal

"keadaan tidak merestui kita Sehun ah" kekeh Luhan, dia senang karena lampu mati tepat pada waktunya

Sehun tidak mau momentnya bersama Luhan berakhir sia-sia, dalam keadaan yang gelap gulita, dia menggerayangi luhan dan mencoba meraba-raba dan memelorotkan celana dalam Luhan

"jangan kasar begitu" protes Luhan, dia geli

"aku tidak peduli, malam ini adalah malamku hyung" balas Sehun, dia berhasil menurunkan dan melepaskan celana dalam Luhan, padahal jika sehun bisa lebih cerdas sedikit, ada ponsel yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai penerangan

"jangan pegang daerah itu.. ahhh.." desah Luhan, sehun memegang daerah intimnya

"ini milikku sekarang.." klaim Sehun nista

Sehun mencari dimana letak tangan luhan, dengan usaha yang maksimal, dia mengarahkan tangan Luhan menuju kejantanannya yang sudah menegang hebat, sudah siap tempur

"kocok hyung.." desah sehun bernada erotis yang berlebihan

Luhan menuruti kemauan Sehun, dia memajumundurkan tangannya di tongkat emas sehun tersebut, tangannya bergetar, dia merasa ukuran sehun sudah bertambah lagi

"hyung, aku masukkan ya.." racau sehun, dia sudah tidak tahan,

Luhan tidak menanggapi, dia hanya mendesah pelan, karena Sehun menggelitikknya tepat diputing,

"diam tanda setuju… " seru Sehun semangat, dan..

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

"ahhh…..ahhh… " Luhan mengerang hebat, dia mencoba menyumpal mulutnya dengan seprey ranjang, akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya dia dijebol oleh namja yang bernama Oh Sehun

Penantian Sehun akhirnya berakhir, dia mendapatkan jatahnya walau dalam keadaan gelap gulita

*skip*

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Luhan berjalan terpincang-pincang, hari ini adalah hari dimana dia harus segera berangkat ke china untuk memenuhi panggilan pengadilan untuk bersaksi terkait kasus pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh ayah tirinya, Park Jin Young

Bokong Luhan sakit dan ngilu, dia tidak tahu apakah dia akan menikmati perjalanannya dengan nyaman, tiket sudah ditangan dan hanya tinggal berangkat saja

Dia sudah pamit kepada ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo selaku walinya selama dikorea. Dan Luhan berjanji akan kembali kira-kira 2 minggu lagi

Saat Luhan hendak masuk dan pemeriksaan tiket, dia dikagetkan oleh suara namja yang sangat dia kenal

"hyung, tunggu aku.." seru suara itu, suara cadel yang selalu dia sukai

Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, dan… deg.. dia kaget, rupanya namja yang memanggilnya adalah Sehun, Sehun menyusulnya

"Sehun ah, kenapa kemari? Aku sudah bilang tidak usah mengantarku, kamu harus kuliah pagi" ujar Luhan, dia menatap Sehun yang berpenampilan rapi, dan entah mengapa warna rambut Sehun kembali berubah menjadi warna pelangi, warna rambut lamanya

"maaf hyung, aku kesini bukan untuk mengantar, tapi aku juga akan ikut bersama hyung, we always together.." tukas Sehun sembari tertawa pelan

"kamu sudah gila, kamu menyalahi janjimu Sehun ah.."

"maaf hyung, tapi aku harus ikut, aku bisa mati jika selama 2 minggu hyung tidak ada disampingku" ujar Sehun lebay,

"tapi kamu tidak mempunyai tiket, jadwal pesawat hari ini ke china padat dan tidak ada tiket yang dijual menjelang pemberangkatan" Luhan tetap tidak terima, percuma saja usahanya tadi malam untuk menjinakkan sehun jika semuanya akhirnya jadi begini

"tenang hyung, aku sudah membeli tiket kemarin, pesawat yang sama dengan hyung" ucap Sehun sambil nyengir lebar, dia menang

Luhan mendesah pelan, dia kalah.. Sehun ternyata sangat licin dan sudah mengatur semuanya, jika dalam film-film animasi Luhan sudah mengangkat bendera putih,

"baiklah" desah Luhan, tidak ada salahnya juga jika namjanya itu ikut, Luhan hanya mengkhawatirkan kuliah Sehun yang mungkin terbengkalai, namun jika sudah begini, apa pedulinya, Sehun sudah pasti akan ikut dengannya

Dan sepertinya Luhan gagal menjinakkan Sehun,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin gelisah, dia terduduk disalah satu ruang digedung tempat akan dilangsungkan pernikahannya. Jongin duduk kemudian berdiri, lalu duduk lagi dan berdiri lagi, bosan dengan duduk berdiri, dia berjalan mondar-mandir diruangan itu

Jongin menatap penampilannya yang sudah rapi, dengan stelan Jas berwarna hitam membuat dirinya yang tampan semakin tampan, Jongin mendesah pelan, beberapa menit lagi pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan, hal itu tidak pernah terpikir dipikirannya selama ini

Jongin tidak mencintai Krystal, yeoja itu hanya mantan tetangga rumahnya, yang kebetulan sangat akrab dengan ibunya. Dia tidak pernah sedikitpun mempunyai rasa terhadap yeoja itu.

Jongin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya lagi, dia mengusap wajahnya kasar, perjuangannya selama ini untuk bersatu dengan Kyungsoo kemungkinan akan kandas dengan pernikahan ini. Walau ayahnya sudah mengatakan bahwa jika dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai keturunan lewat Krystal, maka ibunya akan memberikan restu… menurutnya tidak semudah itu, dia juga tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan seorang yeoja, tidak ada seorang yeojapun yang ingin dinikahi hanya untuk diceraikan kemudian

Jongin kembali teringat Kyungsoo, kyungsoo yang saat ini mungkin sedang menunggunya. Dia merasa bersalah, janjinya untuk terus bersama namja imut itu sulit diwujudkan

Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah pelan,

"maafkan appa tidak bisa membantumu.." seru sebuah suara, itu suara ayah Jongin, dia mendekati anaknya itu

"…"

"tamu undangan sudah hadir, pihak keluarga Soo Jung yang hadir hanya paman dan bibinya, appa juga mengundang sedikit rekan-rekan appa dikepolisian dan para guru yang diundang oleh bibi Soo jung" jelas ayah Jongin

"jadi pernikahan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi appa?" Tanya Jongin frustrasi

"tidak Jongin, ommamu nanti akan hadir, appa yang akan membawanya sendiri kemari" tukas ayah Jongin pelan, dia menundukkan wajahnya

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan dan membogem semua benda yang ada diruangan itu, jika bukan karena keinginan ibunya, dia mungkin sudah membawa pergi Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi, mungkin keluar negeri atau dimana, asal mereka berdua tetap hidup bersama

"baiklah, appa pergi menjemput ommamu dulu, sepertinya Soo jung sudah siap, kamu juga harus bersiap-siap, sekali lagi appa minta maaf.. tabahkan dirimu Jongin, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya" tutup ayah Jongin, dia memegang pundak anaknya untuk menguatkannya

Jongin mengangguk pelan, dia paham, dia harus menerima kenyataan ini, pikirannya buntu

'kyungsoo ya, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, aku yakin pernihakan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.. percayalah' batin Jongin sendu

.

.

.

Malam tiba, padahal sesuai rencana pernikahan akan dilangsungkan sore. Sudah 3 jam lebih para tamu undangan menunggu dilangsungkannya pernikahan Jongin-Soo jung. Para tamu itu berbisik-bisik kesal, mereka menghabiskan banyak waktunya hanya untuk duduk menunggu kedua calon pengantin untuk mengikat janji suci

"kenapa yang menikahkan belum datang juga?" Tanya bibi Krystal kepada suaminya, dia terus menerus melirik jam ditangannya

"aku juga tidak tahu sayang, sepertinya ada yang sengaja menghambat pernikahan ini" jawab Paman Krystal, dia juga agak kesal karena penundaan pernikahan yang sudah 3 jam

Sang calon mempelai wanita alias Soo jung aka Krystal sudah lama menunggu, dia tampil cantik dengan gaun putih berkilau dengan hiasan tiara dikepalanya, sudah siap untuk menjadi isteri seorang Kim Jongin, Krystal menampilkan wajah juteknya, dia tahu bahwa jongin sudah ada digedung itu, namun calon suaminya itu sengaja tidak muncul sebelum orang yang akan menikahkan mereka muncul terlebih dahulu

Seseorang tua yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, dia akan menikahkan sesuai agama kepercayaan kedua calon pengantin,

Jongin yang sedari tadi diruang tunggu, akhirnya mau tidak mau harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, sebentar lagi pengucapan janji sucinya kepada Krystal akan berlangsung

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya sangat pelan, dia seperti tidak ingin lekas sampai disamping calon isterinya, para tamu undangan kembali berbisik-bisik

Jongin yang jalan sambil menunduk, mencoba mendongakkan wajahnya, dan… degg.. matanya tepat menatap wanita paruh baya yang sudah dia kenal, wanita paruh baya itu bergabung bersama para tamu undangan lainnya

'omma Kyungsoo' batin Jongin, ternyata ibu Kyungsoo hadir juga sebagai tamu undangan. Jongin yakin bahwa ibu kyungsoo hadir atas undangan bibi Krystal, bibi krystal juga seorang guru

Ibu kyungsoo memandang datar kearah jongin, dia mencoba memberikan tatapan biasa, walau dalam hatinya dia juga terkejut karena melihat yang menjadi calon pengantin pria adalah pacar anaknya

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak ingin terus menerus memandang ibu kyungsoo, dia merasa bersalah dan menghianati kepercayaan yang pernah terucap oleh ibu namjanya itu

"baiklah, karena kedua mempelai sudah hadir… maka acara inti pengucapan janji suci sehidup semati akan segera dilaksanakan" seru orang yang akan menikahkan Jongin dan Krystal, dia ingin memulai lagi bicaranya…

Wajah Jongin menegang, Krystal melirik senang kearah Jongin, sebentar lagi namja disampingnya akan menjadi suaminya

Dan… kemudian…

"tunggu.." interupsi sebuah suara yang sangat ngebass,

Si empunya suara muncul dibalik pintu gedung itu, dia adalah namja jangkung dengan senyum khas ala pepsodent, Chanyeol

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memotong acara suci ini, tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya,

Para tamu undangan menahan nafas,

"calon pengantin pria yang bernama Kim Jongin tidak bisa menikahi calon pengantin wanita, Soo Jung… karena sang mempelai pria sebenarnya ada dibelakangku, bersama kita…" ujar Chanyeol berorasi, dia menggeser tubuh jangkungnya dan memberikan jalan kepada namja dibelakangnya, Chanyeol ber-OK dengan tangan kearah jongin

"Minhoo.." seru Krystal, nyaris seperti teriakan,

Jongin tadi tersenyum melihat Chanyeol, dia lalu menoleh sebentar kepada Krystal, dan memandang kembali kepada namja yang disebut oleh Krystal itu

Namja yang bernama Minhoo itu perlahan mendekati Krystal, Krystal mematung.

"aku akan bertanggungjawab atas kandunganmu itu, aku adalah ayahnya" bisik Minhoo, dan kemudian dia berdiri disamping Krystal dan memegang tangan yeoja itu, dia sudah siap untuk menikah bersama Krystal

Bisik-bisik tetangga melanda ruangan ruangan tersebut, banyak tamu undangan tidak menyangka akan ada revisi pengantin pria, baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan kejadian seperti ini

"baiklah, aku sebagai ayah anakku, Kim Jongin… meminta maaf kepada para tamu undangan sekalian, dan sekarang acara pernikahan akan dilangsungkan antara Choi Minhoo dan Jung Soo Jung" ujar ayah Jongin mengambil alih, dan sontak saja, bisik-bisik para tamu undangan mereda

Jongin rasanya ingin berteriak dan mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya, akhirnya dia batal menikah dengan Krystal, dia memandang ayahnya yang mengedipkan matanya sebelah, tanda bahwa dia menyuruhnya untuk mengejar cintanya

"tapi omma…" gumam Jongin, dia mendekati ayahnya itu

Ayah jongin langsung paham dan dia membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit yang tepat disebelah gedung ini

.

.

.

"kenapa kita melewati ruangan omma?" Tanya Jongin, saat dia sudah berada diarea rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat,

"ommamu dipindahkan.." jawab ayah jongin pelan

"dipindahkan? Kemana?" Tanya Jongin lagi, dia masih belum paham

"dirumah sakit jiwa" jelas ayah Jongin, dia menatap sendu anaknya itu

Jongin tidak bertanya lagi, akhirnya ibunya itu dipindahkan juga, atas saran dokter yang merawatnya.

"kamu jangan kaget dengan reaksi ommamu.." tukas ayah jongin memberitahu anaknya,

"kaget, memangnya kenapa dengan omma? Kondisinya semakin parah?" jongin kembali bertanya

Ayah jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dia terus berjalan dan menuju tempat dimana isterinya saat ini berada

Jongin memandang area baru, area yang banyak orang-orang terduduk dikursi roda, ada yang bermain dengan tanaman, ada yang berbicara sendiri, ada yang memeluk bantal dan berjalan tidak jelas dan lain sebagainya, intinya tempat itu adalah jelas rumah sakit jiwa

Jongin semakin khawatir, dia dibawa oleh ayahnya menelusuri lorong-lorong sempit dan berakhir disebuah ruangan yang mirip penjara, dengan jeruji besi

Jongin terbelalak, dia menatap sosok yang meringkuk lusuh disudut ruangan terisolasi itu, sosok itu nyaris tidak dia kenali, sosok itu adalah ibunya, ibu Jongin

"omma.." panggil jongin, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia miris melihat penampilan baru ibunya, tidak ada lagi penampilan elegan ala bangsawan, tidak ada lagi rambut palsu yang menutupi uban dan rambut tipis ibunya, tidak ada lagi wajah yang selalu tersapu oleh BB Cream anti penuan dini,

"omma.." ulang Jongin lagi

Ibu jongin yang awalnya tidak bereaksi, perlahan mendekati anaknya itu, rambut tipisnya yang acak-acakan menyambut jongin

"omma.." ulang jongin untuk ketiga kalinya, dia memasukkan tangannya dan mencoba menggapai tangan ibunya,

"kamu siapa?" Tanya ibu jongin, dia berkata pelan dan kemudian tertawa keras,

"aku tahu kamu pasti pria muda yang akan menikahiku… ah, jangan terburu-buru, aku masih perawan.. ha..ha..ha.." racau ibu jongin dengan diselipi tawa menakutkan

Jongin terdiam, dia tidak menyangka reaksi ibunya akan seperti itu,

"omma, ini aku.. Jongin.." kata Jongin, nadanya putus asa, tangannya masih menggapai-gapai dijeruji besi itu

"pergi, aku belum mau menikah… aku mencari lelaki yang kaya raya dan normal.. ha..ha.." racauan ibu Jongin semakin menjadi, setelah tertawa, dia menangis dan memeluk lututnya

Tidak terasa air mata Jongin menetes, ini kali pertamanya dia menangis untuk ibunya, ternyata kondisi ibunya sangat memprihatinkan

"appa, omma kenapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menoleh kearah ayahnya, dia mengusap air matanya kasar

Ayah jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat tubuh anaknya itu, menyuruhnya berdiri,

"dokter dan tim rumah sakit ini akan melakukan yang terbaik, ommamu sudah tidak mengenali kita lagi, itu sisi buruknya… sisi baiknya, kamu bisa segera mengejar cintamu dan melupakan permintaan ommamu" ujar ayah Jongin lalu tertawa, tawa bercampur sedih

"tapi omma.."

"aku yakin ommamu akan segera sembuh, appa akan membawanya ke Jepang atau Singapura untuk berobat, kamu berdoa saja… yang penting sekarang temui pemuda yang bernama Kyungsoo, appa yakin dia sedang menunggumu. Asal kamu tahu, appa tidak rela kamu menikah dengan gadis yang sudah hamil duluan, appa tidak ingin kamu menjadi korban dan menutupi aib gadis itu" jelas ayah Jongin

Jongin takjub dengan pernyataan ayahnya, rupanya selama ini ayahnya itu membantunya, ayahnya bersama Chanyeol mencari tahu siapa lelaki yang menghamili Krystal, dan usaha mereka tidak sia-sia, pernikahan Jongin akhirnya dibatalkan

"terima kasih appa, tapi omma…" kata jongin, pikirannya masih bercabang, dia ingin sekali menemui Kyungsoo dan mengabarkan kabar gembira mengenai pembatalan pernikahannya, tapi disisi lain ibunya sudah benar-benar gila dan tidak mengenalinya lagi

"jangan khawatir mengenai ommamu, appa akan selalu ada bersamanya. Yang penting sekarang kejar cintamu, kamu sudah memperjuangkan cintamu dengan gigih, appa tidak ingin usahamu sia-sia Jongin" tukas ayah Jongin, dia memegang pundak anaknya untuk kesekian kalinya

Jongin memeluk ayahnya itu, dia berterima karena ayahnya selalu mengerti dirinya,

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekati ibunya,

"omma, aku yakin omma akan sembuh, dan setelah sembuh nanti aku juga yakin omma akan memberikan restu kepadaku untuk tetap bersama Kyungsoo…" ucap Jongin lirih kepada ibunya, ibunya tidak merespon

Jongin beranjak, dia melambaikan tangan singkat kepada ayahnya, dan segera berlari dengan kencang, keluar rumah sakit jiwa itu

.

.

.

Jongin berpapasan dengan wanita paruh baya yang tadi berbaur dengan tamu undangan, yah.. ibu Kyungsoo, jongin mendekati ibu Kyungsoo dengan perlahan,

"ajuhma… maaf, dimana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin dengan ragu-ragu,

Ibu Kyungsoo yang awalnya menampilkan ekspresi datar, tersenyum kearah Jongin,

"tadi aku menurunkannya ditengah jalan, dia sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah denganmu" jelas ibu Kyungsoo, dia masih tersenyum

"jadi apakah ajuhma memberikan restu kepadaku dan Kyungsoo…?" Jongin berkata demikian nyaris tidak kentara, dia takut akan kena semprot karena lancang meminta restu

"iya, aku merestuimu bersama anakku. Aku sudah yakin bahwa kamu adalah pemuda yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo.." lanjut ibu Kyungsoo, dia menambah garis senyum dibibirnya

"terima kasih ajuhma… terima kasih.." ujar Jongin, dia membungkuk berkali-kali kepada ibu Kyungsoo, dia sangat senang karena mendengar sendiri restu dari ibu Kyungsoo

"pergilah temui Kyungsoo, dia pasti menunggumu" tutup Ibu Kyungsoo, tidak merubah senyumnya, dia memegang pundak Jongin, hal yang sama dilakukan oleh ayah Jongin tadi

Jongin kembali membungkuk, dan kemudian… dia bergegas berlari sekencang-kencangnya, dia tidak peduli dengan angin malam dan tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya, yang pasti dia harus menemui cintanya, namja yang bernama Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Jongin tidak kenal lelah terus berlari, dia tidak sedikitpun istirahat, dia ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, namja yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya

Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat penginapannya sudah tepat didepan mata, dia tidak merubah kecepatan berlarinya, angin malam terus mengiringi langkahnya

Jongin sampai tepat didepan pintu,

"kyungsoo ya, aku kembali… " ucap Jongin, sedikit ngos-ngosan

Tidak ada jawaban,

Jongin membuka pintu kamar kontrakannya yang tidak dikunci, dia dengan cepat menghambur kedalam,

"Kyungsoo ya, aku datang… pernikahanku dibatalkan.. aku… Kyungsoo ya, kamu kenapa..?" tukas Jongin, dia menetralkan nafasnya yang habis berlari, dia terkejut melihat posisi Kyungsoo yang terbaring dan tidak bergerak

"kyungsoo ya.." seru Jongin, dia dengan cepat mendekati namjanya itu,

Dan… degg… suhu tubuh Kyungsoo sangat panas, Jongin panik

"Kyungsoo ya, ayo kita kerumah sakit" lanjut Jongin, dia sangat khawatir, kedatangannya disambut dengan sakit yang diderita oleh Kyungsoo,

"jongin ah, kamukah itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan dan lemah, untuk pertama kalinya pasca dia bertemu terakhir kalinya dengan Jongin saat ibunya menjemputnya

"iya, ini aku.." jawab jongin, dia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tadi miring, mata Kyungsoo sembab dan bengkak, sepertinya dia habis menangis berjam-jam

"kita kerumah sakit Kyungsoo ya" ucap Jongin lagi, dia mengangkat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, menggendongnya

Mata jongin menangkap banyak kertas yang ditulisi oleh Kyungsoo, semua tulisan dikertas itu sama, 'Kyungsoo cinta Jongin, Jongin cinta Kyungsoo'. Tulisan itu ditulis hingga beberapa kali dalam satu kertas, jika dihitung-hitung jumlah kalimat itu bisa ratusan bahkan ribuan

Jongin lekas keluar kamar, dengan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam gendongannya, udara malam kembali mengiringi langkah jongin yang cepat, dia tidak mungkin membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit dengan berlari, sangat tidak efektif, jadi dia mencoba mencari taksi

Jongin berhasil menghentikan sebuah taksi, dia segera masuk kedalam taksi bersama Kyungsoo,

"bertahanlah Kyungsoo ya.. kita akan segera sampai dirumah sakit" ucap Jongin seraya mengusap lembut rambut jatuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mendekap memeluk Kyungsoo

"aku hanya panas Jongin ah" balas Kyungsoo, dia memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya disamping dada Jongin

"aku takut kondisimu semakin parah, apa tadi kamu menangis seharian Kyungsoo ya?" Tanya Jongin lagi, masih memberikan kehangatan bagi Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini

"ajuhsi, kita ke Korean hospital, mohon dipercepat laju mobilnya" kata Jongin kepada supir taksi, supir taksi yang sudah lumayan tua itu mengangguk mengiyakan, dia memandang pasangan namja-namja itu lewat kaca kecil didekat kepalanya

"jongin ah, tidak perlu kerumah sakit, aku sebentar lagi akan sembuh" kyungsoo berkata sambil mendongakkan wajahnya lucu kearah Jongin, dia memohon agar tidak dibawa kerumah sakit,

"tapi Kyungsoo ya, suhu badanmu terlalu panas…" tukas Jongin, dia balik mantap wajah imut Kyungsoo yang walau pucat namun tetap menggemaskan

"memang selalu seperti ini, aku hanya perlu melihatmu saja dan memelukku, dua hal itu akan menyembuhkanku Jongin ah, aku sudah membuktikannya sendiri" kata Kyungsoo pelan, dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata

Jongin tidak protes, Kyungsoo betul, Jongin masih ingat saat dia bersama Kyungsoo memulai pelarian mereka, hingga akhirnya tiba disebuah gubuk tidak terawat, Kyungsoo juga mendadak diserang panas tinggi, kyungsoo minta dipeluk dan pelukan dari Jongin itu berhasil meredakan panas tinggi Kyungsoo, ajaib memang

"tolong jongin ah, jangan bawa aku kerumah sakit. Aku bisa sembuh dengan pelukanmu" pinta Kyungsoo dengan sangat,

Jongin berpikir sejenak, dan dia mengangguk setuju

"baiklah, aku tidak akan membawamu kerumah sakit" ucap Jongin mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo,

Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya, posisi Kyungsoo sekarang ini tepat didepan Jongin, dia mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatas kedua pahanya, dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, pelukan erat dan hangat, sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo

"maaf ajuhsi, kerumah sakit dibatalkan, sebagai gantinya.. tolong ajuhsi berputar-putar saja disekitar kota ini" kata Jongin merevisi tujuannya, sang supir tua mengangguk, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum karena melihat moment intim dan tidak biasa kedua penumpangnya

10 menit Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Jongin, dan benar saja suhu tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak normal, Jongin tidak merasakan lagi rasa panas ditubuh Kyungsoo, jongin ingin berujar, namun Kyungsoo mendahuluinya

"jongin ah, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia langsung teringat masalah itu, matanya masih terpejam

"pernikahanku dibatalkan Kyungsoo ya.. aku masih single sekarang, dan aku masih milikmu" jawab Jongin,

Kyungsoo bereaksi cepat, dia mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah jongin yang masih memeluknya,

"benarkah? Tapi ommamu.." rasa bahagia Kyungsoo sedikit berkurang,

"omma.. ommaku pasti menyetujui hubungan kita Kyungsoo ya" jawab jongin, dia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo jika ibunya sudah betul-betul gila

"apa kamu yakin?" kyungsoo masih merasakan kebahagiaan setengah-setengah

"aku yakin, omma dirawat dirumah sakit, dan aku yakin jika dia sudah sadar nanti, omma akan tersenyum untuk kita berdua, dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku sudah memperoleh restu secara langsung dari ommamu, ommamu merestui hubungan kita" ujar Jongin sambari mengeratkan pelukannya,

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar, senyum love yang menghiasi bibirnya, senyum untuk namjanya

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia, dia juga sudah mendengar sendiri restu dari ibunya, restu yang dulu tidak pernah terpikirkan akan keluar dari bibir ibunya sendiri

"aku sangat bahagia Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo

"aku juga bahagia" tambah Jongin,

"aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hubungan kita yang sulit ini mendapatkan restu" ucap kyungsoo lagi, dia masih tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongin

"kita berhasil Kyungsoo ya, perjuangan cinta kita tidak sia-sia" kata Jongin,

Jongin mengarahkan tangannya yang tersemat cincin couplenya, dia meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang juga terdapat cincin itu, Jongin menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mereka, saling menggenggam

"Jongin Love Kyungsoo, forever" gumam Jongin,

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, air mata bahagia menetes dipipinya. dia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Jongin, Kyungsoo mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan dengan kembali melabuhkan kepalanya didada Jongin

Taksi itu berputar-putar mengelilingi sudut kota Seoul, dengan dua orang Namja yang begitu bahagia karena telah sukses melewati ujian kerikil cinta mereka

Kisah kasih Jongin-Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan dicatat dalam sejarah percintaan dunia, namun mereka berdua sudah menorehkan Kisah Cinta yang Tulus dan Sejati dalam peradaban manusia, dengan atau tanpa pengakuan.

Dan dimasa atau zaman yang akan datang akan ada kisah cinta 'Jongin-Kyungsoo' yang lain,

Jongin Love Kyungsoo, Forever…

.

.

.

**END**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o….o

Akhirnya Ending FF sederhana ini berakhir di Chapter 17, maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi pembaca. Chapter ini adalah chap paling panjang, dengan 7.000 lebih karakter, khusus untuk Reader setia FF ini. Terima kasih tidak terkira untuk semua Reader yang sejak awal mengikuti FF ini, karena Review kalian, FF ini selalu Update cepat.

Untuk terakhir kalinya di FF ini, tidak berlebihan jika sekali lagi aku minta tanggapan dan komentarnya, sebagai penutup manis **Review **di FF **'Good Boy Bad Boy'** ini

Sampai jumpa lagi di FF berikutnya, baik dengan Cast utama yang sama atau cast lainnya. Salam Exo-L

Thanks For Review :

**nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lolamoet, Metacho137, me1214, miss leeanna, lovely autumn, mrblackJ, hanhyewon357, meliarisky7, shineexo, .58, Me, f, kimyori95, Insooie baby, Gyurievil, thelostisland35, KaiSooLovers, humaira9394, dekaeskajei, Huang Zi Lien, BangMinki, blackjackcrong, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, Taeminho597, SFA30, bimbimbab, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, aku adalah aku, Guest, JonginDO, dan semua Reader FF ini …**


	18. Chapter 18

**Good Boy vs Bad Boy**

**By Fan_dio**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Exo member, Kpop, Kdrama and Kmovie**

**Genre : Drama and Friendship**

**Warning : This is Yaoi (BL) , Author Newbie, Maaf kalau Typo berserakan,**

**= Happy Reading =**

**o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o**

3 hari berlalu sejak peristiwa pembatalan Pernikahan Jongin-Soo Jung, Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih tinggal di penginapan mereka dan hari ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka disana

"Kyungsoo ya, apa kamu yakin hari ini akan kembali kerumahmu?" Tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo, dia menatap namjanya itu sambil tersenyum

"aku yakin, omma sudah sering memintaku untuk pulang, aku merasa bersalah jika kali ini tidak memenuhi permintaan omma" jawab Kyungsoo, dia ikut tersenyum, menampilkan senyum khas bentuk hatinya

"baiklah, aku juga setuju jika kamu bisa berkumpul lagi bersama keluargamu" ucap Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya,

"kemarin omma berkata... omma ingin kamu tinggal bersama dirumah, bersamaku, bersama keluargaku" ungkap Kyungsoo, wajahnya mendadak serius,

"benarkah?" seru jongin, sontak berteriak,

"iya, omma sendiri yang meminta, bagaimana? kamu mau kan?" ujar Kyungsoo penuh harap

Jongin terdiam, dia tidak langsung menjawab, dia berpikir

"maaf Kyungsoo ya, bukannya aku tidak mau, aku sangat ingin.. tapi.. ommaku, kamu tahukan, jika ommaku belum sembuh" jawab Jongin, dia kembali sedih karena mengingat keadaan ibunya, keadaan ibunya selama 10 hari ini semakin mengkhawatirkan

Kyungsoo mendesah, rasa bahagianya mendadak menguap. Dia paham jika namjanya itu saat ini dalam masa sulit

"jadi kita kembali kerumah masing-masing?" Tanya Kyungsoo, wajahnya mendadak sedih,

"mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu, tapi tenang saja, aku akan selalu kesana melihatmu, kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, sampai ajal memisahkan kita" ujar Jongin menguatkan Kyungsoo. Sebelum ibunya sadar dan mengetahui bagaimana sikap ibunya, Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa tenang.

Kyungsoo diam, dia menunduk

"baiklah. Tapi kamu harus janji untuk selalu datang melihatku dirumah.." ucap Kyungsoo,

"aku janji. mungkin tiap hari aku akan datang kerumahmu Kyungsoo ya" jawab Jongin, dia lalu memeluk namjanya itu, sesuatu hal yang selalu disukainya

Kisah cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo merupakan kisah cinta yang berbeda, mereka menjalani cinta dengan tulus dan suci dan sebisa mungkin menghindari 'hal-hal' negatif seperti seks bebas atau sejenisnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengisi cinta mereka dengan rasa kasih sayang dan saling melengkapi dan sesekali mereka menghiasinya dengan berciuman dan berpelukan, mereka tidak ingin melakukan lebih dari itu, itulah perbedaan cinta mereka dengan cinta yang lain

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan 10 menit yang lalu sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah milik keluarga Luhan, Rumah yang hanya dihuni ibu dan adiknya saja.

"Sehun ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap Luhan, dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditangan Sehun,

"apa itu hyung?" Tanya Sehun, dia sedikit kecewa karena Luhan melepaskan genggamannya,

"aku sudah jujur kepada keluarga Kyungsoo, tepatnya pada appa Kyungsoo" lanjut Luhan,

"jujur? Mengenai hubungan kita?" raut wajah Sehun berubah,

"ya, dan aku bersyukur karena appa Kyungsoo bisa mengerti.." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, Sehun juga tersenyum

"syukurlah, jadi kita bisa bebas 'main belakang' tanpa…" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya, karena melihat wajah Luhan yang mendadak berubah serius

"stop, hentikan.. jangan mulai lagi. Kamu sudah mengingkari janjimu Oh Sehun"

"maaf hyung.." Sehun cemberut

Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan,

"aku berencana untuk jujur kepada omma.." ungkap Luhan,

"eh.."

"dan kamu harus ada saat pengakuanku itu, disampingku.. apapun reaksi ommaku, kamu tetap harus ada disampingku.." jelas Luhan, semangatnya berapi-api

"baik hyung, aku akan selalu ada disamping hyung.." balas Sehun, dia mengepalkan tangannya berlebihan

Luhan tersenyum,

"baiklah, ayo kita masuk.." ajak Luhan, dia kembali berjalan, dengan Sehun yang disampingnya,

Luhan berhenti, karena tali sepatunya terlepas, Sehun juga ikut berhenti masih disamping Luhan

"kenapa selalu disampingku.." protes Luhan, dia merasa risih

"kan aku sudah janji bahwa aku akan selalu 'disamping' hyung.." balas Sehun nyengir

Luhan diam, andai saja namja disampingnya bukan namja kekasihnya, mungkin dia sudah mengikat Sehun, memasukkannya dikarung dan menjualnya kepada tante girang

Luhan kesal

.

.

"silahkan dimakan? Mungkin masakan China kurang pas untuk lidah Korea, tapi omma rasa kamu pasti menyukainya" tukas Ibu Luhan, dengan bahasa Korea yang lumayan fasih, kalimatnya itu jelas ditujukan untuk Sehun, teman anaknya

"iya, ajuhma.. makanan ini sepertinya enak" timpal Sehun, dia sedikit senang karena ibu Luhan sangat baik dan ramah

Luhan mendelik, dia memberikan kode kepada namjanya 'jangan mempermalukanku' dengan tatapan mata, Sehun paham dan membalas kode Luhan 'tenang hyung, aku adalah calon menantu idaman'

"omma, aku ingin bicara dengan omma setelah acara makan siang.." kata Luhan tiba-tiba, wajahnya serius

"omma juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu.." balas Ibu Luhan tak kalah seriusnya

Sedangkan Sehun, dia mulai makan, makan dengan tergesa-gesa, seperti kebiasaan-kebiasaannya sejak dahulu. Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, dia merasa teman anaknya itu sangat lucu, sedangkan Luhan, dia menepok jidatnya.

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo mengepak barangnya yang tidak seberapa, namjanya alias Jongin sedang pergi, sepertinya namja itu pergi kerumah sakit, tepatnya rumah sakit jiwa untuk menjenguk ibunya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri sebentar lagi akan kembali kerumah orangtuanya, dengan persetujuan Jongin tentunya

Kyungsoo masih merapikan pakaiannya, dan tiba-tiba pintu penginapannya diketuk oleh seseorang,

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya

"Chanyeol shi.." sahut Kyungsoo, dia sedikit kaget karena kedatangan mantan rekan kerja dan tetangga kamarnya dulu

"maaf Kyungsoo, jika aku mengganggumu.." kata Chanyeol tidak enak, dia tersenyum ala pepsodent sambil menggaruk keapalanya yang tidak gatal

"sama sekali tidak, masuklah.." Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk, namja jangkung itu masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya dikarpet dikamar itu

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan, dia memandang namja kecil dihadapannya lekat-lekat

"aku baik, yeol shii sendiri bagaimana?" Kyungsoo berujar balik,

"sama, aku juga baik" jawab Chanyeol, dia celingak-celinguk diruangan tersebut, seperti mencari seseorang,

"Jongin sedang keluar" kata Kyungsoo, yang sepertinya bisa membaca tingkah Chanyeol

"oh, aku turut senang karena Jongin batal menikah dengan yeoja itu"

"kamu tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya tidak percaya

"aku tahu dan aku juga menghadiri pernikahan yang hampir terjadi itu" jelas Chanyeol,

"aku memang belum menanyakan kepada Jongin bagaimana bisa pernikahan itu mendadak dibatalkan.." tukas Kyungsoo menerawang, namjanya batal nikah saja itu sudah cukup tanpa dia harus tahu apa alasannya

"sebenarnya pernikahan itu terjadi, tapi mempelai prianya mendadak diganti" ujar Chanyeol, dia tertawa singkat

"diganti?"

"ya, yeoja itu sebenarnya hamil, dan namja yang menghamilinya akhirnya bisa menjadi suaminya, untung saja" lanjut Chanyeol menjelaskan

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia bersyukur dalam hati, hampir saja namjanya menjadi korban dan menjadi penutup aib yeoja yang hamil diluar nikah

"sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal Kyungsoo ya.." kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba, dia mendesah

"kamu ingin pergi? Kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat

"aku akan kembali kerumah orangtuaku, omma dan appa menyuruhku pulang. Dan aku akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaanku di café" jelas Chanyeol

"omma dan appamu pasti sangat merindukanmu Yeol shii.."

"begitulah, aku tidak tega dengan mereka"

"apa kamu pulang sendiri?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab

"tidak, aku pergi bersama seseorang, mungkin kamu kenal dengan dia, dia adalah salah satu mahasiswa dikampusmu dulu. Dan menjadi teman kelasmu"

"apa dia yeoja?"

"tidak, dia namja.."

"namanya?"

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia teringat namja imut yang selalu memakai eyeliner untuk memberikan efek tegas pada mata sipitnya

"dia namja yang baik"

"ya, dia hanya ingin pergi untuk melihat keindahan perkampungan yang asri, dia berkata sedikit bosan dengan suasana kota yang terlalu ramai dan penuh polusi" jelas Chanyeol, yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan jika rumah keluarganya terletak diperkampungan yang jauh dari kota

"aku titip salam untuk kedua orang tuamu dan kepada Baek juga.." ucap Kyungso tulus,

"salammu akan aku sampaikan.." balas chanyeol

Hening

"hm.. bisakah aku memelukmu sebagai tanda perpisahan kita.." gumam Chanyeol, nyaris tidak kentara, dia berkata itu sambil malu-malu, padahal biasanya dia merupakan namja yang 'blak-blakan'

"boleh, kenapa tidak" balas Kyungsoo, dia merentangkan tangannya

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia lalu memeluk dan mendekap tubuh namja kecil itu, Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam rangkulan tubuh jangkung Chanyeol

"jangan ucapkan perpisahan, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" gumam Kyungsoo, masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"ya, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali Kyungsoo ya.." kata Chanyeol, entah mengapa suaranya bergetar dan dia sedikit terisak

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dia merogoh sesuatu disakunya, dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo,

"ini, terima ini, sebagai pengingat bahwa kita adalah 'teman'.." ujar Chanyeol, dia memberikan miniatur gitar kepada Kyungsoo

"ini indah sekali" kata Kyungsoo, sambil menerima miniatur gitar itu, dia teringat bahwa namja jangkung dihadapannya itu sangat hobi main gitar dan pernah sekali mereka duet, Chanyeol main gitar dan Kyungsoo bernyanyi, paket lengkap

"jangan lupakan aku.."

"tidak akan Yeol shi.."

Mereka sekali lagi berpelukan, dan setelahnya Chanyeol permisi dan bergegas untuk menjemput teman barunya, Baekhyun. Untuk bersama-sama pulang kerumah keluarga Chanyeol sejam kemudian

Kyungsoo tersenyum

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

"bagiamana hyung? Hyung sudah siap untuk berbicara dengan omma hyung.." kata Sehun, dia sepertinya siap untuk mendampingi namjanya, Luhan, untuk memberikan pengakuan kepada ibu Luhan

"sepertinya hal itu ditunda dulu, aku harus cepat-cepat ke persidangan sekarang. Aku harus datang karena hanya tinggal aku saja yang belum memberikan kesaksian" jelas Luhan, dia mendesah, tujuan utamanya untuk pulang ke Tiongkok adalah untuk memastikan bahwa ayah tirinya masuk penjara

"aku ikut hyung.." rengek Sehun

"no..no..no.. tidak, kamu disini saja. Aku ingin kamu menemani adikku, Fei. Dia butuh dukungan dan dorongan untuk sembuh" tukas Luhan, dia menolah Sehun untuk pergi dan menyuruhnya untuk menghibur adiknya, yang merupakan korban dari Jin Young alias ayah tirinya sendiri

Sehun mendesah, dia sudah pernah ingkar janji dan dia sadar tidak mungkin memaksa Luhan untuk membawanya kepersidangan

"baiklah hyung, aku disini saja dan menemani adik hyung, hitung-hitung untuk 'pedekate' pada calon adik ipar.." Sehun nyengir kuda,

"itu lebih baik.." tutup Luhan,

Luhan bergegas mengganti bajunya dan segera berangkat kepersidangan yang akan dimulai 30 menit lagi

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar adik Luhan, dia sangat prihatin dengan kondisi adik Luhan yang lumpuh dan bisu itu, dia berharap semoga ayah tiri Luhan mendapatkan ganjarannya

Masalah Luhan sangat kompleks, orientasi seks yang beda, ayah yang biadab, adik yang lumpuh dan sakit dan pacar yang labil (Sehun), dan untung saja namja itu masih mempunyai seorang Ibu yang baik dan tegar

Sehun berpikir sejenak, dengan berbagai masalah yang menimpa keluarga Luhan, apakah dengan pengakuannya nanti akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja? Sehun galau, jika bocah dan labil yang dimilikinya mendadak hilang, dia berpikir dewasa. Mungkin sebaiknya dia sendiri yang harus mengatakannya pada ibu Luhan,

Sehun mendekat keruang keluarga, dia memperhatikan Ibu Luhan yang membaca majalah berbahasa mandarin. Dia melihat sepertinya ibu Luhan tidak fokus pada majalah yang dibacanya, terbukti dengan seringnya wanita tua itu mengusap jidat dan keningnya

Sehun semakin mendekat,

"maaf ajuhma, aku mengganggu.." sapa Sehun, dia mendadak kalem

"ah, Sehun.. duduklah, kamu tidak mengganggu omma" balas ibu Luhan, dia tidak mengganti kata omma dengan aku. Dia menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." Sehun berujar pelan sambil duduk

"katakanlah.." Ibu Luhan memperbaiki duduknya dan memasang wajah ingin tahu

Sehun menari nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan

"maaf ajuhma.. mungkin sesuatu yang akan aku sampaikan akan menyakiti perasaan ajuhma.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan

".. mengenai aku dan anak laki-laki ajuhma, Luhan.."

"ya..?" Ibu Luhan mengangguk sekali dan memberikan isyarat kepada Sehun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku…"

"…"

Sehun sekali lagi menarik nafas, karena gugup, lalu menghembuskannya pelan dan…

"aku mencintai anak ajuhma.." akhirnya pengakuan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun, dia otomatis menunduk

Deegg..

Ibu Luhan merosot dari tempat duduknya, dia memegang dadanya singkat, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, namun dia berusaha menguasai dirinya, pada dasarnya ibu Luhan merupakan tipikal ibu yang sabar dan tidak meledak-ledak

"maafkan aku ajuhma.. aku harus jujur mengenai hal ini. Luhan hyung juga sudah.. maksudku Luhan hyung sudah menerima cintaku…" terang Sehun lagi, dia belum berani menatap mata Ibu Luhan

"ahh.." hanya itu kata yang keluar dari bibir wanita berkewarganegaraan Chinese itu, dia memegang jidatnya lagi

"maafkan aku, tapi tolong.. aku mohon ajuhma mau merestuiku untuk bersama Luhan hyung. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak menyakitinya.." lanjut Sehun lagi, dia sedikit menyesal karena sudah 'menggagahi' Luhan dirumah keluarga Kyungsoo, dia berjanji dalam hatinya tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, sampai saatnya tepat

"tolonglah ajuhma.." seru Sehun, dia secepat ninja hatori berlutut dihadapan Ibu Luhan yang masih terduduk

"berdirilah.. jangan seperti ini" ucap ibu Luhan, untuk pertama kalinya, dia memegang pundak Sehun dan menyuruhnya berdiri

"restui kami.." pintu Sehun, wajahnya memelas

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Ibu Luhan dan Sehun, seorang namja sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu ruangan depan, dia memperhatikan perjuangan Sehun untuk meminta restu, namja itu adalah Luhan, dia hanya sebentar di persidangan dan lekas kembali

'ya Tuhan, kamu melakukannya sendiri..' batin Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia kasihan dengan Sehun yang sampai harus berlutut didepan ibunya

"restui kami ajuhma.. tolonglah.." ulang Sehun, masih dengan posisi berlututnya

Ibu Luhan berdiri, dia melirik karah pintu dan matanya bertemu dengan mata anaknya, Luhan. Dan tanpa diduga, Ibu Luhan tersenyum

"Luhan, kemarilah.." kata Ibu Luhan, dia memanggil anaknya untuk mendekat,

Luhan tersentak, dengan ragu-rahu dia melangkah, langkah pelan dan datar

Dilain pihak, Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang mendekat, dia tersenyum, akhirnya namjanya itu pulang juga

"kemarilah.. duduk disamping omma" lanjut Ibu Luhan

Luhan duduk dengan kikuk, dia merasa tidak enak dengan ibunya sendiri, sehun pastilah sudah mengatakan semuanya

"dan kamu Sehun, duduklah disamping Luhan, omma akan mengatakan sesuatu.." kalimat Ibu Luhan masih berlanjut,

Sehun akhirnya berdiri juga, seakan ada seseorang yang tidak tampak menariknya dan mendudukkannya disamping Luhan

Ibu Luhan menarik nafas dan mulai berbicara lagi

"omma salut dengan usahamu Sehun, kamu menunjukkan bahwa kamu adalah seorang pemuda yang baik dan bertanggungjawab.."

"…"

"maukah kamu berjanji pada omma untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan Luhan?" lanjut Ibu Jongin

"aku janji ajuhma.. aku janji" jawab Sehun cepat, bersemangat

Ibu Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban spontan Sehun

"kamu pantas menerima penghargaan atas usahamu Sehun, omma merestui kalian.."

Wusss..ss, sepertinya bunga-bunga bermekaran didalam rumah keluarga Luhan, keputusan ibu Luhan untuk memberikan restu bagaikan mata air ditengah padang pasir yang gersang

"apa omma serius..?" kali ini Luhan yang berkomentar, dia seakan tidak percaya, ingin rasanya dia melompat-lompat kegirangan

Sehun belum berkomentar, dia seakan masih memproses perkataan ibu Luhan dan kemudian..

"terima kasih ajuhma.. terima kasih" teriak Sehun, dia memegang tangan Luhan yang ada disampingnya, dia sangat senang dan bahagia, usahanya tidak sia-sia

Ibu Luhan kembali tersenyum

"tidak mudah bagi omma, tapi omma berusaha berada dalam posisi kalian. Cinta yang normal tidak selamanya berakhir indah.." tukas ibu Luhan kemudian, secara tidak langsung dia merujuk pada suaminya yang kini menjadi terdakwa pemerkosaan anaknya, dia menerima cinta Jin Young yang memberikan empedu baginya, untuknya, untuk kedua anaknya. Saat itu dia menikah dan membuat keputusan yang salah dan kali ini dia berharap keputusannya (dengan memberikan restu anaknya) benar

"maafkan aku omma, aku mengecewakan omma.." terang Luhan, dia menunduk

"tidak sama sekali sayang. Kamu tidak mengecewakan omma. Yang penting kalian saling mencintai dan saling membahagiakan, omma juga akan ikut bahagia"

Luhan mendongak dan memeluk ibunya itu, dia terisak-isak, isakan bahagia

"aku harap keputusan omma tidak terpaksa.." gumam Luhan, dia ingin hubungannya sengan Sehun bertahan lama dan jangka panjang

"tidak sayang. Omma tidak terpaksa.. tapi omma harus mengakui bahwa ini tidak mudah sayang, omma hanya ingin kamu dan adikmu bahagia.. itu saja" ucap Ibu Luhan menenangkan. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kepada anaknya itu bahwa dia sudah tahu sejak lama orientasi anaknya yang beda. Mendiang suaminya selalu mendidik keras dan memaksa anaknya itu normal dan berpacaran dengan yeoja, memang sedikit berhasil, Luhan tercatat pernah berpacaran dengan banyak yeoja, sebut saja Nana, Go Hara, Seohyun dan terakhir Minzy. Namun dalam prosesnya Luhan tidak pernah bahagia, dia menjalani masa pacaran itu dengan hambar dan hampa. Lalu Sehun datang dan menyatakan cintanya, walau Sehun tipikal namja urakan, labil dan kekanak-kanakan, namun sebenarnya dia adalah namja yang baik dan bertanggungjawab, sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Luhan.

Ibu Luhan tersenyum, senyum tulus, dia mengusap air matanya yang tadi menetes, dia terharu

"bagaimana dengan persidangannya sayang..?" Tanya ibu Luhan,

"besok adalah putusan hakim omma. Jin Young dituntut oleh jaksa 15 tahun. Hakim sebenarnya menginginkan Fei datang dan memberikan kesaksian secara langsung, namun bukti video dan saksi lain sudah memberatkan Jin Young" jawab Luhan, dia kembali teringat adiknya yang lumpuh dan bisu

"omma harap orang itu mendapatkan hukuman seberat-beratnya.." ujar Ibu Luhan, dia kembali sedih, mengingat bahwa dia telah salah langkah dan memilih bajingan itu (Jin Young) sebagai suami barunya, demi anak-anaknya. Dia tidak ingin datang kepersidangan, dia muak melihat wajah bangsat itu, dan setelah putusan dijatuhkan, dia akan mengajukan gugatan cerai secepatnya

"apa omma tidak ingin hadir diputusan sidang besok?" Tanya Luhan, dia menggenggam tangan Ibunya

"tidak sayang, ibu takut menjadi sangat emosional disana..." jawab Ibu Luhan, walau sebenarnya dia bukanlah tipe wanita demikian

"baiklah omma.. ehm.. saat ini Jin Young dirawat dirumah sakit…" ungkap Luhan

"dirawat? Kenapa?"

"duburnya mengalami pendarahan hebat"

"itu mungkin hukuman lain yang ditimpakan oleh Tuhan untuknya" timpal Ibu Luhan pelan

"mungkin saja"

Luhan tidak menceritakan bahwa itu semua adalah rencananya bersama Tao, rekannya sesama kakak korban. Dan untungnya Jin Young tidak jujur kepada dokter yang menanganinya. Lelaki jelek itu mengatakan bawa luka diduburnya itu akibat infeksi lama sejak kecil, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dia disodomi menggunakan tongkat kayu sebesar lengan bayi umur 2 tahun. Dan dengan pengakuan itu, Luhan dan Tao selamat dari tuduhan penganiyayaan berencana

Dan akhirnya ibu Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersama. Mereka bercanda layaknya keluarga kecil yang utuh. Mereka merencanakan menggelar pesta kecil-kecilan, dan mengundang anak-anak yatim dipanti asuhan, sekaligus mendoakan kesembuhan Fei, adik Luhan

Luhan juga merencanakan untuk pulang cepat ke Korea, karena Sehun yang masih mempunyai jadwal kuliah disana

Sehun juga berjanji kepada dirinya untuk tobat (?), dia tidak akan 'grepe-grepe dan menggerayangi' Luhan sebelum Luhan siap dengan semua itu, mereka akan menjalani hubungan dengan sehat dan bersih

Luhan dan Sehun berharap semoga kisah kasih mereka akan bertahan lama, kisah kasih antara namja Korea dan namja China, yang telah disatukan dalam ikatan

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpelukan tepat didepan gerbang rumah baru Kyungsoo, keluarga Do. Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Jongin mempunyai hobi baru yaitu berpelukan dan berangkulan.

"masuklah Kyungsoo ya.." ucap Jongin menyuruh namja kecilnya itu untuk masuk, dia melepaskan pelukan singkatnya

"kamu tidak ingin ikut masuk?" Kyungsoo menawarkan, dia ingin Jongin-nya juga ikut bersamanya

"maaf, tapi aku tadi mendapat pesan sms dari appa, sepertinya omma akan dibawa ke rumah sakit di singapura atau jepang, sesuai rencana sebelumnya" terang Jongin, dia membelai rambut jatuh Kyungsoo yang halus

"aku ingin melihat ommamu Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo, matanya menyiratkan kesenduan

"tidak sekarang.. kamu harus kembali dulu kepada kedua orang tuamu Kyungsoo ya. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu. Dilain waktu aku akan mengajakmu melihat ommaku.. aku janji.." tukas Jongin sambil tersenyum,

"baiklah.." Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas kearah pintu rumahnya yang tertutup, dan kembali menatap mata Jongin

"aku ingin kamu datang dan melihatku setiap hari.." lanjut Kyungsoo

"ya, tiap hari"

"bukan, tiap jam.."

"baiklah, tiap jam.."

"tidak-tidak, tiap menit.."

Jongin tersenyum, dia membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya

"tiap detik Kyungsoo ya.. aku akan datang kepadamu tiap detik, selama aku bernafas. Kamu selalu ada dihatiku, dan dihatimu juga ada aku.. kita akan selalu bertemu disini.." kata Jongin sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya didada Kyungsoo

"kamu dan aku selalu hadir dihati masing-masing, bukan hanya tiap detik, namun tiap saat. Selama sang waktu masih memberikan kita kehidupan Kyungsoo ya.." lanjut Jongin lagi

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menelurkan senyuman bentuk hatinya, dia lalu memeluk Jongin, pelukan yang kesekian kalinya, tidak bosan-bosannya

"masuklah.." pinta Jongin, masih memeluk namjanya itu

"baiklah" balas kyungsoo, dia melepaskan pelukannya

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan singkat kearah Jongin, jongin membalasnya dengan membentuk love dengan jarinya dan ditempatkan didepan dadanya

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum,

Jongin balas tersenyum, dia lalu berbalik dan menjalankan motornya, kembali membelah jalan untuk pergi kerumah sakit jiwa tempat ibunya dirawat

Kyungsoo menatap hingga namja dan motornya tidak tampak lagi, Kyungsoo menarik nafas, menghembuskannya dan melangkahkan kakinya

Kyungsoo tiba didepan pintu rumahnya, pintu rumah yang bercat putih dan mewah. Kyungsoo ingin mengetuk pintu itu, namun…

"Kyungsoo… anakku.." seru sebuah suara tiba-tiba, pintu itu mendadak terbuka dan bersamaan dengan suara bahagia yang terlontar dari mulut nyonya rumah

"omma.." sambut Kyungsoo,

Ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan, pelukan hangat yang meneduhkan jiwa. Untuk kedua kalinya sejak insiden pengusirannya sebulan lebih yang lalu dia dipeluk lagi oleh ibunya

"sayang, kamu tidak apa-apa.." kata ibu Kyungsoo, dia meraba-raba kulit anaknya, memegang dahinya dan memeluknya kembali

"aku tidak apa-apa omma, aku sehat" terang Kyungsoo, dia berterima kasih dalam hati kepada Jongin-nya yang selalu menjadi obat (obat manis) untuknya, yang hanya lewat pelukan saja dia akan sembuh

"syukurlah" isak ibu Kyungsoo, dia tidak sanggup menahan derai air matanya, wanita paruh baya itu sangat bahagia, anaknya memutuskan untuk pulang

Ibu Kyungsoo menuntun anaknya untuk masuk, dia mengangkat tas sedang milik anaknya, tas yang sebulan lebih yang lalu dilemparkannya didepan pintu rumah lamanya

"duduk sayang.."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tamu, dia memandang interior rumahnya yang sama sekali berbeda dengan rumah lama

"ini rumah kita sayang, kamu suka dengan warnanya.." kata Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia membelai rambut anaknya dan mendekapnya singkat, dia sangat rindu

"aku suka, apapun pilihan omma, pasti akan terlihat bagus" puji Kyungsoo, dia juga tersenyum

Ibu Kyungsoo mendadak ingat sesuatu, dia menengok kearah pintu rumahnya, berharap melihat seseorang lagi,

"hm.. pemuda itu.. dimana dia?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo, matanya masih menatap pintu

"pemuda? Maksud omma… Jongin?" ujar kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan ibunya dengan mengucapkan nama Jongin

"iya sayang, pemuda itu, yahh… Jongin, dimana dia?" ibu Kyungsoo seakan paham dengan ketidakenakan anaknya, dia kembali tersenyum, tanda bahwa dia menerima semuanya

"Jongin sedang ada urusan omma. Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya, tapi sepertinya dia masih ingin merawat ommanya dulu.. aku tidak bisa memaksa.." terang Kyungsoo

"baiklah, yang pasti kamu harus tahu bahwa omma tidak akan melarangmu untuk bertemu dan bersama pemuda itu, omma akan memperbaiki kesalahan omma dimasa lalu" ungkap ibu Kyungsoo tulus

"terima kasih omma" lega Kyungsoo, dia takut ibunya itu hanya terpaksa, namun sepertinya tidak, ibunya hanya ingin dia bahagia, termasuk jika dia memilih untuk hidup bersama namja yang bernama Jongin

"appa dimana omma?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia melupakan ayahnya, dan baru mengingatnya setelah berada 10 menit dirumahnya

"ah, appamu sedang kerja, dia belum pulang.. sepertinya banyak masalah di Hotel yang dikelolanya" jawab ibu Kyungsoo,

"kamu mandi dulu, omma akan membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu, kimichi spagethi.."

"baiklah omma" dia memeluk ibunya sekali lagi,

"tapi kamar mandinya dimana, kamarku?" Kyungsoo lupa bahwa ini rumah baru dan sangat berbeda dengan denah rumah lamanya

"maaf, omma lupa… kamarmu dilantai 2, dengan kamar mandi dalam sayang…" terang ibu Kyungsoo, dia menuntun anaknya untuk naik kelantai 2

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan ibunya naik, Kyungsoo mandi, sementara Ibunya kembali turun dan membuatkan Kimichi spagethi untuk Kyungsoo,

Hari yang indah dan menyenangkan untuk Kyungsoo

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

"bagaimana keadaan omma?" Jongin bertanya kepada ayahnya, dia 20 menit yang lalu sudah sampai dirumah sakit jiwa, rumah sakit yang tepat disamping rumah sakit umum biasa

"ah, jongin.. ommamu semakin menghawatirkan.." jawab ayah Jongin, dia masih memakai seragam polisinya,

"tapi kenapa omma dipindahan lagi?" Tanya Jongin, dia menatap ruangan ibunya yang berbeda. Namun masih sama dengan adanya jeruji besi, mirip penjara

Jongin menatap lekat-lekat kearah semacam tumpukan, awalnya jongin mengira itu tumpukan karung goni atau apa, tapi ternyata itu adalah ibunya,

Mata Jongin kembali berkaca-kaca, dia mendekat kearah jeruji besi itu

"omma, omma… ini aku, Jongin.. katakan sesuatu omma" panggil Jongin, dia menggapai-gapai untuk meraih tangan ibunya, namun nihil ibunya tidak bergerak, ibunya meringkuk dan memegang lututnya

"bagaimana dengan rencana membawa omma ke jepang?" Tanya Jongin, dia menoleh ke ayahnya, air matanya tumpah

"entahlah, ommamu tidak bisa dipaksa. ommamu dipindahkan kemarin, karena kemarin tim medis hampir berhasil membawanya, namun ommamu meronta hebat, dan pemakaian obat bius sangat dilarang oleh dokter, karena bisa berakibat fatal untuknya" desah ayah Jongin sambil menjelaskan

"jadi kita harus bagaimana appa?"

"menurut dokter, ommamu harus selalu diberkan rangsangan mengenai orang terdekatnya, ketenangan dan semangat. Dokter mengatakan depresi dan kekesalan ommamu yang berlarut-larut semakin memperparah kinerja otaknya"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, dia menghapus sisa air matanya

"omma, aku batal menikah.. omma tahu, yeoja yang bernama Soo Jung itu bukanlah yeoja yang tepat untukku, yeoja itu hamil dan dia memilihku sebagai penutup aibnya itu. Pilihan omma kurang tepat.." ujar jongin kepada ibunya,

Dan tanpa diduga, ibu Jongin bereaksi, dia mendekati anaknya, dan..

"pergi..pergi… aku belum mau menikah, aku masih muda. Pergi kamu… pergi dari kehidupanku.." teriak ibu Jongin, dia mengacak-acak rambut tipisnya, dia menggeram seperti serigala,

"sudah-sudah Jongin.. kita kembali lagi nanti, ommamu perlu diberikan makan, nanti appa akan menyuruh suster memberikan bubur untuk ommamu" kata ayah Jongin, dia memegang bahu anaknya dan menyuruhnya berdiri

"aku akan kembali lagi besok omma, aku akan datang bersama calon menantu omma…" tutup Jongin, perkataannya itu tidak digubris oleh ibunya, Ibunya berhenti meraung dan kembali memeluk lututnya

"ayo kita pulang" ajak ayah Jongin pada anaknya

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Besoknya,

Jongin muncul didepan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Dia memberikan surprise kepada Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang menyiram bunga ditaman samping rumah. Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang muncul dan dia bergegas meninggalkan kegiatannya dan menghampiri namjanya itu,

"Jongin ah, kamu datang.." sambut Kyungsoo senang, dia memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin

"apa kamu sehat-sehat saja Kyungsoo ya" timpal Jongin, dia menggoda Kyungsoo

"apa aku tampak sakit" ucap Kyungsoo cemberut,

"kamu memelukku, berarti kamu mungkin sedang sakit panas dan demam.." balas Jongin, dia memegang dahi lebar Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum jahil

"itu bukan pelukan karena aku sakit Jongin ah.." kata Kyungsoo polos

"baiklah, dimana ommamu..?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, dia menelisik kedaun pintu yang terbuka

"ommaku didalam, sepertinya sebentar lagi berangkat mengajar, ayo masuk.." ajak Kyungsoo

Namun langkahnya berhenti, karena ibunya sudah muncul dibalik pintu

"ah ada tamu, ayo masuk.." sapa ibu kyungsoo, walau sedikit canggung

"terima kasih ajuhma, tapi aku hanya ingin meminta izin kepada ajuhma untuk membawa Kyungsoo menemui ommaku yang sakit.. bisa kan?" ungkap Jongin mengatakan tujuan utamanya untuk datang

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum tulus

"aku memberikan izin… Kyungsoo sayang, kamu cepat ganti baju dan ikutlah bersamanya" terang ibu Kyungsoo memberikan izinnya

"baiklah omma.." Kyungsoo lalu berlari melewati ibunya dan lekas menuju kekamarnya

Hening

Ibu Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum ada yang memulai percakapan

"masuk dulu, tunggu Kyungsoo disana.." ucap Ibu Kyungsoo memecah kebisuan yang mendalam, dia menunjuk kursi sofa megah diruang tamu

"terima kasih ajuhma, tapi aku disini saja, sebentar lagi pasti Kyungsoo turun" tolak Jongin secara halus

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, sepertinya aku terlambat.."

Ibu kyungsoo ingin melangkah, namun dia kembali lagi

"sampaikan kepada Kyungsoo jika ommanya sudah berangkat, dan.."

Jongin menahan nafasnya, sepertinya ibu Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi

"bolehkah aku memelukmu, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kamu telah menjaga anakku.." kata Ibu Kyungsoo tulus, dia mengulangi kalimat yang pernah terucap dibibir tuanya

"boleh.. aku juga berterima kasih kepada ajuhma…"

Dan akhirnya Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo saling memeluk, pelukan yang singkat namun meninggalkan kesan yang sangat berarti, terutama bagi Jongin

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu.. tolong jaga anakku dengan baik, aku mempercayaimu.." tutup ibu Kyungsoo, dia lalu lekas pergi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, air mata bahagia, dia menyaksikan sendiri moment Ibunya bersama Jongin yang sangat membuat hatinya tenang dan tentram, ibunya memang tulus menerima Jongin untuknya

"bagaimana bisa kita berangkat?" ucap Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah muncul, dia juga mengatakan bahwa ibunya sudah pergi baru saja

"ya" jawab Kyungsoo pendek,

.

.

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di area rumah sakit jiwa tempat ibu Jongin dirawat. Kyungsoo mengamati sekitarnya, dia memandang miris dan sedih kepada pasien rumah sakit. Banyak diantara mereka yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas, berbicara sendiri, berbicara pada pohon, tertawa sendiri, dan sebagainya.

"ruangan ommamu dimana Jongin ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mereka berdua masih berjalan dan menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap dan sempit

"sebentar lagi kita sampai Kyungsoo ya.." jawab Jongin, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo

5 menit kemudian, mereka berdua sudah sampai diruangan isolasi tempat ibu Jongin kini berada. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya dan mengamati sosok yang meringkuk didalam ruangan tersebut

"ommamu didalam sana?"

"ya"

Jongin mendekati jeruji pembatas ruangan ibunya, dia berujar dengan nada sedih

"omma, aku datang.. dan kali ini aku membawa seseorang bersamaku, calon menantu omma.." kata Jongin sedih, dia kembali menggapai-gapai tangannya seperti biasa

Ibu Jongin tidak bergeming, dia masih membisu

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, dia juga ikut memasukkan tangannya,

"ajuhma.. maaf mengganggu ajuhma. Perkenalkan namaku Kyungsoo. Ajuhma pasti mengingat aku kan? aku adalah pemuda yang pernah ajuhma lihat malam itu, disamping kampus. Waktu itu ajuhma mencari-cari Jongin dan ternyata Jongin sedang bersamaku, ajuhma pasti ingatkan?" Kyungsoo mencoba menyapa Ibu Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya

Dan tanpa terduga, ibu Jongin bergerak, wanita paruh baya itu perlahan 'mengesot' dan mendekati Kyungsoo, dengan jeruji besi sebagai pembatas mereka

"kamu siapa?" Tanya ibu Jongin, suaranya serak

"ak.. aku, namaku Kyungsoo ajuhma.. senang bisa melihat ajuhma lagi.." gagap Kyungsoo, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba menjabat tangan tangan Ibu Jongin

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa terduga ibu Jongin menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo,

"kamu sangat imut.." ucap ibu Jongin, wanita itu memuji paras Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil tidak berdosa

"terima kasih ajuhma.."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya, dia lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponsel, dan menghubungi ayahnya

"apa kamu anakku..?" Tanya Ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, dia belum melepaskan tangannya dilengan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia menoleh dan menatap Jongin. Jongin yang sementara menghubungi ayahnya secepat kilat mengangguk, dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meng-iyakan saja

"i.. iya ajuhma.." jawab Kyungsoo kembali gagap

"tapi kenapa kamu memanggilku ajuhma, aku ommamu.." lanjut Ibu Jongin, dia melepaskan tangannya

"iya omma, aku anak omma.."

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan, dia tidak tahu apakah pengakuannya itu sudah tepat atau tidak

"omma lapar, bisakah kamu memberi omma makan..?" pinta ibu Jongin, wajahnya cekung dan tirus, tanda bahwa dia jarang makan

"bisa omma, bisa, tunggu sebentar omma.." ucap Kyungsoo semangat. Dia lalu menghampiri Jongin,

"ruang suster dimana? Aku akan meminta makanan.. ommamu ingin makan.." jelas Kyungsoo sumringah

"ini pertanda bagus Soo, biasanya ommaku dipaksa untuk makan" kata Jongin. dia selesai mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk ayahnya, karena panggilannya tidak diangkat

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju ruang suster dan perawat, untuk meminta makanan. Sekaligus meminta kunci ruangan tempat isolasi ibu Jongin

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Jongin muncul kembali, dengan sepiring penuh nasi dan lauk-pauknya,

"ini omma, omma makan yang banyak.." kata Kyungsoo

"omma ingin kamu menyuapi omma" tukas ibu Jongin, mendadak manja

"baiklah omma.."

Jongin dengan senyum yang masih merekah, membuka pintu jeruji besi ruangan ibunya, dia tanpa takut sedikitpun dengan perubahan tingkah ibunya, dia yakin Kyungsoo-nya bisa menyadarkan ibunya tersebut

"ini omma" ucap Kyungsoo, dia menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan

Dan sesuai dugaan, ibu Jongin memakannya, dia tersenyum seperti anak-anak yang disuapi

10 menit berlalu dan akhirnya piring makanan tersebut kosong, tanpa sisa

"suatu kemajuan untuk ommamu.." seru sebuah suara, suara yang penuh wibawa, suara ayah Jongin, dia lelaki paruh baya itu muncul dengan kemeja, dia sudah tidak memakai baju polisinya lagi

"appa.." sapa Jongin,

"terima kasih Kyungsoo, kamu mau membantu keluarga kami.." kata ayah Jongin, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Kyungsoo, yang selesai memberikan makan isterinya

"sama-sama ajuhsi" ucap Kyungsoo, dia membungkukkan kepalanya singkat

.

.

5 hari berlalu, ibu Jongin semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dia terus mencari-cari namja itu saat namja itu tidak ada disampingnya, keadaan fisik ibu Jongin juga mulai normal, berat badannya sudah stabil. Nama Kyungsoo juga sudah diubah, dia dipanggil dengan sebutan Jongsoo oleh ibu Jongin, Nama mendiang adik kandung Jongin yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dipanggil demikian, asalkan ibu Jongin senang dan bahagia

Dan tanpa terduga, dokter mengatakan bahwa ibu Jongin bisa dipindahkan kembali ke ruang inap rumah sakit umum biasa, pernyataan tersebut disambut baik oleh ayah Jongin, Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Namun tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah disangka-sangka

"nama kamu Kyungsoo kan?" Tanya ibu Jongin tiba-tiba, setelah dia berada di tempat tidur ruang inapnya yang baru

"eh.." Kyungsoo tidak mampu menjawab

"jawab pertanyanku?" seru ibu jongin, dia tidak lagi menggunakan kata 'omma' untuk menyebut dirinya

"ya, namaku Kyungsoo" jujur Kyungsoo. Dia menunduk, beberapa hari yang lalu dia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Jongsoo'

"maaf, aku mau tidur.. kamu keluar saja.." ungkap ibu Jongin, dia memunggungi Kyungsoo, lalu memejamkan matanya

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sepertinya ingatan dan sikap asli ibu Jongin sudah kembali. Kyungsoo tertunduk. Selama seminggu ini dia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk merawat ibu Jongin, dan untung saja ayah dan ibunya mengijinkannya

Dan kini sepertinya, harapan untuk mendapatkan restu ibu Jongin sudah pupus. Namun Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega, dengan pulihnya keadaan fisik dan jiwa ibu Jongin itu terut membuatnya bahagia, Jonginnya tentu juga bahagia

Kyungsoo tidak keluar kamar, dia mendudukkan dirinya disofa dalam ruangan inap itu. Kyungsoo mengingat kembali perkataan Jongin, namja itu pernah berkata jika sifatnya mirip dengan mendiang adiknya, mungkin hal itu yang membuat ibu Jongin suka dan senang dengannya, Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

.

.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tertidur dan terbangun karena mendengar teriakan seseorang. Rupanya yang berteriak itu adalah Ibu Jongin, wanita itu bermimpi buruk dan terbangun dengan teriakan dan raungan memilukan

"ada apa omma.." Tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk, itu Jongin. namja itu dengan cepat menghampiri ibunya, yang berkeringat

Ibu Jongin tidak menjawab, dia menormalkan nafasnya

"omma tenang, aku ambilkan air.." kata Jongin lagi, dia hendak berbalik dan mengambil air, namun dihentikan oleh ibunya,

Tanpa terduga ibunya memeluknya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya

"maafkan omma… maafkan omma.." raung dan isak ibu Jongin, dia mengeratkan pelukannya

"tenang omma, tenang" kata Jongin menenangkan, dia merasakan adanya harapan baru atas sikap mendadak ibunya ini

Ibu jongin masih terisak-isak, matanya menangkap dan tertuju tepat ke mata bulat Kyungsoo, dia menatap mata namja itu tanpa berkedip, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya

"Kyungsoo kemarilah.." kata ibu Jongin tiba-tiba, nadanya lembut, sangat berbeda dengan tabiatnya dahulu, dia menghapus air matanya

Kyungsoo mematung dan terdiam, namun isyarat Jongin yang membuatnya tersadar, dia lekas beranjak dan menghampiri ibu dan anak itu

"iya, ajuhma.." sapa Kyungsoo, dia duduk disamping ranjang ibu Kyungsoo

"kemarikan tanganmu.." pinta ibu Jongin,

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dan ragu, mengarahkan tangan kanannya,

"tanganmu seperti tangan malaikat.." kata ibu Jongin, dia meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil

Dan tanpa diduga lagi, tangan Kyungsoo disatukan dengan tangan anaknya, Jongin. ibu Kyungsoo menyatukan tangan kedua namja itu

"mungkin ini sudah terlambat, namun omma hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menahan nafas

"omma merestui hubungan kalian"

Kata-kata emas itu meluncur mulus dari bibir wanita tua yang seminggu yang lalu terbaring meringkuk dirumah sakit jiwa,

Dada kyungsoo bergemuruh, demikian juga dengan Jongin. mereka berdua tidak salah dengar,

"benarkah omma?" Tanya Jongin, dia masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya

"iya sayang.."

Jongin secepat kilat memeluk ibunya tersebut, dengan tangan kirinya masih menyatu dengan tangan Kyungsoo, Jongin mendadak terisak-isak, isakan bahagia

Begitu juga yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo, namja bermata bulat itu meneteskan air matanya, dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan, dia sudah mengantongi restu 4 orang dari dua keluarga

"terima kasih ajuhma.." isak Kyungsoo, isakan bahagia, dia juga memeluk ibu Jongin

Ibu Jongin membalas dengan mengelus-elus punggung kecil Kyungsoo

"mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi hubungan kalian. Omma minta maaf jika dimasa-masa yang lalu omma belum sadar dan terlalu egois.." jelas ibu Jongin, dia juga meneteskan air mata, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi padanya

Mimpi wanita tua itu merubah semua pemikirannya, dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo selama dia sakit membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang tepat untuk anak satu-satunya kini, Kim Jongin

'terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah memberikanku kebahagiaan yang tidak terhingga..' batin Kyungsoo, air matanya kembali menetes, dia akan bersatu dengan Jongin tanpa ada tentangan lagi

Batu penghalang yang selama ini 'terpampang nyata', akhirnya hilang dan lebur.

The power of love

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan disebuah danau kecil, danau itu berjarak 30 meter dari kampusnya dahulu. Danau itu didatangi oleh beberapa pasangan namja-yeoja yang memadu kasih. Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpegangan tangan, mereka tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dan heran yeoja dan namja disekitar mereka

"Jongin ah, apa kamu lihat tatapan mereka disana?" bisik Kyungsoo ketelinga Jongin, Jongin jadi geli sendiri, karena hembusan nafas Kyungsoo yang menggelitik telinganya

"kenapa dengan tatapan mereka?" Jongin balik bertanya

"tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu saja.." terang Kyungsoo

Jongin tersenyum, dia ingin memberikan suatu kejutan untuk Kyungsoo dan orang yang memperhatikan mereka

Dan..

Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya, ya.. mencium bibir namja itu, ditempat umum. Ditepi danau yang banyak orang

Ciuman mereka terkesan lembut dan menghayati, tidak ada nafsu berlebihan dan terburu-buru. Kiss ala Asia yang soft dan smooth namun memabukkan. Jongin memainkan bibirnya dan berusaha menikmati semua area bibir Kyungsoo. Dilain pihak Kyungsoo sebagai namja yang diserang hanya bisa bertahan, dia mencoba berimprovisasi dengan memeluk Jongin dan meraba-raba punggung namja berkulit eksotis itu

Mereka berdua larut dalam ciuman yang indah dan elegan, tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang diantara mereka banyak yang membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka. Sampai-sampai ada diantara yeoja ditempat itu mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan moment ciuman Kyungsoo-Jongin itu, foto yang sangat cocok dipasang di twiter dengan hastag #cintayangtidakbiasa

Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin melepaskan ciumannya

"bagaimana? Aku yakin mereka semua terkejut.." ucap jongin, dia masih memegang sekitar tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mengarah kepipinya

"apa kamu tidak malu.." tukas Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah seperti yeoja

"untuk apa malu, kamu adalah namjaku alias namjachinguku.. hubungan kita sudah mendapat restu dari 2 keluarga" jelas Jongin, dia mendekatkan wajahnya, ke wajah Kyungsoo

"sepertinya aku panas Jongin ah, aku demam.." ujar Kyungsoo pelan, dia hanya bercanda tentunya

"kalau begitu, aku akan memelukmu, karena dengan pelukanku, demammu akan berhenti.." balas Jongin, dia lalu memeluk erat namja dihadapannya

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, dia membalas pelukan Jongin

"terima kasih Jongin ah, kamu telah mewarnai hidupku dengan cintamu yang luar biasa" gumam Kyungsoo, masih dalam pelukan Jongin,

"aku juga berterima kasih, karena telah menjadi namja kecil dan melengkapi hidupku yang tidak sempurna ini" tutup Jongin, dia juga tersenyum. Senyum bahagia, senyum cinta

Kedua insan itu telah disatukan dalam pelukan cinta, dan jalan terjal dan kerikil yang mereka lalui akhirnya terkalahkan oleh cinta mereka, yaitu Cinta Sejati

Jongin-Kyungsoo, selamanya

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Akhirnya kewajibanku untuk menuntaskan Squel gaje FF ini selesai… hufft… ngetik kilat nih. Aku juga menyelesaikan FF lain, Jadinya FF ini terlambat publish… he…he…

Aku dalam 3 hari ini publish FF berturut-turut lho, jumat kemarin publish FF Kaisoo **'Jongin-Kyungsoo'**, sabtunya publish FF Kaisoo '**Hidden Love'** Chapter 4 dan hari ini (minggu) publish Skuel singkat FF **'Good Boy Bad Boy'** ini, ada kesenangan tersendiri aja sih.. terlebih lagi jika reader baca dan suka, terus memberikan **Review**nya… he…he…

Tidak berpanjang-panjang lagi, semoga pembaca menikmati suguhan Skuel sederhana ini ya… aku mohon tanggapan dan komentarnya lagi di kotak **Review**… salam sayang…

**Thanks For Review :**

**metacho137, cahayaanjanie, nisakaisa, SognatoreL, lolamoet, me1214, miss leeanna, lovely autumn, mrblackJ, hanhyewon357, brown kitty, ayusafitri35, meliarisky7, yeolsoo, shineexo, junia. angel. 58, Me, f, kimyori95, Insooie baby, Gyurievil, thelostisland35, KaiSooLovers, humaira9394, dekaeskajei, Huang Zi Lien, BangMinki, blackjackcrong, ZeeKai, dyopororo, Kyungra26, Maple fujoshi2309, Taeminho597, SFA30, bimbimbab, damean, Daiirere, Soo Kyung, aku adalah aku, Guest, JonginDO, dan semua Reader FF ini**


End file.
